Galatea
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - 1 trong những fic được đánh giá trong Top fanfic    Tuy nhiên nếu bạn chọn pair để đọc thì cũng Ok, nhưng e bạn sẽ hối tiếc vì diễn biến tình tiết trong này hơi bị..hấp dẫn và logic so với DC hiện tại.
1. Antibodies  Kháng thể

**Author**: SN_1987A  
**Trans**: Wings89  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/2196686/1/Galatea  
**Intro**: 1 trong những fic được đánh giá trong Top fanfic ^^ Tuy nhiên nếu bạn chọn pair để đọc thì cũng Ok, nhưng e bạn sẽ hối tiếc vì diễn biến tình tiết trong này hơi bị..hấp dẫn và logic so với DC hiện tại.  
**Pair**: AixConan, ShinxShi

**Chap 1: Antibodies - Kháng thể**

Haibara nhìn trừng trừng vào phía trước.

Con chuột đã chết. _Tất cả bọn chúng_-**_đều chết_**.

"Chúa ơi! Tôi đã làm gì vậy?", Haibara thì thầm và mở cửa lồng.

Đó là điều không mong muốn, nhưng thực sự đã xảy ra. Các con chuột bị tiêm APTX-4869, hầu hết đã chết, chỉ một số trở lại dạng sơ sinh. Những con đã chết thì ko đáng ngạc nhiên- Haibara đã dự đoán trước. Nhưng đối với những con trở lại dạng sơ sinh, Haibara đã tiêm thuốc giải độc APTX-4869. Đáng lẽ chúng phải trở về hình dạng cũ. Đằng này, chúng lại chết-tất cả!

Khi cầm trên tay bản xét nghiệm máu, Haibara rùng mình. Một lần nữa, ko có gì khác lạ với những con đã chết bởi APTX-4869. Nhưng đối với những con đã dùng thuốc giải, Haibara phát hiện rằng hầu như không có một tế bào bạch cầu nào trong máu. Không có bạch cầu nghĩa là không có kháng thể, không có kháng thể nghĩa là giảm hiệu quả trong miễn dịch. Vì vậy, những con chuột đã chết bởi chính những loại virus được thử nghiệm trên cơ thể chúng.

Nắm chặt những mảnh giấy xét nghiệm, Haibara ngả người vào ghế và nhắm mắt lại. Hàm của cô đóng chặt. Đó là lúc 4:00 sáng, cô vội vã chạy vào phòng thí nghiệm của tiến sỹ Agasa để thử nghiệm loại thuốc giải mới mà cô đã tìm được. Cô thậm chí còn ko buồn thay bộ đồ ngủ. Tuy nhiên, kết quả chào đón cô lần này không phải là sự thành công của việc tìm ra loại thuốc giải độc APTX-4869, mà là một cú sốc mạnh khi cô lại tạo ra một loại thuốc độc giết người khác!

Haibara nhặt ống nhỏ có chứa một lượng nhỏ loại bột màu xanh lá cây-thứ cô vừa tạo ra, và nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. Dưới luồng sáng mờ mờ trong phòng thí nghiệm, loại bột này dường như phát ra ánh sáng dạ quang. Thuốc giải độc nằm trong loại bộ màu xanh, bột màu xanh là thức cực đoan của thuốc giải độc.

Theo hướng này, Haibara cảm thấy bình tĩnh lại một chút. Cô nhắm mắt lại và để suy nghĩ mình tiếp tục đi lang thang.

Đó là một tuần, trước khi cô bắt đầu tạo ra loại thuốc giải này.

Bác Agasa đã bị cúm trong lúc đi dạo quanh thị trấn. Bên cạnh đó, thời gian duy nhất mà cô có thể gục xuống ghế sofa nghỉ ngơi là chỉ vài phút, Haibara đã phải gấp rút bật dậy, lấy khăn giấy, thuốc, nước, tất tần tật mọi thứ cần thiết cho một bệnh nhân cúm vô lý.

Bệnh nhân vô lý, ý Haibara là những điều mà bác Agasa nói khi bị bệnh, lúc đang nằm trên giường:

"Cháu ko thích những núi khăn giấy mà bác khịt ra hả, Ai-kun?"

"Tôi là Rudolf, những con tuần lộc mũi đỏ. Ouch. Mũi của tôi đau quá ... Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi đã thổi nó quá nhiều."

"Ai-kun, đem cho bác một số dihydrogen monoxide!"

Trong tất cả các trường hợp đó, Haibara ko bao giờ trả lời. Thực tế, cô ngạc nhiên rằng chúng lại có thể tồn tại trong bộ nhớ của cô.

Bởi vì Haibara đã không thể dành nhiều thời gian trong phòng thí nghiệm trong thời gian Bác sĩ Agasa đã bị ốm, cô đã học để tiến hành các thử nghiệm khi nghĩ về việc tìm ra thuốc giải độc, trong khi ra vào phòng của bác Agasa. Nó rất được việc. Điều đó giống như khi một người đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều hoặc quá chăm chú, một chuỗi ngẫu nhiên các từ có thể gây ra điều gì đó kích thích trong tâm trí, và buộc phải giải quyết chúng ngay lập tức.

Hôm đó, Conan đến thăm với một hộp thuốc mới. Haibara rót cốc nước cho bác Agasa khi ông đang ngồi than vãn về sự bất lực của y học trong việc chữa cúm cho mình. Conan đã trả lời rằng, các loại thuốc chỉ giúp làm thuyên giảm các triệu chứng, còn lại tuỳ thuộc vào sức đề kháng của mỗi người.

"Một thứ gì đó đã giết chết các kháng thể của bác, nên bác mới hồi phục chậm thế này", tiến sỹ Agasa trả lời.

Khi Haibara nghe điều này, cô dừng lại, đặt chai và ly nước trên bàn bên cạnh giường của Tiến sĩ Agasa. Sau đó, cô vội vã ra khỏi phòng, chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm, để lại tiến sỹ Agasa và Conan- người đã giải thích về những tác động của tuổi già đối với tốc độ sản xuất kháng thể, cùng bối rối.

Chính là nó.

APTX-4869 gây ra việc các tế bào tự hủy, hoặc, nếu may mắn, làm thoái hóa, cũng như với Ai Haibara và Edogawa Conan. Paikaru (Baiganr), loại rượu Trung Quốc, có chứa các thành phần để đảo ngược những tác động của APTX-4869, nhưng cơ thể con người sản xuất kháng thể chống lại độc tố từ Paikaru, làm cho hiệu ứng ngược lại tạm thời. Nếu cô có thể làm cho sự phá hủy các kháng thể có ảnh hưởng ngang bằng, trước khi các kháng thể trung hòa độc tính của Paikaru, sự chuyển đổi của các tế bào trở lại dưới hình thức người lớn sẽ trở thành vĩnh viễn.

Nó khiến Haibara cảm thấy rất ổn.. Có lẽ không phải là cách tốt nhất để tìm thuốc giải độc cho APTX-4869, nhưng nó có thể làm được.

Tuy nhiên ko như mong đợi. Những ảnh hưởng cân bằng đã đi quá giới hạn. Haibara đã tạo nên thứ bột màu xanh lá- có tác dụng phá huỷ hàon toàn bạch cầu trong máu, thay vì chỉ phá huỷ các kháng thể chống đối với Paikaru.

Haibara đổ loại bột màu xanh lá cây vào hai nửa viên nang đỏ-trắng, sau đó xem xét nó.

Vài gram bột là tất cả những gì cô ấy làm, nhưng hậu quả thì ko lường hết được. Số người bị giết bởi APTX-4869, mặc dù chất độc vẫn không phát hiện được trong các mẫu máu, nhưng vẫn sẽ được gọi cho cảnh sát khi các nạn nhân bị sát hại. Trong khi đó, loại bột màu xanh lá cây, các bác sĩ, hay chỉ riêng cảnh sát cảnh sát, và ngay cả những người thân lẫn các thành viên gia đình, sẽ bỏ qua mọi nghi ngờ về cái chết, chỉ đơn thuần là một ca bệnh nặng. Nói cách khác, một cái chết tự nhiên mà không ai can thiệp vào được.

Tuy nhiên, Haibara biết cô đã rất gần với việc tìm kiếm thuốc giải độc. Tất cả những việc cô làm là trích ra bột màu xanh lá cây, phân tích các chất mà cô cần cho thuốc giải độc và sau đó loại bỏ phần còn lại của thuốc bằng cách mà không ai có thể tìm thấy hoặc sử dụng cho mục đích tệ hại nào đó. Và để nó an toàn, cô không nói bất cứ điều gì về phát minh mới này, ngay cả với Conan.

Nhà hoá học thiên tài khẽ cắn môi, mở khoá ngăn kéo, và lấy ra một hộp nhỏ hình chữ nhật. Có hai viên rưỡi thuốc APTX-4869 trong đó, mảnh còn thiếu một nửa đã được sử dụng trong các thử nghiệm hóa học gần đây. Sau khi đặt viên nang màu đỏ và trắng vào trong lọ chứa, Haibara đánh dấu vào hộp. Chỉ trong trường hợp có ai thấy hộp này và nghĩ rằng mấy viên thuốc trong đó là thuốc bổ hay kẹo. Nhưng Haibara không bao giờ nghĩ rằng, một khi cô ấy viết nhãn các viên nang, nó sẽ trở thành tên chính thức. Với một cái tên, nó sẽ đến với người cần sử dụng nó.

Haibara đã viết xuống từ đầu tiên đi vào tâm trí cô, và trong thực tế, cô không biết tại sao mình lại chọn sử dụng tên đó để xác định viên nang có chứa bột màu xanh lá cây.


	2. Bridge Vượt qua

**Chap 2: Bridge- Vượt qua**

Đã ba ngày trôi qua từ khi chế tạo ra loại thuốc bột màu xanh lá.

Để giảm thiểu nguy cơ kẻ ngốc nào đó phát hiện ra những viên nang đỏ-trắng, Haibara đã giao lại việc chăm sóc bác Agasa cho Conan, còn cô thì khoá mình trong phòng thí nghiệm để công việc ko bị gián đoạn. Không chỉ là cô sợ một người nào đó ngu ngốc, nhưng Haibara cũng nhận thấy sự sụt giảm số lượng của bột màu xanh lá cây hàng ngày khi cô vào trường. Haibara đoán là do bột có tính bốc hơi trong không khí.

Một suy nghĩ đáng sợ lướt qua. Ai đó có thể hít phải loại bột đó trong không khí, và sẽ có chung số phận với những con chuột kia. Đặc biệt là tiến sỹ Agasa- bệnh nhân cúm. Nhưng ít ra thì bác ấy đã nằm bất động trên giường suốt mấy ngày qua.

Haibara cầm ống nghiệm có chứa chất mà cô tin rằng có thể giải độc APTX-4869, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Hoàn thành rồi. Mặc dù, Haibara vẫn cần tiến hành một số thí nghiệm cần thiết trên lũ chuột, để đảm bảo sự thành công này.

Sau khi lũ chuột bị teo nhỏ ăn thuốc giải, Haibara nghĩ cô cần trở về mình nghỉ ngơi. Cô cảm thấy mình giống như người đi lạc giữa một khu trừng trước khi tìm được khách sạn. Che miệng ngáp, cô bước lên cầu thang rời khỏi tầng hầm.

Ngay đầu cầu thang, Haibara đã thấy Conan đang đứng chờ. Hai tay đút vào túi, Conan nhìn cô.

"Kudou-kun"

"Cậu trông thật khủng khiếp", Conan nói khi Haibara đi ngang qua mặt cậu.

"Cám ơn lời khen", Haibara dửng dưng đáp lại, không quan tâm đến việc Conan muốn bắt chuyện với cô. Haibara chỉ muốn ngủ.

"Vậy..", Conan hỏi," Cậu nghiên cứu tới đâu rồi?"

Nhà hoá học nhỏ bé đặt tay lên nắm cửa và thầm rên rỉ. Cô không mong muốn là phải nói với ai về thí nghiệm mới này, đặc biệt là Conan. Và giờ thì cậu ấy đã có cơ hội một vs 1, hỏi cô về việc này. Đây là điều dự đoán trước.

Tuy nhiên, Haibara ko có nhiều sự lựa chọn. Ngay cả khi cô giữ im lặng về loại bột màu xanh lá cây, Conan cũng đã đoán ra có sự phát hiện mới về thuốc giải, khi cô đóng cửa phòng thí nghiệm và lao vào làm việc như điên. Vì vậy, cô đã thông báo cho cả 2 người- bác Agasa và Conan- là cô gần tìm ra thuốc giải độc. Để giữ lại những rắc rối. Nhưng giờ...

Dụi mắt mình đồng thời mở cửa phòng, cô nói," Còn xa để mà hoàn thành, Kudou-kun, và có khả năng nó sẽ ko hoạt động. Có nhiều sự khác biệt giữa lý thuyết và thực hành, nên đừng đặt hi vọng của cậu lên quá cao. Và nếu cậu tha cho tớ bây giờ, tớ muốn được nghỉ ngơi"

"Haibara", Conan gọi với theo từ bên ngoài.

Có gì đó trong cách cậu ấy gọi tên cô. Nó giống như cậu ta sắp công bố bản án tử hình vậy. Nhà hoá học trẻ dừng việc đóng cửa, và nhìn chằm chằm vào Conan, người đang đứng đối diện bên kia cửa. Cũng nhiều như việc cô chỉ muốn đổ sụp lên giường mình ngay lập tức, Haibara có thể nói, Conan đến tìm cô không phải chỉ vì thuốc giải độc.

"Cậu nói là cậu biết rõ danh tính thực của Boss trong tổ chức Áo đen, phải ko?", Conan hỏi, vẫn tránh không nhìn vào ánh mắt của Haibara.

Haibara trả lời một cách cẩn trọng, tay vặn nắm cửa lại một chút, "Có, nhưng tớ đã khuyên cậu nên từ bỏ đi. Và tớ cũng đã cảnh cáo cậu về địa chỉ email"

"Chiếc hộp Pandora, tớ biết. Vì vậy, cậu chỉ cần cho tớ biết ai là Boss đằng sau. Bằng cách này, chúng ta có thể tránh đụng tới địa chỉ email mà vẫn có thể phá vỡ tổ chức"

Thu hẹp đôi mắt, Haibara lạnh lùng," KHÔNG.Cậu đã biết quá nhiều về Tổ chức, đủ để họ tuyên án tử hình cậu. Cậu ko nên biết nhiều hơn."

"Phải, nếu đó là trong trường hợp..."

Haibara mệt mỏi đóng cửa lại và ngã vật xuống giường. Tahy vì một tiếng rên vọng vào, trong lúc cô vừa dựa vào gối, giọng Conan vọng lại,"..về thuốc giải độc"

"Haibara, nghe nè. Sônko đang cố gắng tổ chức cho Ran một buổi coi mắt, hay thứ gì đại loại thế. Và tớ cần cản cô ấy lại. Làm ơn đi Haibara, nếu chúng ta ko có thuốc giải, thì cho tớ xin 1 viên thuốc tạm thời được ko? Chúng ta biết là nó cũng có tác dụng mà..."

Gã ngốc đặc. Haibara vùi đầu vào gối để át đi tiếng van vỉ cầu khẩn của chàng thám tử trung học. Sự thông minh của hắn đều bị dze về con số 0 mỗi lúc liên quan đến cô gái mà hắn thích. Cậu ta ko nhớ lý do tại sao cô phải cấm cậu ấy dùng thuốc giải tạm thời liên tục như thế sao? Thở dài một lần nữa, Haibara tự nói với mình khi tiếng gào thét bên ngoài vẫn vọng đến ầm ầm như thể sẽ tiếp tục hết đời này qua đời khác.

Nới lỏng tay trên gối, Haibara hét lên,"Nếu cậu thật sự yêu Ran, cậu phải tin vào cô ấy. Nếu cô ấy thực sự yêu cậu, cô ấy sẽ ko nhảy qua yêu một người khác chỉ vì cậu...đã mất tích một thời gian lâu"

Tiếng ồn ào bên ngoài biến mất. Không gian chìm vào yên tĩnh. Haibara khẽ liếc ra ngoài qua khe hở dưới cửa phòng. Cô ko chắc là Conan nghe được câu cuối của mình, bởi cô đã nói câu nói đó với giọng gần như là thì thầm. Đó là lỗi của mình, chính mình đã chế ra APTX-4869. Đó là lỗi của mình đã tách một cặp đôi đang yêu thương phải lìa xa nhau. Một phần trong cô chỉ muốn nói cho Conan biết, còn một phần khác là sự cắn rứt về tội lỗi của mình.

Nếu Ran chỉ là một đứa trẻ con nào đó mà Conan thích, Haibara sẽ từ bỏ việc nghiên cứu thuốc giải và bảo Conan để tự nhiên mà lớn lên. Nhưng không, cô không thể. Từ khi Ran cứu cô khỏi Vermouth, Haibara đã xem Ran như nee-chan của mình. Cô ko muốn Ran bị tổn thương, và cô cũng muốn Shinichi được hạnh phúc.

Vùi mặt vào gối, lấy tấm chăn bao chặt lấy cơ thể, Haibara nhắm mắt cố gắng ngủ. Nhưng cô ko thể ko suy nghĩ về loại bột màu xanh lá cây. Có lẽ đó là ý tưởng tốt nếu nuốt viên nang đó, và để những người pháp y kiểm tra cũng sẽ xem như chết một cách tự nhiên. Conan sẽ ko có gì để nói.

Cậu ấy đã nói rằng cậu ấy muốn bảo vệ cô. Cậu ấy cũng nói rằng cô ko nên chạy trốn số phận của mình. Cậu đã cứu cô, ít nhất 2 lần, khi cô muốn tự sát, và chắc chắn cậu ấy sẽ làm như thế nữa nếu cần thiết. Tại sao cậu ấy lại làm tất cả những việc đó cho người đã bức hại cậu ấy ra nông nỗi này? Haibara biết, đó ko giản giản chỉ vì cô hiểu về bọn Áo đen. Lợi dụng người khác để tạo nên lợi thế của bản thân, một ý niệm ích kỷ, và sau đó laoị bỏ họ, đó ko phải là bản tính của Conan.

Một nụ cười xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt u buồn của Haibara. Conan đã hỏi tại sao Haibara đã không dùng thuốc giải độc tạm thời mà lại đưa nó cho cậu, tại sao cô ấy lại giúp cậu và bỏ qua chính mình. Cô đã trả lời rằng cô sẽ không dùng thuốc giải độc cho đến khi nó đã được kiểm tra đầy đủ và hoàn toàn an toàn. Đó có phải là một câu trả lời trung thực?

Haibara nhớ lại một truyền thuyết Trung Quốc.

Nữ thần Vega đã rơi vào tình yêu với một Altair chốn trần gian, và họ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau cho đến khi cha của Vega phát hiện về cuộc hôn nhân đó. Người cha sau đó kéo Vega quay trở lại tiên giới, ngăn cách cả hai bằng một dải Ngân hà. Chỉ ngày 07 tháng 7 mỗi năm, họ mởi được cho phép gặp nhau trên một cây cầu, nếu không, họ có thể chỉ nhìn vào nhau từ xa. Nó chỉ là một huyền thoại, không nghi ngờ gì, rằng người Trung Quốc tạo ra để lãng mạn hoá hai ngôi sao trên bầu trời.

Haibara không sợ thuốc giải độc sẽ giết chết cô, hoặc Gin hay ai đó từ Tổ chức đến truy sát cô, miễn sao những người xung quanh cô vẫn được an toàn. Cô chỉ ko muốn biến đổi lại hình dạng trưởng thành. Cách duy nhất Haibara biết mình có thể duy trì mối quan hệ giữa Ran và Shinichi- đó là khi cô vẫn giữ hình dáng trẻ con... nếu thuốc giải độc thành công. Không phải là cô sẽ thú nhận bất cứ điều gì, cho bất cứ ai, trong trường hợp nào. Nó chỉ là sự đau đớn của con tim.

Dù có một cây cầu trên dải Ngân hà cho Vega và Altair để họ gặp nhau hàng năm, họ vẫn sẽ cảm thấy đau, nhưng ít hơn, bởi sự cám dỗ giống như sự kích thích của con người. Họ sẽ phải đối mặt với thực tế không mong muốn là cuộc gặp mặt quá ngắn. Họ có thể sẽ quên nhau. Không có gì đáng để sống, không có mục đích sống.

Cô muốn làm thuốc giải độc, và cô ấy muốn chắc chắn rằng nó làm việc. Sau đó, nó sẽ rơi xuống cùng tổ chức đen, mang cả cô biến mất theo, một lần và cho tất cả. Conan không thể căn cản cô- cậu ấy sẽ không có khả năng đó.


	3. Good Samaritan

**Chap 3: Good Samaritan  
**

Bệnh của Tiến sĩ Agasa đã thuyên giảm, làm Conan cũng an tâm hơn về gánh nặng suốt mấy ngày qua, ít nhất Haibara cũng phải trả ơn cậu bằng cách này hay cách khác. Và cậu biết nhà hoá học trẻ đó biết phải làm như thế nào.

Trong hai tuần tiếp theo, tất cả mọi người- từ tiến sỹ Agasa đến đội thám tử nhí, cả các giáo viên trong trường đều chú ý đến sự hăng hái ngày càng tăng của Haibara. Trước đó, cô bé hầu như mệt mỏi và ngáp vào tất cả thời gian trong ngày.

Mọi người đều đồng ý rằng cô bé trở nên dễ gần gũi hơn. Haibara giành hầu hết thời gian cho đội thám tử nhí, nói về các chủ đề nhiều hơn mà không còn vẻ u phiền hay lạnh lẽo nữa. Đôi khi cô ấy cười tít cả mắt với những giọng nói mỉa mai mà chỉ Conan mới hiểu. Nói chung, cô ấy trông có vẻ vô tư hơn...bất kỳ ai cũng nói...đó là hạnh phúc?

Dù vậy, Conan cũng ko nhận được câu trả lời về thuốc giải độc. Cậu đã cố gắng, tuy nhiên, để đọc được ý nghĩ của Haibara, từ cử chỉ và nét mặt mà cô ấy biểu lộ, có thể tưởng tượng ra được sự tiến bộ trong nghiên cứu của cô ấy.

Và trong khi Conan có mặt ở đó, cậu cũng ko thể ko lưu ý đến việc tay của Haibara luôn đút sâu trong túi và nắm chặt, như thể sợ một vật gì đó mà cô ấy rất yêu quý bị biến mất vậy.

Cùng với sự quan sát, Conan nhận thấy số lần Haibara nhìn cậu tăng nhiều hơn. Chắc chắn, lời suy đoán mà mẹ cậu từng nói trước đây ko thể xem là lời giải thích, nhưng Conan nhận thấy đó là một điều gì khác trong thời gian này, trừ khi, trên mặt cậu thực sự có dính thứ gì. Nó là một câu chuyện khác nữa.

Vào cuối tuần thứ hai, sau khi tạm biệt bộ ba Mitsu, Ayumi, Genta, thì Conan nói trong lúc đai bộ cùng Haibara về nhà," Tớ đã sẵn sàng. Cậu ko cần phải giấu giếm về nó nữa. Cậu biết mà"

"Giâú giếm?", Haibara lập lại và nhìn Conan- người đáp lại cái nhìn trống rỗng của cô bằng một nụ cười tự mãn, thông báo rằng cậu ta đã phát hiện ra tất cả.

Cụp ánh mắt nhìn xuống con đường thẳng dài trước mặt, Haibara im lặng suy nghĩ. Conan nhíu mày khi nhìn thấy gương mặt và tâm trạng cô ấy đã trở lại như cũ.

"Đến nhà bác Agasa với tớ", Haibara lẩm bẩm trước khi tăng tốc độ.

Conan đứng sững lại. Có một nỗi buồn dâng lên trong đôi mắt cô ấy.

Ngay khi bước vào nhà, Haibara dẫn Conan xuống thẳng phòng thí nghiệm. Cô thậm chí ko bận tâm đến việc cở bỏ chiếc áo khoác màu xám. Mở khoá ngăn kéo, Haibara cầm lấy một túi nhựa nhỏ, giữ chặt nó trước Conan. Trong túi có một viên nang màu đen. Conan nhìn chăm chú vào nó. Chỉ duy nhất một suy nghĩ chảy qua trong đầu chàng thám tử bị teo nhỏ lúc này- đó là thuốc giải độc, thứ mà cậu mong mỏi từ lâu.

"Ở đây là thuốc giải cho APTX-4869", Haibara nói, mở cái túi và lấy ra một viên. Cô hất đầu về phía lồng chuột, và tiếp tục," Như cậu thấy đấy, thuốc giải độc đã thành công với một khoảng thời gian hiệu quả ít là nhất hai tuần cho đến nay. Hơn nữa, nó cũng có xác suất cao là sẽ được vĩnh viễn. Tuy nhiên, tớ không biết nó đã sẵn sàng cho con người sử dụng hay không, hoặc cậu vẫn có thể chết vì dùng nó."

"Ít nhất hai tuần...", Conan thì thầm trong kích động, mắt ko rời khỏi những viên thuốc," Cậu là một thiên tài..."

Haibara ko biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào, thậm chí cũng ko nhếch miệng cười trước lời tán dương đó. Trước khi chàng thám tử có cơ hội lên tiếng xác thực lại thời gian hiệu quả của thuốc, Haibara đặt viên thuốc lên bàn, dùng tay ấn nó xuống một acch1 kiên quyết.

"Nghe tớ đây", nhà hóc học trẻ lên tiếng, trong khi mắt Conan cố định ở tay cô bé," Cái chết của Shinichi Kudo được ghi lại trong cơ sở dữ liệu của Tổ chức. Nếu cậu quyết định lấy thuốc giải độc và trở về hình dạng cũ thành công, cậu có thể đặt mình vào một mối nguy hiểm lớn hơn. Lần biến hình này khác hẳn với những lần trước trong quá khứ, bởi cậu sẽ ko còn cơ hội quay về hình dạng trẻ con nữa. Cậu không còn cách nào để bao che cho thân phận thực sự của mình, và chắc chắn cậu sẽ thường xuyên lộ diện trong các vụ án, lưu giữ các bí mật để công phá tổ chức. Tớ đoán, cậu sẽ chết trước khi làm như vậy "

Conan cố định ánh mắt vào Haibara- người vừa di chuyển đến đối diện với cậu.

"Hãy suy nghĩ cẩn thận. Edogawa Conan chưa được coi là mối đe dọa cho tổ chức, nhưng Shinichi Kudo thì phải và có lẽ, vì sự phục hồi của cậu, người xung quanh cậu có thể bị nguy hiểm nếu tổ chức đi tìm Kudo Shinichi. Sau đó, tất nhiên, thuốc giải độc ko thể giải quyết được quá nhiều việc và cậu có thể chết"

"Cậu có thể bỏ qua những nguy hiểm tiềm ẩn, tin rằng cậu có khả năng bảo vệ mọi người khi là Shinichi Kudou, trở về bên bạn gái của cậu tại văn phòng thám tử, hoặc cậu có thể chọn tiêu diệt tổ chức với thân phận Edogawa Conan trước khi trở về hình dạng Shinichi Kudou"

"Dù bằng cách nào nữa, rủi ro cũng rất lớn", Haibara nâng tay lên, giơ viên thuốc màu đen cho Conan cầm lấy," Điều này hoàn toàn là quyết định của cậu, Kudou-kun. Thuốc giải là của cậu, nuốt nó bây giờ hoặc giữ lại sau này- đó là cuộc sống của cậu. Tớ ko có quyền hạn gì đối với nó nữa cả."

Sau đó, Haibara thêm vào một nụ cười nhẹ trước khi thả viên thuốc vào lòng bàn tay Conan," Cậu vẫn có thể quay lại, buông tay, và hoàn toàn quên việc theo dõi Tổ Chức đi"

Conan nắm viên thuốc trong tay," Cậu làm mấy viên thuốc?"

Nụ cười mở rộng, Haibara đặt một câu hỏi mà câu trả lời đã nằm trong ánh mắt cô ấy, " Cậu nghĩ sao?"

Một loại ngạc nhiên lẫn sợ hãi đi kèm khi không thể hiểu những suy nghĩ nội tâm của người khác, đã thay thế niềm vui ban đầu mà Conan có được thuốc giải độc. Cậu hỏinhà hóa học đang dần rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, "Còn cậu thì sao? Cậu có làm viên khác chứ hả?"

"Không. Tớ có dự định của riêng tớ"

"Dự định gì?"

"Hãy tự lo cho mình đi, Kudou-kun", Haibara trả lời mà ko dừng lại, đang đang leo lên các bậc cầu thang. Sự lạnh lùng của cô rất giống với khi cô vừa trốn thoát khỏi tổ chức, lúc ấy trong cô chưa tồn tại khái niệm bạn bè.

Phải. Haibara chỉ có thể tưởng tượng ra việc Conan nhún vai cho thái độ lạnh lùng của cô, sau đó rút điện thoại ra bấm số về văn phòng thám tử Mouri. Nhưng ko có cay đắng hay tức giận nào trong suy nghĩ của cô. Nỗi buồn, có lẽ. Và hạnh phúc. Đó là tất cả. Cô ấy biết những gì cô muốn, và cô ấy biết những gì cậu muốn.

Đút tay vào túi áo khoác, Haibara nắm chặt một viên thuốc khác trong tay và dừng lại ở cầu thang.

"Cậu dừng lại để làm gì vậy?"

Không không đợi sự hiện diện của cậu ấy, Haibara nhìn lên, với biểu hiện pha trộn giữa hoài nghi và tò mò, tất cả dừng lại ở Conan- người đang đi lên phía sau.

"Tớ...tớ nghĩ đến những thứ thực phẩm muốn mua", Haibara trả lời và bước về phía cửa chính, biết rằng đó là một lý do khập khiễng, dù tủ lạnh đúng là gần trống rỗng. Vậy nên nó cũng ko phải là lời nói dối quá lớn.

"Thực phẩm? Tớ biết về những người, giống như Socrates, người đã đột ngột dừng lại và đứng ở giữa đường để suy ngẫm về câu hỏi triết học, nhưng cậu lại làm điều tương tự vì các loại thức phẩm ở cửa hàng tạp hoá?" Conan nhận xét với một nụ cười, khi Haibara mở cửa. "Cậu muốn tớ đi cùng ko?"

"Cậu luôn luôn đánh giá thấp tớ", Haibara nói trước khi dập cửa.

Conan biểu hiện một khuôn mặt khẳng định niềm tin rằng, "Haibara là người ko thể giúp được", sau đó la lên, " Bác Agasa, cháu và Haibara đến cửa hàng tạp hoá đây". Sau đó, cậu lao ra cửa đuổi theo cô bé, mà ko cần chờ đợi ông tiến sỹ cung cấp cho một cái xe.

Họ đi song song nhau mà ko nói bất cứ điều gì. Haibara ko muốn nói chuyện, còn Conan thì ko muốn gây áp lực cho cô ấy lên tiếng.

"Cô ấy ko có thuốc giải độc," Conan nghĩ, "Vậy thứ cô ấy cất trong túi là gì?"

Conan liếc nhìn túi của Haibara, và nhận thấy cô vẫn đặt tay trong túi. Có lẽ cậu đã đoán sai. Cậu ko tự hỏi khi cô ấy cho cậu một ánh nhìn kỳ lạ giống trước đây, khi cậu hỏi cô ấy về việc đang giấu giếm. Nhưng cậu có ý thức ngăn chặn tất cả các thói quen mà cậu có, khi cậu chìm sâu trong việc suy nghĩ xem phải cản Haibara khỏi việc nguy hiểm nào đó. Mặc dù Conan hoàn toàn ko nhìn ra được cô bé bên cạnh anh muốn gì, nhưng cô lại nhận ra suy nghĩ và hành động của cậu ấy nhiều hơn một lần.

"Cậu ko muốn trở lại hình dạng thật à?", Conan đặt tay qua sau đầu khi bước đến tiệm tạp hoá.

"Tớ không thể", Haibara nói, sau khi tạm dừng một chút để tìm kiếm câu trả lời thích hợp," Tổ chức sẽ biết ngay lập tức, và ko có ai- kể cả 2 chúng ta, bác Agasa, lũ nhóc, cha mẹ của cậu, bạn bè của cậu từ Osaka, cô ấy và cha mẹ cô ấy, thậm chí có thể nhiều hơn nữa, không ai trong chúng ta sẽ sống để nhìn thấy mặt trời mọc vào ngày kế tiếp. Cậu có hiểu ko?"

Chúa ơi! Cô ấy luôn luôn mơ hồ về các đại từ mà cô ấy sử dụng. Có gì sai giữa địa chỉ và tên tuổi của họ ko? Conan chỉ có thể tự hỏi.

"Nhưng..."

"Conan-kun"

Chàng thám tử nhỏ quay xung quanh tìm kiếm khi nghe tên mình 9ược gọi, và nhìn thấy Ran đang vẫy tay chạy về phía cậu. Cậu quay lại nhìn Haibara, nhưng cô bé tóc nâu đỏ đã bước vào cửa hàng. Tại sao cậu ko ngạc nhiên?

"Em đang làm gì ở đây?", Ran hỏi khi bước đến gần. Cô luôn mỉm cười khi nói chuyện với trẻ con.

"Em...mua một số thứ cho bác Agasa. Cùng với Haibara", cậu nói và chỉ tay vào cửa hàng.

"Oh, vậy..chị đoán là ko nên giữ chân em ở ngoài này", Ran nói khi nhìn vào Haibara- lúc đó đang nhìn họ qua lớp cửa kính, trước khi cô bé biến mất vào một trong những quầy hàng. " Nhưng trước khi đi, nhớ phải tự chăm sóc mình, Conan-kun, dạo này em giành quá nhiều thời gian ở nhà bác Agasa đấy. Dịch cúm đang hoành hành lắm, em cũng nhớ nhắc Haibara giữ sức khoẻ..."

Nhìn ra ngoài từ cửa kình nấp sau một cột trụ, Haibara trông thấy khuôn mặt tươi cười của Conan và Ran. Cô đã cố gắng để nói với mình rằng- cô đã làm điều sai với Conan trước, và rằng cô có thể sai một lần nữa trong thời gian này bằng cách cố gắng đọc được ý nghĩ của mình. Nhưng khi cô cảm thấy sự tan chảy của viên thuốc theo nhiệt độ của bàn tay, Haibara ngả lưng vào trụ cột và nhìn lên trần nhà. Không cần biết có bao nhiêu thủ kho đã sơn lại tường và trần nhà, nhưng họ vẫn sẽ nhận lại vết bẩn, cùng các vết ố xám đen rải rác khắp nơi.

Cảm xúc sẽ không khiến cô ấy tốt hơn. Cô là người lý trí, luôn giữ sự lạnh lùng và trầm tĩnh. Cô biết phân tích và lý luận. Một nụ cười mờ nhạt xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt, Haibara nuốt viên nang màu đỏ-trắng vào miệng. Liệu cậu ấy có dừng cô lại trước khi nó kịp nuốt xuống? Liệu cậu ấy có biết? Bất kể thế nào, nó cũng là sự chọn lựa tốt nhất. Cậu ấy sẽ hiểu.

Bên ngoài, Conan nói lời tạm biệt với Ran và chạy vội vào cửa hàng. Linh tính mách bảo có điều gì đó không ổn.

"Haibara"

Conan gọi to khi xông vào bên trong, tìm kiếm cô bé có mái tóc nâu đỏ- người đang đứng cạnh một trụ cột với một giỏ hàng trống rỗng, nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt buồn chán.

"Cậu..không sao"

Cô bé nhướng mày," Có lẽ cậu đang mong đợi cái giỏ này sẽ bỏ tù tớ, hoặc nhấn chìm tớ trong biển lửa?", cô hỏi và đong đưa chiếc giỏ lên không trung.

"Không...tớ chỉ...", Conan lắp bắp cố tìm ra lời giải thích hợp lý, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn kết thúc bằng một câu, "Không có gì"

Ngay cả với "không có gì" là câu trả lời, Haibara biết. Cô biết rằng Conan cảm thấy một cái gì đó. Nếu cậu ấy chỉ muốn đến sớm hơn ... Đúng, nếu chỉ ...

Nếu chỉ...?

Trong suốt buổi mua sắm, Conan để ý thấy Haibara ko còn thọc tay vào túi áo nữa. Lúc đầu, cậu nghĩ rằng cô ấy không thuận tiện vì đang cầm giỏ hàng tạp hóa, nhưng ngay cả sau khi cậu đề nghị giúp cô cầm giỏ, Haibara vẫn giữ đôi tay bận rộn làm đầy cái giỏ bằng thức ăn và các mặt hàng khác. Ởi một thời điểm đó, Conan đã nghĩ là Haibara làm cái giỏ quá tải để tra tấn cậu. Oh đúng, một hình phạt cho việc bắt cô ấy chờ đợi lúc cậu nói chuyện với Ran. Cậu hy vọng Haibara có đủ tiền, để mua tất cả những thứ đã chọn.

"Đây, tớ sẽ cầm tất cả các túi hàng," Conan yêu cầu Haibara đưa tất cả các túi cho cậu ngay lúc họ bước khỏi cửa hàng

"Chuyện gì với cậu vậy?" Haibara hỏi, khi cô giấu những chiếc túi sau lưng và đi trong vòng tròn để ngăn Conan lấy chúng. "Đang cố gắng để trở thành hội viên Người Bác Ái hả? Tớ không phải là một kẻ yếu đuối!"

"Chuyện gì với cậu vậy? Đang cố gắng mua đồ cất vào kho, để giành cho các thế kỷ tiếp theo hả?" Conan la lên trong ý nghĩ.

Cuối cùng, nhà hoá học trẻ đã định đoạt xong, mỗi bên cầm một nửa những thứ đã mua.

"Cậu thật kỳ lạ", Conan nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng đã đi theo họ qua hầu hết các con đường trở về nhà tiến sĩ Agasa.

"Vì có cậu đấy", Haibara trả lời, đẩy cửa bước vào nhà.

Rõ ràng, những hành động của cô ấy rất lạ lùng.

Khi Haibara đem mớ đồ mới mua đi dọn dẹp, Conan lẻn khỏi nhà bếp và đến bên chiếc áo khoác màu xám. Tuy nhiên, cậu ko tìm thấy gì khi cho cả bàn tan vào trong túi lục lọi. Hoặc là ngay từ đầu nó chẳng có gì, hoặc là Haibara đã làm cái gì đó khi ở trong cửa hàng.

"Cửa hàng ...", Conan thì thầm với chính mình và đi chậm rãi đến nhà bếp. Cậu biết mình đã cảm thấy một cái gì đó. Một linh cảm, giống như một trong những điều mà cậu cảm thấy trước đây, mặc dù những điều đó liên quan đến Ran. Cậu phải tìm hiểu Haibara đang giấu cậu những bí mật gì, và hiện tại nó đang nằm ở đâu. Mặc dù bình thường, kết quả đều không được thành công như mong muốn.

"Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu đã hoàn thành rất tốt nhiệm của cùa người tốt bụng ngày hôm nay" , Haibara nói khi Conan xuất hiện trở lại trong nhà bếp, và đăng xếp những hộp khăn giấy cuối cùng.

Cậu thám tử chỉ giả vờ cười với thái độ lúng túng.. Có lẽ cậu đã lo lắng quá nhiều.

Haibara cọ xát cổ họng, khi cô bước ra khỏi phòng tắm vào buổi tối.

Cô cảm thấy nó bị sưng và rất đau.

Xóa những hơi nước ngưng tụ trên gương bằng bàn tay nhỏ bé, cô nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh đang phản chiếu trong gương.

Khuôn mặt Haibara hơi ửng đỏ, và cô khẽ hắng giọng.

Cô nhìn xuống bồn rửa chén, nước vẫn chảy từ vòi nước, sẵn sàng đánh răng, nhưng cô ấy dừng lại.

Mỗi phút trôi qua, Haibara có thể cảm thấy xơn đau đầu dần phát triển. Nhắm mắt lại, cô nghe tiếng tim đập liên tục vào tai.

Haibara không có ý tưởng để tính toán chính xác, do đó, cô tự hỏi...tự hỏi khi mạch đập mạnh quen thuộc bên trong cô chấm dứt, thì nó sẽ cảm giác như thế nào. Một nụ cười cay đắng xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt, Haibara thì thầm,

" Vậy là...nó đã bắt đầu"


	4. Conviction

**Chap 4: Conviction**

Haibara biết rằng sẽ tốt hơn để cô đi ngủ và và nghỉ ngơi, thay vì dùng thời gian nhiều đêm làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm. Tuy nhiên cô nghi ngờ mình sẽ ngủ bằng cách nào ngay cả khi cô nói dối là đã nằm trên giường. Cơn sốt và đau họng đủ để làm thành mộ cơn ác mộng trong cuộc sống, và tiếp theo là điều mà cô đã biết trước. Haibara trở mình trên giường, cô cảm thấy có lỗi với bản thân. Nhưng nó không giống như những thứ đang tiến triển tốt trong phòng thí nghiệm.

Sau nửa giờ bày bừa hàng chục mẫu giấy lộn xộn trên bàn và nhìn chằm chằm vào chúng, nhà hoá học trẻ ném cây bút lên bàn, vùi mặt vào trong tay. Chết tiệt, những cơn đau đầu. Những cơn ho liên tục, Haibara đã phải tự nhắc nhở mình rằng- chính cô- là người đẩy đẩy bản thân vào tình trạng bệnh tật này. Cô muốn khóc. Cái thứ khủng khiếp gì mà cô đã làm trong phòng thí nghiệm vậy? Ôi, có việc gì đó với APTX-4869.

Để trán mình nghỉ ngơi trên bề mặt bàn tay lạnh, nhằm làm giảm nhiệt độ và giữ mắt nhắm lại, Haibara mở rộng bàn tay của cô đến gần chân bàn và kéo ba lô của mình. Cô tìm thấy chìa khóa ngăn kéo, và sau khi mở ngăn kéo, cô dò dẫm trong các hộc hình chữ nhật. Cô ấy muốn làm gì đó với một nửa mảnh APTX-4869, nhưng cô không thể nhớ là gì. Thở dài, nhà hóa học khoá ngăn kéo lại và nhấc đầu lên khỏi chiếc bàn. Tay vẫn đặt trên trán để xoa bóp đầu, trong khi cô ấy quên mất một nửa mảnh APTX-4869, đã rơi trên mớ giấy hỗn độn trên bàn.

Tuyệt đấy! Để phù hợp với cơn ho thì dạ dày của cô bắt đầu đảo điên. Tất cả đến rất đột ngột, Haibara cảm thấy xung quanh mình như quay cuồng trong 5 phút. Đưa nhanh tay để bụm chặt mũi và miệng, Haibara có thể cảm thấy một cơn bão cuồn cuộn trong dạ dày. Không ổn. Nhà hoá học nhỏ bé đá cái ghế đi và chạy khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, lên cầu thang và lao vào phòng tắm.

Cánh cửa đóng sầm vào tường với một tiếng vang lớn, Haibara phóng vào phòng tắm và ném đầu mình lên bồn cầu. Vì vậy, bữa ăn tối có nhiều đi nữa cũng không tốt trong việc cung cấp các chất dinh dưỡng và năng lượng mình cần. Haibara trượt xuống sàn nhà và ngồi đó trong bóng tối, ngả đầu trên cánh tay cô nghỉ ngơi. Tâm trí của cô đã không còn lưu giữ mùi chua từ cơn nôn vừa rồi, thứ mà thường có thể gây ra nôn lần hai. Mồ hôi phủ đầy trán, và cơn đau trong cơ thể đã nhẹ nhõm một chút. Có lẽ bởi vì Haibara vẫn còn giữ được một nửa ý thức của mình. Cô không biết. Cô chỉ ước gì cô không bị bệnh.

Tiến sỹ Agasa mở cửa và bật đèn lên.

"Ai-kun, cháu ổn ko?", ông hỏi trong khi dụi mắt.

Lúc nhìn thấy Haibara cuộn tròn trên sàn, và ngửi thấy mùi chua, tiến sỹ hét lên hoảng hốt, "AI-KUN", và lao vọt về phía trước, bế thốc Haibara đang rên rỉ vào giường trong phòng khách.

"Ông sẽ đưa cháu đến bệnh viện", tiến sỹ nói, vội vã đến phòng ngủ đế lấy tấm chăn bọc cô bé lại trước khi đem cô ra khỏi nhà. Tuy nhiên ông đã dừng lại khi nghe tiếng mưa đập vào cửa sổ.

"Ôi trời", ông thì thầm và đặt Haibara xuống giường, kéo chăn đắp qua người.

Không có phương pháp nào khác để đưa Haibara đến viện viện lúc này, mà chắc chắn rằng ko làm cô bé trở bệnh nặng hơn. Mặc dù ông ghét phải làm phiền người khác giữa đêm khuya, nhưng chỉ có bác sỹ Araide- người ông quen biết, là có thể đến giúp ông chữa trị cho cô bé vào lúc này. Vì vậy, sau khi lấy một nối lớn và đặt bên cạnh giường, tiến sỹ Agasa bấm nút điện thoại.

Một làn gió thổi chiếc lá nâu úa tàn bay ngang Conan. Cậu đang thả bộ lững thững trên con đường dẫn đến nhà tiến sỹ Agasa.

"Ai-chan chắc chắn bệnh rất nặng, nếu ko thì đâu cần nghỉ học"

Lời của Ayumi văng vẳng bên tai Conan.

"Có gì đó tệ hơn nhiều, so với cảm lạnh", Conan kết luận. Cậu đã đến kế bên nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, cùng lúc một chiếc xe hơi màu trắng chạy lướt qua.

"Xe của bác sỹ Araide? Sao anh ấy lại đến muộn như vậy?", Conan thì thầm với chính mình, khi nhận được ánh mắt thoáng qua của người trong xe, trước khi nó rẽ sang con đường bên trái. Cậu tăng tốc lao vào nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, chạy lên bậc thang và gõ cửa.

"Shinichi-kun", ông lão vui mừng reo lên, trên gương mặt còn in sâu vẻ lo lắng," Bác còn đang định gọi cho cháu"

"Ayumi đã kể cho cháu nghe tất cả. Cô ấy thế nào rồi?", Conan hỏi trong khi cởi giày," Sao bác sỹ Araide lại đến đây vào giờ này?"

"Cháu đã thấy à", Bác Agasa bắt đầu giải thích khi ông và Conan đi về phía giường Haibara, "Ai-kun thực sự trở bệnh ở giữa đêm, và bác gọi Bác sĩ Araide tới. Cậu ấy nói rằng Ai-kun có lẽ bị cúm, thêm một số bệnh trong dạ dày. Cậu ấy cũng khuyên đưa Ai-kun đi bệnh viện. nhưng Ai-kun từ chối, nói rằng làm vậy cụng vô ích. Vì vậy, Bác sĩ Araide để lại một số thuốc, cậu ấy cũng rút một số máu của kun-Ai để xét nghiệm thêm. Đó là lý do tại sao cậu ấy ở đây giờ này, báo cho bác biết kết quả. "

Nhìn thấy tiến sỹ Agasa dừng lại vẻ lo lắng, Conan cau mày," Và sau đó?"

Tiến sỹ Agasa thấp giọng," Bác sỹ Araide nói với bác, bạch cầu trong máu Ai-kun khá thấp. Thấp hơn những gì cậu ấy nghĩ. Cậu ấy ko chắc đó là do bệnh hay thứ gì. Nên Araide đã lấy thêm ít máu của Ai-kun, lúc nãy, để đem về xét nghiệm thêm, hi vọng có thể tìm được nguyên nhân làm giảm lượng bạch cầu"

Conan chìm trong suy tư nhìn vào Haibara, trong lúc tiến sỹ Agasa vắt khăn lạnh đắp lên trán cô bé, cậu đào sâu hai tay vào túi quần" Cô ấy uống thuốc chưa?"

"Rồi, nhưng nó ko muốn. Nó vừa thiếp đi được một chút. Bác thấy nó có vẻ đỡ hơn sau khi uống thuốc, ít nhất là ko còn nôn ói, dù nhiệt độ ko giảm bao nhiêu. Có thể là nó tốn quá nhiều sức để chế tạo thuốc giải...quá kiệt sức"

"Vâng, hi vọng đó là lý do", Conan thì thầm. Hàng loạt ý nghĩ chạy đua vào tâm trí cậu vì việc đổ bệnh bất ngờ của Haibara.

"Nói về thuốc giải đi, SHinichi", tiến sỹ Agasa dừng lại, nói nhỏ," Bao giờ cháu uống thuốc? Bác nghĩ nó tốt cho cháu và Ran khi cháu trở về sớm hơn chứ?"

Lắc đầu, Conan chậm rãi nói, " Không, chúng ta ko nên vội vàng. Haibara nói rất đúng. Cháu cũng gọi điện nói cho Ran biết là cháu sẽ sớm quay lại. Dù sao cũng đâu cần phải lo về việc thuốc giải hết tác dụng nửa chừng".

Ngừng một cháu, Conan nhẹ nhàng thấp giọng," Bên cạnh đó, chỉ có Edogawa Conan mới có thể ngăn cản cô gái khờ dại này không làm những chuyện ngu ngốc mà thôi"

"Huh?"

"Ko có gì", cậu ngẩng lên với một nụ cười," Bác Agasa chăm sóc cô ấy nhé. Mai cháu sẽ quay lại"

Trong lúc tiến sỹ Agasa tiễn Conan ra cửa, Haibara mệt nhọc hé mở đôi mắt nhìn dáng người nhỏ bé của cậu, sau đó nhắm mắt lại khi bóng cậu khuất sau cánh cửa đã đóng, " Cậu vẫn còn chờ đợi điều gì, Kudou-kun?"

Đêm hôm đó, tiến sỹ Agasa đã gọi điện cho Conan. Sau cuộc gọi, Conan ko thể ngủ được nữa. Cậu tỉnh táo thức đến hết phần còn lại của đêm, chờ đến lúc bình minh, vội vã rời văn phòng thám tử Mouri chạy đến nhà tiến sỹ Agasa. Trong số những suy nghĩ hiện trong đầu, một trong những hình ảnh lưu lại dấu ấn đậm nhất, là tay Haibara siết chặt thứ gì đó trong túi áo.

Đó là thứ gì?

Đứng cạnh giường của Haibara, Conan hỏi với giọng nhẹ nhàng đầy quan tâm, "Cậu đã làm gì khiến mình bị bệnh như thế?"

Haibara thức dậy vào buổi sáng, khi Conan đến, nhưng trông sắc diện cô nhợt nhạt, thậm chí cơn sốt cao cũng chỉ vẽ nên một vết hồng nhạt trên má.

Sau vài cơn ho, Haibara trả lời với giọng khô khan, nhìn chàng thám tử," Nếu tớ có thể điều khiển được virus hay vi khuẩn, hẳn là tớ đã giật giải Nobel Y Học rồi. Người ta ko ai muốn tự làm mình bị bệnh, trừ khi muốn gây sự chú ý và tận hưởng thời gian nghỉ ngơi"

"Vậy...cậu làm thế nào để giải thích về lượng bạch cầu trong máu cậu...giảm nhanh như thế?"

Conan hỏi, đề cập vấn đề mà tiến sỹ Agasa nói cho cậu nghe vào cuộc điện thoại giữa đêm, nhưng tránh dùng đến cụm từ " giảm theo cấp số nhân".

"Bác sỹ Araide nói có một thứ bất thường trong máu cậu đã giết chết các tế bào bạch cầu, tiêu diệt kháng thể của cậu, nhưng anh ấy ko xác định được đó là gì"

"Cậu và tớ đều ko thể ra lệnh cho trái tim đập tiếp, khi nó ko còn muốn đập nữa, vậy làm cách nào bác sỹ có thể?"_ Haibara hỏi

"Thế thì, trả lời tớ, cậu đã giấu thứ gì trong túi áo khoác?", Conan ghé sát mặt vào Haibara, tỏ vẻ doạ dẫm.

"Không có gì", Haibara trả lời với giọng trầm tĩnh. Đó là câu hỏi mà cô đã mong đợi. Khép mắt lại và kéo chăn ngang cổ, Haibara nói, " Tớ mệt rồi, để tớ một mình"

Cứng rắn hơn cậu nghĩ.

"Argh!", Conan gầm lên, đưa tay kéo tóc như muốn bứt trụi cả đầu.

Không có gì?

Cậu ko thể chịu đựng được nữa.

Cậu đang thực sự quan tâm cô ấy, lo lắng cô ấy, còn cô ấy thì dửng dưng xem như không có gì, xem như mạng sống mình chỉ là món đồ chơi. Cậu ko còn tâm trí để cố gắng làm đúng vai trò của một thám tử nữa.

"HAIBARA! Cậu đang chết! Cậu có biết khi bạch cầu trong cơ thể cậu cạn kiệt, hệ thống miễn dịch mất hết tất cả thì không còn gì để giúp cậu hồi phục sức khoẻ hay ko?"

Tất nhiên cô ấy biết. Đó là kế hoạch của cô ấy.

Nhà hoá học trẻ nhìn Conan. Cậu ấy vẫn đang đứng vò đầu tóc, đôi mắt bắt đầu hằn lên những tia đỏ, như muốn khóc. Nỗi buồn hiện lên như cô đã từng thấy trước đây, khi cậu ấy tự lên án mình đã để Ran chờ đợi và đau khổ. Cậu ấy lại đổ lỗi cho chính mình một lần nữa, về việc xảy ra với cô mà cậu ấy ko kiểm soát được. Cậu ấy biết...tại sao?

"Galatea", Haibara thở dài, thì thầm.

Đó ko phải lỗi của cậu, Kudou-kun,

Đó là lỗi của tớ, tại tớ ngu ngốc.

Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara, không thể hiểu được sự xuất hiện của từ đó. Galatea của thần thoại. Galatea của thiên văn học. Galatea là gì đây?

"Galatea ... Đó là thuốc giải không thành công của APTX-4869," Haibara thì thầm và ho.

Sau đó cô giải thích sự thất bại trong nghiên cứu thuốc đã vô tình tạo ra nó- loại bột màu xanh lá cây, chứa trong viên nang màu đỏ -trắng mà cô đã nuốt trong ngày ở cửa hàng tạp hóa .

Conan mở to đôi mắt, há hốc miệng nhìn chằm chằm trên giường, nhà hóa học này là một người điên. "Tại sao? Tại sao cậu làm điều đó nếu cậu đã biết những tác động của nó?" cậu hỏi, không còn che giấu bất cứ nỗi sợ hãi nào, và cả việc lo lắng cho Haibara.

Cô bé cố nặn ra một nụ cười yếu ớt, "Tớ đang phải đối mặt với số phận của tớ", cô trả lời.

Để bàn tay của mình bên cạnh cô bé, Conan cúi đầu trong thất bại. Sau một lúc im lặng, cậu hỏi, " Làm sao để tớ có thể cứu cậu?"

"Không có cách nào cả"

"Không. Trừ khi chính cậu ko muốn sống nữa", Conan lắc đầu, cười cay đắng, " Có thật cậu đã mất tất cả mọi thứ, và ko còn gì để sống nữa hay ko?"

"Lý do mà tớ sống trước đây chính là lý do tớ phải chết bây giờ", Haibara trả lời trong hơi thở ngắn, đứt quãng vì mệt nhọc.

"Huh, vậy nghĩa là, lý do mà cậu chết bây giờ là không còn lý do để sống?"

"Đó là khác nhau. Bên cạnh đó, tất cả chúng ta sẽ chết một ngày nào đó. Có thể cũng phải đối mặt với nó bây giờ. Ngoài ra, với cái chết của tớ, mối đe dọa của Tổ chức sẽ giảm, vì mục tiêu chính của các tổ chức, là tiêu diệt kẻ phản bội, tớ. Theo cách này thì vẫn là tốt hơn "

"Không, không," Conan lên tiếng. Giọng của cậu đã mất bình tĩnh. "Cậu đang làm một việc ngu ngốc, một sự hi sinh vô giá trị! Làm sao cuộc sống của chúng tớ có thể khá hơn nếu không có cậu."

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ định mở miệng nói, nhưng Conan đã ko cho phép.

"Không, cậu ko thể. Nó ko có nghĩa là cái chết của cậu có thể đem tới cho chúng tớ cuộc sống an toàn hơn. Haibara, cậu đã ko còn là con người của cậu trước đây nữa. Cậu có bạn bè, và chúng tớ đều quan tâm đến cậu. Ayumi, Mitsu, Genta sẽ thế nào nếu cậu chết? Đúng vậy, nếu cậu ở bên cạnh thì Tổ chức sẽ ở sau lưng đe doạ chúng, nhưng hai chúng ta có thể bảo vệ chúng. Ngoài ra còn cảnh sát, FBI, chúng ta có bạn bè, có tất cả. Nhưng nếu cậu chết, ba ngườibọn họ sẽ bị sụp đổ, tình cảm bị tổn thương, và không có cách nào chúng ta có thể ngăn ngừa hoặc chữa lành vết thương. Chúng có thể gây phiền nhiễu nhiều lần, nhưng Haibara, cậu biết rõ hơn ai hết mà. "

Haibara ko thể nói gì. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với chúng nếu cô ra đi? Cái chết của cô thậm chí còn tệ hơn rất nhiều so với việc chấp nhận tham gia chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng của FBI. Cảm giác tội lỗi cuối cùng cũng đã phá vỡ những lá chắn trong tim, đang biện minh cho hành động cô nuốt Galatea.

Nhận thấy sự thay đổi trong biểu hiện khuôn mặt của Haibara từ vô cảm để hối tiếc, Conan lại hỏi, "Làm thế nào tớ có thể cứu cậu?"

"Không có cách nào," Haibara nói khi cô ấy khép đôi mắt lại và lắc đầu, như thể cố gắng để chống lại việc bật khóc. "Không có cách nào."

Conan nhìn sàn nhà với nỗi buồn, cậu biết rằng Haibara thật sự không biết một cách nào hết để ngăn chặn cái chết của cô.

"Tớ biết," cậu thở dài. Lấy một hơi thật sâu, cậu quay lại, đi bộ và nói: "Tớ sẽ gọi bác sĩ Araide để xem nếu nếu có bất kỳ loại thuốc nào nâng cao khả năng miễn dịch của cậu. Cậu có chắc chắn không có một cách nào? Bất kỳ cách nào? Tớ sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì. Bất cứ điều gì.. "

Nhà hoá học suy nghĩ khó khăn khi Conan lê từng bước đến bên điện thoại. Trông bộ dạng ấy, nhà thám tử như một tử tù đang lê bước lên máy chém. Khi nhấc điện thoại, cậu nghe tiếng lầm bầm của Haibara. Conan quay lại, " Cậu nói gì?"

"Apotoxin-4869 ..." Haibara thì thầm với đôi mắt vẫn đang nhắm, và một nụ cười nhẹ. Thông tin về thuốc được truyền qua tâm trí của cô như một chương trình máy tính quét qua hàng triệu tập tin. "Nó có thể có tác dụng."

"Tác dụng trên những gì?" Conan hỏi. Cậu không bao giờ thích đề cập đến loại thuốc đã làm mình teo nhỏ.

"Đảo ngược tác động của Galatea."

Bị sốc, Conan đã lui lại một bước và nuốt khan. "Cậu đang điên ..." , Conan nói. "Chẳng phải Galatea phải phá huỷ tác dụng của APTX-4869 sao? Nhưng nó đã thất bại? Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu muốn sống, không phải chết?"

"Nghe này, Kudo-kun," nhà hóa học mở mắt ra và thở khó khăn hơn.

"APTX-4869 hoạt động bằng cách giết chết các tế bào, và có một cơ hội là, nó sẽ phá hủy các chất đang tiêu diệt các tế bào máu trắng thay vì làm tổn hại đến những người lành tính, nếu được liều lượng đúng, có lẽ giả thuyết của tớ có thể là sai. Không có nghi ngờ gì, nhưng tớ có thể nghĩ không có gì khác. "

"KHÔNG! Tớ không thể để cậu uống loại thuốc đáng nguyền rủa đó lần nữa. Nó phá huỷ các tế bào, ko phải là tổ chức lại tế bào"

Haibara bắt buộc nở một nụ cười yếu ớt và lý luận,

"Tớ sẽ chết nếu chúng ta không làm gì. Tớ cũng có thể chết nếu chúng ta cho APTX-4869 một cơ hội.. Giữa hai hành động, cái nào cũng đều cho một kết quả tệ hại như nhau, nhưng ít ra chúng ta vẫn còn một tia hi vọng vào hành động thứ 2. Ngoài ra, không có cách nào khác. Vũ khí tốt nhất chống lại kẻ thù là một kẻ thù."

Conan mắt vẫn còn mở rộng với sự hoài nghi khi cậu tiêu hóa những gì nhà hóa học đã nói.

Haibara vẫn tiếp tục trong một giọng nói hầu như không nghe, "Tớ hiểu nỗi sợ hãi của cậu, nhưng tin tớ đi ... Tớ ước gì tớ đã ko uống Galatea. Ngoài ra, ít nhất chúng ta cũng có bác sỹ Araide bên cạnh, sẽ ổn hơn"

Quay đi để lưng mình đối diện với mặt Haibara, Conan vẫn im lặng vài phút, bình tâm khi để cho ra một tiếng thở dài và nói: "Được rồi, tớ tin tưởng quyết định của cậu. Nó ở đâu?."

"Trong một hộp nhỏ trong cùng một ngăn kéo mà tớ cất thuốc giải độc, quan trọng là trong ba lô của tớ.."

Conan gật đầu, tiến lên một bước, và quay lại nhìn Haibara.

Có một dấu vết của sự vui thú, mức độ ảm đạm trong đôi mắt của mình khi cậu nói, "Haibara, để quên mục đích của một người là hình thức phổ biến của ngu dốt. Chúng tớ đều yêu cậu, và chúng tớ giành tất cả sự chăm sóc cho cậu. Hứa với tớ rằng cậu sẽ hồi phục. "

"Tớ không dám hứa hẹn Kudo-kun, nhưng tớ sẽ cố gắng cách tốt nhất", Haibara nói với một chút ít phiền toái. Ah, nhưng đây là điều Haibara chúng ta đang nói về. Cô nói thêm lúc Conan hướng đến phòng thí nghiệm, "Bằng cách này, ngu dốt làm việc có một sở trường theo cách của mình. '"

Conan không thể không mỉm cười với những câu trả lời cậu nhận được từ Haibara. Ít nhất cô ấy vẫn có đủ năng lượng để đùa xung quanh và ... làm cho niềm vui của cậu ta tăng lên một tý. Trước khi đi xuống cầu thang vào phòng thí nghiệm, cậu đã ngoái lại nhìn vào Haibara, người đang nằm cố định trên giường, nhìn vào những chiếc lá bị thổi qua cửa sổ bên ngoài. "Cô ấy sẽ ổn" Conan trấn an mình.

Thám tử nhỏ vội vã xuống cầu thang và mở tung cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm. Tầng hầm ngập trong một mớ hỗn độn với các giấy tờ rải rác khắp nơi. Tốt thật, ngăn kéo ko bị khoá. Bên cạnh tờ giấy, những chiếc đĩa mềm, Conan tìm thấy một hộp nhỏ, hình chữ nhật. Cắn môi của mình, cậu đã mở nó, nhưng đứng kinh ngạông có gì trong hộp, ngoại trừ hàng của các nhãn của 4 viên thuốc tên APTX-4869 và một viên tên Galatea.

"Đâu-đâu?" Conan chớp mắt mắt lại và tự hỏi, bắt đầu cảm thấy căng thẳng lẫn khó chịu.

Để chiếc hộp mở, cậu bắt đầu đổ hết các giấy tờ, bút và các thứ khác trong ngăn kéo trên bàn, lùa sang một bên để tìm một viên APTX-4869.

"Haibara, tớ không thể tìm thấy bất kỳ ...", cậu nói qua kẽ răng và ném tất cả xuống sàn nhà, cho đến khi nghe một âm thanh tương tự như một hạt hạ cánh trên sàn đá cẩm thạch.

Cậu nhìn xuống và thấy một nửa mảnh màu xanh- một nửa của một viên thuốc trên sàn nhà.

Khi cậu nhặt nó lên, Conan nhìn thấy những con số "4869" trên đó.

Cậu đã tìm thấy nó. Vâng, một nửa của nó. Nhiêu đó đã đủ. Cậu hy vọng thế.

Lần đầu tiên, không có gì cảm thấy hạnh phúc hơn là nắm một nửa mảnh APTX-4869.

Conan chạy như bay lên cầu thang, đặt bên cạnh giường ngủ của Haibara. Giúp Haibara ngồi lên, mình ngồi bên cạnh đỡ cô bé, Conan trao một nửa mảnh ATPX-4869 cho cô và dùng tay trái để đổ một ly nước ấm cho cô.

Haibara đã kiểm tra các mảnh màu xanh của viên thuốc trong tay, tự hỏi tại sao Conan chọn một nửa phần thay vì toàn bộ.

Cô ấy nhắm mắt lại để lắng nghe và cảm thấy tim mình đập mạnh. Cô ấy định nốc nửa viên thuốc vào miệng nhưng dừng lại, nhìn vào nó và Conan, người đang cầm ly nước và nhìn lại cô với chút do dự.

Nhà hóa học biết rất rõ rằng mình vẫn có thể chết, ngay cả với khả năng tồn tại về mặt lý thuyết. Và cô ấy không muốn hối tiếc.

"Cậu vẫn không biết gì cả", Haibara nghĩ khi cô ấy nhìn vào mắt Conan. Cô nhích nhẹ khuôn mặt, để gần hơn với khuôn mặt của Conan. "Tớ cũng không muốn cậu biết, Kudo-kun. Chỉ là ... "

Cô đặt một nụ hôn trên môi chàng thám tử, sau đó nốc một nửa viên thuốc vào miệng. Cô đã phải giật ly nước khỏi tay Conan, bởi cậu đã đông cứng người vì choáng váng.


	5. Grapes at the Funeral

**Chap 5: Grapes at the Funeral**

Vắt khô chiếc khăn và đặt lên trán cô con gái nhỏ, tiến sỹ Agasa nhăn mày khi nhìn gương mặt đỏ ửng của cô. Cơn sốt đang chuyển biến theo chiều hướng tệ hơn. Không thể quyết định những gì sẽ tốt nhất Haibara, ông nhìn sang bên kia giường, nơi Conan đứng và cúi đầu nhìn xuống đất, hai tay thọc sâu vào túi yên lặng.

"Shinichi-kun", tiến sỹ Agasa nói," Không phải sẽ tốt hơn khi đưa Ai-kun vào bệnh viện sao? Cơn sốt của nó đã tệ hơn lúc nãy rất nhiều"

Conan không trả lời, ông tiến sỹ cũng thở dài. Cậu đã chìm sâu những luồng suy nghĩ từ nãy đến giờ, tiến sỹ Agasa cũng đã chú ý đến những biểu hiện trên gương mặt Conan mà ông bắt gặp lúc vào phòng. Có một sự thương cảm, dịu dàng, khó hiểu và cả nỗi nuối tiếc hiện lên trong mắt, khiến ông tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi ông ko có mặt. Lẽ ra ông nên ở lại.

"Shinichi-kun?", tiến sỹ Agasa gọi lại với giọng lớn hơn.

Giật mình, ánh mắt Conan dời đi xung quanh, nhưng ko tập trung ở bất kỳ nơi nào, và cậu đáp,"À, phải...Ý cháu là, cậu ấy...vẫn ổn thôi. Chỉ là..". Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cô bé đang nằm bất tỉnh trên giường với ánh mắt u tối.

"Chỉ là gì?"

Conan lắc đầu," Không có gì. Chỉ là...bác không cần quá lo lắng"

Phải, ít nhất Conan hi vọng rằng ko còn ai khác lo lắng về điều này. Nhiệt độ tăng cao của Haibara là kết quả của sự nóng chảy xương, do tác dụng của APTX-4869, dù lúc này, Haibara đã rơi vào trạng thái mê man, nhưng nỗi đau thấu tim đó Conan vẫn còn nhớ rõ.

Conan túm lấy áo khoác và vắt nó qua vai, đi bộ ra cửa lấy giày. Tiến sỹ Agasa hỏi, " Cháu đi ah, Shinichi-kun? Ko ở lại dùng bữa trưa? Bác đã chuẩn bị phần ăn cho cháu đây"

"Được rồi, bác Agasa", Conan trả lời," Cháu đã nói với Ran là sẽ về ăn trưa"

Một lời nói dối, nhưng ko ai cần biết về nó. Tiến sỹ Agasa ko hiểu, Conan cần phải một lần đối mặt với vấn đề của chính mình. Để được chính xác thì cậu cần có không gian yên tĩnh, trong lành mà tập trung suy nghĩ. Nhắc nhở rằng ở một nơi cậu có thể trông thấy gương mặt của Haibara, dù chỉ là thoáng qua, cũng khiến cậu rối loạn hết tâm thần. Conan ko biết làm sao để đối diện với cô bé có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ này nữa.

Trước khi đóng cửa, cậu nói vọng lại," Khi cô ấy tỉnh, hãy gọi cho cháu"

"Không thành vấn đề", tiến sỹ Agasa trả lời.

Vẫn còn lúng túng bởi hành vi kỳ lạ của Conan, tiến sĩ Agasa liếc nhìn đôi má đỏ của Haibara, giằng xé giữa quyết định có nên đưa cô đến bệnh viện hay tôn trọng sự lựa chọn của cô bé, để cô bé lại một mình.

Sau khi lặp lại những bước chân- một bước hoặc hai bước trước cái điện thoại, rồi lui về vị trí ban đầu, ông gạt đi nỗi e ngại và thất vọng của Haibara về việc phải đến bện viện. Tiến sỹ Agasa cầm máy lên và cất giọng, " Xin chào"

Một làn gió lạnh luồn qua chiếc áo len làm Cona rùng mình, nhưng cậu ko mặc áo khoác, ngược lại vẫn vác nó trên vai như thể đó là cái ba lô. Mùi vị những chiếc lá vào thu vương đầy không khí, khi Conan lững thững đi trên đường. Một vài đứa trẻ vụt qua mặt cậu, đuổi theo quả bóng. Tiếng cười giòn giã của chúng trộn lẫn trong tiếng động cơ xe ầm ì trên đường.

Conan dừng lại, nhìn vào con đường trước mặt.

Đã bao nhiêu lần cậu đi bộ trên con đường này khi còn là Shinichi Kudou, và bao nhiêu lần với thân phận của Edogawa Conan? Có lúc là đi với Ran, có lúc là đi cùng Haibara.

Cậu nhớ lại những lúc mình khoác lác về tài năng và cái tôi tự cao, bởi Ran luôn cằn nhằn là cậu có quá nhiều fan hâm mộ. Còn những lần đi cùng Haibara, cậu lại luôn chia sẻ với cô những lo lắng, nghi ngại về tổ chức Áo đen.

Họ quá khác nhau-Ran và Haibara.

Cùng một con đường, nhưng kỷ niệm, cảm xúc, câu chuyện, tất cả đều quá khác nhau.

Trong tất cả thời gian này, Haibara là một người bạn, còn Ran là người trong mộng. Đó là tất cả những gì cậu đã làm- mục đích là thuốc giải độc- thứ cậu cần để quay lại hình dáng cũ. Và cậu đã có nó- ngay bây giờ. Cậu đã có thuốc giải.

Conan di chuyển bàn tay, mò tìm viên thuốc trong túi áo khoác. Nắm chặt viên thuốc giải màu đen, Conan tự hỏi, liệu đây có phải là thứ thực sự cần thiết để cô ấy trải qua những điều đau đớn như bây giờ hay ko. Cô ấy dồn hết sức lực và tâm trí để nghiên cứu một thứ cho một người hoàn toàn chẳng liên quan tới mình, cho một ai đó mà nếu...

"Ngốc! Con gái chỉ nhìn con trai bằng cách đó, khi trên mặt cậu ta có dính cái gì, hoặc vì cô ấy đã thích anh chàng"

Lời nói của mẹ cậu, cùng với nụ hôn nhẹ mềm mại và ấm áp hiện lên trong trí óc, làm Conan đỏ mặt một chút, dẫn đến một hiện thực rằng có lẽ cô ấy làm tất cả vì thích cậu. Nhưng nó dường như vô lý khi đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nghĩ tới ý tưởng này và nó lại gần như là sự thật bây giờ, cậu không chắc chắn. Haibara đã làm việc rất chăm chỉ để đưa cậu trở về với Ran.

Dúi viên thuốc màu đen trở lại túi áo, Conan tiếp tục đi bộ về văn phòng thám tử Mouri.

Cậu vẫn không hiểu sao Haibara lại hôn cậu trước khi uống APTX-4869. ( Trời ơi tức quá, ngu dốt đậm đặc, có cần ta lấy búa táng cho ngươi tỉnh ko hả? yoyo21 )

Conan hiểu rõ Haibara, cô ấy luôn giữ những cảm xúc của mình, và chỉ làm những điều cô ấy thích. Không phải là cậu không thích lột bỏ lớp mặt nạ sắt đó. Chỉ có điều, cậu cảm thấy lạ lẫm.

Vậy, giả sữ cô ấy bệnh rất nặng khiến tâm trí ko còn tỉnh táo thì sao? Một trong những khả năng là Haibara ko biết những việc đã xảy ra, sẽ giữ lại rất nhiều rắc rối. Nhưng nếu ý Haibara muốn Conan biết được những cảm xúc của cô ấy, thì cậu nên phản ứng lại như thế nào?

Haibara không giống những cô gái khác, những cô gái luôn vây chặt và bày tỏ cảm xúc với cậu. Cô ấy là người cậu hứa bảo vệ và là một người luôn muốn bảo vệ cậu. Vì vậy, họ không hoàn toàn là không có liên quan đến nahu. Họ hiểu rõ tình hình của nhau, có thể chia sẻ với nhau về nó, thay vì chạy trốn hoàn toàn hoặc có thể phát điên vì áp lực phải che giấu, trốn tránh về nỗi sợ hãi bị thủ tiêu.

Điều này giải thích cho sự thân mật giữa hai người đã dẫn đến một sự ghen tuông nhầm lẫn: Mitsu và Ayumi lo lắng và luôn hỏi về quan hệ giữa Conan và Haibara, nhưng họ cũng khá yên tâm khi hai người luôn trả lời chỉ là bạn.

Yup, chỉ là bạn, Conan kết luận. Và có lẽ Haibara chỉ đùa thôi. Cô ấy luôn thích đùa cợt với những người xung quanh bằng những trò tinh quái. Cậu không muốn suy nghĩ thêm về bất cứ lý do nào khác nữa.

Về tới văn phòng thám tử Mouri, Conan mỉm cười đắc thắng khi cuối cùng cũng "giải quyết" được nụ hôn bí ẩn của Haibara. Cậu leo lên cầu thang vào nhà.

"Em về rồi", cậu la lớn khi đẩy cửa vào trong.

"Oh, mừng em đã về, Conan-kun", Ran ngẩng lên khỏi bức thư trên bàn, trong lúc ngài Kogoro vẫn như bình thường, chúi mũi hò hét trước màn hình ti vi trong chương trình về Yoko. " Haibara thế nào rồi?"

"Cậu ấy vẫn ổn"

"Chị rất mừng khi nghe điều đó", Ran mỉm cười và tiếp tục đọc những lá thư gửi cho ngài thám tử, " Làm ơn, tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của ngài. Cathy Choi"

"Wow", Ran kinh ngạc khi đọc phần tái bút, " Cô ấy sẵn sàng trả cho vụ này 1 tỷ yên"

"Ooh", Korogo nhảy dựng lên và cười điên dại," Thật là một phụ nữ giàu có và xinh đẹp"

"Xinh đẹp?", Ran thì thầm với vẻ phiền toái," Làm sao bố biết được? Không chừng là một bà lão đấy"

"Những bà già thì không sử dụng loại nước hoa đặc biệt này", ngài thám tử ngủ gật hơu hơu tờ giấy trước mặt cô con gái.

Đưa tờ giấy sát vào mũi, Ran ngạc nhiên, " Mùi nho? Có loại nước hoa này sao?"

Tò mò, Conan nhặt lá thư và liếc qua nội dung. Cậu phải thừa nhận, mùi thơm rất nồng khi để gần mũi, nếu không thì nó giống mùi một giỏ nho từ xa bay tới. Giống như ai đó đổ nước nho lên tờ giâý. Bức thư đánh máy về chi tiết của một vụ giết người, nạn nhân là anh em của thân chủ. Một tỷ yên là quá nhiều cho một vụ án, nhất là với trường hợp khá đơn giản như bức thư đã miêu tả. Những người giàu thật là...

Conan ném mảnh giấy lên bàn như để nói cậu đã sẵn sàng cùng mọi người đi gặp vị khách hàng này. Cậu quyết định, lao vào một vụ án sẽ kéo tâm trí cậu khỏi những suy nghĩ linh tinh về Haibara. Phá án- một cách giải quyết tốt hơn nhiều so với dự định ban nãy là ở nhà chơi game suốt ngày hôm nay.

Cathy không sống quá xa. Họ đã đến sau mười phút lái xe, và Conan thấy những chiếc xe cảnh sát đậu ở phía trước của tòa nhà. Ah, cảnh sát đã ở đây rồi. Một đảo ngược của chuỗi sự kiện bình thường, nhưng cậu không ngạc nhiên kể từ khi bức thư nói rằng anh trai của vị khách hàng đã chết.

Korogo, Ran và Conan bước vào thang máy, nhấn đi đến tầng 6. Vài phút sau khi bấm chuông, cánh cửa bật mở và gương mặt quen thuộc của trung sỹ Takagi ló ra.

"Oh, là mọi người", Takagi kêu lên ngạc nhiên

"Trung uý Takagi", Ran và ông thám tử ngủ gật cùng mở to mắt ngạc nhiên.

"Cậu sống ở đây àh?", Ngài Mouri hỏi

"Oh không", Takagi nói và bước sang một bên, nhường đường cho ba người bước vào trong, "Cô Choi đã gọi chúng tôi lại một lần nữa để nói về cái chết của anh trai cô ấy"

"Một lần nữa?" Ran hỏi và chớp mắt đôi mắt khi quan sát căn phòng.

Ngoài các nhân viên cảnh sát mà cô hay gặp, có thêm một số người khác mặc đồ đen đang nói chuyện với nhau. Thân nhân của Cathy, cô nghĩ.

Nhưng Conan lại suy nghĩ đến những việc khác, tất nhiên, cậu đang nghĩ đến tổ chức Áo đen. Đặc biệt là Gin và Volka. Cậu lắc đầu, vò tung mái tóc bù xù và tự nhắc nhở mình, họ đến dự tang lễ. Cậu nên dừng những suy nghĩ hoang đường ấy lại.

"Chính xác thì việc gì đang xảy ra ở đây?", ngài Mouri hỏi tiếp.

Bên cạnh đám người đang túm tụm, phòng khách lại tương đối trống trải.

Một cầu thang, nằm bên trái của cửa ra vào, dẫn vào phòng khách từ hành lang nhỏ hình vuông, với lối vào, một cửa sổ duy nhất đối diện trong phòng khách. Đó là một cửa sổ lớn, tương tự như cửa kính mở cửa ban công. Nhưng căn hộ này lại không có ban công cụ thể.

Trong nửa bên trái phòng khách, có một ghế sofa bọc da màu mận, bao gồm một ghế sofa hình chữ L chính và một chiếc ghế bành. Một chiếc bình sứ lớn hoa văn trang trí màu trắng và màu xanh lấp đầy khoảng cách của "n" được đặt giữa bộ ghế sofa hình chữ L và ghế.

Để hoàn thành nội thất, một bàn trà dựng trong không gian trống giữa hai chân của "n." Đối diện của ghế sofa được một quầy giải khát, tạm thời là nơi nghỉ chân cho các vị khách trong căn hộ.

Nhìn chung, ngoài sàn gỗ và trần ánh sáng bình thường, các phòng khác không để lại ấn tượng mấy.

"Hầu hết mọi người ở đây đều là thân nhân của cô Choi", Takagi chỉ tay vào một cô gái trẻ đang đứng tranh cãi với thanh tra Megune gần cửa sổ. "Đó là cô Choi. Chúng tôi vừa trở về từ đám tang"

Cô gái mặc trang phục đen, nhưng ko hiểu sao lại nhắc Conan nhớ về người phụ nữ thời kỳ Khai Sáng. Váy hơi phồng lên, và những lọn tóc đều được giấu sau chiếc mũ. Tất cả trang phục được thiết kế theo lối cổ xưa. Đó là những gì Conan nhận xét được khi quan sát cô ta từ một bên, và ở một khoảng cách khá xa.

Takagi tiếp tục, "Khi anh trai cô ấy qua đời năm ngày trước đây, cô đã gọi cảnh sát và yêu cầu khám nghiệm tử thi . Cô không tin khi chúng tôi kết luận rằng anh trai cô ấy ko phải bị giết. Nhưng ngay cả kết quả khám nghiệm tử thi cũng cho thấy các rằng nó không phải 1 vụ giết người. Bây giờ, sau đám tang, cô ấy vẫn khẳng định rằng đó là 1 vụ án mạng. "

"Và tôi sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu nó thực sự là 1 vụ giết người, khi mà tôi nhìn thấy anh ở đây", Thanh tra Megure nói khi ông đi ngang qua căn phòng, đối diện với ngài thám tử nổi tiếng "Kogoro ngủ gật" , theo sau là Cathy, người vẫn giữ một nụ cười, nhỏ buồn trên khuôn mặt.

"Thám tử Mouri," Cathy chào với một cái gật nhẹ.

Tiếng nói bình tĩnh và thấp, như thể cô đã hát quá nhiều trong lúc bị cảm lạnh. Hơn nữa, cô có một giọng nước ngoài. Từ tên của mình, Conan có thể đoán cô ấy không phải người Nhật Bản, nhưng thay vì giọng cậu đã dự đoán, Cathy lại mang một giọng Pháp.

Cô gái tên Choi mở to mắt nhìn Conan, vẻ như phỏng đoán gì đó trước khi hướng về phía ngài Mouri. Một cặp bông tai hình boop lớn, treo lơ lửng trên các thùy tai của cô. Có cùng mùi nước ép nho giống lá thư cô đã gửi đi.

Hai mươi tuổi? Conan ước tính.

"Thật sự, tôi nghĩ rằng anh nên rời khỏi đây thì hơn. Vụ này đã được khép lại rồi, Mouri ạh", ngài thanh tra Megune thất vọng nhìn 3 người.

Lão thám tử ngủ gật cười, " Tôi e rằng ko thể. Tôi là 1 thám tử mà. Và ông khẳng định đây là một vụ tự sát?"

"Không!" Cathy hét lên. "Đây là vụ giết người!"

Conan nghĩ, tôi thậm chí không biết các chi tiết của trường hợp này ...

"Đó là cái chết tự nhiên, cô Choi!" Thanh tra Megure hét lên. "Tôi phải nói với cô bao nhiêu lần? Anh trai của cô đã chết vì bệnh cúm!"

"Cái gì!" Kogoro và Ran kêu lên kinh ngạc.

Có gì lạ đâu? Conan nhún vai.

"Ai nói với cô rằng tôi...?" Kogoro hét vào mặt của Cathy. " Là 1 nhà vi sinh vật học?"

"Hãy lắng nghe!" Cathy giơ tay, cầm chiếc nón của cô trên bàn tay phải, để chặn ngài thám tử và thanh tra la lớn hơn nữa.

"Anh trai tôi đã dần hồi phục khỏi bệnh cúm sau khi uống hết thuốc, nhưng lúc anh ấy dùng tiếp hộp thuốc mới mua khác, anh ấy đã trở nên ốm nặng hơn, tôi biết những viên thuốc đã giết chết anh ấy! Các ngài khôngcảm thấy lạ sao? "

"Nhưng cô Choi", trung uý Takagi cắt ngang," Chúng tôi ko tìm thấy bất kì điều gì bất thường, kể cả kết quả xét nghiệm tử thi"

"Tôi ko biết chính xác làm thế nào số thuốc đó lại giết được anh trai tôi, nhưng tôi là 1 bác sỹ, tôi ko tin 1 bệnh cúm thông thường lại gây chết người như vậy. Tính d8ến hết số người chết vì cúm mỗi năm"

Cô ấy trông đã bình tĩnh hơn, Conan nhận xét. Sau đó, bỏ mặc 4 người ở lại tranh luận, Conan lò dò đi xung quanh tìm kiếm manh mối.

"Tôi đã nói với các người", giọng Cathy Choi to hơn và kích động hơn," Số lượng bạch cầu trong cơ thể anh ấy thực sự ko giống bình thường"

Gì?

Conan quay lại nhìn chằm chằm vào Cathy.

Đó ko phải là một trường hợp đơn giản, sau tất cả những gì xảy ra mà cậu biết.

Haibara...

"Này", Conan hét lên, chạy về phía Cathy," Chị có còn giữ bất kỳ mẫu thuốc nào ko?"

"Uh, yeah," Cathy rơi vào yên lặng bởi tiếng hét bất ngờ Conan, và bàn tay nhoài đến nơi chiếc túi xách bình thường hay mang, nhưng phát hiện ra rằng cô đã ko mang theo chiếc túi đó.

"Xin lỗi" Cathy cười toe toét và chạy vội ra hành lang.

Kogoro đấm vào đầu của Conan, hét lên, "Mày lại nói đây là vụ giết người lần nữa?"

Lườm về ông bác một cái, nhưng Conan quyết định bỏ qua bởi cậu cần thực hiện một cuộc gọi. Cậu thò tay vào túi lấy điện thoại.

Conan nhấn số đến nhà tiến sỹ Agasa. Cùng lúc đó, Cathy Choi quay lại với một chai nước đưa cho cậu.

Nhấc máy đi, Conan nghĩ, đồng thời cảm ơn Cathy và nhìn thấy Ran tiến về phía mình.

"Conan-kun?", Ran cúi xuống," Em điện cho ai vậy?"

Miễn cưỡng nở một nụ cười, Conan luống cuống chạy ra cửa, " Chị Ran, em phải đi ngay bây giờ. Em nói với bác Agasa là sẽ đến chăm sóc Haibara"

"Này, chờ đã", Ran gọi với theo," Chúng ta sẽ về sớm, rồi chị sẽ đưa em tới đó luôn. Từ đây đi bộ tới nhà bác Agasa khá xa đó"

Nhưng chàng thám tử trẻ đã bước vào thang máy.

Gác máy điện thoại báo cuộc gọi ko thành công, Conan mở chai nước và nhìn vào bên trong. Các viên thuốc trông giống với bình thường, nhưng đúng với miêu tả của Haibara về loại mà cô đã làm ra. Haibara sẽ phải giải thích về những viên thuốc này.

Thang máy xuống tầng đầu tiên, Conan đậy nắp chai lại. Cậu tiếp tục bấm số tới nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, nhưng nhận lại chỉ là tín hiệu báo bận liên tục.

"Argh," Conan gầm lên và gọi về nhà một lần nữa.

Khi cậu chờ đợi và hy vọng một người nào đó bắt điện thoại,những điều Haibara từng nói trong một thời gian dài trước đây lại hiện lên trong tâm trí của Conan. Cùng với đó là hình ảnh Haibara ở phía sau, bám được vào tay áo của cậu, đặt hết niềm tin và sự tin tưởng vào cậu.

Cô nói: "Tớ không muốn cậu gọi tớ là kẻ giết người nữa."

Vậy thì, Haibara, nếu thuốc tớ có trong tay là những sản phẩm cậu đã tạo ra, làm thế nào cậu có thể giải thích cho tớ?

Conan nghĩ với sự cay đắng, hé nở nụ cười sâu sắc, chạy đua xuống đường phố và ngày càng trở nên lo lắng với mỗi phút trôi qua, khi điện thoại ko ai bắt máy. Họ đã đi đâu? Bác Agasa?

Cánh cửa đã khoá lại. Nhìn qua cửa sổ, Conan thấy chiếc giường đã trống không. Quyết định gọi lại lần nữa vào di động tiến sỹ Agasa, Conan nghe thấy tiếng xe phía sau và kèm theo giọng lo lắng.

"Conan-kun", Ran lên tiếng," Bác Agasa có gọi, và nói rằng đã đem Haibara đến bệnh viện. Bác ấy cố liên lạc với em nhưng lo được. Em đang lo lắng cho Haibara phải ko?"

Ngạc nhiên trước tin này, Conan đứng lặng một, trước khi chạy đến và phóng nhanh lên chiếc xe Mercedes màu đen của Cathy Choi. Cậu ko quan tâm đến cuộc trò chuyện giữa Ran và Cathy, tuy nhiên cậu vẫn thắc mắc lý do tại sao Cathy lại đồng ý đưa họ đến bệnh viện. Không lâu sau khi Conan chạy khỏi căn hộ, tiến sỹ Agasa gọi cho Ran, và cô ấy đã tình nguyện đưa cô chạy ngang nhà đón Conan, sau đó chở mọi người vào viện. Ông bác thám tử đã trở về nhà.

Conan suy nghĩ một cách khó khăn trên đường đi. Cậu vẫn ko hiểu những hành động của Haibara trước đó trong hôm nay. Haizzz, có lẽ cậu ko bao giờ hiểu những gì mà cô ấy làm. Nhưng cậu vẫn tin rằng, Haibara tuyệt đối ko có kế hoạch chế tạo những loại độc dược giết người nữa. Dù sao cũng tốt hơn nếu có thể hỏi trực tiếp cô ấy. Nếu tổ chức Áo Đen tham gia vụ này mà ko cần kiến thức cùa Haibara, tình hình sẽ rất khác so với việc nó là hậu quả của quyết định mà Haibara lựa chọn.

Cùng với những điều này, Cathy Choi có liên quan ko?

Nhìn lên từ chỗ ngồi, Conan kiểm tra mặt Cathy, nhưng cô ấy nhìn ngây thơ và không biết việc gì đang diễn ra xung quanh cô.

Sau đó, cái nhìn của Conan dừng lại trên ổ khóa của chiếc xe. Đó là một chìa khóa dài, vàng, trang trí, tương tự như hộp tìm kiếm để chìa khóa kho tàng, quay xung quanh dọc theo trục của nó giống như một ngôi sao giấy treo trên một sợi dây và đu đưa trong gió.

Tất nhiên, Conan vẫn mình ngồi thẳng, giữ cho đôi mắt của mình không rời dây khoá.

Biết cậu muốn trở thành Sherlock Holmes thời hiện đại, Haibara quyết định để cho cậu ta một bí ẩn cuối cùng để giải quyết.

Tất cả các con đường chỉ dẫn đến một cánh cửa, nhưng con đường dẫn tới cánh cửa ấy đã bị bóp méo thành một mê cung. Nếu không có chìa khóa, ngay cả khi cậu thông qua mê cung, cậu vẫn không thể mở cửa. Vì vậy, cậu ko bao giờ nề hà phải cố gắng hết sức. Tuy nhiên, giờ đây cậu có thể cảm thấy sự nặng nề của trách nhiệm. Conan đã ở giữa mê cung, có thể sẽ không có đường quay lại.

Haibara thích cậu. Không, có lẽ nhiều hơn thế.


	6. From Grey to Blue

**Chap 6: From Grey to Blue**

Yên tĩnh.

Trên thế giới, hoặc ít nhất là xung quanh, tất cả đều yên tĩnh.

Haibara chớp chớp đôi mi, khẽ mở mắt, nhìn lên trần nhà một màu trắng xoá. Bên cạnh những cơn chóng mặt, đau đầu, rát cổ, cô không còn thấy những bức bối khó chịu trong cơ thể như trước đây nữa.

Chờ đã. Đây là đâu? Mình đã chết chưa?

Trước khi cố gắng phân biệt các chi tiết trong phòng với nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, đôi mắt Haibara dừng lại trên một dáng người nhỏ nhắn đang ngủ trên một chiếc ghế cạnh giường.

Conan.

Nếu có bất cứ điều gì trên thế giới có thể khiến nhà hoá học trẻ cảm thấy an tâm, thì chính là giác ngủ của người đang ngồi ngủ kia.

Conan đang ngồi chống cằm lên thanh vịn ghế, nghẹo đầu sang một bên, duỗi dài chân gác lên giường của cô. Không biết vì cái nhìn chằm chằm của Haibara khiến cậu ngứa ngáy, hay vì tư thế ngủ bị mỏi, Conan cựa mình, sau đó mở mắt ra. Đập vào mắt cậu là đôi mắt xanh biếc mệt mỏi của Haibara đang chiếu về cậu chằm chằm.

Họ vẫn im lặng, nhìn nhau.

Conan thả chân xuống, đặt một tay lên giường, nhích lại gần hơn với bệnh nhân kia một chút. Conan hỏi với vẻ hơi nghi ngờ.

" Có phải tớ đang bị ảo giác ko nhỉ?"

"Uh"

Chớp mắt trong vẻ vui mừng, Conan cười toe," Chúc mừng cậu đã trở lại. Cậu đã ngủ hai ngày rồi đấy"

Có một sự im lặng, kèm theo một cái nhìn đăm đắm.

Chuyển ánh mắt hướng lên trần nhà, Haibara thở dài và lầm bầm, chủ yếu là nói với chính mình: " Tớ thua rồi"

Với một ánh nhìn yêu thương thông cảm, Conan nói trong giọng nhẹ nhàng

"Tớ đoán vậy. Tuy nhiên, APTX-4869 cũng tiêu phí của cậu ko ít thời gian. Bác sỹ Araide vốn định đưa cậu vào danh sách bệnh máu trắng hiếm gặp, nhưng khi xét nghiệm lần nữa, anh ấy nói chỉ cần tiêm thêm vài liều kích kích sinh sản số lượng bạch cầu là ổn. Tế bào bạch cầu của cậu đã được tái tạo ở mức bình thường."

Khi Conan tạm dừng, Haibara nhìn cậu một lúc, thở dài, " Tớ biết"

Conan ngả đầu vào cánh tay với vẻ thờ ơ.

"Sao tớ lại ở bệnh viện?", Haibara hỏi tiếp

"Oh, bác Agasa đưa cậu tới đây," Conan trả lời và tựa lưng vào ghế, khoanh tay trước ngực.

"Bác ấy nói với tớ rằng khi bác đang tranh luận về những gì phải làm với cậu, gửi cậu đến bệnh viện hay để ở nhà, thì bác sĩ Araide gọi nói rằng anh ấy biết làm thế nào để giúp cậu hồi phục và như vậy. ..."

Cậu dừng lại, quan sát biểu hiện trên gương mặt Haibara. Cả hai đều chờ đợi, tính toán, mà không cần quan tâm bất cứ điều gì đang thực sự diễn ra trong đầu họ.

"Uhm...Haibara, tớ muốn hỏi cậu vài thứ..."

Không có phản hồi gì từ phía Haibara, Conan tiếp tục.

"Kể từ khi APTX-4869 ko giết được cậu và có vẻ như cũng ko xảy ra bất cứ điều gì đặc biệt, tại sao cậu ko bị teo nhỏ hơn nữa?"

Conan nhận lại được phản ứng của Haibara vào lúc này- một ánh mắt trừng trừng lạnh lùng, một lời tố cáo hay là yêu cầu một lời giải thích cho suy nghĩ nguy hiểm, cậu ta mong muốn cô bị teo nhỏ thêm nữa ư?

Conan cười toe toét, giơ hai tay lên đầu tỏ vẻ cầu hoà,

"Tớ đầu hàng. Ko có ý gì đâu, chỉ tò mò thôi mà"

"Tớ không biết," Haibara trả lời và quay sang đối diện với bức tường,để có được một giấc ngủ. Không ngẫu nhiên, đó là câu hỏi tương đối xúc phạm cá nhân liên quan đến hạnh phúc của cô ấy... ngay cả khi cậu vốn có ý định tốt đẹp.

Phản ứng của cơ thể cô đối với APTX-4869 chắc chắn đã bị tác động bởi hàng loạt thuốc trị cúm, Haibara đóng băng trong suy nghĩ đó.Có một lý thuyết mới về quá trình hoạt động của APTX-4869.

"Uh..", Conan bắt đầu lên tiếng, Haibara quay nhẹ vai lại, tỏ vẻ phiền phức chờ đợi chàng thám tử tiếp tục câu chuyện.

"Cậu có nhớ...", Conan vật lộn với các từ ngữ để tìm ra câu nào thích hợp, trong khi ngón tay gõ gõ lên đùi, cố che giấu nhịp đập con tim có phần bấn loạn, "Những gì đã xảy ra...trước khi cậu uống APTX-4869 không?"

Gương mặt Haibara thoáng vẻ khác lạ, nhắm mắt lại, và trả lời chắc chắn, "KHÔNG"

Cô mở mắt ra, bắt gặp một cái nhìn thoáng qua tràn đầy thất vọng của Conan. Một nụ cười mỉa mai xuất hiện trên gương mặt nhợt nhạt của cô. "Sao vậy? Cậu đang xấu hổ với bản thân à? Từ chăm sóc đến chia sẻ?"

Nó như một sở thích của nhà hoá học trẻ- được hành hạ chàng thám tử ngốc này một cách chính đáng.

"KHÔNG", Conan la lên, gương mặt đỏ bừng. Mình là một kẻ bất hạnh. Mình cược là cô ấy nhớ. " HÃY QUÊN NHỮNG GÌ TỚ VỪA HỎI ĐI"

Mỉm cười, Haibara quay mặt vào trong một lần nữa, cô vui vì cậu ấy đã phản ứng đúng như cô dự liệu. Nhắm đôi mắt lại, Haibara thì thầm, những ngày cuối cùng ở Pompei ko thể lập lại lần nữa.

Nói, hay đúng hơn, suy nghĩ ...

Haibara quay lại nửa người, đối mặt với Conan và hỏi: "Này, khi nào tớ mới được xuất viện?"

"Sớm thôi, tớ đoán. Cậu cảm thấy thế nào rồi?"

"Tốt hơn. Nói với bác Agasa là tớ muốn xuất viện vào trưa mai. Hoặc là hôm nay được ko nhỉ?"

"Trưa nay?", Conan la lên, " Đó ko phải là ý nghĩa của từ (Sớm Thôi) đâu nha"

Thay vì tranh cãi, như những gì Conan đã dự kiến, Haibara đã cho Conan một cái nhìn đầy ý nghĩa. Có những khao khát muốn được thấu hiểu và cảm xúc lo lắng trong mắt cô ấy.

Hít một hơi thở sâu và để cho nó ra từ từ, Conan đồng ý. "Được rồi, tớ sẽ cố gắng. Giờ thì cậu ngủ đi,cậu trông rất mệt mỏi.. Đừng lo lắng, tớ vẫn ở đây."

Haibara do dự trong một giây, nhưng biết tính Conan, cô gật đầu và kéo chăn đắp lên người.

Mình đoán tốt nhất là nên hỏi sau, khi mà cô ấy cảm thấy khoẻ hơn, Conan nghĩ, khép mắt lại, dựa vào ghế.

Một giờ hoặc lâu hơn sau đó, Conan thức dậy, muốn đi đến phòng tắm.

Đảm bảo là Haibara đang trong giấc ngủ sâu, nhưng cậu vẫn nói với Haibara mình đang đi đâu, mặc dù cảm thấy ngu ngốc nếu nói chuyện với người ngủ, nhưng cậu không muốn cô ấy hoảng sợ khi đột nhiên tỉnh lại. Chỉ trong trường hợp này.

Khi cậu bước ra khỏi phòng tắm xuống hành lang trong bệnh viện, Conannghe thấy một giọng nữ vọng ra từ trong góc.

"Có, tất cả mọi thứ đang diễn ra theo đúng kế hoạch, Boss."

Đó là một giọng nói quen thuộc thấp, thô, và có dấu nước ngoài.

"Đừng lo. Cha tôi sẽ chuyển tiền vào tài khoản của ngài vào ngày mai ... Ah, Gin ... huh, anh ta sẽ phải chờ đợi.. Tôi có một vấn đề cá nhân phải giải quyết với Sherry trước ..."

Gì? Haibara!

Choáng váng, Conan liếc nhìn xuống hành lang, nơi cửa phòng của Haibara đang khép kín.

Ôi không, cô ta đang đến!

Conan giật đầu lui vào góc tường, khi nghe tiếng tắt điện thoại và tiếng bước chân. Cậu lui ngược vào cửa, trượt người vào phòng tắm, biết rằng có một cuộc đối đầu sắp xảy ra mà cậu phải bảo vệ Haibara bằng mọi giá, đồng thời giữ mình thoát khỏi danh sách nghi ngờ.

Lấy một hơi thật sâu, Conan mở cửa trở lại, đi ra ngoài, chuẩn bị tinh thần, nhưng vô tình chạm vào một người đang mặc áo bác sĩ. Okey, không chính xác những gì cậu muốn hiểu về "đối đầu", nhưng nó là chắc chắn, tại sao lại không? Cậu càng xuất hiện tự nhiên trước kẻ thù, thì lại càng giảm đi sự nghi ngờ của họ.

Thời gian bắt đầu cuộc chơi.

Chàng thám tử, khoác bộ mặt của một diễn viên thiên tài, bối rối nói xin lỗi, sau đó gương mặt tỏ vẻ bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy người đó, " Ôi, chị Cathy"

"Sao, xin chào", cô cúi xuống và mỉm cười, " Em là đứa bé đi cùng Mouri-san? Conan, phải ko? Em đang làm gì ở đây vào lúc trễ thế này? Giờ thăm bệnh đã qua lâu rồi, và hiện nay là 2h sáng. Em nên vào nhà với Ran-chan mới phải chứ"

"Nhưng chị Cathy, chị cũng ko về nhà cơ mà"

Cathy cười trên nét mặt "ngây thơ" và vỗ đầu cậu bé, "Chị là một bác sỹ- người đang làm nhiệm vụ thì ko thể rời khỏi đây và về nhà được"

"Em cũng là người đang thi hành công vụ mà. Em là một người bắt ma.", Conan mở rộng hai tay ra, hoư lên không trung, cùng lúc nheo mắt lại và phồng mũi lên.

Chết tiệt, cậu ghét cơ thể và loại chiến thuật này nhưng buộc phải sử dụng đến nó. Càng nghĩ càng thấy tức, Conan thực sự chỉ muốn quay lại hình dạng cũ và đá vào mặt những kẻ như vậy bằng một quả bóng hay gì đó. Genta cũng đầu độc Conan bằng phim hoạt hình quá nhiều. Cái gì mà người bắt ma? Conan muốn tự tát vào mình một cái, sao cậu lại ko chọn Batman, Spider hay Siêu nhân? Đại loại thế, dù sao họ cũng là những anh hùng nổi tiếng.

Cathy cười lớn, nhưng cố gắng kiềm chế bản thân, nhắc nhở mình đang ở bệnh viện, và xem Conan biến mất vào một phòng bệnh. Đứng lại một chút, cô tiến một bước về hướng khác trong khi vẫn giữ đôi mắt cố định vào vị trí cuối cùng thấy Conan- một nụ cười-một tín hiệu chiến thắng, nở trên mặt cô.

Không thắc mắc gì khi Vermouth luôn cố bảo vệ của cậu. Thật không may, hành động mở đầu cũng là điều kết thúc. Tôi e rằng chính tôi cũng sẽ thích cái đầu nhỏ bé của cậu đấy, chàng thám tử.

Chạy xuống hành lang vào phòng Haibara, Conan thở hồng hộc, lùi xa cách cửa, kích hoạt súng thuốc mê trên đồng hồ và bật nút giày tăng lực.

Khỉ thật, tôi đã quá mất cảnh giác vào những ngày gần đây. Tôi ko bao giờ nghĩ rằng Cathy lại là một phần trong trò chơi. Cái gì đang xảy ra bây giờ? Conan tự hỏi, tim đập loạn xạ, ngồi xuống ghế, liếc nhìn Haibara đang nằm trên giường với ánh mắt thu hẹp lại.

Tại sao bọn chúng vẫn chưa giết chúng ta?

Làm thế nào giải thích động cơ của tương tự như nhau, của Cathy đến Vermouth?

Bọn họ có ác cảm gì với Haibara sao?

Sau một lúc dài tất cả mọi thứ chìm trong im lặng, Conan thở ra một nơi nặng nhọc, nhìn về phía Haibara- nhân avt65 mấu chốt trong các sự việc lại trông có vẻ chẳng có chút phiền não nào.

Mình thực sự ko hiểu cô gái này.

Một người nào đó đang rình rập bên ngoài, có thể là cửa sổ, sẵn sàng lấy mạng cô ấy bất cứ lúc nào, còn cô ấy thì ngủ say như một con chết!

Nhẹ nhàng, Conan bước tới, kề sát mặt vào Haibara, kiểm tra gương mặt đang say ngủ của cô bé tóc vàng và mỉm cười.

Mình chưa bao giờ trông thấy cô ấy ngủ một cách yên bình như thế này trước đây.

Rất...đáng yêu.

Tại sao cô ấy không thể ngọt ngào như vậy lúc tỉnh táo cơ chứ?

Conan và Haibara cùng thuyết phục bác Agasa, bác sỹ Araide và các y tá rằng, cô bé đã sẵng sàng để xuất viện. Thậm chí Haibara thoáng chút ngạc nhiên khi Conan còn tỏ ta phấn khích hơn cả cô, khi cô được phép về nhà.

Chiều hôm đó, Haibara phải tiếp đãi hơi bị nhiều khách đến thăm. Vây xung quanh giường cô là đội thám tử nhí, còn Ran đang trong nhà bếp chuẩn bị thức ăn.

"Ai-chan, cậu cảm thấy thế nào rồi?", Ayumi hỏi ngay khi vừa bước vào phòng khách.

"Tớ đỡ nhiều rồi", Haibara trả lời với một nụ cười." Cảm ơn cậu"

"Tất cả là lỗi của Conan-kun", Genta thốt lên.

"Eh, tớ có làm gì đâu?"

"Phải", Mitsu gật đầu đồng ý với Genta," Nếu chúng tớ đến thăm Haibara sớm hơn và biết cậu ấy bệnh nặng như vậy, chúng tớ có thể đưa Haibara đến bệnh viện sớm hơn. Conan-kun thường ko có những quyết định khôn ngoan vào trường hợp này"

"Oh, đó là phong cách của cậu ấy", Haibara nói, cong cao đôi mày liếc qua chàng thám tử đang bốc khói trên đầu.

"Tớ mừng là cậu đã tốt hơn vào lúc này đấy", Conan nghiến răng nhìn trừng trừng vào Haibara.

"Em cảm thấy thế nào, Haibara?", Ran hỏi khi cô đặt khay trái cây, bánh và một chén cháo trên bàn cạnh giường của Haibara.

Sao tất cả mọi người đều chỉ hỏi cô cùng một câu như vậy? Tôi.Đã.Khoẻ.

Sự xuất hiện của thức ăn khiến một trong những thành viên của đội thám tử nhí hào hứng hơn, mỉm cười.

Mitsu cau mày nhìn Genta ăn ngấu nghiến, "Đừng chỉ ăn, Genta-kun. Chúng ta đến đây để giúp Haibara bắt kịp bài vở trong lớp mấy ngày qua"

Thật may mắn là Haibara đã chưa bưng bát cháo lên, nếu ko thì cô có thể phun ra hoặc bị sặc. Những đứa trẻ 7 tuổi này đến đây để -làm-gia-sư cho cô? Tuyệt. Ôi, cuộc sống...Yeh!

"Nhìn này", Mitsu- một trong những cậu bé luôn luôn muốn bắt chước người lớn, vừa nói vừa rút những quyển tập sách, bài tập từ ba lô của mình và trao chúng cho Haibara. "Tớ mang đến cho cậu tất cả mọi thứ mà cậu cần."

Để tránh sự nghi ngờ của Ran, Conan chỉ vào mình, hỏi," Này, còn của tớ?"

Mitsu nhìn Conan với vẻ phiền toái," Cậu ko bị bệnh, và cũng không nên nghỉ học chỉ để quấn lấy Haibara"

Conan suýt thì té bật ngửa ra sau.

Những lời trao đổi ngây ngô của bọn nhóc 7 tuổi khiến Ran bật cười, cô cũng tham gia trêu chọc vài câu vào câu chuyện. Cuộc trò chuyện ngày càng phấn khởi, thu hút cả sự chú ý của tiến sỹ Agasa, làm một ngày của Haibara trở nên nhộn nhịp hơn. Mặc dù nhà hoá học trẻ tóc nâu đỏ vừa ăn cháo, vừa giả vờ lắng nghe chăm chú bài giảng của Mitsu, nhưng cô vẫn tham gia thích thú vào cuộc tán gẫu. Cô tập trung sự chú ý vào Ran và những đứa trẻ trước mặt.

Sau một giờ, mọi người đều đi về, trừ Conan. Mặc dù vậy, Conan cũng phải mất một thời gian khó khăn để thuyết phục bọn họ rời đi.

"Phù...xong rồi", Conan thở phào, quệt mồ hôi trán.

Haibara đặt cốc nước nóng lên bàn, nhìn ra cửa sổ. Phải, chúng ta không nên liên luỹ họ thêm nữa.

Nhưng tôi ko hiểu, tại sao cậu ấy...

"Kudou-kun", Haibara quay lại.

"Cậu cũng cảm thấy, đúng chứ? Tình hình đang trở nên phức tạp, phải ko?"

Nhấp một ngụm nước, Haibara trả lời, ngoài chủ đề câu hỏi nhưng lại chìm theo suy nghĩ của cô, " Cô ấy trông rất cô đơn"

"Cô đơn? Ai? Ý cậu là Ran?"

"Cậu không thấy àh?"

"Thất không?", Conan xoa xoa cằm, cố gắng nhớ lại những hành vi của Ran. " Bây giờ cậu nói về chuyện này...Nhưng cô ấy sẽ hiểu. Tớ chỉ ở lại chăm sóc cậu. Nó không giống như việc Conan biến mất. Hoặc là cậu nên dừng những hành động ngốc nghếch lại, giống như-"

"Nếu cậu tiếp tục đuổi theo chúng, cậu sẽ thực sự biến mất. Như vậy cô ấy phải làm sao?"

"Đừng lo. Chúng ta có thuốc giải, phải ko? Nếu cậu chịu hợp tác-"

"Nó không đơn giản đâu. Quay lại đi, Kudou-kun. Không phải cậu ko biết, đã bao nhiêu lần chúng ta đi vào những cái bẫy mà bọn họ sắp đặt sẵn. Ngay cả khi chúng ta có FBI bên cạnh, cũng không tránh khỏi sai lầm về cảm giác an toàn mà chúng ta có. Nắm lấy cơ hội, khi mà cậu đang có, để ko làm tổn thương cô ấy nữa..."

Haibara nhìn chằm chằm vào cốc nước đang cầm trên tay, với hi vọng nhìn thấy gương mặt của mình nhưng ko thành công.

Quan sát Haibara, Conan nhận xét, " Cậu lạ quá"

"Xin lỗi", Haibara nói với một ánh mắt kiên quyết, ngồi thẳng lưng dậy, hạ cốc nước lên tấm chăn đang phủ ngang chân, " Tớ e rằng tớ ko quá kỳ quặc so với mọi thứ kỳ lạ xung quanh cậu"

"Không, nghiêm túc đấy. Mấy ngày trước, cậu còn cảnh báo tớ về việc uống thuốc giải độc, còn bây giờ, tớ nghĩ cậu muốn tớ uống nó ngay lập tức. Có phải cậu đang cố ý muốn thuyết phục tớ từ bỏ việc đeo đuổi tổ chức hay ko?"

"Cậu có thể phá vỡ những mối dây xích xung quanh tay chân của cậu, trước khi nó dính vào cậu quá chặt và kéo cậu xuống địa ngục. Tổ chức sẽ ko làm gì với cậu nữa. Dừng những rắc rối lại đi"

"Haibara," Conan trầm giọng xuống, sau khi một sự im lặng kéo dài giữa họ. " Cậu có biết một người nào tên là Cathy Choi?"

"Không. Cô ta là ai?", Haibara trả lời với gương mặt thờ ơ, không quan tâm.

"Uh", Conan giả vờ cười ngây ngô sau khi nhận thức những nét biểu hiện trên gương mặt Haibara." Một thân nhân trong vụ án..vài ngày trước...Cô ấy nhắc tớ nhớ tới cậu, haha"

Vì vậy, sau đó...

Conan cố gắng bắt chuyện lần nữa khi Haibara chìm sâu trong những suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Phân tâm, tội lỗi, và nỗi buồn trong đôi mắt của Haibara đã khiến Conan tự hỏi những gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cô bé.

Đó là biểu hiện của sự cô đơn, Haibara nghĩ khi cô đặt chén cháo lên bàn, nhìn chằm chằm vào chăn, "Nỗi buồn đó nên để khuôn mặt của tôi để thay thế. Không phải cô ấy. Tại sao?"

"Tại sao cậu vẫn chưa uống thuốc giải?", Haibara hỏi", Đó chẳng phải điều cậu luôn mong muốn sao? Tại sao cậu tiếp tục để cô ấy chờ đợi? Chắc chắn, những điều nguy hiểm như tớ đã phân tích-"

"-là những lý do ban đầu", Conan cắt ngang bài giảng của nhà hoá học trẻ. " Đó là sự thật. Nhưng ko phải hoàn toàn. Có một số việc tớ ko thể làm được với thân phận Shinichi Kudou, và tớ vẫn chưa hoàn tất chúng"

"Và cũng có những điều cậu ko thể làm với thân phận Edogawa Conan. Cậu đã hoàn thành lời hứa với cả hai bên, nhưng ko có sự việc nào có thể kéo dài mãi mãi. Chúng sẽ thu nhỏ dần lại, biến mất hoặc tan rã. Kudou-kun, trở về trước khi cậu bước chân vào khu vực 11h, cậu sẽ ko bao giờ trở về bên cạnh người cậu yêu được nữa", Haibara tiếp tục thì thầm, " Đừng có ngốc"

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu, Haibara? Ran đã làm gì khiến cậu suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy? Cô ấy đã trở thành tiêu điểm trong suy nghĩ cậu từ bao giờ...", Conan nhận ra nguyên nhân sự khác thường của Haibara và đỏ mặt, ""Này, này tớ không ... vì điều đó ... cậu ... tớ không ... Tớ có nghĩa là ...!"

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ chế giễu.

"Tất nhiên là cậu không. Tớ đã hiểu lầm cậu. Đó là tất cả. Tớ ko phải là bệnh nhân không tự bảo vệ được mình", cô ấy nói trong khi một dấu hỏi lớn xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt Conan. "Cậu ko cần hỏi lại đây lâu hơn nữa"

Thật vậy, làm sao tôi lại có thể ngu ngốc như thế? Cậu không nên đi thẳng vào máy chém, với một lớp sương mù phủ trên máy chém. Sự yên bình đã kéo dài quá lâu.

"Uhm", Conan nói khi đá chân này với chân kia, " Nếu cậu muốn tớ đi...Trước đó, tớ có thể hỏi cậu một câu cuối cùng?"

Không, đừng!

"Đây là cái gì?", Conan hỏi, ném chai thuốc lên giường, và Haibara- nhặt nó lên trong sự kinh ngạc.

"Cái này...chẳng phải là thuốc trị cúm sao?"

"Thuốc trị cúm thông thường? Tại sao cậu ko xem xét các thứ thuốc bên trong và biết đâu cậu nhận ra chúng?"

"Ý cậu là gì?", Haibara thay đổi giọng nói, liếc qua cánh tay nhìn chằm chằm vào Conan.

"Galatea", Conan nhíu mày," Một ai đó đã phân phối nó ra ngoài, tớ e là vậy"

Conan im lặng khi thấy biểu hiện sốc nặng hiện lên trên gương mặt cô bé, sau đó tiếp tục.

"Tớ muốn biết có bao nhiêu âm mưu mà cậu đang tham gia vào"

Haibara day tay vào trán, cô nhắm mắt cố nhớ lại quá khứ...

Bốc hơi...Nửa mảnh...

Sao tôi có thể ngu ngốc như vậy được chứ!

Cô hét lên với chính mình, bật dậy, nhảy khỏi giường và phóng như bay xuống tầng hầm.

Haibara dò dẫm từng bước trong phòng thí nghiệm, tìm kiếm những mảnh APTX-4869 mà cô ko còn dùng nữa, sự sợ hãi trong cô lớn lên, và những căng thẳng khiến cô phải đổ mồ hôi.

Không có gì cả. Ở đây đã không còn gì cả.

Đồ ngốc! Mi đã giết tất cả chúng ta.

Với những nỗi sợ hãi đã được khẳng định, Haibara đứng cạnh bàn làm việc, cơ thể được chống đỡ bằng một tay, với một bàn tay vẫn để trên trán. Bước xuống từ những bậc thang, Conan đứng cạnh cửa, giữ ko cho nó đóng lại và thắc mắc với chính mình.


	7. Elixir for long life  Thuốc trường sinh

**Chap 7: Elixir for long life - Thuốc trường sinh**

Haibara khuỵ xuống sàn nhà, trong khi đầu và cánh tay của cô vẫn tựa trên bàn làm việc. Ý nghĩ chính cô đã đưa họ đến cái chết, cuối cùng cũng nhấn chìm cô. Bởi vì các cảm xúc, sự ghen tị, và tư duy hấp tấp, cô đã khiến mình lâm bệnh, để kẻ thù lợi dụng sơ hở mà luồn qua cô.

Nó tương tự như sự rò rỉ trên bờ đê, và bây giờ, đã là quá muộn để sửa chữa những kẽ hở để cứu sống bên dưới chân đê. Một chút nước rò rĩ vẫn có thể tạo nên áp lực lớn đủ cho con đê vỡ tung. Sau đó, nó sẽ ko rỉ nước nữa, mà là cả một suối nước, những bức tường bằng nước với nguồn năng lượng huỷ diệt khổng lồ.

Cũng như Conan ko hề muốn tin rằng Haibara có thể sản xuất Galatea hàng loạt, chỉ là bây giờ, cô ấy quá đáng ngờ. Hầu như tất cả những điều cô làm cho đến nay, đều vì muốn ngăn cản cậu phá huỷ Tổ Chức.

Đúng vậy, Haibara đã cung cấp rất nhiều thông tin về Tổ chức, ở một mức độ cho phép và không nhiều hơn, nhưng luôn miễn cưỡng khi nhắc đến tên ngài Boss, không cấpthấp thuận về quyết định của cậu, và tệ hơn, sự phân tâm của cô ấy trong thời gian gần đây quả là rất đáng nghi ngờ.

Conan đã chuẩn bị tinh thần để đối phó với một tội phạm mà cậu biết, hoặc là tôn thờ. Điều đó là không thể là một hành động đuổi theo, để cậu phải cảnh giác, ngay cả khi nó giống như việc khủng khiếp mà Tổ chức đã thực hiện một cách im lặng trên người SHinichi Kudou.

Tuy nhiên, một ý tưởng vẫn làm cậu phát cáu. Sẽ không mất tập trung nhiều hơn nếu cô ấy "thú nhận" là thích cậu? Hoặc có thể không phải là điều cô ấy thực sự nghĩ. Và thực tế, Conan đã được dẫn đến sự nghi ngờ rằng- phản bội là một cái cớ hoàn toàn vô nghĩa. Không phải họ muốn tránh cho cậu lãnh lấy thất bại đấy chứ? Có lẽ đã có sự đảo ngược trong nghành tâm lý học.

Vậy, chính xác, kế hoạch của cậu là gì?

Haibara ho và Conan thì thở dài.

Cậu bước đến bên cạnh, chìa bàn tay ra nắm lấy cô, để giúp cô đứng dậy.

"Cậu lên lầu đi, nơi đó ấm hơn. Con người dễ bị virus tấn công nhất là trong thời gian nghĩ dưỡng bệnh đấy"

Đứng lên, nhà hoá học trẻ liếc về cái chuồng trên cái bàn ở góc phòng, cau mày. Cô kéo tay khỏi tay Conan, đi bộ về phía đó, đặt ngón tay lên chỗ nối cửa lồng, và nhìn chằm chằm vào bên trong.

"Những con chuột đâu rồi?" Haibara hỏi

Cảnh giác, Conan bước đến bên cạnh Haibara, nhìn vào trong lồng, đồng thời khi nhận những biểu hiện kỳ quặc của cô bé.

Một cái lồng trống không- liếc qua là đủ đối với một thám tử, và cậu vẫn ko ngừng quan sát nét mặt của Haibara- đầy hoang mang lẫn sợ hãi.

"Có thể bác Agasa đã giải thoát cho bọn chúng", Conan đoán, thò tay vào đám cỏ khô trong lồng để kéo bàn tay Haibara ra ngoài.

Tay cô ấy rất lạnh.

Conan quay lại, vén tóc mái của cô bé snag một bên, kiểm tra nhiệt độ trên trán của cô. Cô ấy đang sốt nhẹ, và dường như điều đó khiến cô phản ứng chậm hẳn, khi cô từ từ nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu một cách kỳ lạ, như thể ko chắc chắn với những gì cậu đang làm.

"Lần uống thuốc cuối cùng của cậu là lúc nào?", Conan hỏi, không chờ trả lời, nắm tay cô kéo tuột đi.

Day day bàn tay lên trán nhằm giảm bớt các cơn đau đầu, cô nhắm mắt lại, nhẹ giọng, " Lúc trưa, tớ nghĩ vậy"

Conan nhìn đồng hồ và nghiến răng, không mấy hài lòng với việc tính toán thời gian.

"Đã đến giờ này, tớ đoán vậy. Cậu ko nên chạy xuống dưới đây mà không mặc thêm áo ấm"

Cậu dẫn cô bé lên gác, nơi cậu nắm lấy chiếc áo khoác của mình- thứ gần nhất bên cậu, nhẹ nhàng khoác lên vai của lúc Haibara leo lên giường, Conan vào bếp rót một ly nước ấm cùng với một số thuốc.

Dựa vào gối, hơi ngả người xuống để có tư thế thoải mái nhất mà ko phải nằm bết trên giường, Haibara nắm cổ áo khoác và quấn chặt nó xung quanh vai.

Biến mất.

Chúng đã biến mất.

Haibara nhắm mắt với những suy nghĩ nghiêm trọng.

Tất cà là tại tôi.

Làm gì bây giờ?

Conan trở lại với ly nước và mấy viên thuốc. Cậu chăm chú nhìn vào gương mặt nhợt nhạt của Haibara. Trông như cô bé đang ngủ.

"Hey, cậu ổn chứ?"

Nghe thấy âm thành, Haibara mở mắt, cầm ly nước cùng với thuốc, bỏ vào miệng, và bị nghẹn.

Cô ấy trong rất rối loạn, Conan quan sát.

Conan cầm lấy ly nước khỏi bàn tay Haibara, vỗ nhẹ vào lưng cô.

"Sao cậu ko ngủ một chút đi nào"

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ gật đầu, trả áo khoác lại cho cậu, nằm xuống trong khi Conan giúp cô ém chăn xung quanh. Mắt cô khép lại trong sự mệt mỏi.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy?, cậu thám tử nhỏ thở dài, nhận thức được rằng cô bé vẫn còn trong tình trạng không thể nói cho cậu biết những gì cậu muốn về Tổ chức, nên Conan vẫn phải tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Conan bực bội trong vô vọng.

Conan cảm thấy điều này giống như những nhà khoa học có khả năng dự đoán những trận động đất lớn, và giờ họ đang đình công.

Đến nay, cậu vẫn chưa bị tước đoạt những manh mối có thể dẫn cậu đến với Tổ Chức Áo Đen. Cậu biết Cathy Choi ở đâu, nhưng nếu đó chỉ là địa chỉ giả? Gãi đầu như một thói quen khi gặp phiền phức, Conan nhìn thấy chiếc điện thoại cách Haibara ko xa. Có một cách cậu ta có thể tìm hiểu thêm về Cathy Choi. Và tốt hơn hết là làm điều đó trong khi Haibara ngủ.

"Nhà của Judie Saintemillion nghe đây"

"Hi, Judie-sensei. Là em, Conan", cậu thám tử trả lời bằng một giọng thấp để tránh đánh thức Haibara.

"Oh Cool guy! Thế nào? Cô bé sao rồi? Tôi nghe nói rằng cô ấy bị bệnh."

"Ồ, phải." Conan lướt qua cô gái đang nằm ngủ "Cô ấy ... cô ấy khoẻ rồi"

"Thật chứ? Tuyệt. Tại sao cậu gọi cho tôi nào?", Judie mỉm cười, hi vọng cậu thám tử sẽ đem đến chút manh mối về tổ chức Áo đen, bởi bên FBI đã ghi nhận được vụ án ngài Kogoro ngủ gật vừa nhúng vào mấy ngày trước. Mặc dù đánh giá cao sự trợ giúp của cậu bé thông minh này, nhưng Judie vẫn hi vọng cậu ta sớm rời khỏi công việc mà FBI đang theo dõi.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Conan quay trở lại, ngồi lên ghế sofa, cố gắng nói thật thấp giọng khi nhìn Haibara vẫn đang say ngủ, " Em tự hỏi là...Bên phía cô chắc có thông tin về Cathy Choi chứ?"

"Ah, Choi Catherine." Jodie gật đầu và lấy ra một tệp hồ sơ từ người ký phát, trước khi ngồi trên ghế sofa của mình. "Tôi thấy rằng cậu cũng nghi ngờ cô ta. Có, chúng tôi có một tập tin về cô ấy, và chúng tôi cũng đang theo dõi cô ta. Cậu muốn biết những gì?."

"Tất cả mọi thứ"

"Được thôi, tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết mọi thứ về cô ta", Jodie nói với chút do dự, "Nhưng để việc điều tra lại cho chúng tôi, Okey?"

"Uh, chắc chắn."

"Catherine Choi, sinh ra tại Hong Kong vào ngày 23 Tháng 1 năm 1984, lớn lên ở Grenoble, Pháp. Người Quảng Đông, nhưng cha cô có một nửa dòng máu óm máu O, chiều cao 168 cm, trọng lượng 47 kg. Tóc đen tự nhiên, nhưng nhuộm tóc vàng, đôi mắt màu nâu nhạt Violinist nhưng không chuyên nghiệp, có bằng tiến sĩ y học. Một trong những sinh viên giỏi nhất tốt nghiệp từ Đại học Paris.. ".

Jodie, nhấc đầu lên và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. "Nhưng kỳ lạ, ko có bản đánh giá cao nào về nghệ thuật hay khoa học. Những người biết cô ấy đều nói rằng Choi có thái độ bất minh tiêu cực và hướng về phía tất cả các hình thức nghệ thuật. Và khi chúng tôi kiểm tra căn hộ của cô ta, giá sách chất đầy các cuốn về chiêm tinh học và giả kim thuật .-khoa học-và, tuyệt vời đấy, còn có nhiều cuốn sách thuộc thể loại lãng mạn, nổi bật là dòng văn bản ở một trong các tờ giấy xếp chồng trên bàn của cô ta: Ta là Thuốc trường sinh. Chỉ có một điều chúng tôi thắc mắc là làm sao cô ta sử dụng sự tài hoa đó trong nghành khoa học..."

"Thú vị thật", Conan nghĩ," Thế cha cô ta làm gì?"

"Cha cô ta sở hữu một công ty sản xuất thuốc. Chúng tôi tin rằng, ông ta là một trong những người hỗ trợ tài chính cho Tổ Chức, mặc dù chúng tôi còn nghi ngờ về ý thức sử dụng tiển của hắn...Ông ấy là một doanh nhân có uy tín. Mẹ của cô ta...", Jodie tiếp tục trước khi Conan kịp mở miệng hỏi, " Là một nhà khí tượng học của chính phủ"

"Và anh trai cô ấy?"

"Hmm... Chúng tôi không biết nhiều về anh ta", Judie nói khi lướt qua các tờ giấy trên mặt bàn, "Lớn hơn Choi 2 tuổi, trông như một gã ngốc nhưng lại là người đàn ông thân thiện. Một số người nói anh ta yêu em gái mình, nhưng chúng tôi chưa xác minh được thông tin đó..."

Có một khoảng im lặng giữa Judie và Conan. Rồi Judie lên tiếng sau một lúc suy nghĩ, " Bên tôi muốn cậu xem xét một số đề nghị giữa chúng ta..."

Sau hơn hai mươi phút thảo luận về những kế hoạch của FBI, Conan đồng ý với lời để nghị rằng FBI sẽ ko để Haibara tham gia vào trong đó. Đó là vì sự an toàn của cô bé, cậu nói, và cô Judie đồng ý.

Đây là một trò chơi nguy hiểm, nhưng nếu số phậnđứng về phía chúng ta ... Jodie nghĩ khi Conan nêu lên một số thay đổi trong kế hoạch.

"-Giữ lấy", Conan quay lại và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Haibara," Em...em xin lỗi", Conan nói với cô Judie mà ko rời mắt khỏi cô gái,"Em phải đi ngay bây giờ"

Trong khi Judie vẫn còn đang ngơ ngác ko hiểu tại sao Conan cắt ngang cuộc đàm thoại, thì Conan đã nhảy lên ghế sofa, gác máy.

Sau khi trả điện thoại về vị trí ban đầu, cậu bước đến bên giường, hai tay để trong túi, nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara, với khuôn mặt nhiều màu sắc hơn sắc và được viết lên bởi sự lo âu.

"Cậu đã nghe được bao nhiêu?", Conan hỏi với vẻ khó chịu.

Sự lạnh lùng trong giọng nói Conan đã làm cho âm thanh từ miệng cậu phát ra như lời cáo buộc cô là một điệp viên vô đạo đức. Trong những trường hợp bình thường, Conan sẽ ko bao giờ dùng giọng nói như hiện nay, nhưng tâm trạng thất vọng đối với Haibara đã được dựng nên từ lúc này.

Đang rất mệt mỏi, gương mặt Haibara trở nên cứng đờ trong sự giận dữ khi bất ngờ nghe được lời buộc tội ngu ngốc. Cô đã làm gì khi chính cậu ta đánh thức cô ấy dậy lần đầu tiên ở nơi này?

"Tôi chẳng nghe gì cả", cô bé tóc nâu đỏ trả lời với giọng y hệt, nếu ko muốn nói khắc nghiệt hơn, lạnh lùng hơn, và quay đầu đi để tránh những ánh nắng ngoài cửa sổ.

Nếu ko phải sớm đánh mất khả năng điều khiễn hành động của mình, Haibara sẽ ko bị tổn thương cũng như vẫn có thể khoác lên lớp mặt nạ như cũ.

Đôi mắt và giọng nói đã phản bội cô, và Conan nhận ra rằng mình đã đi quá xa.

Cô ấy đã bị căng thẳng cực độ với những lý do khác, và từ biểu hiện giọng nói của cô ấy trước câu hỏi của cậu, nó đã xuất hiện để cô ấy hiểu cậu đang nghi ngờ cô nhúng tay vào chuyện mờ ám mà giấu cậu.

_Không, điều này không nên xảy ra._

Sau tất cả mọi chuyện, cậu ko có lý do gì để nghi ngờ cô.

Sự hiểu lầm có thể lgây tổn thương rất nghiêm trọng, và Conan đã thấy nhiều trường hợp bi kịch nảy mầm từ sự hiểu lầm như thế.

Cậu không có quyền nghĩ theo cách như vậy. Nó không công bằng đối với Haibara.

"Cậu...cậu cảm thấy thế nào rồi", Conan rụt rè hỏi, giống như một đứa trẻ tiếp cận với một người lớn đang giận dữ, hy vọng rằng cậu sẽ làm dịu cơn giận dữ của Haibara.

_Tất cả mọi người, mọi người đều muốn được thoát khỏi cô ấy, nhưng cô ấy không có lỗi ...  
_  
"Cảm ơn cậu đã quan tâm của bạn. Tôi khoẻ", Haibara trả lời mà không cần loại bỏ giọng điệu hoài nghi của mình. Không giống lối mỉa mai bình thường, tìm niềm vui trên các mục tiêu của sự nhạo báng bằng giọngsự ấm áp và trìu mến, đây là giọng của một kẻ giết người- đang trao đổi với -con mồi.

"Tớ...tớ không biết nói như thế nào ..."

"Vậy thì câm miệng lại"

Chúa ơi,...đây là giọng... giọng của Shiho Miyano.

_Đây là Sherry._

Đây là cách cô ấy nói chuyện khi còn trong tổ chức.

Conan, mày đã làm cái khốn nạn gì thế?

Chống tay lên giường, đỡ thân người nhoài về phía trước, đủ để ngang tầm gương mặt của Haibara. Với một nụ cười bẽn lẽn xin lỗi,, Conan hỏi, "Cậu thực sự nổi giận với tớ à? Không có ý nghĩa gì với những điều tớ vừa nói trước đây đâu"

_Dối trá!_ Một giọng nói gào lên trong đầu cậu.

"Cậu...cậu có biết, giận dự sẽ làm cho cậu già nhanh hơn và còn ...còn không tốt cho sức khoẻ nữa. Tớ...tớ đang cố gắng nói là..."

"Biến khỏi đây. Về bên cô bạn gái của cậu. Tôi ko phải con mèo của cậu", Haibara cảnh cáo và trùm chăn qua khỏi đầu.

Conan sẽ mất kiên nhẫn nếu Haibara không giấu mình dưới tấm chăn như ai đó không muốn ra khỏi giường, hay cố gắng để trốn từ mặt trời vào buổi sáng.

Cô ấy vẫn còn Haibara. Không phải là Sherry. Vẫn còn là cô gái luôn cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ dù rằng sự thực không phải thế.

Dưới tấm chăn, Haibara cố kềm chế mình khỏi sự run rẩy, khỏi phải bật khóc.

Ý nghĩ " điều này là vô nghĩa để phải khóc" lập đi lập lại trong đầu, dù rằng cảm giác chua xót, nghẹt thở và đau đớn vẫn giữ trên gương mặt.

Nhón người và cúi đầu từ đỉnh chăn, Conan cố nhìn vào bên trong. "Cậukhông phải đang khóc đó chứ?"

_Không, không nhìn thấy cô ấy._

Chưa được.

Nhưng Haibara đã giật phăng đỉnh tấm chăn tránh xa Conan trước khi cậu khom xuống để nhìn rõ hơn.

"Ư...Haibara...Tớ...tớ thực sự xin lỗi. Thật sự đấy...Tớ chĩ không muốn...Tớ sợ rằng..."

Không có cách nào phù hợp cho cậu ta để đặt một câu có nội dung như " tớ ko muốn tố cáo tội của cậu vào một ngày nào đó", vì nó thực sự sẽ làm tổn thương đến tình cảm của Haibara. Vì cậu, cậu đã chọn loại bỏ các lý do đã làm cho câu hỏi của cậu trở enn6 lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, và quyết định nới lỏng sự căng thẳng theo một hướng khác.

"Nếu cậu thcự sự ko muốn tớ theo đuổi Tổ Chức nữa...Tớ có thể từ bỏ. Tớ...tớ ko muốn cậu phải thất vọng. Đừng trốn dưới tấm chăn nữa, được không? Làm ơn đi."

Không có phản ứng nào từ cô bé tóc nâu đỏ, Conan tiếp tục, " Có lẽ Ran đã đúng. Tớ luôn suy nghĩ rất nhiều nhưng tớ lại không biết...tớ..tớ đã không hiểu... "

_...những điều mà đôi khi, nó chỉ là cách mà họ ở đó._

Làm ơn, hãy tha thứ cho tớ, Haibara...

...tha thứ cho tính thất thường của tớ và lời nói dối này một lần...

...Tớ thực sự...

_Tuy nhiên, vẫn không có phản hồi nào sau vài phút im lặng, Conan bắt đầu bĩu môi hờn dỗi." Này, cậu có ra hay không huh? Nếu ko, tớ sẽ kéo chăn ra đó. Tớ nói là làm thật đó..."_

Conan níu lấy mép chăn, nắm chặt nhưng ko giật ra. Việc này chỉ khiến Haibara càng thêm tức giận nhiều hơn và chắc chắn không thèm khoan nhượng. Thở dài, Conan cúi đầu, lầm lũi bước ra cửa, nhai đi nhai lại ý nghĩ rằng, có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nếu cậu chịu lắng nghe "gợi ý" của cô trước lúc ngã bệnh. Mở cửa, Conan quay lại nhìn lần nữa chiếc giường nơi có tấm chăn đang phồng lên, lại thở dài và bước ra ngoài. Cậu đóng cửa, ngồi bệt xuống bậc cầu thang ngoài nhà, cảm thấy buồn kinh khủng.

Bên trong nhà, sau khi nghe bấm cửa đóng và còn lại trong sự yên tĩnh cho một vài phút, Haibara hạ chăn và nhòm ra. Một huân chương đáng để hoan hô là cô đã thành công trong việc kềm chế những giọt nước mắt của mình. Nhưng bây giờ cô ấy lại cảm thấy tệ hơn khi mà quá cứng rắn với chàng thám tử nhỏ.

_Oh nhưng mà tốt thôi. Cậu ta đáng bị như vậy._

Trời đã gần tối bởi bác Agasa vừa phải chở lũ trẻ về nhà, vừa phải chạy đi tiệm tạp hoá mua đồ. Trở về từ cửa hàng tạp hoá, tiến sỹ Agasa ngạc nhiên khi thấy Conan đang chán nản ngồi chống cằm trên bậc cửa.

"Cháu đang làm gì ở đây vậy, Shinichi-kun?"

"Suỵttt! Đừng để Haibara biết cháu ở ngoài này", Conan đặt ngón tay của mình lên môi và thì thầm.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Cháu ko phải đã...làm chuyện gì đó khiến nó đá cháu ra khỏi cửa chứ? Hoặc là cháu..."

"Cháu nói"suỵtttt"!Không phải, cô ấy ko có đá cháu. Cháu tự đi ra, nhưng là cháu đã làm cô ấy nổi giận...Oh, bác chỉ cần đi vào lặng lẽ và đừng nói là cháu ở ngoài này", Conan gầm gừ trong tiếng thì thầm, bối rối ra hiệu cho tiến sỹ Agasa vào nhà và đừng đặt thêm câu hỏi gì nữa.

Ông lão mở cửa, ngó vào căn phòng rồi quay ngược về phía Conan," Con bé ngủ rồi"

"Ngủ thật ko? Ko giả bộ đó chứ", Conan quỳ một gối trên bật thềm, nhòm vào trong.

Quay người về bên trái, Haibara đang nằm trên giường, cánh tay trái ló ra bên ngoài chăn, cũng ko còn trùm đầu kín mít nữa. Cậu thám tử biết rằng cô bé tóc nâu đỏ không thể giả vờ ngủ, với lại, cũng đã rất lâu từ khi cậu ra khỏi nhà.

"Cô ấy thực sự đang ngủ", Conan nói khi vừa đứng dậy, rón rén đi vào nhà."Nhưng bác Agasa, cứ giả vờ như cháu ko ở đây nhé. Cháu là người vô hình kể từ bây giờ cho đến khi...uh,ah...cháu ko biết. Mọi chuyện sẽ bình thường trở lại, cháu nghĩ, khi mà Haibara vui vẻ trở lại.Nào, đi thôi. Đi làm những việc gì mà bác cần làm đi"

"Uh, chắc rồi", tiến sỹ Agasa gãi đầu, bước vào bếp. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Shinichi-kun?

Nhìn ông lão tiến sỹ qua những ô cửa, Conan tự hỏi cậu nên đi đâu và làm gì bây giờ. _Có lẽ cậu nên trốn vào phòng tắm. Hoặc chui xuống phòng thí nghiệm. Cũng có thể núp trong phòng bác Agasa. Hay là trong tủ quần áo. Hoặc...không ở đâu cả.  
_  
Lần cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy gương mặt Haibara cùng cái nhìn giận dữ như muốn giết người mà cô giành cho cậu. Không phải cách đây quá lâu. Nó không phải giống như họ ko muốn nhìn mặt nhau trong vài thế kỉ. Nhưng Conan nhớ gương mặt hiền lành mà cô bé đã có, những gương mặt đáng yêu mà cô đã từng thể hiện. Cậu không nhìn thấy những biểu hiện đó thường xuyên, nhưng cũng không muốn nó hoàn toàn biến mất.

Conan đi lượn một vòng mới rón rén đến bên giường, cúi xuống gần hơn với gương mặt của Haibara, tự hỏi làm thế nào một người lại có thể có quá nhiều gương mặt với những biểu hiện khác nhau mạnh mẽ đến vậy.

Kẻ sát nhân...Không, không phải. Cô ấy ko phải kẻ sát nhân. Cô ấy chỉ là một cô gái- người bị buộc phải lớn lên giữa tội ác, buộc phải bảo vệ mình với vẻ lạnh lùng cao ngạo, và thích khóc âm thầm trong bóng tối.

Mở rộng bàn tay chồm về phía trước, chạm vào mái tóc màu nâu đỏ, thật mềm mại, Conan đỏ mặt rụt tay lại. Có lẽ cậu nên biến mình thành người có ích trong nhà của tiến sỹ Agasa.

_Ah, sàn nhà cần phải lau chùi =_=_

Haibara giật mình thức dậy khi nghe tiếng bước chân người nào đó tiến về phía mình, dừng lại và đặt một thứ gì đó có mùi rất thơm bên cạnh cô.

Mở mắt ra, ánh sáng chói chang đập vào mắt, Haibara nhận ra trời đã sáng, và gương mặt đang cúi xuống nhìn cô ko phải là tiến sỹ Agasa mà là Conan.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?", Haibara hỏi nhưng giọng nói đã không còn vị cay đắng nữa- Conan hi vọng ko phải là do giấc ngủ đã khiến cô ấy trông nhẹ nhõm hơn hôm qua.

"Tớ đã làm bữa sáng cho cậu", Conan nói với một nụ cười, nhưng nó xịu xuống khi Haibara quay mặt sang bên kia.

"Cậu vẫn còn giận sao? Tớ phải làm gì cho cậu vui lên đây?", Conan hỏi, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai cô bé, cố gắng xoay cô bé lại với cậu.,"Huh, Haibara...nào"- Conan lắc vai cô-" Cậu ko thể giận tớ mãi mãi được..."

"Dừng...lại...", Haibara nói khi nắm lấy cổ tay Conan, bàn tay kia đẩy cánh tay còn lại của Conan khỏi vai mình, chậm chạp ngồi dậy trên giường.

"Có phải chúng ta ko còn là bạn ko?", Conan rên rỉ.

"Chúng ta không bao giờ là bạn", Haibara nói câu này, vốn chỉ muốn nhìn thấy vẻ đau khổ trên mặt Conan, nhưng biểu hiện của cậu lúc này khiến cô thấy mình thật tàn nhẫn. Vì vậy, cô hướng sự chú ý vào tô cháo.

"Thự sự...", Haibara nói và nhấc nắp chén cháo," tớ hi vọng nó ko có độc"

"Độc? Không! Không có! Tớ thề!", Conan nói một mạch, và mỉm cười khi thấy Haibara cầm tô và muỗng lên." Vậy có nghĩa...cậu đã tha thứ cho tớ"

Múc một chút cháo vào thìa, đưa lên miệng, cô bé tóc nâu đỏ cong lớn đôi mày và thở dài.

"Chỉ có thể như vậy, tớ mới thoát khỏi sự làm phiền và đeo bám của cậu. Tớ vẫn còn muốn sống một cuộc sống ko có những tiếng rên rỉ của cậu ở xung quanh, và cứ cầu xin sự tha thứ vào mỗi phúên đi."

"Chờ đã, cậu tha thứ cho tớ chỉ vì tớ làmphiền phức huh?"

"Cậu có thể nghĩ theo cách khác. Tại sao tớ phải tha thứ cho cậu? Bởi vì tớ rất yêu cậu, nên tớ ko muốn nhìn thấy cậu đau khổ ủ rũ suốt ngày? Haizz, vui đó!"

Haibara nhếch môi nhạo báng, rồi đưa muỗng cháo vào miệng.

"Ngon không?", Conan nghiêng người ra trước, chưa bao giờ cảm thấy vui sướng khi được mỉa mai như vậy.

"Không"

"Thật ko?"

"Thật"

"Cậu là số 1"

Haibara ngẩng lên khỏi bát cháo, nhìn chằm chằm vào chàng thám tử đang cười toe toét bên cạnh cô. Cô có thể khẳng định-Cậu ấy bị mất trí rồi!

"Cậu ko đi học ?"

"Ah, có", Conan nở nụ cười rộng hơn, nắm lấy áo khoác và balô vác lên vai, mang giày với tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc và ù phóng ra khỏi cửa.

_Thật kỳ lạ!_


	8. The last day

**Chap 8: The last day**

Có một icon mặt cười đính kèm theo tờ note " Nhớ uống thuốc đúng giờ đấy" dán trên chiếc đồng hồ mà Haibara vừa cầm lên xem. Thật là một khuôn mặt cười tệ hại, chính xác là vậy, nếu đứng về góc nhìn của Haibara.

Thiết bị báo thức đáng nguyền rủa, Haibara nghĩ khi dời tay đến nút gần ổ gắn pin của đồng hồ, vo tròn tờ giấy và ném tất cả vào sọt rác.

Cô đang tắm thì nó bắt đầu kêu bíp bíp. Tiến sỹ Agasa ko có nhà- ông ấy đã đi đâu từ rất sớm, cô không hỏi. Haibara buộc phải rời phòng tắm với một chiếc khăn quấn quanh người, để stop lại những tiếng bíp bíp ồn ào vang chát chúa khắp nơi. Vào lúc tay cô bật tắt nút báo thức, chắc chắn là màng nhĩ của cô đã bị ù đi vì cái thứ tiếng điên khùng này.

Sau khi thay quần áo, Haibara vào bếp lấy thuốc. Nuốt những viên thuốc vào miệng, Haibara nhớ đến chai "Galatea" đang nằm đâu đó trong phòng thí nghiệm. Cô không tin những viên thuốc trong chai đó chính là Galatea, nhưng cũng chẳng có gì khác tốt hơn để làm, ngoại trừ việc ngồi trên giường đếm số lượng xe hơi màu đỏ đi ngang qua mỗi giờ, hoặc tiến hành các xét nghiệm phân tích thành phần thuốc đó.

Phòng thí nghiệm vẫn nằm trong tình trạng lộn xộn. Giâý tờ và các bảng xét nghiệm vung vão khắp mọi nơi. Những ngăn kéo ở bàn làm việc đều được rút ra ở nhiều mức độ khác nhau, và khoảng một nửa các ngăn kéo vốn đều chứa những thứ đang ngổn ngang khắp phòng kia: bút, thước, hộp nhựa, các đĩa mềm máy tính, và giấy tờ.

Nhà hoá học nhỏ co rúm người lại, nhưng trước khi cô kịp nhặt bất cứ thứ gì lên, thì chai thuốc màu trắng đã đập vào mắt cô, nằm nghênh ngang trên một mớ giấy hỗn độn. Tâm trí Haibara sẽ đặt hết vào nó nếu quyết định dọn dẹp sàn nhà bây giờ, nên thay vì sắp xếp lại, cô quét tất cả các giấy tờ qua một bên, gom thành đống lớn, rồi cô nhặt chai thuốc lên.

Haibara mở nắp, lắc nhẹ, từ trong chai rơi ra hai viên thuốc, và cô bẻ chúng ra mỗi viên một nửa để kiểm tra bên trong. Bột màu trắng, giống thuốc cảm Tylenol. Lắc đầu, Haibara tiếp tục bẻ thêm mấy viên khác nữa, và cô biết rằng chúng ko phải Galatea. Bột thuốc có thể đã được nhuộm màu, dĩ nhiên, nhưng bằng linh cảm của một nhà hoá học thiên tài, cô cảm nhận rõ rệt những thứ trên tay cô ko phải là sản phẩm do mình tạo ra.

"Ai thèm đùa với cậu? Tớ ko cách nào hiểu được một kẻ giết người! Cậu có biết bao nhiêu người đã chết vì thuốc của cậu?"

Galatea chỉ là của riêng cô ấy, sản phẩm sáng chế của một mình cô ấy. Đó là một sai lầm không chủ ý, một tính toán sai lầm, nhưng dù sao, nó đã gây chết người. Nếu chàng thám tử có thể tức giận với loại độc dược mà cô đã tiếp tục nghiên cứu sau cái chết của cha mẹ cô, thì việc cậu ta trở nên mất kiên nhẫn đến mức tính khí thay đổi sau khi lường được tác hại của Galatea, cũng là điều dễ hiểu.

Làm rơi hộp thuốc trên bàn, mặt kệ nó lăn lăn rồi rớt xuống sàn nhà, Haibara chỉ cúi đầu, chống tay lên cạnh bàn đầy mệt mỏi.

"Tớ biết", Haibara nghĩ," Nhưng tớ vẫn ko hiểu. Tại sao lại có sự thay đổi này?"

"Cháu đã hứa với cô ấy rằng, dù xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì, cháu cũng sẽ bảo vệ cô ấy. Không có gì phải lo lắng cả. Cô ấy ko mạnh mẽ như vẻ bề ngoài cô ấy thể hiện đâu", Conan đã nói với tiến sỹ Agasa như vậy.

Tình bạn.

Tình bạn là một thứ ảo tưởng đang cháy.

Không có tình yêu giữa những con người với nhau.

Tình yêu phụ thuộc vào quan hệ huyết thống, chính là thứ tuyệt vời nhất và quyền lực nhất, nhưng đến cuối cùng nó vẫn bị xé ra từng mảnh nhỏ. Giao ước giữa con người với nhau cũng không chịu đựng được gì, và không làm được gì, ngoại trừ tạo ra những nỗi buồn kéo dài hàng thế kỷ.

Mục đích con người tiếp cận nhau hoàn toàn vì ích kỷ, bất kể là về thể chất, tâm lý, tình cảm, hay vì những biểu hiện, tính cách như dễ thương, khả ố, vô hại, có hại, ngây thơ, đáng sợ ...

Có những người rất khắc nghiệt và lạnh lùng, cũng có những người quá ngu ngốc. Và cũng có những người rất...tốt.

Tuy nhiên, tất cả những điều tốt rồi cũng sẽ qua đi. Cái tốt không thể giành chiến thắng và cũng không bao giờ thắng cái xấu. ( quá chí lý, thế kỷ 21 rồi chứ phải là truyện cổ tích ngày xưa đâu)

Chiến thắng được dựng nên từ cuộc chiến giữa điều tốt và điều xấu. Và thế giới vẫn đang chỉ đạo sự tiến bộ càng lúc càng xa với trạng thái cân bằng tự nhiên của vũ trụ. Một ngày nào đó, mọi thứ, mọi nơi sẽ chìm trong bóng tối. Những điều tốt đẹp cũng như ánh sáng sẽ từ từ lụi tắt rồi biến mất.

" Cô bé mỉm cười khi nói với tôi:" tuần sau cháu sẽ trở lại, và dắt cả em gái cháu đến nữa""_ Imai Tetsuo, chủ nhân những vật dụng mà Akemi rất thích cất giấu, nhớ lại. "Nhưng cô bé đã không quay lại. Tôi còn hi vọng nụ cười rạng rỡ của cô bé sẽ giúp tôi xoá đi mối hận thù trong lòng"

Haibara nâng hai bàn tay lên trong khi những giọt nước mắt đua nhau tuôn không ngừng, đã khiến mọi thứ trước mặt cô mờ dần.

Đôi tay này, cũng giống như đôi tay những kẻ đã cướp đi mạng sống người chị gái yêu quý nhất của cô. Nếu ko phải vì loại thuốc đó, nếu ko phải vì khả năng tiềm tàng trong việc nghiên cứu phục vụ cho tổ chức, chị cô đã có thể rời khỏi tổ chức và cũng có thể mang cô đi thăm những người bạn của cha cô...

"..khoảng một tuần sau đó". Nhưng Tổ chức cần những nghiên cứu của cô, chúng chỉ cần một mình cô. Akemi từ chối giao 1 tỷ yên để buộc Gin giao cô ra, và Gin đã giết Akemi.

Và cô thì đổ lỗi cho cậu ta đã ko cứu chị gái mình.

Haibara khuỵ xuống trên hai chân, nấc lên từng tiếng, nghiêng đầu chống bên chiếc bàn làm việc. Cô đã cố cố giữ những giọt nước mắt không rơi xuống. Dù sao cũng ko ai bên cạnh cô, và có lẽ, không bao giờ có một ai nữa. Những giọt nước mắt ko còn là gánh nặng cho bất cứ ai, nghĩ đến đó, cơn đau trong cô cũng giảm một ít.

Sự cô đơn có thể làm cho căn phòng này thêm lạnh lẽo chăng?

"Em đã về", Conan nói khi đẩy cửa vào văn phòng thám tử Mouri, nhưng dừng lại ngay khi nhìn thấy Ran và Sonoko đang trò chuyện- cũng có thể nói là tranh luận trong phòng khách.

"Không, nó quá...quá mức cần thiết...", Ran bối rối đẩy chiếc váy Sonoko đang cầm nói tiếp "...cho một buổi ăn tối với bạn bè"

"Nhưng nó ko phải một bữa ăn tối bình thường", Sonoko phản đối, tiếp tục lôi ra một chiếc váy khác, cố gắng ướm lên người Ran. "Tớ đã nói với cậu là anh ấy sẽ ở đó. Suy nghĩ đi Ram, suy nghĩ đi. Thật ngốc khi so sánh anh ấy với tên lập di Shinichi. OKay, còn cái váy này thế nào? Thôi điiii, Rannn. Nó giống như đem kim cương so sánh với hòn đá í. Phải chọn Kim cương!"

"Sonoko!...Ôi không, cái váy này hở hang quá"

"Dĩ nhiên, nếu Shinichi không thường xuyên bỏ chạy theo một vụ án nào đó giữa chừng, và bỏ mặc cậu hầu hết mọi thời gian"

"Đừng gọi tớ là vợ cậu ta. Ai muốn làm vợ tên ngớ ngẩn đó?"

"Ah ha, tớ chưa bao giờ nói cậu là vợ cậu ta. Xem kìa, cậu nói ko thích cậu ta mà đã mơ làm vợ người ta rồi? Ôi chao, lãng mạn quá...Tớ chắc chắn là..."

"Không!..Cậu ta...im đi, Sonoko", Ran kêu lên vẻ tuyệt vọng, và trông thấy Conan nhìn Sonoko với vẻ phiền toái." Oh, Conan-kun? Chị xin lỗi, chị ko biết em đã về"

Sonoko vẫn tiếp tục, " Được rồi, Ran, trong vài trường hợp, cậu phải..."

"Chị Ran, chị định sẽ đi đâu tối nay à?", Conan nói khi chuyển sự chú ý vào Ran.

"Umh, Sonoko mời mấy người bạn đi ăn tối, nhưng chị nghĩ em ở lại nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, vì vậy không chuẩn bị bữa tối cho em. Bố có thể sẽ dùng bữa ở lầu dưới. Ah, chị biết rồi. Bố ơi, bố sẽ dắt Conan đi ăn tối ở quán cafe dưới nhà nhé"

"Cái gì? KHÔNG!", Kogoro ngẩng lên khỏi tờ báo, cùng với Conan hét lên một lúc.

Ngạc nhiên bởi phản ứng của hai thám tử-một già một trẻ- trùng lặp nhau, Ran quay sang Sonoko, người vẫn đangloay hoay với bữa ăn, trang phục, kéo tay cô ấy nhờ giúp đỡ.

"-cậu nghe chưa, Ran? Hả, không! Không đâu nhé", Sonoko hét lên," Lúc nào cũng là thằng oắt này! Chúng ta sẽ không đem nó theo cùng đâu! Nó luôn làm mọi chuyện bung bét hết cả!"

Nhưng-"

"Được rồi, Ran-nee-chan, em sẽ đi đến nhà của bác AGASA."

"Nhưng-"

"Bố nghĩ đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời" Kogoro nói to và mở một lon bia.

"Nhưng bố, Sonoko, chúng ta ko thể...eh, chờ đã, Conan-kun! Quay lại!"

"Một buổi tối vui vẻ nha, mọi người", Conan vui vẻ vẫy tay chào, rồi biến mất sau cánh cửa trong khi Sonoko kéo tay Ran xuống thử chiếc váy khác.

Đứng bên ngoài văn phòng, Conan khẽ thở dài, quay lưng bước xuống cầu thang. Tự hỏi về "anh ấy" mà Sonoko nói là ai, trong khi hai tay thọc sâu vào túi, chạm vào một thứ nhỏ nhỏ. Oh yeah! Cậu đã có thuốc giải độc.

Dừng lại trên cầu thang và lôi viên thuốc ra, một nụ cười nở rộng trên gương mặt chàng thám tử nhỏ. Trước khi viên thuốc được vứt vào miệng, Conan nhận ra rằng một vài sai lầm sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu uống viên thuốc này bây giờ.

Haibara sẽ chế nhạo và coi thường cậu suốt phần còn lại của cuộc đời, đặc biệt là nếu xảy ra việc gì giống như những trường hợp Haibara đã nêu ra từ trước, hoặc là biết được lý do khiến cậu uống nó vội vã. Tệ hơn, kết hợp cả 2 điều này. Và cậu cũng không muốn có những sai lầm nghiêm trọng hơn. Judie đã kể cho Conan nghe kế hoạch đánh đổ tổ chức. Tổ chức Áo đen sẽ nhận ra một trong những nạn nhân của chúng vẫn còn sống, đã quay trở lại.. Điều đó khiến mọi người xung quanh rơi vào nguy hiểm.

Chết tiệt. Cậu vẫn phải chờ trong khi Sonoko cứ tiếp tục làm mấy trò vô bổ. Nhưng khi mọi chuyện qua đi, cậu chắc chắn rằng Sonoko sẽ phải trả giá, dù bằng cách này hay cách khác. Cậu ko buông tha cho "anh ấy" dễ dàng, và sẽ tìm ra "anh ấy" mà Sonoko nói là ai.

Không có gì đặc biệt hạnh phúc, nhưng lại có sự bất lực hiện trên mặt, Conan vừa đi về phía nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, vừa đá mấy viên sỏi.

"Bác Agasa," Conan gọi bằng một giọng ảm đạm khi cậu bước vào nhà của Tiến sĩ Agasa. "Cháu sẽ ở đây đêm nay." Sau khi cất giày lên tủ, và không ai hồi đáp, cậu lặp lại, "Bác Agasa?"

Nhìn xung quanh khi bước vào phòng khách, Conan thấy chiếc mền gối trên giường Haibara đều đã xếp ngay ngắn, còn phòng khách thì trống không.

"Bác Agasa? Haibara?"

Conan bước xuống cầu thang, lối vào tầng hầm, đẩy cửa phòng thí nghiệm. Một sự ngạc nhiên khác ập tới, khi mọi thứ trong phòng cũng đã được sắp xếp gọn gàng, sạch sẽ. Lần cuối cậu ở đây, giấy tờ vẫn ngổn ngang khắp nơi.

Mình đoán là "ai đó" đã có tâm trạng tốt vào hôm nay. Nhưng họ đã ở đâu...?

Suy nghĩ của Conan bị cắt ngang khi đi qua một tờ giấy ló ra một chút trên một tập hồ sơ. Đó là một chồng giấy với kết quả kiểm nghiệm vật lý và hóa học của một số viên thuốc được đánh số so với các thuộc tính của Galatea. Tất cả các kết quả đều âm tính.

"Nếu cậu ở lại đây đêm nay", một giọng nói vang lên từ phía sua, khiến Conan giật mình ném tờ giấy lên bàn, quay về hướng phát ra âm thanh đó," Thì cậu nên biết là tớ ko có nấu phần ăn giành cho cậu"

"Oh, Haibara", Conan kêu lên, nhìn cô bé tóc nâu đỏ đang nghiêng đầu dựa lên cánh tay chống trên khung cửa, " Tiến sỹ Agasa đâu?"

"Không ở nhà. Bác ấy đã ra ngoài cả ngày hôm nay rồi"

"Bác ấy đi đâu vậy?"

Haibara nhún vai, nhận ra sự quan tâm của Conan dừng trên đống giấy tờ ở bàn làm việc.

"Chúng ko phải là nó", Haibara nhướng mày nói, khi Conan liếc lên bàn thêm lần nữa.

"T..tốt quá. Cảnh sát cũng ko tìm thêm được bất cứ điều gì nữa.", Conan nhỏ giọng nhìn lên, nhưng giật mình khi thấy cô bé đã quay người rời khỏi cánh cửa.

"Cậu khoẻ hơn chưa?", Cậu hỏi khi bắt kịp cô bé trên cầu thang.

"Mệt", cô trả lời và bước đến bàn ăn.

"Cậu đang ăn gì vậy?", Conan hỏi với vẻ nhiệt tình, chồm lên nhìn qua vai của Haibara khi cô bé cầm đôi đũa lên.

"Mì ăn liền! Cậu đang ăn mì ăn liền!", Conan kêu lên kinh hãi, nhưng cũng kịp hiểu lý do tại sao cậu ko ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn đang nấu ở trong bếp- nơi mà Conan tin rằng Haibara đang ở đó khi cậu vào nhà.

"Tớ ko đặt bánh pizza, và ko ai ép cậu phải ăn mì ăn liền", Haibara trả lời với giọng mệt mỏi thật sự, khi nhét vài sợi mì vào miệng.

"Cậu ko được ăn cái thứ này", Conan nói gần như hét, chồm tới giật lấy bát mì, làm đổ một ít súp trong lúc vội vã, nhưng bỏ qua cái nhìn chằm chặp của Haibara, bước vào bếp, " Để tớ nấu món nào đó tốt hơn cho cậu"

Một biểu hiện dịu dàng hiện trên gương mặt Haibara thay cho ánh mắt sắc bén lúc nãy. Sau khi lau khô bàn, Haibara im lặng ngồi trên ghế của mình, chờ đợi bữa ăn tối, mỉm cười một lần khi nghe Conan la lớn:" Hey, xem tớ tìm được cái gì đây này"

Nếu mọi thứ chỉ là một giấc mơ...mong rằng nó sẽ kéo dài mãi mãi.

Chẳng bao lâu, mùi thơm từ bếp ngập hết căn phòng. Thơm đến nỗi Haibara không thể chờ đợi tiếp xem cậu ta rốt cuộc đã nấu thứ gì. Món ăn này đã lấy của cậu ta ko ít thời gian, chắc chắn là rất ngon.

Khi Conan ló đầu khỏi bếp, Haibara thấy cậu bê theo một nồi lớn, thêm vài món lặt vặt khác. Đặt mọi thứ xuống trước mặt cô bé, " Tớ ko tìm thấy nồi đất để nấu, cũng ko có nhiều thời gian, nên nó ko được ngon như mùi vị vốn có. Tuy nhiên...nó vẫn ăn được, và tốt hơn nhiều so với mì gói"

Haibara mở to mắt, nhướng người lên nhìn vào trông nồi. Một nồi canh trông đen thui.

"Canh gà ác?", cô bé kêu lên kinh ngạc, nhìn Conan.

( Gà ác nấu với thuốc bắc, thường được chưng bằng nồi đất)

"Cậu tìm mấy con gà này ở đâu vậy?"_ Haibara hỏi.

"Trong ngăn đá tủ lạnh", Conan cười," Uhm, tớ biết. Cả tớ cũng rất ngạc nhiên. Thử một chút đi"

Conan múc một tô lớn đầy thịt gà và canh, đặt xuống chỗ của Haibara- người đang rạng rỡ trước món ăn mình sắp được nếm.

Canh gà ác là một trong số những loại dinh dưỡng nhất giành cho người bệnh, cung cấp đầy đủ các vitamin lẫn chất cần thiết, tốt cho hầu hết mọi người. Mặc dù một con gà đen thui thì trông nó hơi quái dị, nhưng ko phủ nhận được nó có hương vị thơm ngon hơn những con gà bình thường khác. Đ0ó là một món ăn cao cấp.

"Mùi vị thế nào?", Conan háo hức nhìn Haibara đưa muỗng canh vào miệng, hồi hộp chờ phản hồi.

"Ăn được, và tốt hơn so với mì gói"_ cô lập lại câu nói của cậu.

Conan thở dài, buông người rơi vào chỗ ngồi đối diện với Haibara, tự múc cho mình thêm một tô nữa."Thôi nào, nó phải tốt hơn so với những gì tớ đã nói chứ"

Haibara ko trả lời, vẫn giữ đôi mắt mình trên tô canh. Cô ko muốn thừa nhận, nhưng mà...nó thực sự ngon. Giưã bữa ăn, cô ấy ngừng lại, bắt đầu chĩa chĩa những miếng thịt gà trong tô bằng đôi đũa. Đầu óc cô đang lang thang ở một nơi khác.

Vẫn giữ đôi mắt trên những miếng thịt gà, Haibara hỏi với giọng thấp," Cậu phải đi đâu?"

"Đi đâu?", Conan nhìn lên từ phần ăn thứ hai, cũng gần như đã sạch sẽ. Cậu phải tự thưởng thức tài nghệ của mình chứ.

"Cậu phải thực hiện kế hoạch của FBI?", Haibara không nhận được bất cứ phản ứng nào đáp lại, cô tiếp tục, "Tớ biết tớ không thể cản cậu đi, nhưng cậu sẽ không còn sống trở về. Chỉ là...Tổ chức quá mạnh.. Lúc đó, cô ấy sẽ bị tổn thương, và .. . lúc đó sẽ không có ai để nấu món này cho tớ ăn nữa. "

"Vậy là cậu thích nó!", Conan thở dốc, cùng lúc một nụ cười hạnh phúc nhất thế giới hiện lên trên mặt cậu, dù rằng cậu đã sẵn sàng cho nửa phần sau đó Haibara sẽ trả lời rằng " Không, chỉ đùa thôi" như mọi lần, hoặc những gì đại loại như thế. Nhưng không, Haibara chẳng nói thêm gì cả.

"Đừng lo, tớ sẽ ổn mà", Conan cười, nhìn Haibara và tiếp tục," Sau khi trở về, tớ sẽ nấu món này cho cậu ăn nữa, 2 tuần một lần nhé. Thế nào?"

"Uhm, chắc chắn rồi...", Haibara thì thầm, biết rằng điều đó là ko thể.

Nếu cậu ấy còn sống mà quay về, chắc chắn cậu ấy sẽ trở lại cuộc sống hạnh phúc bên cạnh cô ấy. Cậu ấy không nên nhớ đến Haibara nữa.

Cô chợt ngước lên nhìn Conan, bắt gặp cái nhìn chằm chằm của cậu ấy cũng đang hướng về mình. Trong khoảnh khắc, hai ánh mắt hoà làm một.

"Sao?", Conan đỏ mặt khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Haibara.

"Mấy mảnh thịt gà và dầu mỡ dính trên mặt cậu"

Oh...vậy nên cô ấy mới nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, vì có cái gì đó trên mặt cậu, ờ, tốt, không chỉ một, mà là rất nhiều thứ trên mặt cậu.

Conan đỏ mặt, chụp lấy tấm khăn giấy lau vội vàng. Qủa thật, cậu tèm lem như một đứa trẻ ăn hỗn.

"Tớ xin lỗi", Conan cười bẽn lẽn, " Có lẽ..tớ đã quen với cách ăn của một đứa trẻ 7 tuổi"

Haibara lắc đầu, tiếp tục chĩa những miếng thịt gà trong tô của mình. Conan nhìn với vẻ tò mò, khi cô bé chọn những miếng thịt vốn để ăn- đặt hết ra tô, sau đó buông đũa xuống và ngồi thẳng dậy.

"Tớ phải đi", Haibara nói và nhìn Conan

"Cái gì-"

"Cậu ko muốn tớ đi, tớ hiểu. Nhưng sẽ không thể giải quyết được gì nếu tớ tiếp tục bỏ chạy, tiếp tục lẩn trốn. Tớ đánh giá cao sự quan tâm của cậu đối với sự an toàn của tớ, nhưng tớ ko thể dựa dẫm vào cậu mãi mãi được, cậu hiểu ko? Tổ chức chỉ muốn tớ. Sẽ ko có gì xảy ra, ko ai lộ diện nếu chỉ có cậu đi. Cậu sẽ chết. Đó là một thiệt lớn mà lại không cần thiết"

"Cậu vẫn ko tin tớ?", Conan đặt đũa xuống, dựa lưng vào ghế, nhìn Haibara.

Với một nụ cười cay đắng, Haibara trả lời, " Tin tưởng cậu, niềm tin đối với cậu, sự tự tin của cậu...tất cả đều ko thể cứu được một ai đó hay việc gì đó. Chúng là những khái niệm triết học không tồn tại... Chỉ có cậu là sự thật, cậu đang sống, và đang đứng lên chống lại một đối thủ cực kỳ nguy hiểm"

"Do đó, quá nguy hiểm để cậu đi theo"

"Chẳng lẽ ko nguy hiểm đối với cậu sao?"

"Làm ơn, Haibara-"

"Nếu kế hoạch của chúng là hướng sự chú ý của cậu vào một thứ gì đó không đáng kể, trong khi bọn chúng lại tập trung ở một nơi khác, cậu sẽ làm gì?"

Một cảm giác sợ hãi từ tận tim nhấn chìm chàng thám tử nhỏ, " Ý cậu là gì?"

Haibara cúi đầu hơi thấp xuống. "Tớ sợ, Kudo-kun. Tớ không muốn tái diễn lại tấn bi kịch đã xảy ra ở 79 AD tại Pompeii. Một thảm kịch đã được thay đổi thay đổi nhưng không thể đảo ngược."

Pompeii, 79 sau Công Nguyên .. Conan im lặng khi cậu nhớ lại câu chuyện của một trong những thị trấn ma quái nổi tiếng nhất trên thế giới.

Pompeii, một thành phố La Mã ở vịnh Naples, đã bị phá hủy bởi một vụ phun trào núi lửa. Vesuvius, đỉnh cao của địa ngục núi lửa. Bởi vì núi lửa đã không hoạt động cho 1.500 năm, người dân của Pompeii không có kiến thức về núi lửa. Và bởi vì không ai biết sự nguy hiểm, nhiều người có thể đã bỏ chạy, hay ở lại, hoàn toàn quên rằng các quyết định họ làm cuối cùng sẽ đóng dấu số phận của họ.

Những người dân của Pompeii chết một cách đau đớn, so với những cái chết tức thời của người dân Herculaneum, một thành phố bên cạnh Pompeii. Đối với những người ở Pompeii, hơi thở đầu tiên ở giữa dòng chảy núi lửa trong lòng đầy phổi của họ với chất lỏng, giống như nuốt lửa. Hơi thở thứ hai tạo ra xi măng ướt trong phổi của họ, trong khi hơi thở thứ ba xi măng dày lên, gây ra nạn nhân bị chết ngạt ở nhiệt to lớn trong dòng chảy chính.

Tro núi lửa sau này bao phủ thành phố, niêm phong nó ra khỏi thế giới cho đến 1594. Các trang bìa của tro đã hành động như một viên nang thời gian, bảo quản các thành phố ... và các "cơ quan." Các cơ quan bị hư hỏng, nhưng tro núi lửa đã khiến nạn nhân đóng lại trong cùng tư thế chết của họ. Các thi thể nạn nhân trong những tư thế kỳ lạ, ghi lại giây phút bất tử cuối cùng của các công dân Pompeii ...

"Haibara ..."

" Chỉ đến bây giờ, người ta mới tin rằng hồ sơ thực hiện vụ thiên tai năm 2000 năm trước đây được nghiên cứu bởi Pliny the Younger," giọng của Haibara thở ra khi cô ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn vào mắt của Conan. "Nó có ý nghĩa như những điều tớ muốn nói với cậu... về Boss.. Nhưng ... Cậu sẽ nghĩ rằng tớ điên, như Pliny the Younger, sau khi tất cả? Tớ. .."

Conan mỉm cười," Ngốc quá! Tớ là ai chứ? Đừng lo. Sao lại xảy ra chuyện xấu được?"

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ thì thầm danh tính của Boss và nhanh chóng đứng lên mà không nhìn vào phản ứng của Conan.

"Tớ đi ngủ," Haibara thốt lên khi cô rời khỏi bàn. Cô không muốn cậu nhìn thấy mặt cô, mà cậu có thể sẽ sốc rất nặng, hoặc là chính cô cũng ko muốn nhìn thấy cậu.

Cô chỉ nghe cậu nhiều lần lầm bầm, "Không, đó là không thể ..."

-o-

Haibara đang mơ ăn một quả táo trong cơn lốc xoáy, khi một ai đó lắc vai cô trong bóng tối. Tập trung đôi mắt vào người trước mặt, cô chống tay ngồi dậy, thì thầm, " Bác đã về, bác Agasa"

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra với Shinichi-kun?", tiến sỹ Agasa hỏi lại với giọng thấp, đưa ly nước cho Haibara," Đây, cháu uống thuốc đi". Ông chìa tay với vài viên thuốc. Nhìn Haibara đỡ lấy nước và cho mấy viên thuốc vào miệng, ông lão nói tiếp, " Thằng bé ngồi một chỗ trong bóng tối, hai tay ôm chặt lấy đầu, khi bác cố gắng bắt chuyện với nó, thì nó lại xua tay đuổi bác đi"

"Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi", Haibara nói, bước xuống giường đi vào bếp để trả cái ly về chỗ cũ.

"Được rùi , Ai-kun, đưa ly cho bác", tiến sỹ chìa tay ra lần nữa.

"Không, để cháu tự làm"

Haibara liếc đồng hồ trên đường vào bếp, 100. Cậu ta đã ngồi ở đó 2 tiếng. Sau khi rửa ly và đặt nó vào vị trí cũ, Haibara thoáng nhìn thấy Conan- trông bộ dạng y hệt tiến sỹ Agasa đã miêu tả. Cô khựng lại một chút, nhưng sau đó cũng quay lại giường, tự hỏi việc tiết lộ danh tính Boss cho cậu ấy là đúng hay sai.

Người dân Pompeii không biết gì về sự nguy hiểm của Vesuvius, thậm chí họ còn nghĩ đó là biểu tượng của Đấng Sáng Tạo- người ban sự sống cho muôn loài. Đấng Sáng Tạo cũng là tử thần báo tử, nhưng người dân Pompeii đã có 12 tiếng đồng hồ để chạy khỏi nơi đó trước khi đợt dung nham nhấn chìm tất cả vào cái chết.

Haibara biết, đã quá trễ để kéo Conan khỏi vùng báo động đỏ, vì vậy, cô quyết định thông báo cho cậu...sự nguy hiểm của Vesuvius.

Nhân dân Pompeii nhận ra số phận của họ trước khi sự sống của họ bị chấm dứt vĩnh viễn, nhưng họ có thể làm gì?

Cuối cùng, cả hai người- cô và Conan- có thể sẽ phải hỏi cùng một câu hỏi mà người dân Pompeii xưa kia đã hỏi-Tôi sẽ đi đâu khi mà không nơi nào là an toàn để ẩn nấp?

Conan nhìn lên nơi Haibara đã đứng, sau khi cô ấy rời khỏi, cậu khẽ lắc đầu.

Điều này là không công bằng, không công bằng cho người đó, không công bằng cho tất cả ...

"Haibara", cậu gọi, nhưng biết rõ cô ấy ở quá xa để nghe, cũng như giọng cậu quá thấp để bắt được. 


	9. The Things and the Time the World needs

**Chap 9: The Things anh The Time the World needs**

Nếu...nếu chỉ có một con đường để đi đến cuối cùng, nghĩ cách vượt qua nó, mà không có sự nhầm lẫn và không chắc chắn, cậu sẽ không để bị kích động. Phải có cách khác. Một số cách khác.

Được rồi.

Gỉa sử có 2 chị em. Cậu là người bạn tốt nhất của cô em và chỉ nghe nói về người chị qua những lời kể lại. Tuy nhiên, có một vấn đề. Người bạn tốt nhất của cậu đã nói dối cậu 1 lần, nhưng vì nó là một điều khiến cuộc sống cậu ko bị thay đổi quá nhiều, nên cậu tha thứ cho cô ấy. Sau đó, người chị của cô ấy bị ám sát. Các bằng chứng đã dẫn dắt cậu đến với người bạn thân thiết nhất đó, và cậu biết rằng qua những lời nói trước đó, cô ấy lại rất yêu thương chị mình.

Cậu có tin ko?

Bản năng như một đứa trẻ mới lớn mà theo quan điểm của người chị cô ấy- đã bị bóp méo và hiểu lầm?

Hoặc người bạn tốt nhất của cậu?

Những vết thương do sự phản bội tạo ra đã được khâu lại, nhưng những vết sẹo thì vẫn còn đó.

Bản năng.

Nhưng cậu không thể khẳng định chắc chắn. Cậu là con một và cậu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được ý nghĩ của các anh chị em khác. Tuy nhiên, bản năng là thứ không bao giờ phản bội cậu.

Tuy nhiên, điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu người bạn thân ấy thực sự vô tội?

Khi mà tất cả những gì thuộc về cô ấy là hoàn toàn trong sach?

Hoặc cái gì sẽ xảy khi, nếu lúc này, bản năng lại là sự lừa gạt dối trá?

Thế giới xung quanh người bạn thân nhất của cậu sẽ lung lay và sụp đổ?

Không, thế giới này quá lớn. Không có gì xảy ra cả, thế giới vẫn sẽ ở xung quanh cậu...

Phải, vẫn là một thế giới xung quanh cậu, Conan gật đầu đồng ý với những tiếng nói đến từ thế giới bên ngoài. Và ...

Tiếng nói đó từ đâu đến vậy?

"CONAN-KUN", cùng một giọng nói vang lên, khiến cậu giật mình ngẩng dậy. Bên cạnh là Ayumi với nét mặt lo lắng, " Có phải cậu cũng bị cúm rồi ko?"

"Cúm?" , Conan bật ra khỏi miệng từ mà Ayumi vừa nêu ra để giải thích cho sự vắng mặt của cậu.

" Oh không, tớ ổn. Chỉ hơi mệt chút", Conan mỉm cười trấn an, nhưng hình như ko thuyết hục được Ayumi.

Cậu nhìn xung quanh, bắt gặp mắt mắt của Haibara đang nhờ vả sự giúp đỡ, trong khi Genta và Mitsu nhìn cậu chằm chằm, chờ đợi một lời giải thích hợp lý.

"Xin lỗi, các cậu nói gì thế?"

"Bọn tớ nói...", Mitsu bắt đầu với giọng gắt gỏng và đơn điệu. Đã được khoảng từ khi đội thám tử nhí- cả 5 người, đi bộ về nhà sau giờ học, và giờ thì, Conan đã phá hỏng mọi niềm vui của cả nhóm. Ôi trời, cậu ta đã làm gì thế nhỉ!

"Cuối cùng thì Haibara cũng hồi phục, nên chúng ta sẽ đi cắm trại với bác Agasa vào cuôií tuần này"

Vì vậy, hoá ra đó là lý do tại sao Haibara nhìn cậu cầu cứu. Conan nhìn Haibara lần nữa, nhưng cô bé đã quay đầu đi.

"Uhm..uhm", Conan chuyển mắt mắt xuống đôi chân, tự hỏi sao Haibara cứ đùn đẩy mấy trách nhiệm khó khăn này cho cậu. " Tớ e rằng cuối tuần này ko thích hợp"

Vẻ mặt phiền toái, lo lắng, nghi ngờ trộn lẫn lại hiện lên trên gương mặt 3 đứa trẻ trong nhóm.

"Ý cậu là sao?"_ Mitsu hỏi.

"Uhm..uhm..cuối tuần này bác Agasa ko có ở đây", Conan bịa chuyện, " Bác Mouri sẽ dẫn chị Ran, tớ và Haibara đến thăm một người bạn của bác ấy"

"Tại sao lại có cả Haibara-san?", Mitsu cau mày khó hiểu," Còn bác Agasa đi đâu?"

"Phải rồi, sao tất cả chúng ta ko cùng đi?", Genta lớn tiếng.

"Bác ấy chưa bao giờ đem chúng ta đi chơi. Nhưng bây giờ, bác ấy dắt cả Haibara đi cùng Conan-kun", Ayumi buồn bã nói. Cô đang sắp xếp các ý nghĩ trong đầu về một kế hoạch khác, quả thật cô ko vui chút nào nếu để Ai-chan đi riêng với Conan." Ai-chan có thể đến nhà tớ chơi trong lúc đợi bác Agasa về. Chúng ta có thể..."

Conan định nói, nhưng Haibara đã cắt ngang với nụ cười dịu dàng nhưng kiên định, " Cảm ơn cậu, tớ rất vui vì cậu lo cho tớ. Nhưng mấy người lớn đã quyết định với nhau, tớ e họ sẽ ko thay đổi vì những phản đối của trẻ con như chúng ta"

Một khoảng im lặng ngắn giữa ba đứa bé, trước khi Mitsu và Ayumi cùng thở hắt ra thất vọng, còn Genta thì càu nhàu một mình.

Mitsu tiếp tục với ánh mắt đầy hi vọng," Uhm tớ hiểu rồi. Vậy ngày khác chúng ta sẽ đi nhé?"

Haibara chuyển cái nhìn xuống đất, im lặng trước khi có một phản ứng thích hợp. Cô biết là cậu bé anỳ mong chờ một lời hứa, nhưng cô không muốn. Cô ko muốn phá vỡ thêm gì nữa. Với một nụ cười, và giọng nói nhẹ nhàng, cô trả lời trong sự chờ đợi của 3 đứa trẻ, " Có lẽ thế"

Và như vậy đã đủ vực dậy tâm trạng chúng.

"Chúng ta sẽ bắt thật nhiều cá", Genta hào hứng hét lên, và nhận được sự ủng hộ "OH" và "YEAH" từ hai đứa trẻ còn lại. " Hãy nhớ lại lúc..."

Bọn trẻ hồi tưởng lại chuyến đi lúc trước, tiếng cười tiếp tục kéo dài cho đến khi tạm biệt nhau, để Conan và Haibara nhìn theo bóng chúng bằng sự trìu mến.

"Đừng lo", Conan nói, cố gắng tỏ vẻ lạc quan trong lúc bước đi," Cậu sẽ được tham gia buổi đi câu với chúng. Cả hai chúng ta sẽ cùng đi câu với lũ nhóc"

"Uhm, tất nhiên", Haibara thì thầm phía sau Conan. Một khoảnh khắc im lặng trôi qua trước khi cô hỏi tiếp, " Cậu đang đi qua nó lần nữa, hôm nay?"

"Sao? Cậu có thấy mệt chưa?", Conan liếc qua vai, tặng cho cô một nụ cười tinh nghịch, và giọng thì đầy trêu chọc thách thức.

"Thực sự", Haibara trả lời với vẻ thờ ơ," Nhìn mặt cậu mỗi ngày cũng như việc nhìn người điên lái xe"

"Vậy sao...Cảm ơn lời khen. Nhưng trước khi chúng ta trở về...", Conan nói khi dừng lại trước ngã tư, chờ đợi đèn đường chuyển qua màu xanh lá cây, hướng về phía ngôi nhà của ông tiến sỹ, " Chúng ta phải đến thăm cô Judie trước"

Không có phản hồi nào từ Haibara, Conan quay lại, thấy cô bé vẫn đứng trên vỉa hè, nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt không mong muốn.

"Cậu ko đi à?"

"Tớ phải đi sao?", Haibara hỏi, ko giấu đi những giai điệu nghe như sự từ chối trong giọng của mình.

"Không", Conan khoanh tay, đôi mắt thoáng chút bực tức," Dĩ nhiên không. Trừ khi cậu muốn làm điều gì dại dột thêm nữa"

Cong cao đôi mày với ánh mắt lấp lánh sự chế giễu,Haibara ném cho cậu giọng buồn cười nhưng lại thách thức, trong câu hỏi của mình," Và cậu sẽ cản tớ bằng cách nào?"

"Tớ sẽ ko ngại việc trói tay chân cậu sau đó ném vào hầm rượu và khoá cửa lại", Conan nhún vai, nhìn về đèn báo hiệu giao thông đã chuyển sang màu xanh.

"Lời đe đoạ ko có tác dụng với tớ", Haibara lắc đầu, chuẩn bị rảo bước về nhà, " Tớ chỉ sợ sẽ khiến kế hoạch giả vờ làm siêu nhân dễ thương của cậu bị phá sản lần nữa, trong khi tình hình thì ko được tốt cho lắm"

Thở dài, Conan bước hai bước về phía cô bé tóc nâu đỏ, nắm lấy tay cô mặc cho cô bé phản đối yếu ớt, và kéo cô bé băng qua đường khi đèn xanh còn đang nhấp nháy. "Thôi nào, FBI thì có gì đáng sợ đâu. Nếu cậu muốn tham gia, thì cậu phải hợp tác"

Khi cả hai đã ở bên kia đường, Haibara giật tay khỏi Conan, ném cho cậu một cái nhìn phiền toái trước khi lững thững thả bước đi cùng.

Họ tản bộ trong sự im lặng, khá căng thẳng, cho đến lúc Conan đặt hai tay sau đầu và phá vỡ không gian ngột ngạt này, " Tớ ko hiểu. Nếu cậu biết ông ta với tất cả mọi thứ, làm sao cậu khẳng định ông ấy là Boss?"

Với hai bàn tay siết chặt sau lưng, Haibara thì thầm," Đó là một xác suất cao"

"Chỉ là một xác suất cao?", Conan la lớn, hai cánh tay giơ lên trời biểu hiện sự huỷ diệt cho chuỗi thông tin ko rõ ràng, " Haibara! Làm thế nào mà cậu lại nói nói tớ...Thế nghĩa là sự lo lắng của tớ..."

"Uhm, tớ xin lỗi", Haibara nhận lỗi nhưng trọng giọng nói thì ko nghe ra vẻ hối hận nào cả. " Tớ là nhà khoa học. Tớ ko bao giờ biết đến 100% là gì...", cô bé giơ tay trước mặt, vẫy vẫy trong không trung," Cậu có biết nơi nguyên tố thứ ba của các phân tử trong không khí này là ở đâu ko? Tớ ko..."

"Đó ko phải những gì tớ muốn nói", chàng thám tử cắt ngang câu chuyện lan man của nhà khoa học nhỏ. Sẽ thật sự là một thảm hoạ nếu cô bé tiếp tục huyên thuyên đến tận nguyên lý bất định Heisenberg, trong khi cậu vẫn có nhiều câu muốn hỏi, về những kẻ ám ảnh cậu ta mà cậu ko thể hỏi cô bé lúc ở trường. "Tớ-tớ nghĩ cậu biết ông ấy là ai"

"Tớ biết", Haibara thừa nhận, " Nhưng đó là một lẽ, thực sự tớ chưa bao giờ đụng mặt ông ấy khi tớ còn trong tổ chức. Từ những gì tớ đã biết và những bằng chứng chúng ta phát hiện ra, ông ta là người mà tớ nghĩ đến. Cậu luôn có quyền lựa chọn ko tin tớ, cứ đi theo hướng của cậu. Tớ ko quan tâm"

Cô ko quan tâm.

Conan thở dài thất vọng, " Nó có ý nghĩa về mặt tinh thần, tớ nghĩ thế. Và mọi thứ đều đã rơi vào đúng nơi của nó. Phải, mọi thứ...Tất cả mọi thứ, ngoại trừ một thực tế ông ấy nên là người cuối cùng chúng ta nghi ngờ...Người cuối cùng chúng ta phải nghi ngờ đến!"

Cậu lắc đầu. Không, đây ko phải giọng đúng. Cậu thì thầm với chính mình, " Mẹ kiếp, tớ ko tin rằng tớ lại nói như vậy"

Từ cảm giác thất vọng và thất bại, cùng một sự thờ ơ ", sau đó-một lần nữa", Haibara nói,

"Tớ chắc rằng nhận thức tâm lý của cậu còn hữu dụng. Cậu là một thám tử, sau tất cả, và đã từng chứng kiến nhiều chiến lược mà bọn tội phạm sử dụng", Haibara mỉm cười tự mãn, " Ông ta thực sự xứng đáng giơ hai ngón tay hình chữ V lên đúng ko? Ông ấy đã qua mặt được nhà thám tử lừng danh nhất Nhật Bản..."

Bỏ qua lời châm chọc của Haibara, Conan thấp giọng, " Tớ chỉ ko tin họ có thể vượt qua nhiều rắc rối như vậy. Đó là...nó quá vô lý!"

Haibara thở dài, " Mọi người thích tin vào Occams. Tại sao ko bỏ thêm chút gia vị vào cuộc sống mà cứ khiến nó phức tạp thêm, và sau đó lại nói, Oh chúng ta đã sai. Nó ko thể phức tạp như vậy... Mà cậu có tin ko, Kudou, sự đơn giản với những lời giải thích ngu đần?"

Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara với nhận xét," Cậu đang rất bình tĩnh về vấn đề này, ngay bây giờ...Điều đó...ko giống cậu"

Chắc chắn, cô ấy là người bình tĩnh và lạnh lùng, nhưng cô ko bao giờ giữ được vẻ bình thường khi nói chuyện về Tổ chức trước đây. Thái độ của cô bây giờ như thể đang trò truyện về triết lý của cuộc sống trong một buổi trà chiều vậy.

"Khi cậu đứng ở một nơi mà cậu nhận ra rằng không có bất cứ sự giúp đỡ nào, cậu buộc phải chôn sâu mọi nỗi sợ hãi của mình", Haibara cứng người khi cảm thấy nỗi sợ hãi ập về, " Nó ko hoàn toàn biến mất. Tuy nhiên, cũng ko làm mọi thứ tệ hơn"

"Thế...sao lại là bây giờ?", Conan hỏi, " Tại sao không sớm hay ko trễ hơn, mà cụ thể là lúc này?"

"Một đám tinh vân đã phải vỡ tan hoàn toàn trước khi một ngôi sao mới hình thành, và kế tiếp thế hệ thứ hai, thứ ba đều sinh ra từ sự hi sinh trước đó...thậm chí cả việc trái đất hình thành. Sau khi các điều kiện đầy đủ, sự tiến hoá mới bắt đầu, tiếp tục dẫn đến trí thông minh và nền văn minh của con người. Tuy nhiên, các mảnh vụn của ngôi sao vẫn còn lơ lửng trong vũ trụ. Nơi mà chúng sinh ra và kết thúc, cũng chính là nơi mà kiến thức loài người kết thúc. Nhưng chúng ta ko thể chắc chắn rằng hiểu biết của tớ là chính xác hoàn toàn hay ko.."

Nâng cao đôi mày, Conan tỏ ra ngạc nhiên," Và nó có liên quan gì đến câu hỏi của tớ?"

"Có những thứ bắt buộc phải xảy ra. Có những thứ cần thời gian để xảy ra. Nhưng ko phải mọi thứ đều có thể giải thích bằng thời gian và những điều hợp lý. Chúng ta quá yếu ớt và quá nông cạn để hiểu thấu thế giới"

Conan chớp mắt liên tục như muốn hỏi về sự liên quan giữa câu trả lời của cô đối với câu hỏi của cậu, nhưng Haibara không buồn liếc cậu, như thể cô bé ko sẵn sàng giải thích chi tiết câu trả lời theo ý mà Conan muốn.

"Uhm, ko sao cả", chàng thám tử đành lẩm bẩm sau một tháong sững sờ.

Đi bộ hơn một phút nữa, Conan dừng trước toà nhà, " Đến nơi rồi"

"Chúng ta nên gọi cho họ trước ko nhỉ?", Conan hỏi khi cả hai bước vào thang máy.

Haibara suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đáp, " Tớ ko thấy được bất cứ sự giúp đỡ nào ngoài việc ta đang đặt họ vào vùng nguy hiểm"

Conan cười khúc khích, " Nhìn đi. Họ là FBI. Nếu có bất cứ điều gì nguy hiểm, thì họ đã nằm sẵn trong ấy rồi"

"Nhưng sao họ lại tin chúng ta?", Haibara tiếp tục truy vấn khi bước khỏi thang máy," Chúng ta ko có bằng chứng gì cho việc ông ta là Boss"

Conan gần như thều thào, " Được rồi. Chúng ta ko tranh cãi nữa"

Conan bấm chuông trong lúc Haibara bắt chép tay trước ngực, nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. Không phải là cô đang đánh giá cao sự nhạo báng của mình trên chàng thám tử nhỏ, chỉ là ko còn gì để làm.

"Ai đó?", tiếng cô Jodie vọng ra từ hệ thống chuông điện tử.

"Là em, Conan và Haibara"

"Oh, Ok! Chờ chút"

Qua hệ thống chuông, Conan nghe giọng James vọng ra bằng tiếng Anh, nhưng ko rõ lắm, " Nói về việc của-"

Nhưng giọng Jodie cắt ngang khi tiếng của James nói đến "Ah, về Shui-", sau đó, mọi âm thanh đều ngừng lại.

Cánh cửa bật mở, cô Jodie mỉm cười mời hai đứa trẻ vào nhà, bảo chúng tuỳ ý chọn chỗ ngồi và sau đó, cô đi lấy nước uống.

"Ko, bọn em ko còn gì cả. Được rồi", Conan trả lời và ngồi xuống với Haibara trên ghế sofa.

Trong lúc Haibara vẫn giữ đôi mắt cố định trên một cánh cửa trong phòng mà cô ấy nhận ra nó vừa đóng lại, thì Conan nhìn xung quanh căn nhà. James đang đứng tựa lưng vào tường, kế bên chiếc ghế sofa của họ- và trông ông ấy có vẻ khó chịu. Jodie ngồi xuống ghế sofa phía bên kia bàn trà, và mặc dù cô vẫn đang mỉm cười, nhưng Conan có thể nhận ra cô ấy đang không hài lòng về việc gì đó, nhưng cố sức lờ đi trước mặt những người khách của mình.

"Vậy, cậu cần gì nào?". cô Jodie hỏi khi đã chọn được tư thế ngồi thoải mái, hai tay bắt chéo trước ngực.

Nơi đây còn hai người khác nữa- hai người da trắng trẻ tuổi, một nam và một nữ, đang ngồi túm tụm xung quanh hai laptop và một máy tính trên bàn làm việc. Conan ko nhận ra họ, nhưng đoán chừng họ cũng là điệp viên FBI. Cả hai đều tỏ vẻ thất vọng, cố gắng tập trung vào công việc nhưng vẫn vểnh tai lắng nghe cuộc đối thoại bên kia căn phòng. Người điệp viên nam không nói tiếng Nhật, Conan để ý khi người phụ nữ kia hỏi cô Jodie bằng giọng rất mềm mại.

Không khí kỳ lạ đến mức đáng sợ. Có phải họ đến ko đúng lúc?

"Bọn em", Conan chậm rãi bắt đầu," Có vài điều cần nói"

"Hay đấy", James lập tức lên tiếng," Chúng tôi cũng có vài điều cần nói với cậu"

"Bác á?", Conan ngước lên nhìn James.

Jodie mỉm cười, dịch chuyển trên sofa nhằm thu hút sự chú ý của Conan. Cô nói," Sao nhóc lại không bắt đầu trước nhỉ?"

Conan nhìn Haibara- người nhận ra rằng điều đáng chú ý của cô bây giờ ko phải là cánh cửa, mà là những người xung quanh mình. Nhưng cô ko thể kéo bản thân quay lại cùng những câu trả lời.

"Uhm", Conan lên tiếng," Haibara muốn đi cùng em đến buổi triển lãm vào ngày thứ Sáu"

Nụ cười rời khỏi môi cô Jodie, và trông cô cực kỳ sửng sốt, " Tôi-tôi nghĩ là..."

"Tôi phải đến đó", Haibara nói trong một giọng rất nhẹ, như thể cô ấy không muốn được nghe thấy, "Đó là việc PHẢI làm"

Người phụ nữ trong phòng lắc đầu với người điệp viên nam- người ko hiểu tiếng Nhật, và cô ta nói bằng tiếng Anh, " Tôi ko thể nghe thấy tiếng cô bé"

"Không, tôi em rằng cô bé ko thể đi", James nhìn Haibara, và thấy cô liếc mình qua góc mắt lay động.

Haibara có vẻ như đáp ứng đúng mong đợi của James khi không có phản ứng gì với tuyên bố ông vừa nêu.

"Bọn em..thực sự, có một lý do tốt", Conan nói, còn Haibara nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên.

Cô không ngờ rằng cậu đã đồng ý đi cùng cô.

"Không cần thiết để đặt tên cho lý do đó," James nói. "Cô ấy không phải đi-"

"Nhưng nếu cháu đi một mình-"

"Chính xác là-", James tiếp lời, " -cả cậu cũng sẽ không đi. "

Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào James với tâm trí trống rỗng lần thứ hai.

"Đó là điều bác muốn nói với cháu?", Conan hỏi khi nắm chặt bàn tay, nhận được một cái gật đầu từ James. "Sao vậy?", cậu nhìn Jodie, không thấu hiểu sự thay đổi bất ngờ trong kế hoạch.

"Um ...", Jodie chợt một nụ cười xin lỗi và cúi đầu xuống. "Tôi. .. đã quyết định cho phép cậu tham gia các công tác bí mật, như một trong những điệp viên của chúng tôi mà không có sự đồng ý của cấp trên. Tôi xin lỗi."

Điều này hoàn toàn nằm ngoài sự mong đợi. Tất cả những gì Conan có thể lầm bầm là một chữ"Oh" sau khi hồi phục từ cú sốc. "Nhưng kế hoạch đã được-"

"-Tuyệt vời, tự nhiên, và có khả năng thành công.", James hoàn thành câu nói của Conan- người đang ngước lên nhìn ông với sự khó hiểu. "Chúa ơi, đây là việc giành riêng cho những đặc vụ của chúng tôi, ko phải người nào cũng được, đặc biệt là một đứa trẻ tiểu học, không cần biết là cậu có thông minh hay không, cũng không cần biết là tôi đánh giá cao năng lực của cậu thế nào. Cậu chỉ là một đứa trẻ, một người dân..."

"Vì vậy, bác nói rằng", Conan bắt đầu lớn giọng trong sự kích động, " Nếu cháu ko phải một đứa trẻ...mà là một người lớn...như bố cháu, thì sẽ ko có vấn đề gì, phải ko?"

Nhận thức được ý định của Conan, Haibara bắn cho cậu một tia nhìn cảnh báo, nhưng Conan phớt lờ đi. Cậu tiếp tục nhìn vào mắt James, hi vọng ngài FBI sẽ cho cậu câu trả lời tích cực.

"Cậu cũng chỉ là một người dân bình thường, như bất cứ công dân nào khác"

"Nhưng...bố cháu là một thám tử tuyệt vời. Ông ấy có thể xử lý bất kỳ tình huống khó khăn nào. Ông từng là một sĩ quan cảnh sát..", giọng Conan yếu dần và tắt hẳn. Cậu biết, tranh luận là vô ích.

James lắc đầu, " Ông ấy chưa qua các cuộc đào tạo. Điệp viên FBI khác với những cảnh sát bình thường".

James ngồi xuống ghế bành bên cạnh ghế sofa và tiếp tục,"Tôi biết cậu muốn giúp chúng tôi, tôi cũng đánh giá cao sự giúp đỡ của cậu trong những vụ trước đây, nhưng thời điểm này, việc tập kích ở khu triển lãm là cực kỳ nguy hiểm. Chúng ta có quá ít thông tin về tên đầu sỏ đằng sau, cũng ko có bằng chứng gì về việc Cathy Choi là thành viên của Tổ Chức"

Mở miệng, Conan muốn chỉ ra rằng cậu chắc chắn Cathy là một thành viên của Tổ chức, nhưng khi James nhìn cậu và chờ đợi, Conan đóng cửa miệng mình lại, quyết định giữ im lặng.

James tiếp tục, "Nó rất có thể là một triển lãm bình thường và cuộc họp giữa các công ty khác nhau, trong khi Catherine Choi chỉ vô tình tham gia vì công ty cha cô là đối tác của công ty chính tổ chức cuộc triển lãm và hội nghị. Sau đó, nó cũng có thể như những gì cậu sỡ hãi -một cái bẫy đặt đặc biệt cho FBI. Phải. Tôi đồng ý với cậu hoàn toàn, chúng tôi có thể sẽ đẩy một điệp viên đến cái chết trực tiếp...Nhưng đó là công việc của một điệp viên. Một nhiệm vụ. Cậu ko phải một điệp viên, không phải là Mouri Kogoro."

"Chúng tôi đã gửi đến một điệp viên mới- người vừa được giao cho nhiệm vụ nàyvì vậy chúng sẽ ko thể nhận ra người này được. Trong khi đó, cả hai người, Tổ chức biết về cậu, và đặc biệt là cô bé này", James gật đầu nhẹ và chỉ tay về hướng Haibara, " "Tôi khuyên cả hai cô cậu hãy ở nhà và tiếp tục với các hoạt động hàng ngày, không cần quan tâm đến tổ chức hoặc công việc của chúng tôi nữa. Bên tôi cũng sẽ gửi vài đặc vụ FBI đến bảo vệ khu vực các cậu đang sống."

Gật đầu, Conan nhìn xuống chân trong sự hờn dỗi, tìm kiếm câu trả lời thích hợp.

Nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn, Haibara nói bằng một giọng lạnh và thấp, "Tôi không thích bị theo dõi."

Ngạc nhiên, Jodie giải thích, "Nhưng đó là để bảo vệ cô."

Không có phản hồi từ Haibara. Giống như Jodie chưa bao giờ buông lời giải thích vậy.

"Vậy..", James thở dìa, " Ý cô thì sao nào?"

"Chuyện này có chấm dứt không?" Haibara hỏi trong cùng tone lạnh, vẫn không nhìn lên, trong khi Conan đang nhai lại những gì đã nghe.

"Tôi. .. tôi tin là vậy", Jodie trả lời, một lần nữa, trong giai điệu ngạc nhiên.

"Thế thì, không có lý do gì để tôi ở lại đây lâu hơn", Haibara nói trước khi James lên tiếng. Cô với tay lấy cặp xách của mình, nhảy xuống từ ghế sofa, đi ra cửa nơi cô đặt đôi giày.

Choáng váng bởi những hành động của cô, những người trong phòng, bao gồm cả Conan, nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara. Mặc dù người phụ nữ quên phiên dịch lại những gì cô bé vừa nói, nhưng người điệp viên nam vẫn có thể suy ra được từ hạnh động của cô bé.

"Haibara", Conan gọi với theo, gật đầu xin lỗi với nụ cười xấu hổ, sau đó vội vã chạy theo sau Haibara, về nơi cánh cửa đã được mở sẵn, " Chờ đã! Haibara!"

Hít một hơi thở sâu sau khi cánh cửa đóng sầm lại với tiếng vọng lớn, Jodie quay lại hỏi, " Vậy chúng ta nên làm gì?"

Cánh cửa- nơi đầu tiên Haibara hướng sự chú ý đến, giờ đã bật mở, và Shuiichi Akai bước ra ngoài.

Chàng điệp viên- người không hiểu tiếng Nhật huýt sáo, làm cho mọi người trong phòng hướng đôi mắt của họ về anh. Khi anh quay một vòng trên chiếc ghế xoay trước máy tính, anh nói, "Họ có vẻ khá kiên quyết, tôi không bao giờ nhìn thấy những đứa trẻ như vậy trước đây, đặc biệt là bé gái... Chúng bao nhiêu tuổi nhỉ?"

Shuichi nhìn Jodie. "Chúng ta cứ để cho họ làm bất cứ điều gì họ muốn,", anh nói, làm cho tất cả mọi người trong phòng đều cong cao chân mày lên. "Tôi có cảm giác anh chàng nhỏ bé sẽ trở lại tìm cô sau này.". Shuichi hướng ánh mắt về Jodie- vẫn còn đang kinh ngạc, " Vì vậy, hãy chuẩn bị tất cả mọi thứ, sẵn sàng theo kế hoạch. Bổ sung thêm cô bé trong hình"

"Akai", James gọi lớn như một tiếng sấm, nhưng không phải giọng la hét, những biểu hiện ko hài lòng hiện trên mặt ông. Và bạn biết mình chắc chắn sẽ gặp rắc rối với sếp của bạn-khi ông ấy gọi bạn bằng tên chứ, mặc dù, có lẽ nó ko rắc rối nhiều như những vấn đề một điệp viên thường xuyên đối diện. " Tôi có thể nói một từ với cậu?"

Bước ra khỏi con đường, đôi vai Conan rũ xuống, cảm giác cực kỳ rầu rĩ khi đi bên cạnh Haibara, " Hừm, tốt, thật sự tốt đấyyyyy"

"Đáng để mong đợi", Haibara trả lời bằng giọng buồn chán, giọng nói ám chỉ rằng cô hoàn toàn ko muốn lãng phí thời gian vào việc gì nữa.

Đánh thượt một hơi dài, Conan hỏi, " Vậy giờ, chúng ta nên làm gì?"

"Bất cứ chuyện gì chúng ta có thể làm. Chúng ta sẽ đi ăn với Suzuki chứ?"

"Cậu đã nghe được bao nhiêu trong từ cuộc điện thoại?",Conan hỏi và thở dài lần nữa, nhưng Haibara bỏ qua cậu ta. " Uh, đó là một buổi liên kết giữa các công ty, kết hợp với party và triển lãm. Chúng ta sẽ ở cùng với quý tiểu thư Suzuki một thời gian dài, đủ để chán đến chết được!".

Conan rút điện thoại ra và thầm thì với chính mình," Tớ phải hỏi thêm cô Jodie về sở thích..", sau đó là một chuỗi các câu lẩm bẩm lầm bầm khác đi kèm với tiếng nhắn tin. " Tớ ko thể tin rằng họ lại xem thường các kỹ năng thám tử của tớ...Lũ ngốc FBI...Có ai dám tin rằng bọn họ đang ở đây ko?"

Sonoko thở ra thất vọng khi vứt chiếc túi vào cốp xe và rên rỉ, " Tại sao bố cậu ko thể chăm sóc chúng? Chúng ta đã bị trễ chỉ vì đợi hai đứa nhóc này sửa soạn"

"Cậu biết là bố tớ sẽ làm thế nào với bọn trẻ mà", Ran nói, cố gắng xoa dịu sự tức giận của cô bạn thân, " Còn bác Agasa thì đã rời khỏi thành phố"

Buông ra một tiếng than thở khi cô đóng sầm cốp xe với tiếng động lớn, Sonoko hơu tay và gào lên bực tức,"Vậy nên chúng ta bị bắt làm người giữ trẻ! Cuộc sống đen tối thật! Nhóc này!", Sonoko chỉ tay vào Conan, la lớn," Tốt nhất là mày đừng đem tới một cái xác nào trong bữa tiệc hôm nay, hoặc là chị sẽ gửi mày về với bố của Ran đấy!", sau đó, cô mở cửa vào gào lên " Vào nhanh! Vào nhanh!"

Haibara- đã vấn tóc lên bằng chiếc mũ bóng chày màu xanh của Conan, đã leo lên xe phớt lờ mọi gào thét của Sonoko, sau đó đến Conan, Ran và cuối cùng là Sonoko.

Chiếc xe lao vút đi. Ran cố bắt nói chuyện với Sonoko nhằm ngăn cản sự tức giận của người bạn gái, trong khi Haibara vẫn giữ mắt cố định ngoài cửa sổ, và Conan thì khoanh tay trước ngực, yên lặng suốt chuyến đi.

Chiếc túi của Conan đang nằm dưới chân. Cậu từ chối để nó trong cốp xe khi Sonoko yêu cầu. Conan có lý do để cẩn thận, vì bên trong có súng. Sau giờ học chiều nay, Conan đã ghé lại căn hộ của Jodie và được giao cho một khẩu súng nhằm mục đích tự vệ. Haibara ko đi với cậu, vì vậy cô ấy biết rất ít về những thay đổi trong kế hoạch. Tuy nhiên Haibara cũng đã nghe từ Conan, và Conan được Jodie kể lại, Akai đã thuyết phục James phê duyệt kế hoạch này.

Sau khi lái xe được vài giờ, họ đã đứng trên đỉnh ngọn đồi, nơi có phòng triển lãm chính- một dinh thự màu trắng- đang toạ lạc. Nếu nó nhắc mọi người liên tưởng đến điều gì, thì chính là phía sau khu vườn lớn của Pháp- cung điện Versailles. Màu vàng của cát và đá trải dài trên con đường đi vào, xung quanh là rừng núi bạt ngàn. Phía trước lâu đài, có một đài phun nước bằng đá cẩm thạch lớn, không được khắc vào bất kỳ hình dạng cụ thể nào, nhưng được bao bọc bằng nhiều lớp.

Căn biệt thự có vài bậc thang ở trước cửa, bức tường hai bên có một cửa sổ lớn hình vuông được làm từ kính thuỷ tinh. Nhìn từ bên ngoài, toà nhà như được xây đến hai tầng cao, nhưng trông chỉ như một tầng bởi nó thiếu cánh cửa nằm ở vị trí mà mọi người nghĩ là tầng hai. Nó là một hội trường lớn, Conan lưu ý đến chi tiết này. Một phần nhỏ trong toà nhà này trông giống ngôi nhà cây, trừ việc nó không có ánh sáng.

Chàng thám tử nhỏ suy nghĩ về cách thiết kế hội trường như thế, và cuộc triển lãm trên đỉnh đồi. Các nhà nghỉ, hoặc khách sạn, cũng như những toà nhà khác đều nằm dưới chân đồi.

Chiếc xe dừng không xa đài phun nước. Không có sự ngăn nắp như những bãi đỗ xe khác, những chiếc xe đậu la liệt khắp nơi. Nhiều xe còn rời khỏi đó sau khi hành khách bước xuống, càng giống như những chiếc xe đi nghỉ mát ngoài bờ biển.

Nhắc tới biển, Conan còn ngửi thấy mùi muối trong không khí, khi cậu ôm cặp bước khỏi xe. Họ đang ở gần biển, và Conan có thể nghe thấy tiếp sóng vỗ rì rầm vào vách đá nếu tập trung, bằng không rất dễ bị những tiếng xe ồn ào lấp mất.

Ran và Sonoko đang lấy những cái túi ra khỏi cốp xe, còn Haibara thì đứng trước mặt cậu, cách cậu ko xa.

"Này', Conan nói khi bước đến bên cạnh Haibara, đeo túi xách lên vai, liếc nhìn xung quanh, "Cậu có cảm giác được ai trong bọn chúng ko?"

"Nó...", Haibara nhún vai, không chú ý đến Conan, đưa tay lên gỡ chiếc nón xuống, khiến Conan cảm thấy sốc với hành động bình thản này, " bình thường ỡ đây"

"Tuyệt", Conan kêu lên

Đầu tiên, cô đội mũ lên, được cho là để giấu màu tóc nâu đỏ nổi bật. Và sau đó, cô lẩm bẩm một nhận xét rằng ... phù hợp với cảnh quan nhưng không phù hợp với tình hình khi họ ở đây.

"Oh", Haibara như sực nhớ ra câu hỏi của Conan, "Thực tế, tớ ko cảm nhận được gì cả. Thực sự là tớ cảm thấy ở đây an toàn hơn ở nhà"

"Nhưng đó...", Conan ngừng lại, khi nghe ai đó họi "Ran-chan" từ trong lâu đài. Đó là giọng nữ thô rất quen thuộc. Cậu quay lại, lần đầu tiên phản ứng với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. Nếu cô ấy biết cậu đã từng ngạc nhiên về vẻ bề ngoài của cô ở lần đầu gặp mặt, cô ấy có thể đã giết cậu ở lần gặp này. Tên của một người cậu đã tìm kiếm để biết về Cathy... Sau đó, Conan cau mày khi tiếp tục câu nói của mình, "...là không thể. Cậu vẫn ko cảm nhận được bất cứ điều gì sao?"

"Nếu bất cứ điều gì mà cậu nói có nghĩ là sợ hãi, lo lắng, run cầm cập, hoặc tương tự thế...thì đó là không.", Haibara nói và nhìn qua vai của Conan, "Sự yên tĩnh, thì có"

"Nhưng...", Conan nhìn giữa Haibara và Cathy với sự nhầm lẫn, cậu chỉ vào Cathy, " Cậu nhìn thấy cô gái đang đứng với Ran? Cậu ko cảm nhận được gì từ cô ấy sao? Tất cả?"

Haibara nhìn theo hướng Conan đã chỉ. Cathy đang chào đón Ran ... theo kiểu Pháp, ít nhất là chỉ cho Ran về nghi lễ. Đứng bên cạnh Ran, Sonoko rất ấn tượng và không thể chờ đợi để làm thử lời chào đó. Cô ấy trông có vẻ đang mơ mộng.

"Cậu có nghĩa là," Haibara nói, "Cô gái người đang giả vờ giống công chúa Marie Antoinette?"

Marie Antoinette! Đó là người Conan đã cố gắng để so sánh cới Cathy! Công chúa Áo sau đó thành nữ hoàng Pháp, nhưng cuối cùng bị chặt đầu- mặc dù cuối cùng thì trông cô ấy đẹp hơn Cathy.

"Trang phục cô ấy rất lạ", Haibara tiếp tục nêu nhận xét, " Cô ấy là ai? Tớ phải cảm giác cái gì từ cô ta?"

"Cậu không biết cô ấy?" Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara trong sự hoài nghi và hoang mang.

"Tớ phải có nhiệm vụ đó à?", Haibara hỏi lại trong sự bối rối," Tại sao tớ phải biết một người như vậy?", rõ ràng, Haibara ko thích kiểu thời trang của cô ta.

"Nhưng cô ấy ... cô ấy nói rằng ..." Conan lắp bắp trong sự nhầm lẫn hoàn toàn, trước khi bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng cười của Cathy.

"Oh!" Cathy cười khi nhìn lại giữa Ran và Conan. "Em đã mang Conan-kun đi cùng!" Cô tươi cười với Conan và khi nhìn thấy Haibara, cô vẫy. "Này!"

Conan lập tức căng hết sự chú ý lên cơ thể, đứng chắn trước cô bạn nhỏ của mình, Haibara thì thầm " Cậu ko nghĩ cô ấy là một trong số bọn chúng đó chứ?"

"Đó là điều tớ đang cố gắng xác minh từ phía cậu", Conan thấp giọng.

"Bữa ăn đang được phục vụ ở hội trường lớn"

Cathy nói với Ran và Sonoko-Conan nhận ra rằng Cathy đã lớn giọng, với khoảng cách giữa chúng, nhưng cậu đã không chắc chắn việc cô nói chuyện to hơn bình thường có nhằm vào mục đích nào đó hay không.

"Những người phục vụ sẽ coi chừng túi xách của mọi người, đừng lo. Hey, hai bé", Cathy gọi Conan và Haibara, " Cả hai có muốn dùng một ít thức ăn nhẹ ko? Có nhiều món ngon lắm đấy", sau đó cô quay lại với Ran, " Chúng ko thích nơi này chăng? Có thể gửi chúng xuống phòng bên xem TV hoặc chơi game đấy"

"Vâng, vâng!" Conan hét lên. "Bọn em sẽ đi xem các đài phun nước ngoài kia! Nó trông rất ... rất ..."... Chết tiệt! Tại sao cậu có thể nói câu này? "Rất ...giống- Doraemon!", Conan kết thúc câu cuối trong tiếng rít.

Haibara cười khúc khích phía sau. "Doraemon?"

"Tớ không thể nghĩ đến bất cứ điều gì khác mà nghe có vẻ trẻ con!", Conan bảo vệ niềm tự hào của mình với một khuôn mặt đỏ.

"Đừng lo", Haibara không thể ngừng cười toe toét. "Cô ấy nói cậu dễ thương."

"Tớ không muốn được gọi là dễ thương!" , khuôn mặt của Conan vẽ bởi một lớp màu đỏ trong khi cậu tiếp tục bảo vệ chính mình, "Bên cạnh đó ... đài phun nước...trông rất...hiện đại"

"Chắc chắn," Haibara khúc khích và nhìn đi để giấu tiếng cười của cô. Làm thế nào cô đã muốn có một máy quay video lúc này.

Và với Conan...một ngày thật hấp dẫn.

"Chúc vui vẻ!" Cathy gọi với ra Conan và Haibara trước khi quay trở lại bên Ran và Sonoko. "Nào, chúng ta đi."

"Bọn chị sẽ quay lại sau, được không?" Ran nói với Conan, và theo Cathy vào dinh thự.

"Vâng!" Conan vẫy chào và nắm lấy cánh tay của Haibara, cố gắng che giấu khuôn mặt đỏ lựng của mình. "Chúng ta hãy ra khỏi đây!"

Nén tiếng cười, Haibara liếc nhìn về phía bộ ba đang đi về phía ngôi nhà và hỏi, "Cậu để lại hai người với ..."

"Cathy! Tên của cô ta là Choi! Cathy Choi!" Conan thốt lên với vẻ ghê tởm khi cậu dừng lại trước đài phun nước, buông tay Haibara, và ngồi xuống nhanh chóng trên cạnh đá cẩm thạch. Nếu cậu không ghét Cathy từ trước, thì cậu cũng ghét cô bây giờ, ngay cả khi cô là một công dân vô tội. Thả túi của mình xuống đất, Conan thở dài sau khi khuôn mặt của mình trở lại màu sắc bình thường, "Họ sẽ ổn thôi"

"Cậu", Haibara hỏi khi cô nhớ lại về tên của Marie Antoinette, " đã từng đề cập đến cái tên này với tớ trước đây?"

"Có, tớ có," Conan trả lời và nhìn lên Haibara. "Đó là ... sau khi tớ biết ... nghi ngờ cậu là một trong số họ." Conan dừng lại khi Haibara chọn lấy một chỗ ngồi bên trái của cậu. "Tại sao cậu không cảm nhận gì?"

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ đã không nghe cậu ta. Đôi mắt cô mở rộng vì sốc khi cô nhớ lại nhiều hơn thế. "Cậu nói rằng cô ấy nhắc cậu nhớ về tớ?"

Quai hàm Conan muốn rớt xuống. Vô cùng ân hận.

"U-um ..."

Conan thở hổn hển như thể cậu đã phát hiện ra rằng có một bài thi rất khó, mà cậu không học bài, sẽ diễn ra vào ngày tiếp theo. "Đó ... Đó là một lời nói dối, OK? Tớ không muốn cậu lo lắng!"

Một vết ửng đỏ do bối rối lại nổi lên trên khuôn mặt của cậu, nhưng thời gian này, Conan cảm thấy xấu hổ. "Cậu-cậu ... có một trí nhớ tốt ..."

"DChết tiiệt!" Haibara thở dài nặng nề, dò dẫm với mũ trong tay, và nhìn đi. Cô không vui vẻ gì, cô ấy thực sự không vui. Để được so sánh với một cô gái như thế! Dù cố ý hay không!

"Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ thực sự không có ý như vậy khi nói điều đó!", Conan cúi đầu hối lỗi, nó có lẽ là một trong những lời xin lỗi chân thành nhất được thực hiện trong lịch sử. "Lạy Chúa!"

Cậu ta không bao giờ tốt với các cô gái, phải ko?

Sau khi để khuôn mặt của mình nguội đi một, Conan cảm thấy bắt buộc phải giải thích mà không cần nhìn vào Haibara, "Khi ở trong bệnh viện, tớ đã nghe. Cô ta nói về Ông Trùm"

Haibara căng thẳng lập tức, và mặc dù cô muốn bỏ qua cậu ta vào phần còn lại trong ngày, nhưng cô thấy mình hỏi: "Với người khác?"

"Không, qua điện thoại."

"Có lẽ cô ấy nói chuyện với Ông Trùm khác"

"Nhưng cô ta nói đến Gin"

Sửng sốt, và Haibara bắt đầu thấy mình đang nói lảm nhảm vô nghĩa," Có thể là rượu thật...Cô ta thích uống rượu Gin..."

"Nhưng đó là cách cô ấy nói điều đó." Conan tạm dừng, cuối cùng đã nhận ra sự bối rối, và tiếp tục khi Haibara quay lại nhìn cậu ta, "Cô ấy nói Cha tôi sẽ chuyển tiền vào tài khoản của ông chủ, của anh.. Ah,. Gin ... anh sẽ phải chờ đợi. Tôi có a. .. a. .. "

"Tôi có cái gì?"

"Tớ. .. Tớkhông nhớ,", Conan nói dối và cúi đầu xuống, cảm thấy xấu hổ hơn nữa để nhìn lên và nhìn vào mắt của Haibara.

"Cậu nghĩ rằng có thể lừa tớ được hả? Cô ta nói gì?"

"Tớ không biết! Tớ không thể nhớ! Nếu tớ không thể nhớ, nghĩa là tớ không thể nhớ!" Conan kêu lên, liếc xuống cái túi đang để trên mặt đất phía bên phải của mình, biết rằng cậu nên cố gắng thuyết phục bản thân nhiều hơn vì lý do nào đó mà cậu phải cố gắng thuyết phục Haibara.

"Tớ đoán là cậu không! Chết tiệt! Vậy thì..", Haibara chuyển sự chú ý vào những tán cây trong rừng.

Cô muốn nói nhiều hơn, để xoay ra câu Cathy đã nói bằng một cách nào đó, để thuyết phục rằng không phải bên cạnh họ có một thành viên của Tổ chức.

Vì vậy, Conan sẽ buộc phải nói, để cô ấy khỏi thất vọng. Nhưng cô không thể tìm thấy bất cứ điều gì để nói. Tất cả mọi thứ đều được căng ra.

Sau đó, đột nhiên, Haibara lại không muốn biết. Nó có lẽ là do cùng một lý do Conan không muốn nói với cô ấy. Có lẽ cô ấy không muốn cảm giác yên bình được phá vỡ. Có lẽ cô ấy không muốn nghĩ rằng đó là điệp viên mới của nhóm "đặc vụ" mà cô không biết gì về họ, người mà cô có thể cảm nhận được. FBI đã quyết định gửi một điệp viên mới, vậy tại sao có thể không?

Thở dài, Haibara chơi với cái nón một chút trước khi đội nó lên đầu, nhưng lần này ko còn vén tóc lên nữa.

Thế giới xung quanh Conan im lặng.

Vì vậy, tâtt1 cả sự im lặng đột ngột bị phá vỡ khi Conan thình lình ngẩng đầu dậy. Chỉ là những tiếng động cậu nghe thấy, chúng rất bình thường, từ những người lái xe, người khách.. Cậu nói, "Điều này giống như chúng ta đang ở một thế giới khác, cách chúng ta chỉ vài mét"

"Tớ đã nói với cậu là nơi này có sự quyến rũ của riêng nó. Tôi thích nơi này," Haibara nói bằng giọng nhẹ nhàng, vẫn nhìn vào những tán cây.

Lần đầu tiên trong vòng vài phút, Conan nhìn Haibara.

Cậu không chắc chắn lý do tại sao cô ấy trả lời bình luận của mình.

"Cậu đã chịu nói chuyện rất nhiều, gần đây," Conan nhận xét và nhìn xuống mặt đất cát màu vàng, không nhìn ra sự bất bình Haibara đang hướng về cánh rừng. Tuy nhiên, nó đã thay đổi, sau khi cậu hoàn thành nhận xét của mình với một vết đỏ xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt.

Mỉm cười và nhìn vào mặt đất, Conan đã nói, "Tớ thích như thế."


	10. TWO

**Chap 10: TWO**

Cậu không mong đợi bọn chúng. Cô ấy cũng ko mong đợi chúng. Sai lầm đã đến với kế hoạch của cả hai bên.

Đi kèm chiếc BMW 545i màu xám xanh, là hai xe jeep màu đen, đỗ trước các bậc thang căn biệt thự, nơi đang đắm chìm trong dòng ánh sáng màu cam đỏ hoàng hôn. Mọi người vốn không nên biết bất kỳ thông tin nào trong ba xe, nhưng tất cả đều quay sang nhìn các hành khách vừa bước ra khỏi chiếc jeep.

FBI.

Có sáu người bước xuống từ ba chiếc xe. Mỗi người trong số họ đều mặc những bộ đồng phục màu xanh tuỳ ý, với dòng chữ lớn màu vàng "FBI" in trên mặt sau của áo jacket. Hai trong số họ, là người mà Conan tự gắn nhãn- điệp viên số một và số hai, vội vã lên cầu thang, tiến vào cuộc đối đầu với Cathy ở cửa.

Khi người điệp viên số một đang nói chuyện với Cathy, Haibara níu tay áo cậu giật giật, " Họ làm gì ở đây?"

"Tớ cũng ko rõ nữa", Conan lấy điện thoại ra, mắt ko rời những người điệp viên lạ, bấm số điện thoại cô Jodie và xác nhận người điệp viên số 5 kia hình như là Jodie.

Jodie rút điện thoại khỏi túi, hơi quay đầu nhìn ra ngoài, bên cạnh chiếc xe ưng trước khi cô kịp nói " Hello", Jodie đã trông thấy ánh mắt Conan đang liếc đến từ sau đài phun nước. Điện thoại đang được áp vài tai cậu bé, nên cô có thể đoán được ai là người đang gọi.

"Hành động bình thường", Conan nói và biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của Jodie, " Cô Jodie, cô đang làm gì ở đây?"

"Chỉ là trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên", Jodie nói khi cô quay lưng lại với đài phun nước, dựa cánh tay trên nóc chiếc xe jeep . "Đây là một trường hợp khác."

Vào lúc này, điệp viên số một và số hai đã bước qua mặt Cathy với hiểu hiện nghiêm trọng. Mọi người thì thầm với nhau trong khi Cathy hướng mắt nhìn về những chiếc xe Jeep, chuyển từ cánh cửa sang cột trụ kế bên.

"Sao em lại ko biết về nó?". Conan hỏi

" Việc này không có gì để cậu nhúng tay vào", Jodie nhún vai, nhìn lên cửa biệt thự, khi hai điệp viên kia trở ra với ba người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ. " Xin lỗi, cậu bé, tôi phải đi rồi"

"Này, chờ đã"

Nhưng quá muộn, Jodie đã cúp máy.

"Nhìn kìa", Haibara xoay đầu Conan về phía ngôi biệt thự, với câu càu nhàu và giật phăng chiếc điện thoại trên tay cậu.

Bây giờ, Conan có thể nhận rõ khuôn mặt họ. Người điệp viên số hai là James Black. Người số một đeo kính râm màu đen, nên Conan ko xác định rõ đó là ai, nhưng trông giống với một điệp viên mà cậu từng gặp ở nhà Jodie trước đó. Trong số ba người đàn ông đang theo phía sau họ, một người đang giúp hộ tống người phụ nữ và một người đàn ông khác- dường như là chồng bà ta, theo cái cách anh ôm cô ấy đến bên chiếc BMW. James dừng lại trên những bậc thang và nói với người đàn ông cuối cùng trong số họ, người có làn da nhợt nhạt xanh xao nhưng luôn gật đầu trước bất cứ câu nói nào của James. Cathy vẫn tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào những đặc vụ FBI.

Trước khi cặp vợ chồng bước vào trong xe, đột nhiên một viên đạn được bắn ra từ trong dinh thự. Theo bản năng, Conan kéo lấy cánh tay Haibara, trong khi mọi người la hét và đổ xô ra ngoài cửa, và một con đường được mở ra cho tay sát thủ theo ra ngay trước những bậc thang ngoài dinh thự. James rút khẩu súng trong áo, đồng thời lôi người đàn ông nhợt nhạt lúc nãy đứng nói chuyện với mình- xuống cánh cửa. Cathy men theo trụ đá bên cạnh, rời khỏi đó.

Tất cả các điệp viên đều đã rút súng, la hét với tên sát thủ phía bên kia- nhưng họ biết có một điểm yếu- họ ko thể bắn bởi tình hình người dân quá sức hỗn loạn. Những tên sát thủ bắn về phía cặp vợ chồng lần nữa, nhưng người phụ nữa đã được đẩy vào trong xe và hai người đàn ông khác cũng kịp nhảy vào đó. Chiếc BMW rồ ga, phóng vút đi khỏi khu dinh thự sau khi nhận được nhiều lỗ đạn méo mó khắp thân xe.

Tay sát thủ theo dòng người lui lại vào trong dinh thự, tiện tay quơ luôn một người gần đó làm con tin. Và Conan sốc nặng, khi Ran đang đứng lơ ngơ ở ngay vị trí sai bét nhất và cả vào thời gian nghiêm trọng nhất.

"Ran", Conan hét lên, rời tay khỏi Haibara, bấm nút kích hoạt giày tăng lực và vội vã chạy về phía cửa dinh thự trong khi dò dẫm vài dây nịch của mình.

Cậu ko nên lo lắng. Ko thể là Ran. Ko.

Ran thốc mạnh khuỷ tay vào bụng tên sát thủ, khiến hắn đau đớn nới lỏng tay ra. Ngay lập tức, cô xoay người lại, phi thân lên và móc một cú đá vào sau gáy hắn, lập tức tên sát thủ lăn đùng ra đất với khẩu súng văng xa.

Mọi người đều sững sờ trước đòn Karate của Ran, kể cả Conan lẫn FBI. Đặc biệt là FBI. Họ trừng trừng nhìn tay súng đang sùi bọt mép trên sàn, trong khi Ran vuốt lên ngực mình và thở dài nhẹ nhõm.

Jodie thoát ra khỏi sốc đầu tiên. "Để hai tay ra sau đầu !", cô đã ra lệnh cho tay súng, hắn rên rỉ nhưng ngoan ngoãn vâng lời.

Khi các điệp viên FBI khác còng tay tên sát thủ, Sonoko, Jodie và một số người khách khác vây quanh Ran, mỗi người đều có một cái gì đó khác nhau để nói với cô. Sonoko thấy nhẹ nhõm, Jodie cám ơn Ran, trong khi những người khác thì nói những điều lộn xộn giữa sự trợ giúp và lòng biết ơn. Ngay cả Cathy cũng mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy Ran hơi xấu hổ.

Sau vài phút, các điệp viên FBI leo lên xe jeep với tay sát thủ và lái đi. Haibara nhìn theo chiếc xe, sau đó cố định mắt của cô trên Conan lần nữa. Cậu vẫn còn đứng tại chỗ. Lúc đầu, cậu nhìn thấy Ran đang được vây quanh, nhưng sự chú ý của cậu quay sang tập trung vào Cathy, khi Conan bắt gặp cô đang chỉnh lại chiếc mũ trắng được trang trí bằng lông chim màu xanh, và cô ta bước vào trong dinh thự.

"Haibara", Conan nói với cô bé tóc nâu đỏ trước khi chạy đi, " Cậu chờ tớ ở đây"

Một phụ nữ trong khoảng 50 tuổi cố gắng chặn Cathy ở cửa, nhưng Cathy chỉ cười đáp lại, vỗ nhẹ vào vai bà ta trước khi biến mất vào đám đông. Người phụ nữ sau đó đã cố gắng thuyết phục các vị khách ở lại-một số trong họ đã sợ hãi bởi cuộc đấu súng và muốn nhanh chóng rời khỏi buổi triển lãm.

Conan len lỏi qua đám đông, chạy vào dinh thự. Cậu không sợ lạc mất Cathy dù nơi đây rất nhiều người. Hầu hết các khách khác mặc quần áo bình thường, nhưng Kaythu mặc bộ váy quý tộc của thế kỷ thứ mười tám màu xanh, đính hoa, cũng nổi bật như mái tóc đỏ của Haibara. Bên cạnh đó, Cathy lại đội một chiếc mũ lông dài màu xanh.

Conan theo sau Cathy vào cánh cửa nhỏ, nơi có ít khách hơn, và tìm thấy cô ta đang nói chuyện điện thoại di động bên cạnh quầy nước. Nấp bên dưới một chiếc bàn được phủ tấm vải đỏ, Conan có thể lắng nghe được cuộc đối thoại. Đôi khi, bị mắc kẹt trong cơ thể của một đứa trẻ có thể là khá thuận lợi và ... không phải là xấu hổ.

"FBI", Cathy thầm thì, "Họ đã ở đây, nhưng cũng đã đi... bảo vệ một thượng nghị sĩ Mỹ ...Có kẻ nào đó lén lút đi theo để ám sát thượng nghị sĩ, nhưng tất cả họ đã đi ... Tôi ' không chắc ... Không .. "

Thật thuận lợi khi Cathy đứng sát bên mép bàn chỗ Conan. Những dải gấp trên chiếc váy dài của cô ta lọt qua khe trải bàn trên đất. Conan nảy ra một ý tưởng. Cậu khéo nhẹ mép vải lên và nhét vào nếp gấp trên váy cô ta một mảnh kẹo cao su. Thật tuyệt khi cô ta mặc bộ váy có quá nhiều tầng và nếp gấp. Cậu ko còn phải dùng mưu để đính máy phát tín hiệu lên giày của cô ấy nữa.

"Conan-kun, em đang làm gì dưới gầm bàn?" Ran hỏi khi cô nâng khăn trải bàn lên, nhìn xuống, và kéo tay cậu thám tử nhỏ ngạc nhiên ra . "Chị thấy em chạy vào lâu đài và chị nghĩ em đang tìm chị, nhưng em đang làm gì dưới bàn? Và làm thế nào em có thể rời khỏi Ai-chan mà đi một mình?"

"Em. .. Em. ..", Tránh đôi mắt giận dữ của Ran, Conan nhìn quanh và thấy Sonoko bên cạnh Haibara- người đang xách theo chiếc túi của cậu, hướng về họ và Cathy- người đã kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện điện thoại, đang mỉm cười với họ. Tốt hơn là thay đổi chủ đề. "Em đói mà, Ran-neechan!"

"Đói?" Ran thốt lên ngạc nhiên. "Ồ, em nghĩ có thực phẩm dưới gầm bàn hả?"

"Tại sao không?" Conan hỏi với một nụ cười trẻ con và giữ mắt cố định trên khuôn mặt của Ran, để ngăn mình khỏi nhìn chằm chằm vào việc Cathy đang bước đi.

Ran thở dài và nắm lấy một cái dĩa trên bàn. "Thức ăn được đặt lên trên bàn, hiểu chưa nhóc?"

Conan mỉm cười và gật đầu khi Ran lấy bánh để lên đĩa và đưa cho cậu.

"Em có muốn một ít ko, Ai-chan?", Ran hỏi khi lấy một chiếc đĩa khác, nhưng dừng lại khi Haibara lắc đầu.

"Tớ nghĩ rằng chúng sẽ được an toàn hơn trong khách sạn, Ran", Sonoko nói. "Chúng ta có thể mua một số thức ăn tại nhà hàng cho chúng trước khi chúng ta đi đến party tối nay.Bọn trẻ sẽ chán nếu chúng ta dắt chúng theo cùng đó..."

"Ừ." Ran gật đầu, lấy khăn giấy để lau sạch vết kem trét quanh miệng Conan. "Chúng ta đi."

Conan cúp điện thoại và ngồi xuống giường kế bên cái mà Haibara đang ngồi.

" Tôi không thể tin được là cậu lại tiết lộ cho cô ấy biết danh tính của mình!" Haibara nói, vắt chéo chân, tay.

" Họ cần thông tin!" Conan vừa giải thích vừa để điện thoại sang một bên trên tấm ga trải giường. " Cô Jodie cũng đã rất shock, nhưng bây giờ mọi thứ sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn khi mà họ biết được người mình đang tìm kiếm, nhất là khi người đó lại chính là người đã được họ bảo vệ."

" Vậy, những gì đã xảy ra chiều nay?"

Conan nhìn lên Haibara. " Một vụ ám sát thượng nghị sĩ Mỹ. Người đã nói chuyện cùng với James Black chính là anh trai của cô ấy, một giám đốc điều hành được mời tới buổi triển lãm này. Ông này sau đó đã mời em gái mình và chồng cô cùng tham gia. Nhưng cậu có thấy rằng có gì đó lạ lùng trong vụ nổ súng tối nay không?"

" Rằng gã sát nhân là một kẻ ngu ngốc?" Haibara nhướn mày lên và hỏi. " Hay sự việc không hoàn toàn không liên quan tới tổ chức?"

" Tớ không chắc lắm. Chỉ là có một điều gì đó không ổn! Cậu vẫn không cảm thấy gì sao?"

Haibara lắc đầu...

Căn phòng trở nên im lặng trong vài phút- Conan chìm sâu trong suy nghĩ còn Haibara thì tận hưởng giây phút thư giãn- cho tới khi điện thoại của Conan đổ chuông.

" Jodie- sensei?" Conan mở lời ngay khi nhấc điện thoại.

Cô gái tóc nâu đỏ xem chàng thám tử trả lời điện thoại với chút thích thú khi gương mặt chàng thám tử chuyển tử tập trung sang sự lo sợ và cuối cùng là vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng.

" Có chuyện gì xảy ra ở Beika không?" Conan hỏi. " Không. Okay. Thank you! Ở đây cũng không có gì cả." Đút điện thoại vào túi, Conan đứng lên và bắt đầu đi lại trong phòng. " Anh ta không có ở nhà."

" Cậu nghĩ rằng anh ta sẽ chịu ngồi yên tại sofa, trực chờ bị bắt sao?" Haibara giữ mắt mình nhìn xuống sàn để việc đi đi lại lại của Conan không làm cô chóng mặt.

" Tại sao bạn lại không cảm nhận được gì?" Conan hỏi tới lần thứ chín. Dù lần này, nghe giống như là cậu đang tự hỏi mình hơn- cậu không mong Haibara sẽ trả lời. " Không có chuyện gì xảy ra ở Beika. Không có chuyện gì cảy ra ở đây. Cứ như là chúng đã biến mất vậy. Nhưng việc đó là không thể." Conana dừng việc đi lại và hỏi Haibara:" tại sao lại không có chuyện gì xảy ra?"

" Làm sao mà tớ biết được?" Haibara nhún vai. Khi Conan tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, như ra dấu hiệu rằng cậu không hài lòng với câu trả lời, cô nói thêm. " Vậy cậu mong chờ điều gì? Một quả bom hydrogen nổ ở trên đầu chúng ta chắc?"

" Yeah. Đại loại như thế." Conan vặn lại cô và tiếp tục việc đi lại của mình. " Tớ không thích việc này.. Tớ không thích như thế này tí nào.. Chúng ta phải làm gì đây?" Cậu ấy đã gần như bứt tóc mình ra ngoài. Khổ thân Conan!

" Việc đi đi lại lại trong phòng của cậu chẳng giúp gì được cho chúng ta đâu!"

Conan than: " Tớ không thể hiểu nổi cậu! Tại sao cậu có thể ngồi đó vờ như là chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra? Thật là lố bịch khi cậu vẫn thoải mái như thế!"

Haibara, không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc, nhoài người với tới điểu khiển TV. " Không có chuyện gì xảy ra!" Cô nói rất bình tĩnh. "Tớ đồng ý!" Cô vừa tiếp tục vừa bật TV lên. " Tớ cũng không thích sự im lặng này, nhưng tớ chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tai họa khủng khiếp này trước đó. Tớ khá thích cảm giác này!"

" Nhưng sự yên bình trước giông bão-"

" là mỗi nguy hiểm lớn nhất, tớ biết. Nhưng tớ có thể làm gì đây? Tớ biết rằng cậu ghét cay ghét đắng việc phải làm một con ngỗng đứng yên một chỗ, nhưng có là một con ngỗng bay được cũng chẳng thể giúp gì cả. Cậu sẽ bay tới đâu? Cậu không biết. Cậu sẽ kiệt sức tới mức rơi vào cái chết. Nếu không chết, cậu cũng chẳng còn sức lực mà chạy khi bọn cáo xuất hiện. Việc đó còn ngu ngốc hơn cả việc làm một con ngỗng đứng yên thảm hại. Tại sao không dành thời gian này để thư giãn? Lo lắng hay không lo lắng thì có khác gì nhau?"

Conan chớp mắt. Haibara nói như thể cô đang giúp một người bạn hoặc một người họ hàng quyết định chọn trường đại học nào- cái thuận lợi và cái hạn chế của mỗi trường.

" Cậu nói đúng." Thở dài, Conan ngồi xuống ghế và cố gắng thư giãn. Nhưng chưa được một phút thì cậu đã nằm vật xuống giường, khua tay, khua chân loạn xạ trong không trung trong thất vọng. " Tớ chỉ cảm thấy ngu ngốc khi ngồi đây và không làm gì cả! Cứ như là tớ đang lãng phí thời gian khi tớ không được phép!"

" Thời gian cậu thích lãng phí không phải là thời gian bị lãng phí!"

" Nhưng đây không phải là thời gian tớ thích lãng phí! Đáng ra tớ phải làm một cái gì đó! Một con vịt đứng yên ngu ngốc thì cũng như là một con vịt biết bay thảm hại!"

" Cậu luôn có thể làm một con vịt cảnh giác."

" Như thế nào?" Conan nói trong sự bực tức và nhìn chằm chằm vào TV sau khi đã dừng việc khua chân múa tay. Giá như mà các chương trình TV có thể thôi miên mình..." Hey! Lùi lại một kênh đi!" Cậu hét lên trong vui sướng và ngồi dậy. " Bóng đá!"

Ah! Đúng rồi! Bóng đá. Chẳng phải là do trận bóng đó hay, cũng chẳng phải là do cậu muốn xem nó, chỉ là cậu cần chút gì có thể đánh lạc hướng tâm trí cậu. Và bóng đá, nó còn tốt hơn phim tình cảm Hàn gấp vạn lần.

Haibara ném điều khiểm cho Conan khi cô quyết định chọn cách nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và vùi mình vào bóng tối. Một lúc lâu, trong phòng chỉ vang lên tiếng của ông bình luận viên bóng đá.

" Này, Haibara"

Cô gái tóc nâu đỏ lầm bầm trả lời..

" Cậu đã bao giờ nổi điên lên, chụp, và mắng người khác chỉ bởi vì cậu quá căng thẳng?"

"... Nếu như tớ đã làm thế, thì tớ đã hạ thấp bản thân mình xuống mức độ như cậu vừa mới đặt mình vào- khua tay múa chân như một con bạch tuộc không nơi nương tựa." Haibara dừng lại và tiếp tục nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. " Bạch tuộc.." cô thì thầm..." Nếu cậu đối tốt với họ, họ sẽ đối tốt với cậu. Nhưng họ thông minh như vậy, nếu họ ngụy trang,...thì cậu không thể tin họ!''

Conan cảm thấy choáng váng trong tim và nhìn lên Haibara, đang nở một nụ cười nhẹ, buồn.

" Vì vậy mà nhiều thần thoại đã gán cho bạch tuộc hay mực những cái tên như thú ăn người." Haibara thì thầm

" Nhưng điều đó chỉ xảy ra vì những người ngư dân đã kích động chúng." Conan cảm thấy mình cần phải biện hộ cho mình, mặc dù cậu không chắc về việc Haibara có đang suy nghĩ giống như cậu không.

" Bất hạnh thay, chúng không đủ thông minh để nói với ngư dân ngoài những linh hồn vô tội. Và có những người cố gắng để chứng tỏ sự hiền lành của chúng bất chấp những nguy hiểm có thể xảy ra trong quá trình tìm kiếm và quay phim. Cậu có biết từ đâu mà họ có tình yêu với những loài vật như thế không? Tớ chẳng bao giờ hiểu được trí óc của những nhà sinh vật học.

Conan không trả lời! Cách Haibara đặt ra câu hỏi rõ ràng không cần tới câu trả lời của cậu. Nếu cậu nghe kĩ hơn, có lẽ cậu sẽ cảm thấy chút nhạo báng trong giọng điệu của Haibara.

" Haibara..." Conan nhìn xuống sàn nhà, cố gắng đấu tranh để đưa suy nghĩ của mình thành câu nói..." Tớ, chết tiệt..." Bàn tay cậu đặt lên kính để điều chỉnh chúng." Choi đang rời đi, cô ta đang tới sảnh triển lãm. Tớ sẽ đi!"

Mắt mở to, Haibara sợ hãi nhìn chằm chằm vào nhà thám tử trẻ." Cậu đặt thiết bị định vị lên người cô ta? Bao giờ? Cậu bị điên rồi!"

" Cô ta là manh mối duy nhất chúng ta có!" Conan mở túi và lấy ra những thứ bên trong.

" Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là...- nếu chúng mà phát hiện ra.."

" Cậu có đi không?" Conan vừa hỏi vừa giấu súng vào trong áo khoác.

" Cậu nghĩ sao?"

" Vậy cầm đi" Conan ném khẩu súng cho Haibara." Chúng ta phải đi thôi!"

" Cậu sẽ giải thích về sự vắng mặt của cậu như thế nào khi cô ấy trở về sau bữa tối?" Haibara hỏi khi hai người họ vội vã ra khỏi khách sạn và đi lên đồi.

Lấy điện thoại ra, bật đèn gắn trên chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay, Conan vừa nói vừa bấm điện thoại..." Tớ sẽ gửi tin nhắn cho Ran nói rằng hakase sẽ tới đón chúng ta vì chúng ta quá chán khi phải ở trong khách sạn."

" Đó là lời nói dối ngu ngốc nhất tớ từng nghe. Nhỡ cô ấy gọi hakase thì sao?"

" Không phải lo." Conan nháy mắt và cười. " Tớ đã nói một phần kế hoạch cho hakase. Tớ còn dặn bác ấy là giả vờ không có nhà phòng khi ba người bọn họ có ghé qua. Mọi người sẽ phải đi vào ngày mai, vậy chúng ta sẽ không cần lo lắng về việc làm liên lụy tới người khác. Thật hoàn hảo."

" Không! Nó thật khờ dại"

" Đừng phàn nàn nữa!" Conan nói và làm cho Haibara im lặng khi họ tiếp cận tòa biệt thự." Cô ta đang ở trong. Hi vọng cô ta không khóa cửa"

Và cô ta không khóa cửa thật...

Conan đẩy cánh cửa to, màu trắng của dinh thự, ánh sáng từ bên trong tòa nhà hắt ra ngoài. Đại sảnh tối om, không một bóng người. Theo như tín hiệu trên thiết bị cảm ứng ở kính thì Cathy đang ở gần đó. Nhưng thật bất ngờ, khi Conan gần tiếp cận tới mục tiêu, cậu phát hiện ra rằng trước mặt cậu chẳng có gì ngoài một bức tường trống không.

" Tớ nghĩ chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây." Haibara thì thầm và nắm chặt lấy khẩu súng đang được giấu kín trong áo khoác.

" Bây giờ thì ai là người đang lo lắng đây? Và sao tự dưng lại có bức tường này?" Conan lẩm bẩm trong khi đi dọc theo bức tường. Bức tường trải rộng, dọc theo một cửa sổ ở sảnh triển lãm tới hành lang, liên kết sảnh chính với các cánh phụ." Whoa! Nhìn này!"

( Nguyên tác: "...linking the main hall to the branched wing", Mia tra tới tra lui thì đại loại wing ở đây có nghĩa là: một phần của một tòa nhà lớn, đặc biệt là phần nhô ra từ bộ phận chính, nên Mia quyết định để là cánh phụ, nó giống như là những thanh ngang trên trần nhà nhé! ( Phải cầu cứu chị wings đoạn này! Hic))

Khi cậu tiến tới đó và nhìn xuống dưới hành lang về phía các cánh nhỏ, cậu phát hiện ra rằng cánh cửa ở phía cánh phụ đó đã bị đóng lại, ngoài ra hầu hết các bức tường bên phải đều bị biến mất. Hoặc đúng hơn, bức tường như một cánh cửa nhỏ bằng gỗ được nâng lên đến tận trần nhà. Ở phía bên kia cánh cửa- bức tường đó là một cầu thang xoắn ốc bằng kim loại có cả lối lên và lối xuống.

" Cậu có nghĩ rằng cánh cửa phía cánh phụ đó đóng vai trò như một công tắc điều khiển "bức tường" này, dẫn tới một căn phòng bí mật được giấu trong tòa dinh thự này không?" Conan tự hỏi khi cậu đi về phía cầu thang và kiểm tra nó. " Đáng lẽ ra tớ phải chú ý hơn tới kiến trúc của ngôi nhà này khi tớ tới đây vào chiều tối. Oh! Dù sao thì, cậu thấy thế nào?" Cậu nhìn Haibara, người vẫn đang đứng ở hành lang. "Hãy đi khám phá nốt ngôi biệt thự này nào?"

" Đó là một ý kiến tồi." Haibara rít qua kẽ răng và nhìn chằm chằm vào cầu thang. " Chúng ta nên rời khỏi đây khi còn có thể. Tớ có thể cảm nhận thấy họ...Họ đang ở dưới nhà.."

Conan dùng ánh sáng từ đồng hồ soi xung quanh cậu. Cậu thì thầm, phớt lờ đi những gì Haibara vừa nói. "Tớ thực sự muốn biết ai đã thiết kế nên ngôi nhà này. Có thể biến một ngôi nhà thành một cánh cổng ngăn cách hai thế giới... Tớ thực sự bị ấn tượng. Đi xuống cầu thang nhé, cậu thấy thế nào?"

" Đừng đi." Haibara gọi nhỏ Conan ngay khi cậu đang định bước xuống cầu thang.

Chàng thám tử nhìn cô gái tóc màu nâu đỏ.." Cậu không cần phải đi đâu".. và bước xuống cầu thang.

" Cậu sẽ làm chính mình bị giết mất" Haibara lầm bẩm trong một giọng nói mà tới bản thân cô cũng khó có thể nghe thấy, vội vã, cô chạy theo Conan.

" Tớ cứ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ không đi" Conan bình luận sau khi họ đã đi xuống được một tầng, ngay lập tức cậu nhận được cái nhìn trừng trừng từ Haibara.

Không giống như phòng triển lãm, tầng mà họ đang đứng không có một không gian mở( để trưng bày các vật triển lãm). Nó bao gồm một hành lang với rất nhiều cửa dẫn tới những căn phòng khác nhau, gần giống như một tòa nhà chung cư vậy. Không có một địa điểm định trước, Conan ngẫu nhiên mở một cánh cửa không quá xa với cậu, để rồi thấy mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào một căn phòng chứa đầy giá sách với hàng tấn sách chất trên kệ. Có vẻ như đây là thư viện.

Kéo tay áo Conan, Haibara thì thầm, mắt nhìn quanh đầy lo sợ. "Thực sự chúng ta nên đi thôi. Đây là một ý kiến rất tồi. Cậu nghe rõ chưa?"

Sự im lặng của hành lang bỗng nhiên bị phá vỡ bởi tiếng rì rầm nói chuyện vang lên từ tầng dưới. Giật mình, Conan và Haibara hướng đầu về phía cầu thang họ đi, cũng là nơi mà âm thanh phát ra.

"Shhh!" Conan kéo Haibara vào phòng, đóng cửa và giấu cô vào trong những kệ sách to đùng. " Có quá nhiều phòng... Xác suất để chúng bước vào phòng này..."

Cửa phòng thình lình được mở...

"...là 100%. Chết tiệt..." Conan hoàn thành câu nói trong tâm trí của mình với một tiếng rít. Lấy khẩu súng ra trong im lăng, Conan siết chặt lấy tay Haibara, mong muốn đem lại chút cảm giác an toàn, nhưng ngay cả bàn tay cậu cũng đang run rẩy.

Nhiều người ùa vào phòng. Một trong số họ đang muốn tìm một quyển sách giữa những giá sách đại ngàn...

" Chỉ vì tôi là người mới" Cathy cất tiếng nói." không có nghĩa là cô có thể ăn hiếp tôi, cô biết chứ."

" Ah! Cô thật là dễ thương..." Một giọng nói vang lên với vẻ mỉa mai..." Chartreuse bé nhỏ.."

Vermouth...

" Đừng có thêm từ "bé nhỏ" vào trước bí danh của tôi. Tôi là người quan trọng nhất". Cathy nói.

Conan có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh mũi cô ta phồng to tới mức không khí bị kẹt hết trong đó.

" Công việc. Chứ không phải cô."

Cả Haibara và Conan căng thẳng tột độ khi nghe giọng nói này...

GIN

Cathy khịt mũi và trả lời một cách bất bình:" Tôi đã hoàn thành một thứ mà Miyano không thể làm được."

Haibara gần như muốn nhảy cẫng lên, nhưng cô cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh bằng cách nắm chặt tay Conan.

" Đó chưa phải là hoàn thành chừng nào cô chưa cho tôi xem sản phẩm của cô."

Bác sĩ Araide.

Kể cả khi đã biết từ trước, Conan vẫn không tránh khỏi cảm thấy shock và sợ hãi khi Haibara thì thầm tên người đó vào tai cậu. Biết được cái tên là một chuyện, nghe được giọng nói anh ta là một chuyện khác...và gặp được hắn ta, khi thời cơ đến, một lần nữa, thực sự là một chuyện rất khác. và tất nhiên, những gì cậu không muốn tin lại đúng với sự thật một cách tuyệt đối.

Một tiếng thở dài não nề của Cathy.." Hai ngày nữa. Anh sẽ có nó trong hai ngày nữa."

" Đây là cuốn sách mà cô cần." Tiếng nói bác sĩ Araide cất lên.

" Cám ơn." Cathy trả lời.." Từ từ, chờ đã..." Cô ta tiếp tục khi những tiếng bước chân đi ra khỏi phòng..." Vậy tại sao chúng ta không..."

Cánh cửa đóng lại.

Sau vài phút im lặng tuyệt đối để đảm bảo không còn ai ở trong phòng. Conan thở phào nhẹ nhõm và ngồi phịch xuống sàn nhà..."Chúng chỉ tới đây để tìm một quyển sách..."

**Note**:

**Chartreuse**: một loại rượu nổi tiếng ở Pháp.  
Gồm hai loại: Rượu Chartreuse màu xanh: loại rượu chiết xuất hoàn toàn từ thiên nhiên, cụ thể là từ 132 loại cây, với màu xanh tự nhiên từ chất diệp lục và rượu Chartreuse màu vàng: vị của rượu này nhẹ hơn, ngọt hơn và thơm hơn rượu màu xanh yoyo11

Đây là do bé** Miaki **bên MCF dịch =_= Phù, thương em í thật, cuối cùng cũng tìm đc 1 người tình nguyện gánh giúp 1 phần, iu em nhất:x


	11. I think, therefore I am

**Chap 11: I think, therefore I am**

" Nhưng tớ tự hỏi..." Conan nói, đoạn đảo mắt khảo sát các đầu sách trong khi vẫn ngồi trên sàn nhà. "Cậu nghĩ chúng ta có thể tìm được thứ gì đó có ích ở đây không?"

Nghe câu hỏi, Haibara ngẩng đầu lên kiểm tra các quyển sách trước mặt cô. Bây giờ, khi mối nguy hiểm cận kề từ BO không còn nữa, Haibara bắt đầu nhận thức được những gì đang diễn ra xung quanh cô. " Không"_ cô đáp.

" Dù sao thì..." Conan đứng dậy càu nhàu..." Ta sẽ không biết nếu không thử..."

" Những cuốn sách ở đây cũng giống với những cuốn sách ở các thư viện thông thường, cậu sẽ không thể tìm thấy thứ hữu ích đâu..."

Ngạc nhiên, Conan rút tay lại và hỏi Haibara..." Làm sao cậu biết?"

Hạ thấp tầm mắt xuống, Haibara bước một bước ra khỏi cái kệ sách cô đã dựa vào, quay mặt về phía cửa.." Cậu nên đi đi."

" Chẳng phải cậu phải mang nó quay trở lại... hey, thế còn cậu thì sao?"

" Tôi không có nhiệm vụ phải nói cho cậu biết kế hoạch của mình."

" Tớ hiểu." Conan nhận xét với chút chọc tức.." Tớ cũng không có nhiệm vụ phải tuân theo kế hoạch của cậu."

Một phút im lặng trôi qua giữa họ, cho tới khi Haibara nắm lấy tay Conan..." Quay về khách sạn đi, Kudo-kun". Vừa nói vừa dẫn cậu ấy về phía cửa, " lấy viên thuốc giải và hãy quên đi sự tồn tại của tổ chức áo đen. Ngày mai, tất cả mọi thứ sẽ trở về bình thường- với cậu." Cô mở cửa và ra hiệu cho Conan đi ra.

Cậu cau mày.." Tại sao cậu vẫn cứ nghĩ như thế?"

" Làm ơn. Hãy đi đi!"

"KHÔNG! Ý cậu là gì, mọi thứ sẽ trở lại bình thường với tớ? Cậu định làm cái gì mới được chứ?"

" Đừng ép tôi!"

" Làm sao tớ có thể rời khỏi đây và vờ như một phần của tớ không tồn tại chứ? Đó không phải là một việc tớ có thể làm và cậu biết điều đó!"

" Tôi đã nói rồi!" Cô nói với giọng căng thẳng khi lôi khẩu súng ra và chĩa vào đầu Conan. " Đi đi, đây không phải là nơi dành cho cậu."

" Haibara..." Mắt Conan mở to vì shock... Cậu lùi lại một bước và hỏi.." Chuyện này là sao đây?"

" Cậu cần phải hiểu là có người khác nữa cần sự bảo vệ của cậu hơn tớ lúc này. Vậy nên, hãy đến bên cô ấy đi!"

Mặc dù cậu vẫn còn choáng váng, nhưng cậu tuân theo những gì cô ấy nói. Nới lỏng cơ thể đang gồng lên vì căng thăng lúc này, cậu nhìn đi chỗ khác và thở dài. " Tớ thật sự không hiểu nổi cậu." Cậu nói và đi qua Haibara, khẩu súng trên tay cô dần hạ xuống theo mỗi bước chân Conan. " Àh!" Cậu nói và dừng lại ở cầu thang, buộc Haibara phải quay người lại. " Suýt nữa thì tớ quên mất. Đội thám tử nhí sẽ đi cắm trại và cuối tuần sau."

" Hả? sao tớ lại không biết gì"- giọng cô thấp xuống-" về điều đó?"

" Chỉ là một lời mời," Conan nói thêm vào, không quay đầu lại một lần." Đó chỉ là một lời mời, nhưng tớ hi vọng được gặp cậu ở đó." Và rồi, cậu bước lên cầu thang xoắn ốc, đi lên trên. Mỗi bước chân cậu bước trên mặt kim loại là mỗi lần một tiếng vang vọng mềm mại vang lên.

Sau khi đóng cửa phòng đọc sách chỉ với một cái đẩy nhẹ, Haibara rẽ và đi theo hướng khác trên hành lang tối om, khẩu súng vẫn được cô giữ trên tay. Cô đã muốn tiến hành kế hoạch của mình một cách nhanh chóng để giảm thiểu nguy hiểm, nhưng cuối cùng cô lại thấy mình đang lê bước trên sàn nhà.

Đó chỉ là một lời mời... Cậu ấy nói thế...

Nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi chân mình như thể cô ấy đang đếm số bước chân của mình, để qua đó xác định chiều dài quãng đường cô phải đi, cô cứ đi bộ cho tới khi nhìn thấy một cái cầu thang khác- lần này, đi xuống dưới cầu thang... Liệu cô có thể làm được? Liệu cô có thể sống sót trở về và tới với buổi họp mặt đó không?

" Một ngày nào khác, chúng ta sẽ đi?" Mitsuhiko đã hỏi cô như vậy...

Haibara thở dài và đập nhẹ bàn tay trái vào trán." Tập trung nào".. Cô nhắc nhở chính mình. Hai tầng nữa, cô nhớ lại, hai tầng nữa là tới phòng thì nghiệm.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô bước xuống cầu thang một cách vội vàng. Một phần trong cô dấy lên nỗi lo sợ sẽ gặp phải ai đó khi xuống dưới tầng hầm thứ hai, và phần còn lại thì nghi ngờ kế hoạch của cô. Nhưng phần lo sợ trong cô hoàn toàn biến mất khi cô đi xuống tầng hầm thứ ba. Trừ một vài nghiên cứu viên, còn lại không ai hay xuống dưới phòng thí nghiệm.

Chạy nhanh qua một vài cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm mà cô đã từng biết đến sự tồn tại của nó, nhưng cô không có liên quan gì tới những nghiên cứu đó, cô chỉ đi một mạch tới nơi mà cô thường hay tới. Miễn là mã số để mở khóa cánh cửa này vẫn không bị đổi, thì cô có thể bắt đầu với một khởi đầu khá thuận lợi.

" Đáng lẽ mình phải biết là mọi thứ sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy." Haibara cắn môi khi hệ thống từ chối truy cập khi cô ấn mã là 4869. Cô thử rất nhiều số mà có liên quan tới tổ chức, nhưng không một cái nào đúng. Nghĩ đi nào... Nếu mình muốn dùng một con số mà nó không quen thuộc với tổ chức... Hằng số Planck?

Lỗi...

( Hằng số Planck: Các hằng số Planck (ký hiệu là h), còn được gọi là hằng số Planck, là một hằng số vật lý phản ánh quy mô của lượng tử trong cơ học lượng tử. Nó được đặt theo tên Max Planck, một trong những sáng lập viên của lý thuyết lượng tử. Các hằng số Planck lần đầu tiên được mô tả như là tỉ lệ không đổi giữa năng lượng (E) của một photon và tần số của sóng điện từ liên quan (ν). Điều này quan hệ giữa năng lượng và tần số được gọi là quan hệ Planck hoặc phương trình Planck-Einstein)

Số Avogadro?

Lỗi...

( số Avogadro: Trong hóa học và vật lý, các hằng số Avogadro (ký hiệu: L, NA) được định nghĩa là tỷ số giữa số đơn vị (thường là các nguyên tử hay phân tử) N trong một mẫu với số tiền của n chất (đơn vị mol) thông qua các mối quan hệ NA = N / n. [1] Vì vậy, nó là yếu tố tỷ lệ tương xứng liên quan khối lượng mol của một thực thể, tức là khối lượng trên một lượng chất, với khối lượng của tổ chức cho biết. Các hằng số Avogadro thể hiện số lượng các thực thể tiểu mỗi mol của chất và nó có giá trị 6.02214179 (30) × 1023 mol^-1)

Alpha? Không... đó thường là ba con số thiêng liêng. Và thường chỉ có các nhà vật lý học mới sử dụng. Trừ khi...

Quyết định cho con số một cơ hội, cô ấn số mà thường được các nhà vật lý học dùng để làm mã khóa cặp, va li- tất nhiên, kèm theo một số thao tác... và cửa được mở...

"Hiểu rồi. Người tiếp tục công trình nghiên cứu của mình thực sự không muốn bất kỳ ai can thiệp vào. Và..." Haibara nghĩ một cách không hài lòng khi bước vào phòng..." Chẳng ngạc nhiên mấy khi biết tại sao họ lại làm vậy.." Phòng thí nghiệm thật là bừa bộn.

Căn phòng, tuy không giống như vừa bị một cơn lốc xoáy càn quét, nhưng đống bừa bộn này chắc chắn là do sự thiếu kỷ luật, không dọn dẹp sạch sẽ sau mỗi lần làm thí nghiệm. Tuy nhiên, bàn thí nghiệm chính, nơi mà sản phẩm cuối cùng và tài liệu nghiên cứu đang nằm trên, vẫn trong một tình trạng tốt.

"APTX-4869", Haibara nghĩ khi cô đang đứng trước bàn. " Nó có nhiều quá"

Đống giấy nằm bên cạnh thùng chứa những viên APTX đã thu hút được sự chú ý của Haibara, và cô nhặt lấy một ít sau khi đã đặt khẩu súng lên bàn. Góc bên trái mỗi tờ giấy là một con chữ khác nhau, và tất cả các tờ giấy đều được bao phủ bởi những con số, những phương trình tính toán. " Những cái này là gì?" Haibara tự hỏi. Sau khi xem qua một lượt tầm 20 trang giấy, cô nhận ra có một trang hoàn toàn khác biệt với những trang còn lại. Một biểu đồ được in trên trang giấy. Một cột là các từ như alanine ( một amino axít với công thức: CH3CH(NH2)COOH, tạo thành từ rất nhiều protein) và cysteine ( một acid amin có chứa lưu huỳnh, xảy ra trong phản ứng giữa keratin và protein khác, thường ở dạng cystine, và là một thành phần của nhiều enzim.) Cột còn lại là các chữ viết tắt, A của alanine, C của Cysteine và nhiều cái nữa...

"Từ từ, đây là amino axít. "Vậy những phương trình này", Haibara liếc qua đống giấy tờ đó một lần nữa, "là để chế ra các amino axít. Nhưng để làm gì mới được?"

Cái đống giấy tờ mà cô đang cầm trên tay không bao hàm câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của cô. Chúng chỉ là, trừ tờ giấy chứa bảng xếp hạng các tính chất hóa học khác nhau của các amino axít, những phương trình hóa học mà không có lấy nổi một ghi chú rằng chúng để làm cái gì. Sau khi đã trả chúng lại về với vị trí cũ, cô lật qua đống giấy tờ khác. Nhiều phương trình hóa học hơn, một số đã bị gạch chéo. Ngay sau đó, cô nhìn thấy một email đã được in ra- một email trao đổi giữa hai người, nói một cách chính xác.

- Galatea không phải là nó. Tôi cần thuốc giải độc thực sự. Nếu không, tôi muốn gặp trực tiếp Sherry. Vẫn còn thiếu một cái gì đó để có thể hoàn hảo nó-

- Vậy thì, gặp tôi, vào 6 giờ tối mai tại AO. PS: Đừng quá mong chờ vào thuốc giải độc-

Có một vòng tròn đỏ xung quanh AO, được khoanh bằng bút dạ. Thời điểm bức thư nhắc tới đã là 3 tuần trước. Một cuộc trao đổi giữa Chartreuse và một người nặc danh.

Thất vọng, Haibara ngừng việc tìm kiếm thông qua mớ giấy tờ. Hà cớ gì mà cô lại phải nhặt đống giấy tờ này lên làm gì? Cô ở đây để tiêu hủy đống APTX. Lắc cái thùng thuốc trong tay, cô suy nghĩ về phương pháp có thể tiêu hủy chúng hoàn toàn. Chú ý và đống giấy tờ, cô nghĩ ra một phương pháp vừa có thể phá hủy đống thuốc và cả đống giấy tờ, và nếu cô sửa đổi một chút, nó sẽ xảy ra rất nhanh thôi.

Nhà hóa học tìm trong các tủ và thấy một cái nồi đất sét. Đổ thuốc và giấy vào trong nồi, cô tìm thấy một cái nắp có thể che được cái nồi một cách an toàn, nhưng không chắc chắn về lúc bơm đầy khí hydrogen vào trong nồi. Đeo kính và thắp mồi lửa, Haibara mở nắp nồi vừa đủ để có thể vứt que diêm vào, và chạy nhanh qua khỏi chỗ đó. Tuy nhiên, vụ nổ vẫn làm cô đập đầu xuống đất. May mắn thay, phòng đã được cách âm.

Giải quyết xong, Haibara tháo mắt kính, vứt chúng sang một bên, và ngồi xuống trước màn hình vi tính. Ngạc nhiên, nhẹ nhõm, máy tính không bị khóa. Có hai thứ cô cần phải làm: xóa tên Shinichi Kudou ra khỏi danh sách nạn nhân, và xóa các file dữ liệu về APTX- 4869. Việc đầu tiên khá dễ dàng, cô vừa làm vừa tự nhủ Shinichi Kudou nợ cô một món nợ lớn. Tuy nhiên, việc thứ hai...

Nếu mình xóa nó khỏi hệ thống, thì tất cả thời gian, công sức mình bỏ ra... Bố và mẹ và...

Haibara mở tập tin ra một lần cuối cùng nhưng cô không nhìn vào nó. Nó không phải là một nghiên cứu tốt. Đó không phải là thứ mà cô muốn làưng, việc xóa bỏ hoàn toàn sự tồn tại của nó chỉ với một cú click chuột...

" Làm sao cậu có thể nghĩ rằng tớ sẽ từ bỏ và vờ như một phần con người tớ chưa bao giờ tồn tại?", cậu ấy hỏi...

" Không, tớ không thể"...Haibara gục đầu xuống bàn và nói," bởi vì đó chính là bản chất con người cậu". Bây giờ tớ đã hiểu tại sao cậu không muốn tớ trốn chạy... Chưa bao giờ là dễ dàng để từ bỏ một thứ mình đã từng rất quan tâm tới. Nhưng liệu nó có còn liên quan tới tôi, vào bây giờ?

Haibara ngẩng đầu lên và di chuột click để thoát khỏi file, nhưng mắt cô đã chú ý tới nhiều dòng được hiển thị trên màn hình. Oh, những tổng hợp protein khác nhau cấu thành nên Apotoxin-4869. Apotoxin, mắt Haibara mở to vì shock và ngỡ ngàng nhận ra..." Đã lâu lắm mình không nhìn thấy tên đầy đủ của nó, mà mình quên mất lý do tại sao, và bằng cách nào"- cô liếc về phía chiếc nồi đất sét, nơi đã chứa những thứ giấy tờ bị cháy-" đó là lí do tại sao lại có những thứ giấy tờ đó, tại sao người đó lại muốn có thuốc giải độc... Chết tiệt, mình đã sai lầm, hoàn toàn sai..."

"Kudo-kun!", Haibara nhảy lên chiếc ghế, giật lấy khẩu súng của mình trên bàn và lao ra phòng thí nghiệm. "OOF!"

"Haibara?"

Haibara nắm chặt báng súng, ko hạ xuống- đó là phản ứng đầu tiên khi cô tông phải cậu ta. " Kudou-kun?"

"Wow, quá sức tưởng tượng khi nhìn thấy cậu ở đây", Conan cười lo lắng, "Bỏ súng xuống nào, Haibara"

Haibara trừng trừng nhìn cậu bé khi cô từ từ đứng dậy, khẩu súng trong tay hạ dần xuống. " Cậu làm gì ở đây?"

"Trời hôm nay đẹp nhỉ?", Conan hỏi, hi vọng xoa dịu gương mặt-trông-không-có-gì-vui-vẻ của Haibara. Nhưng cô bé ko phản ứng, khiến nụ cười trên môi cậu rơi bộp xuống đất. " Cậu nghiêm túc nghĩ rằng tớ sẽ bỏ đi và để cậu lại đây một mình hả"

"Cậu đã nhìn thấy gì trên sàn?", Haibara hỏi tiếp với giọng gay gắt.

"Cậu thực sự ko tử tế chút nào! Tớ đã đi tìm cậu, còn cậu thì buộc tội tớ dòm ngó xung quanh và dòm lén á? Cũng như cậu nói, chúng ta cần phải rời khỏi đây", Conan mỉm cười dịu dàng và chỉ về hướng cầu thang.

"Cậu đã tìm được những gì?"

"Cậu ko thể bỏ nửa chừng, phải ko?"

Chàng thám tử liếc nhìn cánh cửa, cách ko xa nơi họ đang đứng, " Cậu nghĩ sao?", Conan hỏi lại, " Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện, nhưng ko phải ỡ đây"

"Tại sao? Có ai đã trông thấy cậu?"

Chàng thám tử cười tự mãn và nhìn đồng hồ.

"Đó ko phải là vấn đề. Bên cạnh đó, cậu sẽ không tin rằng cô ấy đã nói nhiều như thế nào khi so sánh với một ai đó. Nào, chúng ta hãy đi."

"Tớ ko thể tin cậu", Haibara giật tay mình ra khỏi cái nắm tay của Conan. " Thời gian gây mê của cậu được bao lâu để giữ chân cô ta và giữ an toàn cho mọi người chứ? Nó ko kéo dài mãi mãi trước khi tính bép xép của cô ta nhìn thấy bọn mình"

"Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn nếu cậu đi với tớ bây giờ, tin tớ nào"

"Có vấn đề gì mà chúng ta phải đi ngay bây giờ?"

"Nhanh lên!"

Cánh cửa của một phòng thí nghiệm khác mở ra, đáng báo động cho Conan và Haibara. Họ đã nhìn thấy Cathy đang nhăn nhó dựa vào khung cửa, một tay cầm súng và một tay nắm chặt vào châếc áo blue trắng cô đang mặc được quấn quanh chân với những vết máu loang lổ.

"Cô đã tự đâm mình để giữ tỉnh táo," Conan thốt lên kinh ngạc.

"Oh, cậu đã đánh giá thấptôi đấy. Tôi có thể bất cẩn và vụng về, nhưng tôi không phải là một kẻ ngốc. Trên thực tế, có lẽ đó là khi tôi nghĩ  
cậu thực sự thích nó. Nhưng tôi e rằng cậu cần phải đi ngay bây giờ."

Conan nghiến răng của mình và nghĩ về những gì phải làm. Nhưng nó đã xảy ra quá nhanh. Tiếng bóp cò. Những vệt máu bắn ra. Cơ thể khuỵ xuống. Khẩu súng văng ra, đánh bộp trên đất. Và tiếng kim loại va chạm.

"Haibara...cậu đã giết cô ta"

"Những bức tường đều được cách âm, và hầu hết thời gian thì tầng này đều trống rỗng. Nếu đi ngay bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ sống sót mà rời khỏi"

"Tại sao cậu lại giết cô ta?" Conan kêu lên và nhìn xung quanh, chỉ thấy Haibara đang bình tĩnh với khẩu súng thảnh thơi trên vai.

Haibara quay đầu sang một bên tránh ánh mắt của cậu. "Đó là cậu hoặc cô ấy. Ai làm cậu nghĩ rằng tôi muốn để cho mình chết?"

"Tớ có thể đá quả bóng bằng giày tăng lực..."

"Và cậu sẽ thắng một viên đạn đi với tốc độ âm thanh?"

"Tớ...đó ko phải lí do để cậu giết một ai đó"

"Và nó sẽ ko sao nếu cô ta giết cậu?"

"Không! Nhưng nó ko tốt cho cậu nếu cậu giết cô ta"

"Bây giờ không phải là thời gian để tranh luận ...", cô bé có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ quay lại và hướng đến cầu thang.

"Vì vậy, bây giờ cậu đang sợ hãi-"

"Tớ không sợ hãi-"

"Và cậu có muốn tớ không gọi cậu là một kẻ giết người nữa-"

"Đó là tự vệ"

"Điều đó không-"

"Cậu có thể làm bất cứ điều gì cậu muốn với công lý," Haibara lên tiếng và hạ xuống một lần nữa, giữ khẩu súng bên cạnh mình, "nhưng chỉ làm điều đó sau khi cậu đã an toàn ..."

Conan im lặng. Sau đó, cậu liếc nhìn xác Cathy. Một tiếng nổ tung đầu. Chiếc áo khoác phòng thí nghiệm đỏ thẫm. Một thân thể bất động.

Và...Đó là những tiếng lách cách, Conan nghĩ khi nhìn thấy chìa khóa. Lần cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy nó trong xe của cô ta. Nó đã xoay như cối xay gió, nhưng theo một hướng khác, một phong cách khác nhau.

Cô bước đi, nửa mong muốn rằng cậu sẽ nhìn thấy nụ cười của Haibara và nghe cô ấy nói "chỉ đùa thôi.". Đối với những gì thì- cậu ko biết.

Bên ngoài, trời đang mưa. Xe ô tô đậu khắp nơi với các nhân viên FBI đang tất bật xung quanh. Ngay cả một máy bay trực thăng cũng đang dần hạ cánh.

Haibara đứng bên lề đường, nửa quay về phía ôcậu, nhìn cậu với sự hối tiếc và u sầu.

Jodie lao đến với họ bằng một chiếc ô, che họ lại, và đẩy họ vào một chiếc xe hơi. Cô nhảy vào và chỉ thị cho lái xe đưa họ đến khách sạn.

Conan giấu tay giữa đầu và lưng của ghế, nhìn ra cửa sổ về phía ông.

Haibara, sau khi Jodie đã bị Jodie tước đi khẩu súng, cúi đầu bên cạnh cửa sổ, nhìn những giọt mưa đập vào tấm kính và chảy dài, giống như nước mắt.

Tại sao cậu không nói với tớ rằng FBI sẽ đến, Edogawa-kun?


	12. Useful truth, useless truth

**Translator's Note: **Bắt đầu từ chap này wings sẽ cộng tác với MiaMikki để dịch.

**Chap 12: Useful truth, useless truth**

Ran nói một cách dao động:" Chuyện này nghĩa là thế nào? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Giọng cô gần như là ra lệnh, đòi hỏi một câu trả lời. Nhưng căn phòng lặng thinh. Khi cô không nhận được câu trả lời, bằng nét mặt hay bằng lời nói, cô chuyển ánh nhìn từ hai đứa bé 7 tuổi ướt sũng và chán nản sang điệp vụ FBI nghiêm nghị:" Jodie-sensei, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

Siết chặt tay lên chiếc ô mà cô đang cầm, Jodie mím chặt môi trước khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ran và trả lời:"... Đó...là kẻ bắt cóc lần trước. Em vẫn còn nhớ chứ?" Cô cố nặn ra một nụ cười nhẹ: " Vụ ở cảng, và em đã giấu mình trong thùng xe tôi."

" Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế?" Sonoko dụi mắt và ngáp, đi đến và nhìn qua vai Ran. " Cô đang làm gì ở đây vậy, Jodie- sensei?"

" Em có nhớ vụ đó." Ran nói, " nhưng tại sao? Và làm thế nào? Chờ đã!"- cô nhìn vào hai đứa trẻ bảy tuổi. " Bác tiến sĩ đâu, chẳng phải bác ấy đón hai em sao? Conan-kun, Ai-chan! Chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Ai đó nói cho tôi nghe ngay lập tức!"

Cô Jodie thở dài. " Sẽ tốt hơn nếu em không ép bọn trẻ phải trả lời bất kì điều gì vào lúc này. Chúng đang rất mệt, và chúng đã phải trải qua quá nhiều thứ. Và tôi phải quay trở về nơi làm việc bây giờ. Nếu em muốn, em có thể hỏi chúng tôi vào ngày mai. Còn bây giờ, hãy để bọn trẻ nghỉ ngơi, để phục hồi một chút."

" Em, thôi được rồi."

Jodie cười." Cám ơn em, chúc ngủ ngon."

" Chúc ngủ ngon." Ran trả lời bằng một giọng khàn khàn. Thất vọng và buồn bã, cô chờ cho tới khi Jodie khuất sau cánh cửa buồng thang máy rồi mới bước ra xa khỏi cửa. " Hai đứa, nhanh lên. Mau thay ra quần áo khô ráo và đi ngủ trước khi bị cảm lạnh, hiểu chưa?"

" Vâng ạh. Ran-neesan". Conan trả lời, giọng rất thấp.

-o-

Sáng hôm sau, trời tiếp tục mưa. Chiếc xe của Jodie chạy nhanh trên đường cao tốc, bên trong xe không có một tiếng động nào ngoài tiếng mưa rơi lộp bộp, tiếng vun vút của cần gạt nước, và tiếng các xe hơi vụt qua.

"Uhm..." Ran mở lời trước, nhưng ngay sau đó cảm thấy hối tiếc khi nghe thấy giọng nói run run của mình.

Jodie nhìn Ran qua tấm gương chiếu hậu. " Bây giờ em không cần phải lo nữa". Cô nháy mắt với Haibara, đang ngồi ở ghế trước. " Kẻ phạm tội đã bị bắn bởi một trong những đặc vụ của ta trong cuộc đối đầu đêm qua."

Đầu Conan giật nẩy lên để phản ứng với câu nói vừa rồi, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào gáy của Jodie một lúc lâu, sau đó cố gắng để bắt được một ánh nhìn của Haibara. Cậu cau mày, nhưng rồi ngả người vào chỗ ngồi, và tiếp tục chìm đắm trong suy tưởng.

" Ồ!" Ran nói, bản thân cô không mong đợi những thông tin như thế.

Sonolo rên rỉ." Tại sao những chuyện như thế này lại luôn xảy ra với chúng ta? Và bây giờ thì chúng ta phải về nhà sớm hơn một ngày. Hỏng cả một kì nghỉ cuối tuần. Đoán chắc em lại là người mang đen đủi tới cho chúng ta." Sonoko nhìn Conan trừng trừng và bị shock nặng bởi khuôn mặt không cảm xúc của cậu.

" Không quan trọng là ai đã mang cái gì đến. Tớ chỉ thực sự muốn biết rằng chuyện gì đã xảy ra." Ran ngả người và phía trước và tiếp tục. " Cô Jodie, đó không thể là một vụ bắt cóc đơn giản. Em nghe nói có rất nhiều đặc vụ FBI đêm hôm qua. Triệu tập một lực lượng lớn như vậy, chắc chắn phải để đánh bại một thế lực lớn nào đó. Chính xác thì chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Tại sao chúng luôn luôn có vẻ liên quan tới Ai- chan và Conan-kun?"

Tự dưng, chiếc xe dường như trở nên khó kiểm soát hơn. Jodie nắm chặt tay lái và bắt đầu lái vào làn xe khẩn cấp, Jodie trả lời:" Tin tôi đi. Sẽ là tốt nhất nếu như em không biết gì cả."

" Chúng có còn bụ nguy hiểm không? Conan-kun và Ai-chan có còn trong vòng nguy hiểm không?

" Tất nhiên là không rồi!". Jodie nhìn thoáng qua Ran với nụ cười nhẹ, " Tôi đã bảo em là không nên lo lắng".

" Vậy tại sao em không được biết điều gì đang xảy ra?"

Một chiếc xe vượt lên trước họ, tiến vào làn đường khẩn cấp, và đột ngột phanh lại.

Máy bộ đàm trong xe kêu lách cách, tiếng một người đàn ông vang lên.." Mọi chuyện ổn cả chứ, Santemillion?"

" Vâng, vâng.."

Ran chế giễu và nhận xét với chút cay đắng.." Còn chưa nói tới chuyện chúng ta có cả một đoàn xe hộ tống."

Nhấp nháy một nụ cười mang tính thỏa hiệp, Jodie nói.." Dù cho khả năng karate của em có tốt tới đâu, em cũng không thể đọ được với súng. Hơn nữa, chiếc xe đó chỉ chứa hai đặc vụ mà thôi."

" Điều đó là không đúng, khả năng karate của Ran là giỏi nhất." Sonoko vặn lại," Còn nhớ người đàn ông tối hôm qua không? Ran làm ông ta phải bò trên đầu gối của mình, trong khi các đặc vụ khác thì không biết làm gì. Cậu thật sự rất dũng cảm, Ran."

" Người nào?" Ran nhìn Sonoko dò hỏi.." Oh! Người đó, tớ nhớ ra rồi. Chờ đã, tất cả mọi chuyện là thế nào?"

" Có thể nó được kết nối với tất cả những điều điên rồ này...'

" Cậu nghĩ thế àh?"

" Thực sự, thử nghĩ mà xem. Khi cậu nghĩ về nó-"

Lắng nghe cuộc trao đổi giữa hai người bạn, Jodie cười khúc khích." Sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên gì nếu hai em giải được vụ này trước FBI chúng tôi."

Sonoko cười lớn." Em có phải là một thiên tài không nào?"

Còn Ran, chỉ có thế lầm bầm trong thất vọng." Nó vẫn chưa được giải quyết hoàn toàn." Sau khi những lời đó phát ra, cô để mình thở hổn hển và nhìn liếc qua Conan.

" Nhưng người đàn ông đó"- Jodie nói khi cô ngả lưng lên tựa," là một đặc vụ ngầm của chúng tôi."

" Cái gì cơ?" Ran và Sonoko cùng thốt ra.

" Chúng tôi đã lo sợ rằng hoạt động bí mật trong một vụ án thực sự có thể sẽ làm phơi bày ý định của chúng tôi, từ đó đưa chúng tôi vào thế phòng thủ,còn kẻ thủ vào thế tấn công. Vì sự lo lắng của rất nhiều người, nó lại trở thành một kế hoạch khá phức tạp. Về cơ bản, chúng tôi muốn làm giảm việc bảo vệ của kẻ địch bằng cách dụ chúng nghĩ rằng chúng tôi ở đây để làm một nhiệm vụ khác. Chúng tôi muốn làm như thế, và đúng, chúng tôi có lớp vỏ ngụy trang, nhưng nó không liên quan đến các em, và bây giờ chúng tôi sẽ kéo nó ra nên, hãy thư giãn đi. Cho tới bây giờ, có vẻ họ đã bị lừa.."

Conan ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn qua tấm gương chiếu hậu. " Vậy, thượng nghị sĩ của là một trong những người của cô?"

" Oh! Không. Cô ấy là một người thật. Chúng tôi chỉ xin cô ấy một sự giúp đỡ, dù sao thì cô ấy cũng mắc nợ chúng tôi."

" Để làm gì?" Sonoko hỏi." Từ từ, thượng nghị sĩ nào?"

Jodie xua tay." Đừng bận tâm về chuyện đó."

" Vậy, cô chưa bao giờ cần tới sự giúp đỡ của Ran...uhm..neechan?" Conan hỏi, tự véo vào tay mình khi suýt ko nói từ neechan.

" Không. Mọi thứ đã được tính toán kĩ. Nhưng sự giúp đỡ của Ran đã làm mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn và tự nhiên hơn. Tiện thể, chúng tôi nợ em một lời cảm ơn, Mouri. Mặc dù, tôi đã thực sự rất shock khi thấy một trong những đặc vụ của mình bị đánh dữ như vậy."

" Ôi! Không. Anh ta không bị thương nhiều đúng không?"

" Không, chỉ bị bầm dập thui. Vẫn sống."

" Em xin lỗi. Em thực sự không biết."

" Không sao. Không phải băn khoăn đâu."

" Em thực sự cần phải qua nhà anh ta xin lỗi."

" Na.. Em không phải làm thế đâu, đừng lo lắng. Đó là một phần công việc của chúng tôi- tự hi sinh- nên đừng lo lắng."

" Yeah." Sonoko đập mạnh vai Ran với nụ cười lớn trên khuôn mặt." Đừng biến nó thành chuyện riêng tư, Ran. Cứ nghĩ, cậu đã giúp được rất nhiều."

" Yeah..."

" Chuyện gì vậy?"

" Không có gì, Sonoko. Không có gì.." Ran lắc đầu và hạ thấp tầm nhìn. " Chỉ là Shinichi, lâu lắm rồi tớ không nghe tin tức gì từ cậu ấy, tớ thấy lo.. Và bây giờ là cả Conankun nữa." Cô hít vào, khiến cho Sonoko cảnh giác." Tớ không hiểu. Tại sao chẳng bao giờ tớ được biết điều gì cả? Tại sao những người quan trọng với tớ lại liên quan tới những việc nguy hiểm và tớ luôn phải ngồi nhà và đợi?" Vỡ òa trong thổn thức, Ran liên tục lấy tay lau nước mắt. " Tại sao tớ chỉ có thể ngồi và chờ đợi. Tại sao chẳng ai nói cho tớ biết? Tại sao?"

Conan chỉ có thể nhấn mình xuống ghế ngồi và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, còn Jodie ngơi tay của tay lái và tựa má mình lên tay cô.  
Mưa tiếp tục rơi cho tới hết ngày. Đến cả Haibara cũng không thể ngắm nhìn mưa qua cửa kính ướt nhẹp nữa...

-o-

Haibara bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, tự làm cho mình một cốc chocolate nóng, và cô đi vào phòng khách. Ngay khi nhìn thấy Conan đang ngồi theo phong cách Ấn Độ trên khế sofa, cô nhướn mày và ra ngồi bên chiếc ghế bành bên cạnh. " Cậu đang làm gì ở đây? Tớ nghĩ rằng Ran- neechan sẽ đánh giá cao sự hiện diện của cậu bên cạnh cô ấy, chưa kể cuộc gọi cuối cùng của cậu cho cô ấy là hai tuần trước."

Conan nhìn Haibara khi cô đang nhấm nháp cốc chocolate. " Tại sao bạn lại mặc đồ ngủ. Mới có buổi chiều mà."

" Tớ có thể mặc bất cứ thứ gì tớ muốn, ở bất cứ nơi đâu tớ muốn, tại bất cứ thời điểm nào tớ muốn."

Conan đảo mắt. " Bình tĩnh đi nào. Cậu đâu phải đang ở tại phiên tòa đâu."

" Nhắc tới mới nhớ." Haibara nói và đặt cốc chocolate vào lòng mình và xoay xoay nó." Tại sao cậu không nói gì khi FBI gánh lấy trách nhiệm trong hành động của tớ?"

Conan gắt gỏng." Cậu nghĩ tớ ngu sao? Lí do FBI lại bao biện rằng một đặc vụ của họ đã nổ súng là để lôi kéo sự chú ý của tổ chức vào họ chứ không phải là chúng ta. Hơn nữa, chúng ta biết điều đó khi chúng ta đang ở trên xe. Nếu tớ nói gì đó, thì Ran và Sonoko sẽ phát hiện ra chúng ta."

" Theo một cách khác, cậu giữ cho tớ sống là để bảo vệ người cậu yêu thương." Haibara ngừng xoay cái cốc và nhìn lên.

" Cậu có phải nói theo cách đó không?"

" Đó là sự thật, phải không?"

Conan nhìn đi chỗ khác, một chút giận giữ kèm tuyệt vọng dấy lên trong lòng cậu. Đột nhiên, cậu nói:" Tớ tới đây để giải quyết với cậu cho xong một chuyện và bất cứ cái gì có liên quan tới nó."

" Nó không phải là về tổ chức àh?"

Chàng thám tử lắc đầu và nhìn Haibara." Nhưng có lẽ chúng ta sẽ phải bắt đầu với nó. Tớ không thể chịu được việc nhìn Ran khóc một lần nữa. Vì thế tớ sẽ bỏ qua bất cứ thứ gì còn lại- tớ sẽ dùng thuốc giải độc bây giờ. Nếu cậu đang có ý định phản đối..."

" Thực ra, tớ đã xóa tên cậu ra khỏi danh sách hum qua."

" Xóa tên tớ ra khỏi danh sách? Có nghĩa là..." mặt Conan sáng lên.." Chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Cậu là người vĩ đại nhất. Luôn luôn nhìn trước được mọi vấn đề."

"Nhưng..."

" Điều đó làm cho mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn nhiều rồi. Okay, tớ có câu hỏi dành cho cậu."

" Nghe tôi nói đây!" Haibara nói to và nhìn cậu thám tử đang teo tóp người lại.

Conan chớp mắt.

" Cậu không thể uống thuốc giải độc."

" Gì cơ?"

" Tớ đã quá mệt mỏi. Tớ ko muốn tiếp tục công việc nghiên cứu nữa." Haibara nắm chặt tay cầm của chiếc cốc. " Nó rất khó khăn đối với tớ, cậu hiểu không? Phải nghiên cứu về một thứ đem lại toàn kỉ niệm không vui."

" Cậu nói gì vậy? Thuốc giải ở ngay đây mà." Conan cho tay vào túi áo khoác và lấy ra viên thuốc màu đen." Tớ không đưa nó cho ai, cũng không làm mất nó. Thấy chưa?"

Nhà hóa học không nhìn viên thuốc." Nó là một sản phẩm thất bại."

" Xin lỗi?"

" Lại là một sự thất bại khác. Tớ xin lỗi, nhưng tớ sợ rằng nó không thể trụ lại được nhiều như thuốc giải tạm thời."

" Nó có thể trụ được hai tuần."

" Sau đó cậu sẽ chết một cách khủng khiếp nhất. Tớ đã xác nhận nó với bác tiến sỹ, về các con chuột bị mất. Đó là điều đầu tiên tớ làm khi về nhà."

" Nhưng làm thế nào?" Conan hỏi trong tiếng thì thầm, viên nang trượt khỏi tay cậu và rơi xuống đất.

Một nụ cười chế giễu xuất hiện trên gương mặt Haibara." Làm sao nó có thể có tác dụng khi những lý thuyết trong việc tìm ra nó là hoàn toàn thiếu cơ sở?"

" Nhưng tớ không hiểu."

" Apotoxin-4869. Cậu có biết tại sao nó mang tên đó?"

" 4869- Sherlock."

" Còn apotoxin?"

" Cậu chưa bao giờ nói với tớ."

" Vì apotosis. Đó là một kiểu chơi chữ. Apotoxin làm việc dựa trên apotosis."

"Apotosis là gì?"

" Tế bào chết được lập trình. Nó là một cơ chế tự tử trong các tế bào. Hệ thống này được kích hoạt bên trong tế bào, hoặc nó cũng có thể tự kích hoạt không cần tế bào, để phá hủy các tế bào bị bệnh hoặc gây đột biến."

" Tự hủy diệt." Conan lẩm bẩm.

" Tổ chức không tài trợ cho việc nghiên cứu này để tiêu diệt nhân loại. Nó chưa từng, chưa phải và sẽ không bao giờ là lý do."

" Một loại thuốc bí ẩn làm hồi sinh cái chết.. Cậu đã hài lòng với câu trả lời rồi chứ?"

Nhẩm lại những gì Haibara đã nói. Conan cau mày, nghiến chặt hai hàm răng. " Sự bất tử, đó là đích đến cuối cùng của tổ chức phải không? Và đó không phải chỉ là thuốc..."

Haibara ngắt lời," Thuốc được chế tạo để làm việc trực tiếp trên sự đột biến gen di truyền trên cơ thể sống. Chúng tôi muốn thuốc kích hoạt các telomerase trong tế bào một cá thể sống."

" Telomerase là gì?"

" Là một loại enzym làm nên telomeres. Telomere tọa lạc ở đầu nhiễm sắc thể. Nó ngăn chặn phần cuối của nhiễm sắc thể gắn kết với nhau hoặc gắn kết với nhiễm sắc thể khác. Nhưng quan trọng nhất, là khi tế bào phân chia để sản sinh ra tế bào mới, telomeres sẽ bị ngắn đi. Khi telomeres đủ ngắn, chúng sẽ làm cho tế bào ngừng tái tạo. Tế bào sẽ già đi và chết."

" Uh. Nhưng nó làm biến đổi ADN. Cậu thấy đó, trong hầu hết các tế bào con người, gen chiếm ưu thế. Mặc dù APTX-4869 sẽ làm việc mà nó phải làm, tế bào sẽ bắt đầu quá trình truyền tín hiệu để trải qua apotosis trong hầu hết các trường hợp. Và cậu sẽ chết khi quá nhiều tế bào chết."

" Tớ tin là như vậy. Nhưng không hiểu tại sao."

Vậy thì tại sao lại xảy ra quá trình teo nhỏ?"

" Tớ nghĩ ngờ rằng một số đoạn của telomeres tương ứng với một độ tuổi nhất định. Và lý do tại sao tớ không thể nhỏ lại hơn nữa sau khi uống liều thứ hai là vì apotoxin-4869 đã đạt đến giới hạn của nó."

" Vậy thì có thể điều chế ra thuốc giải độc ko? Bởi vì nếu như telomeres tiếp tục tăng lên,, sẽ có khả năng chúng ta sẽ bị kẹt dưới hình dạng này, mãi mãi. đúng ko?" Conan khẽ rùng mình trước ý tưởng đó.

" Đúng và đúng. Lý do thuốc giải độc của tớ thất bại vì tớ chỉ lo điều trị các triệu chứng, chứ không phải chữa cái gốc rễ của nó. Tất cả đều rất phức tạp. Để chế ra được một thuốc giải độc thành công, tớ sẽ phải tính toán một cách chính xác lượng enzyms ( protein hình thành bởi các amino axít), đáp ứng được nhu cầu của cậu. Tuy nhiên, vẫn có điều gì đó không đúng, vẫn có điều gì đó bị thiếu- lý thuyết vẫn chưa được hoàn thiện."

"ồ, vậy thì vẫn có rất nhiều việc phải làm kể cả khi cậu đã có trong tay mọi thứ."

Haibara cúi đầu xuống và cắn môi." Tớ xin lỗi."

" Không, không sao đâu. Tớ hiểu việc đó đối với cậu khó khăn cỡ nào."

Haibara lắc đầu. " Tớ đã giết ả. Tớ đã giết kẻ có thể hoàn thành được thuốc giải độc cho cậu. Ả đã thực hiện các phương trình hóa học, cho dù tớ không hiểu nổi động cơ của ả khi thực hiện những phương trình đó."

Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào Haibara, không tin nổi những gì mình vừa nghe." Lúc đó, cậu có biết không?"

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ không trả lời, nhưng vẫn cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cốc chocolate nóng.

Ngả người vào ghế sofa, Conan nhìn lên trần nhà và thở dài." Cậu thực sự rất ghét tớ, đúng không?" Một khoảng dừng khi cậu nặng nhọc nằm xuống ghế sofa, thả kính xuống nền nhà, và vùi mặt mình vào một cái gồi." Đây có phải là một trò đùa?"

" Tớ xin lỗi. Tớ xin lỗi..."

" Có lẽ tớ sẽ phải nói cho Ran biết tất cả mọi thứ." Lời nói của Conan bị bóp nghẹn bởi chiếc gối. " Bây giờ khi cậu đã bỏ cuộc. Tớ cũng không thể tiếp tục mãi được nữa. Thật mệt mỏi khi phải sống trong những lời nói dối. Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu hiểu, bao nhiêu lâu qua..." Căn phòng trở nên yên ắng, cho tới khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng nấc nhỏ. Nhìn trộm từ dưới cái gối, cậu thấy Haibara đang run lên và từng giọt nước mắt đang rơi xuống. Cậu ngồi dậy trong cảnh giác: " Tại sao cậu lại khóc?"

" Tớ xin lỗi." Haibara nấc lên và lấy tay lau nước mắt. Cô giữ chặt tay trên mắt mình để che đi những giọt nước mắt đang đua nhau chảy ra ngày một nhiều. " Tớ xin lỗi, tớ đã ích kỷ, tớ thật vô dụng..."

Choáng váng, Conan nhìn " nữ hoàng băng giá" thổn thức trong dòng nước mắt lần thứ hai trong đời. Lần trước, cậu có thể hiểu được, nhưng lần này cô khóc vì cái gì? Vì bản thân cô ấy? Vì cậu chăng? Nhưng, liệu nó có thực sự quan trọng? Đó chỉ là trái tim tan vỡ, thế thôi. Cậu đứng dậy khỏi ghế sofa, đi tới bên cạnh Haibara và lấy cốc chocolate nóng ra khỏi tay cô." Cậu sẽ là đổ chocolate mất."

" Cậu lại khóc rồi."

" Tại sao cậu luôn khóc thế?"

" Không, tớ chỉ vừa mới nhớ ra một người phụ nữ như cậu, người luôn tỏ ra mọi thứ đều ổn thỏa nhưng sau đó lại trốn trong một góc tối và khóc một mình- một người phụ nữ rất ngu ngốc."

Sau khi đặt cốc chocolate lên bàn, cậu kéo Haibara về phía mình và ôm chặt cô trong lòng.

"Tớ cũng rất ích kỷ, cũng rất vô dụng."

Haibara thậm chí còn khóc to hơn...

-o-

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên.

" Để cháu mở cho." Conan nói với tiến sỹ Agasa, người mà cậu đang phụ giúp trong bếp. Cậu mở cửa và nhìn lên người khách." Ran-neechan?"

" Chị mang cho em ít quần áo, và cặp sách đi học." Ran vừa nói vừa đưa các thứ cho Conan, trong khi cố gắng giữ chiếc ô thăng bằng trên vai cô.

" Em cám ơn chị. Chị có muốn vào nhà ko?"

" Thôi, không cần đâu em. Chị phải về làm bữa tối. Gặp lại em nhé!"

" Bye chị!" Conan nói, hơi bị bối rối vì sự xuất hiện và ra đi bất ngờ của Ran.

"Àh!" Ran quay lại." Và, nhớ trở lại sớm, em nhé!"

Conan ép mình nở một nụ cười và nói." Okay." Rồi cậu nhìn Ran bước đi, cho tới khi bóng cô đã khuất khỏi tầm mắt cậu, cậu mới đóng cửa. Đi vào phòng khách để đặt các vật dụng của mình lên ghế, cậu cười với Haibara đang ngồi trên giường, kiểm tra chăn của mình, và tự hỏi làm sao cô lại ở đây. " Cậu đã dậy rồi àh? Cậu thấy thế nào?"

" Bây giờ là buổi sáng hay tối?"

" Tối. Cậu đã ngủ suốt cả buổi."

" Ồ!" Haibara mát xa hai bên thái dương của mình. " Hey, tớ đã nghĩ về việc đó- có gì buồn cười àh?"

" Cậu đã ngủ mà. Sao cậu có thể nghĩ chứ?"

Haibara "trao" cho cậu thám tử đang cười toe toét một ánh mắt hình viên đạn. " Sao cũng được. Tớ đã đi đến kết luận cần phải suy nghĩ, không cần biết là phải mất bao nhiêu thời gian."

" Được rồi. Tiếp đi..."

" Có phải sự thật cuối cùng đã khai sáng cậu, làm cho cậu vui vẻ đến kinh dị như thế ko?"

" Cậu có thể nói thế. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, tớ mới là người đã phải suy nghĩ cả buổi chiều. Nhưng tớ thực sự rất vui mừng khi nhìn thấy cậu trở lại làm chính bản thân mình."

" Vậy sao, tớ cũng vui lắm. Cảm ơn cậu."

" Xin lỗi. Cậu vừa định nói gì cơ?"

Haibara dừng, một cách có chủ đích, trước khi nói, " Nếu tớ có được tệp hồ sơ APTX-4869, tớ sẽ chế cho cậu thuốc giải."

" Tớ tưởng cậu đã bỏ cuộc?"

" Tớ đã bỏ cuộc." Giọng Haibara rất mềm mại, " Nhưng tớ nhận ra rằng việc làm cho cậu vui quan trọng hơn nhiều việc tớ chạy trốn và giữ cho bản thân ko liên quan tới mọi thứ."

" Ngốc ạh. Tớ có giống một người hy sinh hạnh phúc của người khác để đạt được mục đích của mình không? Tớ đã gọi cho Ran chiều nay và nói rằng có một sự việc bất ngờ xảy đến với vụ án. Cô ấy không được vui cho lắm, nhưng tớ không muốn ép buộc cậu. Nó không đáng phải như vậy." Conan nói, rồi sực nhớ ra cặp táp và đồ dùng vẫn trên tay mình, liền đi ra để đặt chúng lên sofa.

" Cậu thật ngu ngốc. Nếu tớ chế được thuốc giải độc, và nó thực sự có tác dụng. Thì cô ấy sẽ hạnh phúc, cậu sẽ hạnh phúc, và tớ cũng sẽ hạnh phúc."

Nếu nó thực sự có tác dụng...

" Cậu sẽ làm ư?" Conan hỏi và nhìn Haibara.

" Tại sao lại không chứ?"

" Àh không, không có gì."

" Vậy, cậu có liên lạc được với FBI không? Họ có thu giữ được máy tính từ tổ chức đó không?"

" Tớ vẫn chưa nói với cậu àh?"

" Chưa nói với tớ chuyện gì?"

" FBI sẽ chịu trách nhiệm điều tra toàn bộ kể từ bây giờ. Tớ không được liên lạc với họ trừ khi có trường hợp khẩn cấp xảy ra. Tớ sẽ phải ngừng cuộc điều tra lại."

Haibara mở to mắt." Và cậu thực sự sẽ tuân theo mệnh lệnh của họ?"

" Tại sao giọng nói của cậu lại khó chịu thế nhỉ?"

" Hình ảnh đáng kính của cậu trong đầu tớ đã bị xóa sạch. Thật may mắn làm sao!"

" Này, tớ tuân thủ chỉ vì tớ nghĩ rằng bây giờ là tốt nhất nếu chúng ta ở lại trong bóng tối một thời gian, chứ không phải là tớ đã biến thành một kẻ hèn nhát."

" Cứ tin những gì cậu muốn tin, cậu bé cứng rắn. Nhưng sự thật thì chỉ có một mà thôi!"

" Và điều tương tự cũng sẽ xảy ra với cậu. Bỏ sự bỡn cợt đi nào, có một vấn đề là, kể cả chúng ta có được máy tính từ họ, hệ thống tất cả các máy tính trong ngôi biệt thự đó đã sụp đổ hết,"

Haibara gật đầu." Tớ không ngạc nhiên. Còn việc thẩm vấn một thành viên trong tổ chức thì sao? Chắc chắn, với lực lượng đông đảo như vậy, FBI phải bắt được ít nhất một người."

" Còn một vấn đề khác nữa. Ngôi biệt thự đâu phải là căn cứ của chúng, phải không? Nó chỉ là một cái phòng thí nghiệm. FBI đến hơi trễ. Tất cả những người họ bắt được gần như không biết gì về BO. Họ chỉ là những trợ lý phòng thí nghiệm không được quan tâm. Những thành viên như bác sĩ Araide, Gin, Vermouth, đã đi hết cả- họ đã cảm nhận được có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra."

" Được rồi. Vậy tổng kết lại, đây là một ngõ cụt, cho chúng ta và FBI."

" Chỉ một thời gian thôi..."

" Chỉ một thời gian thôi..."

" Đừng chán nản như vậy." Conan cho tay vào túi quần và ngồi lên thành ghế sofa." Tớ muốn hỏi cậu một điều."

" Có phải câu cậu định hỏi giống với câu cậu định hỏi vào lúc chiều nay, hay là một câu hỏi khác?"

" Câu khác. Nhưng nó có vấn đề gì sao?"

Haibara nhún vai.

" Tại sao cậu không nhận ra được ngôi biệt thự đó khi chúng ta tới đó?"

Haibara nhìn Conan và giải thích." Trước đó không có ngôi biệt thự nào hết. Đó là một căn hộ, trên đỉnh đồi hoang."

" Nhưng để xây dựng được một thứ như là một lâu đài thu nhỏ như Versailles của vua Louis XIV chỉ trong vòng chưa tới một năm..."

" Đừng hỏi tớ. Tớ đâu phải là kiến trúc sư."

" Vậy, thì-"

" Ai là thằng mất trí vừa bảo là sẽ ngừng điều tra vậy?"

Miệng Conan há hốc, hậu quả của việc bị ngắt lời. Cậu ngậm lại và cảm thấy luồng sát khí trong mình đang tăng lên ngùn ngụt.

Haibara cười điệu đà." I love you, too." cô nói với giọng mỉa mai.

" Ăn tối thôi nào!" Bác Agasa công bố.


	13. When the sun sets fourty four times

**Chap 13: When the sun sets fourty- four times**

Cô đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế mà cô mang ra từ nhà. Sau khi xem xét kỹ bầu trời âm u phía trước và kết luận rằng các đám mây sẽ chẳng chịu dọn đi sớm, cô duỗi chân, ngọ nguậy ngón chân của mình, chút cau mày khi nhìn thấy đôi dép ẩm ướt. Bàn chân cô lạnh quá. Cái gì đã khiến cô ra ngoài vườn vào lúc này? Sự dừng lại của những cơn mưa dài ngày và hương vị tươi mát của không khí, cô nghĩ, tay gạt một vài sợi tóc lòa xòa trước mặt, cô rùng mình trước những cơn gió se se lạnh xuyên qua lớp vải mỏng của bộ đồ ngủ, và... còn một cái gì đó khác nữa.

Ngước nhìn bầu trời mù mịt một lần nữa, cô nghe thấy tiếng cửa sau được mở và đóng lại, cùng với tiếng bước chân đang đi trên cỏ. Mặt trăng và những ngôi sao không xuất hiện, trong cô dấy lên một cảm giác phức tạp, một phần khuây khỏa, nhưng một phần lại thất vọng. Đáng lẽ đêm đó sẽ có nguyệt thực. Cô đã luôn muốn nhìn thấy tận mắt, mặt trăng màu đỏ hồng khi nguyệt thực toàn phần được diễn ra. Khi cô có cơ hội được ra ngắm hiện tượng thiên văn hi hữu này. thời tiết lại không được thuận lợi.

" Màu sắc u sầu của mặt trời khi hoàng hôn, và màu sắc kì lạ của mặt trăng trong thời gian nhật thực," cô nói với chình mình, cũng như là đang nói với người đang tới bên cạnh cô. ".. cả hai đều là màu đỏ. Thật là tiếc khi sau này tớ không có cơ hội để ngắm nhìn chúng."

" Thật là ngu ngốc khi nói như vậy." Conan nói, cậu làm Haibara ngạc nhiên khi quấn một chiếc chăn nhỏ qua vai cô ấy. " Nguyệt thực xảy ra là chuyện bình thường, nói một cách tương đối. Tớ chắc chắn rằng cậu sẽ nhìn thấy nó ít nhất một lần trong cả cuộc đời cậu".

Mỉm cười một cách buồn bã, Haibara biết rằng Conan không hiểu những gì cô ấy vừa nói." Khi tớ còn ở Mỹ, tớ đã đọc một cuốn sách." Trong lúc cô nói, Conan bước về phía trước để đứng bên cạnh cô." Nhân vật chính trong cuốn sách đó, vào một ngày nọ, đã được ngắm mặt trời lặn tới 44 lần trên một hành tinh khác. Ước gì, tớ cũng có thể làm như vậy."

Hít thật sâu và ngước nhìn lên bầu trời, Conan nói trong hi vọng có thể phần nào xóa đi bầu không khí nặng nề,.." Con người cũng xem hoàng hôn, khi người ta vui. Đó là một vẻ đẹp của thiên nhiên. Và màu đỏ luôn tượng trưng cho tình yêu... Cậu biết không? Cậu nên suy nghĩ về việc đổi tên mình từ Ai( buồn bã) thành Ai( tình yêu)." Cậu cười với Haibara.

" Tớ không có lý do gì để làm điều đó."

" Cậu có mọi lý do để làm điều đó. Như bây giờ, tại bữa tối, kể cả khi cậu làm như cậu đang khó chịu với ông tiến sĩ, nhưng ánh mắt cậu- và ánh mắt ông- đều tràn đầy tình yêu thương. Và cậu còn có bạn- tình yêu của bạn bè. Thời thế đã thay đổi, Haibara àh!"

Chỉ là tình yêu của bạn bè? Haibara nghĩ một cách mệt mỏi, nhưng ngay lập tức vùi sâu suy nghĩ đó. Đừng đòi hỏi quá nhiều, cô gần như có thể nghe thấy. " Chuyện gì với cậu vậy? Đột ngột tới đây và đưa ra lời đề nghị thay đổi cái tên giả của tớ?"

" Đáng lẽ người hỏi câu đó phải là tớ? Suốt bữa tối, cậu vẫn ổn. Bây giờ thì trông cậu buồn quá. Chuyện gì vậy?"

" Tớ không buồn." Haibara phẫn nộ trả lời. " Chắc hẳn là do sự âm u của thời tiết nên cậu mới thấy thế."

" Tất cả bọn họ đều nói thế, đúng không? " Tôi không buồn" khi họ thực sự buồn và mệt mỏi. Giống như mọi người luôn nói " Tôi ổn" khi họ không ổn chút nào."

" Vậy họ sẽ phải nói thế nào nếu họ thực sự vui vẻ, và ổn?"

" Giống như vậy, tớ đoán thế." Chàng thám tử nhún vai trong khi Haibara chống lại việc đảo mắt liếc chàng thám tử của mình. " Nhưng giọng điệu sẽ khác. Thậm chí là cả cách dùng từ. Dù sao đi nữa, thì trực giác của tới nói rằng, cậu thực sự không ổn tí nào."

" Bingo. Cậu đang làm phiền tớ với kiểu nói chuyện vô lý của cậu."

" Không. Tớ không có ý đó."

Haibara thở dài." Vậy cậu tin vào trực giác của cậu hơn tin vào lời nói của tớ. Nhưng tớ là ai mà được đổ lỗi? Từ ngữ thì chỉ là từ ngữ, là căn nguyên của mọi hiểu lầm. Đó là một bị kịch đặc trưng của con người."

Conan đặt tay sau đầu, và căng mắt ra nhìn bầu trời, cố xua đuổi những đám mây. " Nhưng đôi khi chúng ta phải sử dụng từ ngữ để chuyển tải thông điệp của chính mình. Đó là cách duy nhất. Và rồi chúng ta phải tin tưởng người nói ra. Có nhiều vụ án tớ đã giải quyết mà trong đó, thủ phạm gây án vì những từ ngữ không được, chưa bao giờ được nói ra." Cậu thấp giọng..." Nhưng có những từ ngữ khác được thốt ra, những từ ngữ mà..."

" Một khi con người đã chết. Họ không thể hồi sinh. Vì vậy, những tên tội phạm sống phần còn lại của cuộc đời trong niềm hối tiếc lớn lao và nỗi buồn vô hạn sau khi tìm ra sự thật. Đó là những gì cậu muốn nói?" Haibara nhìn chàng thám tử. " Không phải chỉ có mình tớ, ai cũng nên có Ai ( nỗi buồn) trong tên của mình. Từ đó bao trùm lên toàn xã hội, dù cậu có thích hay không." Cô nhìn ra chỗ khác và quấn chiếc chăn chặt hơn quanh vai mình. " Máu cũng có màu đỏ. Một màu đỏ tươi trở nên đen đi khi nó khô."

" Chẳng lẽ xã hội này không còn Ai( tình yêu) nữa sao?" Conan hỏi nhỏ. " Tớ nghĩ quanh chúng ta có nhiều tình yêu hơn là nỗi buồn, nếu không chúng ta đã không thể tiến về phía trước như một loài người. Chúng ta sẽ bị chìm đắm trong nỗi buồn. Sẽ chết..."

Tiến lên phía trước ư..., chúng ta đâu có... Haibara nghĩ. Nhưng cô không muốn tiếp tục cuộc tranh luận vô nghĩa nữa. " Cậu có muốn ngồi không?" Cô hỏi.." Còn một cái ghế nữa..."

" Không. Tớ ổn. Cậu muốn ăn chút hoa quả gì không? Bác tiến sỹ đang chuẩn bị một chút lúc tớ đi ra."

Haibara gật đầu và Conan quay trở vào nhà.

Đệ tử Sherlock Holmes ngu ngốc, nếu một người hạnh phúc, thì người đó sẽ xem hoàng hôn duy nhất một lần, chứ không phải là 44 lần, Haibara nghĩ với nụ cười nhẹ và lặng ngắm nhìn những đám mây chậm rãi tạm biệt bầu trời. Nhưng cảnh tượng thiên nhiên đó thật đẹp, Haibara đồng ý. Cô nhớ lại lúc mình nhìn ra ngoài cửa số máy bay và ngắm nhìn thế giới. Ngăn cách bởi một lớp mây dày đặc, màu xanh của biển, và màu xanh của trời hoàn toàn giống nhau, và cả hai mở rộng về phía bóng tối. Nếu không có đất liền và những con tàu, chẳng ai có thể phân biệt được hai ranh giới đó. Vậy nếu như máy bay bay lộn ngược lại, đi ngược lại với định lý trọng trường, sẽ chẳng ai có thể biết được. Và cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên gì khi người cổ nghĩ rằng Trái Đất là một mặt phẳng dẹt: nó mở rộng ra mọi hướng, mở rộng ra về phía vô tận. Những con tàu thực sự rất nhỏ, nó trông như bị đóng băng cùng với thời gian. Chúng ta thật nhỏ bé, thật chẳng là gì...

" Như thế này có được không?" Conan hỏi, đoạn đưa một trái táo cho Haibara, cậu kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh cô.

Lấy trái táo từ tay cậu bé, Haibara xoay tròn nó trong tay và mỉa mai. " Táo có màu thật đỏ."

Conan khịt mũi. " Có, nhưng nó cũng có màu vàng và màu xanh."

" Nó rất ngọt." Haibara nói sau khi cắn một miếng, không để ý nụ cười nhẹ của Conan và cái đỏ mặt vội vàng...

Sau khi Haibara ăn xong quả táo, hai người bọn họ chuyển tới hiên nhà phía sau, nơi những cơn gió chỉ thổi nhẹ nhàng. Haibara cũng nhân cơ hội đó để thay cho mình đôi dép ẩm ướt.

" Đáng lẽ, cậu nên thay nó sớm hơn." Conan nói, không hài lòng khi nhìn Haibara xỏ chân vào đôi dép khô. " Thật là không tốt khi cậu để đôi chân mình chịu lạnh trong một thời gian dài như thế."

" Tốt vì nó đã cho tớ thấy chân tớ lạnh tới mức nào." Haibara vặn lại và ngồi trên ghế."

Conan cũng ngồi xuống, để mặc thời gian trôi qua trong im lặng, sau một lúc, cậu quyết định mở lời:" Có một thứ tớ cần phải xác minh cho bằng được, bởi nếu không, tớ sẽ chìm trong sợ hãi."

Haibara nhướn mày lên." Và việc đó là gì?

" Cậu nói rằng thứ thuốc mà bố mẹ cậu đã nghiên cứu là để làm hồi sinh người chết. Và rồi cậu nói rằng tớ không cần phải lo lắng vì thứ thuốc cậu làm ra chỉ là thứ mà những cô gái mới cần, như búp bê vậy. Cậu nghiên cứu về APTX- 4869, đó phải chăng cũng là thứ mà bố mẹ cậu nghiên cứu?"

" Như tớ đã nói, tớ tiếp tục công việc của bố mẹ mình."

" Vậy tại sao công dụng của thuốc lại thay đổi?"

" Thay đổi?"

" Chiều nay, tớ đã nói, không suy nghĩ, là mục tiêu tối thượng của tổ chức là sự bất tử, bởi vì đó chính xác là những gì Choi nói với tớ khi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm. Nhưng nếu cậu suy nghĩ kĩ, thì làm hồi sinh người chết không hoàn toàn giống với việc tạo ra sự bất tử. Nó tương tự nhau, nhưng không phải là giống nhau. APTX-4869... một thứ mà chỉ có con gái mới cần tới, và có liên quan tới sự bất tử, nó làm tớ nghĩ tới đảo Tiên cá( Mermaid Island)- những cô gái muốn bảo tồn, duy trì sắc đẹp và tuổi trẻ." Conan nheo mắt lại." Tớ muốn biết tại sao một thứ thuốc đáng lẽ phải được dùng để hổi sinh người chết trở thành thứ thuốc có tác dụng như những gì APTX-4869 đã làm với chúng ta?"

" Cậu muốn tớ nói những gì?"

Conan do dự trước khi trả lời. " Rằng cậu có lý do để thay đổi nó, rằng cậu không dựng nó lên để làm tớ nhầm lẫn."

Haibara cười." Bạn có lời hứa của tôi."

Sự nhẹ nhõm thoảng qua trên mặt Conan." Tớ có thể biết lý do được không?"

Lần này là Haibara do dự trước khi trả lời." Chúng tớ sẽ bị trừng phạt nếu làm xáo trộn thời gian... Tất cả chỉ có vậy."

" Tớ hiểu."

" Cậu đang quan tâm tới tính trung thực trong lời nói của tôi?" Giọng điệu của cô lộ dần sự hoài nghi khi cô tiếp tục; lời nói của cô gần như chứa đựng một chút đùa nghịch. " Cậu không thể cứ thế mà tin rằng tớ nói thật, đúng không? Đối xử với tớ như một nghi phạm."

" Ngay lúc đầu," Conan bắt đầu nói từ từ, " Tớ đã rất cảnh giác với cậu. Nhưng sau đó, tớ đã bắt đầu tin tưởng cậu. Còn nhớ lần cậu nói cậu bình tĩnh vì tớ đang trải qua những cảm giác mà cậu đã từng phải trải qua? Bởi vì tớ sẽ hiểu? Tớ cũng nói một điều y như vậy, trong tâm trí tớ. Mặc dù vậy, tớ vẫn cẩn trọng vì đó là con người tớ.

" Tớ biết." Cô nói trong khi Conan nhìn cô với sự bất ngờ lộ rõ trên mặt. " Làm thám tử cũng giống như việc làm một nhà khoa học. Chúng ta phải hoài nghi để có thể nắm giữ được sự thật. Chúng ta phải đặt ra câu hỏi, phân tích, rồi sau đó khám phá." Cô ngừng lại, " Nhưng có điều mà tớ không hiểu,...tại sao cậu lại quan tâm... tới tớ như vậy? Có phải là vì thuốc giải độc?"

Conan chăm chú nhìn bãi cỏ, đôi mắt cậu hướng về một nơi rất xa xăm. " Lần đó, khi tớ nghĩ tới một giả thiết là cậu đặc chế ra Galatea để giết... tớ đã rất giận dữ, nhưng tớ cũng rất sợ. Điều tương tự xảy ra khi Choi chết. Và rồi cậu khóc. Và nó giúp tớ hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Lý do tớ sợ không phải là tớ sẽ phải kết tội cậu một ngày nào đó, mà là cậu sẽ biến mất. Chiều nay, tớ đã nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Cathy giết cậu? Có lẽ tớ sẽ mất tất cả lý trí. Khi cô ta chĩa súng vào cậu, đầu óc tớ trở nên trống rỗng, hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Thật là lạ. Tớ đã nghĩ rất nhiều chiều nay, cố gắng hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra và lý do tại sao... TỚ,...THỰC SỰ, THỰC SỰ...THÍCH CẬU, HAIBARA- AI. Như thế này, VÔ THỨC, TỚ ĐÃ RƠI VÀO TÌNH YÊU VỚI CẬU. Nó... thật lạ. Tại sao chuyện này lại xảy ra?"

"Cậu ghét phải yêu tớ lắm sao?"

" Không, không phải. Chỉ là tớ luôn nghĩ rằng tớ thích Ran. Một cơn cảm nắng, tớ đoán vậy. Một người chỉ có thể nhìn thấu mọi vấn đề với trái tim..."

" Cậu cũng đọc cuốn sách đó àh?" Haibara hỏi. Conan cười. " Cậu sẽ hối hận đó." Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ tiếp tục, " khi yêu tớ.."

" Tớ không phải là một đứa trẻ. Tớ biết tớ đang làm gì, và tớ chịu hoàn toàn trách nhiệm về những gì tớ làm." Conan đứng dậy, " Đi vào trong nhà nào. Lạnh rồi, và cậu sẽ bị cảm mất. Bầu trời sẽ không sáng kịp để ta xem nguyệt thực đâu."

" Này." Haibara gọi với ra, làm Conan dừng lại, cô đỏ mặt. " Đừng đối xử với tớ như một bông hoa. Chỉ vì... tớ yêu cậu... không có nghĩa là cậu có thể đối xử với tớ như với một bông hoa."

Phải mất một lúc Conan mới hiểu hết được những gì Haibara nói. Cậu trả lời với một nụ cười, và cũng nhận được một nụ cười đáp lại, " Tớ sẽ không làm thế đâu."

* * *

**Chap 13.5: Against time ( Tạm dịch: Ngược dòng thời gian)**

" Chào mừng, tantei-san."

Conan quay người lại và nheo mắt khi nhìn thấy Cathy đóng chặt cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm và khóa nó lại. Cậu vừa mới bước vào phòng, và không cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của ả, cho tới lúc này. Ả đang mỉm cười, nụ cười như thể ả thực sự vui mừng khi gặp cậu. Cathy đang mặc một bộ trang phục khá bình thường- một chiếc áo cao cổ màu nâu đỏ thẫm( mặc dù cậu không thực sự chắc chắn về điều này vì ánh đèn lúc đó rất mờ), quần jeans, và khoác bên ngoài một chiếc áo blue trắng.

" Cậu thế nào rồi?"

"Hoàn toàn tuyệt vời." Cậu hít một hơi thật sau và trả lời.

" May mắn có lẽ đã bỏ rơi cậu khi để cậu lọt vào tay tôi. Tôi là một trong số ít những người muốn mạng sống của cậu."

" Một trong số ít?"

" Oh! Cậu không biết sao? Trong số những người biết đến sự tồn tại của cậu, Vermouth và ông trùm bỏ ra rất nhiều nỗ lực để bảo vệ mạng sống của cậu. Trong khi đó, Gin và tôi thì không quan tâm mấy."

" Cái gì?"

Cathy lôi ra một khẩu súng từ trong túi áo, và kiểm tra nó.. "Cậu có thích thứ đồ chơi này không?" Ả nhìn Conan. " Cậu có tin vào thiên đường không? Ôi! Tôi vừa nói gì vậy? Có nực cười không cơ chứ?"

Conan tiếp tục mỉa mai." Elixir for long life. Chẳng phải các loại rượu hay được dán nhãn như thế sao? Chartreuse, bí danh của cô đó. Vậy mà cô lại tước đi mạng sống của mọi người..."

Cathy thốt lên. " Cậu đã tìm ra mối tương quan giữa rượu với thuốc trường sinh! Không tồi. Nhưng những từ ngữ cậu dùng không được công bằng cho lắm, tôi e là thế. Không cần biết cậu thông minh tới mức nào, và cậu gây ấn tượng cho tôi nhiều như thế nào, tôi vẫn sẽ phải lấy đi mạng sống của cậu."

" Đúng. Không công bằng. Một ngày nào đó, cái tước vị của cô sẽ chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì ngoài những từ vô dụng."

"Oh! Cậu không tin rằng tôi sẽ tìm được cách để có thể sống bất tử sao?"

" Bản thân loài người đã tìm kiếm sự bất tử hơn ngàn năm nay, nhưng chưa ai tìm ra được nó. Cô nghĩ là cô có thể sao?"

" Thật là tàn nhẫn khi nói như thế. Bản thân tôi cảm thấy rất xúc phạm. Hơn nữa, tôi đã gần tới đích rồi, nhìn quanh đi. Đây chỉ là một trong những phòng thí nghiệm mà tôi điều hành."

Conan nhìn chằm chằm vào Cathy." Tại sao nó lại tối như vậy?"

" Bởi vì nó rất phù hợp với lịch sử đen tối của nó."

" Lịch sử đen tối?"

" Có một tin đồn về phòng thí nghiệm này." Cathy giải thích, trong khi đó tay của ả đang với lấy một cái chai nhựa trong đó có chứa chất lỏng, mở một cái chai thủy tinh có gắn nhãn " Kali", sử dụng một cặp nhíp để gắp các mảnh kim loại, và thả nó vào chai nước. " Ngày xửa ngày xưa, một nhà khoa học điên đã nghe được lời thì thầm của ÁC QUỶ, thực hiện thí nghiệm chống lại thời gian, và phá hoại phòng thí nghiệm này." Một tiếng nổ nhỏ phát ra từ trong chai nhựa, làm cho cả Cathy và Conan giật mình, mặc dù cả hai biết rằng nó sẽ xảy ra. " Cùng với sự sợ hãi quỷ quyệt của nó." Cathy vứt cái chai vào thùng rác và làm mặt sợ sệt. " Nó rất sợ phải không?"

" Vâng. Rất sợ." Conan đồng ý một cách châm chọc, mong muốn rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Tuy nhiên, cậu nhận ra rằng nói chuyện với Cathy cũng không phải là khó, và quyết định sẽ không rời khỏi đây sớm. " Vậy chuyên gì đã xảy ra?"

" Cậu không muốn biết đâu. Cậu cũng sẽ không muốn biết ai là nhà khoa học đó đâu. Sự thật sẽ khiến cậu sợ hãi mà co mình thành một cái cây. Tôi nghiêm túc đó." Cathy nói to hơn và nhấn mạnh vào những chữ cuối cùng, khi ả nhìn thấy biểu hiện người-này-cần-sự-giúp-đỡ-ngay-lập-tức trên mặt cậu bé.

" Vậy cô thì sao? Tại sao cô không bị tê liệt?"

" Bởi vì bản thân tôi cũng không biết được sự thật." Cathy cúi xuống để mắt cô chạm tầm mắt Conan..." Oh! Nhưng đó chỉ là lời đồn. Có thể nó chưa từng xảy ra. Tôi chỉ nghĩ nó thêm sự huyền bí cho phòng thí nghiệm. Làm cho việc làm việc ở đây thú vị hơn. Giống như căn hộ của tôi vậy, nơi mà bây giờ bị hồn mà của anh trai tôi ám ảnh- nó cung cấp một cái gì đó đáng kể cho không gian, và làm cho người sống ở đó thú vị hơn."

" Đừng nói với tôi đó là lý do cô giết anh trai cô."

" Nếu đúng thế thì sao? Eh?" Một biểu hiện lúng túng dần thay thế khuôn mặt tươi cười của Cathy. " Tôi có nói là tôi giết hắn không?" Thở dài, ả đứng dậy và chống tay lên hông. " Ôi! Tôi ghét những thám tử như cậu. Tôi là người cả tin. Nhưng cậu sao rồi. Tôi cần tìm ra cậu và Sherry, nhưng tôi không biết làm cách nào để lừa cậu ra ngoài. Dù sao thì, nó cũng không phải là vấn đề gì lớn. Tôi có thể làm sống lại anh trai tôi, nếu tôi muốn. Nhưng chờ đã, hắn đã bị hỏa táng. Thật không tốt thì nào."

" Tại sao cô lại cần phải tìm thấy chúng tôi?"

" Tôi muốn có thuốc giải độc. Nhưng tôi không rõ rằng ai trong số hai người sẽ mang nó trong mình. Đầu tiên tôi nghĩ Galatea chính là nó, nhưng không phải. Thật là bực bội khi tôi phát hiện ra nó không phải là thuốc giải độc. Thực ra, cậu sẽ an toàn hơn nếu nó là thuốc giải độc. Thôi thì, tiếc quá vậy..."

Conan nhướn mày lên và hỏi Cathy." Tại sao cô lại cần thuốc giải độc?"

" Đó không phải là việc của cậu. Vậy cậu là người giữ viên thuốc đó, hay là Sherry?"

Conan dừng lại và xin lỗi. " Không ai trong chúng tôi có nó cả."

Cathy cau mày. " Đó là một lời nói dối, tôi đoán là tôi sẽ phải tìm ra nó bằng vũ lực. "

" Chờ đã." Conan hét và sờ vào túi áo. " Tôi nghĩ cô ấy để trong túi áo của tôi." Cậu nói với nụ cười bẽn lẽn và ấn nút trên thắt lưng mình.

Cathy nhìn như thể cô vừa nhận được một món quà lớn. " Đưa nó cho tôi." Ả nhận thấy, " đó có phải là một quả bóng đá?"

Conan cười nửa miệng khi nhìn vào đôi mắt trống rỗng của Cathy, cậu đá quả bóng vào ả khiến cho khẩu súng bị bật ra và văng vào miếng kính trên bàn. Buông ra vài lời văng tục bằng tiếng Ý, Cathy thò tay vào trong túi áo khoác, nhưng Conan phản xạ nhanh hơn với kim tiêm gây mê. Nhưng Conan không để ý rằng, khi cậu rời khỏi đó và xuống cầu thang tìm Haibara, Cathy đã lấy ra trong túi áo mình một con dao nhỏ và tự đâm vào chân mình khi ả đã ngã xuống.

-0-

" 38,7 độ." Bác sĩ Agasa đọc nhiệt độ trên chiếc nhiệt kế và lấy ra một cái áo len. " Đó không phải là sốt cao."

" Tớ nghĩ cậu nên ở nhà." Conan nói với hai bàn tay yên vị trong túi quần và nhìn Haibara. " Lần sau, đừng đi ra ngoài vào buổi tối mà không có áo khoác, mùa đông đang đến đó."

" Tớ khỏe. Tớ vẫn có thể đi học." Haibara nói và rời khỏi giường, lấy chiếc áo len từ bác Agase và mặc lên người. " Ở nhà cũng chẳng có việc gì để làm."

" Chờ đã, Ai." Conan gọi lớn, làm Haibara dừng lại khi cô đang chuẩn bị vào phòng tắm. " Phòng thí nghiệm... tớ nghĩ đèn ở dưới đó đã bị hỏng và ở dưới đó rất tối, sẽ rất khó khăn để đi xuốnng dưới đó, phải không hakase?"

" Huh?"

" Vậy." Conan nhìn lên bác Agasa, người đang mang một bộ mặt khó hiểu." Sửa nó sớm nhé, hakase?" Cậu quay sang Haibara." Bữa sáng cậu muốn ăn gì?"

Haibara chớp mắt. " Cái gì cũng được."

" Okay. Hakase đi nào, đi làm đồ ăn sáng thôi."

Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ nhìn chàng thám tử trẻ kéo ông tiến sĩ vào nhà bếp trước khi bản thân cô bước vào nhà tắm, suy nghĩ của cô trôi dần về quá khứ. Sau khi rửa mặt xong, cô nhìn vào tấm gương và cau mày. Cô chưa bao giờ thích gương.

" Thực ra thì, gương luôn luôn phản chiếu sự thật."

Haibara nhìn ra cánh cửa, nơi Conan đang đứng tựa vào thanh dọc của cánh cửa với hai cánh tay bắt chéo trước ngực.

" Nó có thể sẽ không phản chiếu được sự thật cậu muốn nhìn thấy, chính bởi vì cậu đang che dấu sự thật đó." Conan bước vào phòng tắm, đứng bên cạnh Haibara, nhìn vào gương và nghiêm cứu hình ảnh của mình. " Nếu cậu cười với nó, nó sẽ cười lại. Nếu cậu cau có với nó, nó sẽ cau có lại. Cậu làm bất kỳ một khuôn mặt gì, thì nó sẽ phản chiếu lại y nguyên như thế. Nhưng cậu vẫn thế, chẳng thay đổi chút nào." Cậu cười với Haibara qua tấm gương. " Cậu rất đẹp khi cười, cậu có biết không?" Cậu vỗ nhẹ vào vai cô và nói trước khi đi ra ngoài cửa. " Bữa sáng xong rồi đó."

Một lần nữa, Haibara nhìn lại vào gương. Cậu làm bất kỳ bộ mặt nào với nó, thí nó sẽ phản chiếu lại y nguyên như thế. Haibara thè lưỡi với chiếc gương, tắt đèn và đi ra khỏi nhà tắm với nụ cười trên môi. " Đồ thần kinh."

Nhưng cuộc sống, nó cũng y như một chiếc gương vậy.


	14. They found out Part 1

**Chap 14: They found out (Part 1) **

Vâng, lại một ngày nhàm chán nữa trôi qua. Dù sao thì, ngày nào cũng sẽ là nhàm chán nếu như cậu không được làm những gì mà cậu được sinh ra để làm- điều tra một vài vụ án ngẫu nhiên, và lôi một số thủ phạm xấu số ra trước công lý. Thực sự, điều cậu cần làm bây giờ là kiếm cho mình một cuộc sống mới ngay lập tức...Conan thở dài, cố gắng để bị nghe thấy, và cậu liếc về phía cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ. Nhưng... chẳng ai để ý tới tâm trạng "chán nản" của cậu cả ( nếu như chúng ta có thể gọi tâm trạng cố-tình-gây-sự-chú-ý này là "chán nản" )"), vì cả ba đứa trẻ đều đang dồn sự chú ý của mình vào Ai-chan với hàng tá các câu hỏi về chuyến đi và tại sao Ai-chan lại bị ốm...

Tuy nhiên thì, cậu đang thầm mỉm cười ở trong lòng, khi ba đứa trẻ hỏi thăm về sự vui-tươi-đột-xuất của Haibara-san. Một chủ đề, mà theo cậu, cậu chả có liên quan gì tới cả... Ok ok, thì có một chút, Conan lập tức đỏ mặt khi suy nghĩ này ập tới.

Cố gắng loại bỏ tất cả các suy nghĩ trong đầu mình, cậu lắc đầu thật mạnh, và một lần nữa lại liếc nhìn về phía cô nàng cựu thành viên của tổ chức áo đen và, cậu cảm thấy đôi chút khó chịu. Không phải cậu khó chịu về giọng nói của cô ấy, hay hôm nay cô trông như thế nào, hay thực tế là cô đang nói chuyện với Mitsuhiko ( với một nụ cười? Nếu điều đó xảy ra thì đó lại là một chuyện khác), mà cậu khó chịu vì cô không chịu giúp đỡ cậu.  
Mặc dù thì, điều đó thực sự phụ thuộc vào khoảng thời gian mà cậu hỏi cô ấy. Nếu như cậu chọn đúng thời điểm, cô ấy sẽ thả cho cậu một vài gợi ý về tổ chức. Còn nếu như không thì.. cô ấy sẽ... véo má cậu và nói rằng hãy cẩn thận về sự tò mò của mình. Và thực sự khó khăn khi phải sàng lọc xem thông tin nào là tốt, và thông tin nào là xấu.

Cảm giác như thể cậu đang đi vào một bức tường kính- cậu có thể nhìn thấy hết những thông tin ở bên trong qua lớp ngăn cách, nhưng không thể nào vươn mình ra và nắm giữ lấy nó. Chỉ thỉnh thoảng mới có người tới, giúp cậu gỡ tấm kính ra trong một khoảng thời gian cực ngắn, rồi cô ấy lại đá cậu ra ngoài tấm kính đó.

"Cho tới nay," Conan nghĩ, và trong đầu cậu đang sắp xếp lại những thông tin mà cậu đã thu thập được, " mình đã biết rất nhiều người có liên quan tới tổ chức này, và trong tất cả những người đó, quan trọng nhất là The boss. Mình biết tổ chức quan tâm tới những thứ thuốc kì lạ và phần mềm máy tính. Và gần đây nhất, mình đã biết về mục đích của tổ chức là nhắm tới sự bất tử và làm hồi sinh người chết. Nhưng các phần mềm máy tính thì có liên quan gì tới thứ này chứ? Đó là còn chưa đề cập tới việc hệ thống phần mềm máy tính đã bị bỏ hoang trong việc xem xét về toàn thể nhân loại.."

Nỗi lo lắng của Catherine Choi trong việc làm hồi sinh anh trai cô ta nhảy vào trong suy nghĩ của Conan. "Dù sao đi chăng nữa, thì chúng muốn làm hồi sinh ai? Chẳng phải tới lúc đó thì phần xác đã bị phân hủy hết rồi sao? Hay chúng đang tự chuẩn bị cho chính bản thân chúng, phòng trường hợp chúng bị chết vì tai nạn? Nhưng, vẫn còn quá nhiều vấn đề xảy đến. Chúng chỉ là không nhận ra những vấn đề đó hay, bản thân chúng còn có những kế hoạch khác nữa? Và cái tin đồn về phòng thí nghiệm đó cùng với những hình phạt về việc đi ngược lại thời gian là gì? Nhắc đến điều đó, chẳng phải Ai và mình cũng đang đi ngược lại thời gian sao? (Ý Conan muốn nói về việc mình bị teo nhỏ) Vậy tại sao, vẫn chưa có hình phạt nào xảy ra?..."

Conan dừng những dòng suy nghĩ của mình để tập trung vào cái ý nghĩ vửa nảy sinh trong đầu cậu. Trên thực tế, có rất nhiều phiền hà xảy đến với cái cơ thể này... Cậu cảm thấy da mặt mình càng ngày càng nóng lên khi cậu mường tượng ra cảnh cậu, trong hình dạng của Shinichi, tay trong tay với một Ai trưởng thành-...

" Conan-kun."

" Cái gì?" Conan hét lên, khó chịu vì bị gián đoạn trong ý nghĩ của mình, nhưng rồi, cậu cảm thấy hối hận ngay lập tức khi nhìn thấy biểu hiện giật mình xen lẫn sợ hại của Ayumi-chan. " Tớ xin lỗi, tớ ko có ý định hét lên với cậu. Cậu gọi tớ làm gì vậy?"

" Chúng tớ muốn nói với cậu về chuyến đi cắm trại cuối tuần này." Ayumi trả lời.

" Cậu biết chi tiết về việc này rồi chứ?" Mitsuhiko hỏi.

Lúc đầu, Conan hơi rối một chút. " Sao tự dưng lại có chuyến cắm trại này?" Cậu im lặng lắng nghe cuộc nói chuyện giữa ba đứa trẻ về chuyến cắm trại, cuối cùng, toàn thân câụ bất động, với một chút nỗ lực, cậu quay sang Ai nhưng, trả lời cậu, chỉ là một cái nhìn ngây thơ vô (số) tội.

Chết tiệt. Cậu lại phải là người giải thích về việc hủy bỏ chuyến đi và bịa ra một lý do hợp lý. Một lần nữa.

Trong khi cậu đang cố nghĩ ra một lý do cho việc vắng mặt tại buổi cắm trại thình lình xuất hiện này, cậu tự hỏi không biết Ai đã nói gì về mối quan hệ của họ chưa. Nhưng qua khuôn mặt của Ayumi và Mitsuhiko, chắc chắn là cô ấy chưa nói gì. Cậu không chắc về việc giấu chuyện đó khỏi bọn trẻ là tốt hay xấu. Thực ra thì, cậu cũng không quan tâm tới mức ấy. Cậu còn một vấn đề to lớn hơn phải đương đầu, đó là Ran và những phản ứng của cô ấy.

Tuy nhiên, điều này phải giải quyết trước. Trông bọn trẻ không được kiên nhẫn cho lắm.

" Tớ không biết gì về chuyến đi này cả. Tại sao các cậu không hỏi hakase sau giờ học?"

Hơn nữa, tại sao Ai lại đưa ra lý do đi cắm trại như là một cách bao biện cho lý do của sự vui-tươi-đột-xuất của cô ấy hôm nay?

Chờ đã...

Ngay lúc này đây, Conan đã nhớ ra. Chính cậu đã phịa ra chuyến đi cắm trại này để ngăn Ai bước vào cánh cổng của địa ngục.

Ồh.

" Đồ nói dối." Genta hét lên. " Chúng tớ thừa biết là cậu biết."

" Haibara- san nhấn mạnh rằng cậu rất giỏi trong việc lừa người khác và trốn tránh trách nhiệm."..." và còn một vài từ kinh khủng nữa mà mình ko thể nhớ hết được"... Mitsuhiko nghĩ trong đầu.

Conan chớp mắt trước khi hét phản ứng." Cậu thậm chí có hiểu được cậu đang nói về cái gì không? Mitsuhiko?"

Lần này thì Mitsuhiko là người chớp mắt. " Thì Haibara-san nói là cậu sẽ hiểu những gì tớ nói. Hơn nữa, cậu đúng là luôn chạy đi một mình mỗi khi đội thám tử nhí điều tra một vụ án mà."

" Ý cậu là, tớ đã cố gắng làm như thế?" Conan thêm vào trong đầu mình, trong khi mắt cậu thì lại liếc qua Ai, người vẫn hành động như thể, chuyện này chẳng có gì liên quan tới cô.

" Chúng ta sẽ muộn học mất." Conan nói, gõ gõ lên đồng hồ như muốn cảnh báo bọn trẻ. Trong lúc họ đang đi, Conan cố tình đi chậm lại để có thể bước song song cùng với Ai và nói qua kẽ răng.

"Cậu thật chẳng đáng yêu gì cả!"

" Ai muốn trở nên đáng yêu chứ?"

" Con gái thì thường phải đáng yêu và-"

"Đừng có vơ vào hết như thế. Tớ lại thích là một cá thể riêng biệt. Chứ không thích chạy theo trào lưu đám đông." (Thích câu này, Ai nói chuẩn thiệt)

" Thật là nguy hiểm cho xã hội. Tớ nghĩ là tớ nên tránh xa cậu." Conan nói với chút nghịch ngợm và nghiêng người ra xa hỏi Ai-chan. " Cậu đã nghĩ gì khi bảo bọn trẻ nói những câu đó?"

" Tớ nghĩ thật là tốt nếu như cái tôi của cậu được thỉnh thoảng kiểm tra lại một lần."

" Và tất cả những thứ đó thì có liên quan gì tới cái tôi của tớ?"

Ai nhún vai. " Có lẽ là do tớ iu cậu quá nhiều nên mới thế, tớ đoán vậy."

Mặt Conan lập tức bốc khói.

" Tớ không thực sự có ý đó đâu." Ai thêm vào.

Conan chết lặng, màu sắc trên hai má cậu chuyển về trạng thái bình thường ngay lập tức. " Mọi thứ vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì cả.", cậu thì thầm trong hơi thở của mình.

" Nói lại lần nữa xem nào."

" Không, không. Không có gì cả." Conan cười một cách lo lắng.

Ai ném cho cậu một cái nhìn mang nghĩa " Được rồi. Tớ tin cậu." Nhưng bản thân cô cũng ko muốn nhấn mạnh thêm điều gì nữa.

Họ tiếp tục đi trong im lặng cho tới khi cánh cổng trường đã hiện ra trước mặt, Ai bỗng nhiên cất tiếng nói, giọng rất thấp, " Cậu thật ngốc, cậu có chắc chắn rằng, cậu sẽ không hối hận về việc này không?"

" Hối hận về việc gì?"

" Hối hận về việc chọn tớ thay vì cô ấy. Cô ấy là một thiên thần.. Trong khi mình là.. và cậu là..."

" Vậy tại sao cậu lại thú nhận là cậu cũng thích tớ?"

Ai không trả lời được.

Đúng rồi. Tại sao chứ?

" Vậy thì đừng lo lắng nữa". Conan nói với một nụ cười. " Đó là lựa chọn của tớ, và cậu. Nếu cậu tiếp tục nghi ngờ nó, nó sẽ khiến cho cậu phiền lòng và sẽ làm cho tớ bị kích động. Hiểu chứ?"

" Nhưng những người xung quanh cậu sẽ ghét cậu nếu như họ khám phá ra việc này."

" Bây giờ thì nó thực sự vớ vẩn rồi đó. Có thể họ sẽ ngạc nhiên vào lúc đầu, nhưng họ sẽ không ghét tớ đâu. Hay là cậu. Ai lại quan tâm tới chuyện tình yêu riêng tư của một đứa con trai chứ?"

" Này, hai cậu." Ayumi gọi với xuống từ phía cầu thang. "Nhanh chân lên nào."

Ran thở dài và tiếp tục nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ lớp học. Một ngày của cô không tràn đầy chán nản, nhưng nó rất dài.

"Hề lố..." Sonoko khua chân múa tay loạn xạ trước mặt Ran để giành được sự chú ý của cô, cô kéo Ran ngồi xuống cái bàn trống ngay trước bàn của Ran.. "Cậu có ổn không đó? Hôm nay cậu hơi bị xao lãng.. Cậu còn không tập trung trong giờ nữa, và rất hiếm khi cậu để xảy ra điều đó. Có phải là bởi vì những chuyện đã xảy ra cuối tuần trước ko?"

"Tại sao?" Ran nói một cách lơ đãng, nhẹ nhàng đặt khuỷu tay xuống bàn, và chống nhẹ lên má, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn lơ đãng ra ngoài cửa sổ. "Tại sao tớ lại luôn luôn lo lắng quá nhiều cho những người đàn ông xung quanh tớ? Bố tớ, rồi Shinichi, và bây giờ là cả Conan nữa. Cậu có lo lắng nhiều như thế này ko Sonoko?"

"Thỉnh thoảng có lo lắng một chút cho Makoto." Sonoko ngưng lại. "Nhưng Ran, bạn quá chân thành, nên luôn luôn bị lợi dụng. Tớ thề rằng nếu cậu lờ tên đó đi và chơi bời một lúc, gã thám tử ngốc đó sẽ lập tức quay về và tuyên bố tình yêu chưa bao giờ chết của hắn với cậu và sẽ ko bao giờ rời bỏ cậu nữa."

"Điều đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ xảy ra đâu." Ran trả lời với một nụ cười bẽn lẽn, như để trả lời cho hai vế của câu điều kiện mà Sonoko vừa nói.

"Cậu cũng ko thực sự phải làm gì nhiều, chỉ cần đủ để gã đó ghen lên là được. Và cậu đã có một cơ hội tuyệt vời vào thứ tư tuần trước. Sonoko nói, nhớ lại bữa tối mà cô đã sắp xếp mấy hôm trước khi xảy ra buổi triển lãm. " Nhưng cả cậu và bác sĩ Araide đều không muốn hợp tác. Hai người đều muốn chọc giận tớ."

"Tớ ko thích bác sĩ Araide theo cách đó. Và tớ tin là anh ấy cũng thế. Tớ tưởng chúng ta đã làm rõ điều này?"

"Tôi biết rõ rồi, thưa cô. Nhưng tôi chỉ muốn giúp đỡ mà thôi. Cậu và Shinichi là cặp đẹp nhất tớ từng thấy, và tất cả những gì còn thiếu chỉ là một từ thôi. Một từ."

"Từ nào?"

Sonoko muốn đập vỡ trán mình mất. Cô nghiêng người về phía trước và hỏi. "Cậu thích Shinichi nhiều lắm, đúng ko?"

Mặt Ran đỏ ửng lên, cô luốn cuống tìm câu trả lời... "Nhưng có thể cậu ấy không nghĩ về tớ như thế."

"Cậu đang nói cái quái quỷ gì vậy. Hắn ta thích cậu, ai cũng thấy được điều đó."

"Vậy tại sao cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ nói ra điều đó?" Ran hét lên, mặt cô càng đỏ hơn.

"Bởi vì hắn ta rất ngu ngốc. Trời ơi, người gì mà lúc nào cũng dính lấy Sherlock Holmes, tớ sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên gì nếu hắn ta yêu luôn Holmes."

"Nhưng, ước mơ của cậu ấy là trở thành một Holmes thời hiện đại mà."

"Trở thành một Holmes thời hiện đại không có nghĩa là cậu ta phải trở nên giống Holmes y xì đúc!" Sonoko nhảy ra khỏi chỗ ngồi, chống tay xuống bàn Ran và cúi xuống thầm thì vào tai Ran. "Tớ chắc chắn rằng sẽ chẳng có gì có thể làm gã Holmes đó rối loạn lên và nhận ra được bất cứ điều gì trong tương lai gần. Vậy thì..." Giọng Sonoko trở nên cực kì nghiêm túc. "Cậu sẽ phải phá vỡ mọi điều truyền thống từ trước tới giờ và mở lòng với cậu ta trước."

Ran nhìn cô bạn thân của mình bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ. "Ý của cậu là gì?"

"Cậu phải là người tỏ tình với cậu ta trước. Và tớ cược rằng cậu ta sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ khi mình còn mắc cỡ hơn cả một đứa con gái và cậu ta sẽ thừa nhận với cậu ngay thôi! Thậm chí cậu ta còn từ bỏ giấc mơ trở thành Holmes của mình và ở lại bên cậu mãi mãi ấy chứ!" Sonoko nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với một ánh mắt đầy mơ mộng. " Ôi! Một đám cưới hoàn hảo, ngay từ bây giờ, tớ đã có thể nhìn thấy được nó."

"Đừng có nực cười như thế Sonoko. Rất có thế cậu ấy đã rơi vào tình yêu với một cô gái nào đó tốt đẹp hơn tớ gấp vạn lần."

"Tớ sẽ xem xem hắn có dám không." Sonoko trưng nắm đấm của mình ra trước mặt Ran. "Có một cách mà phụ nữ có thể khiến cho đàn ông run sợ mà không cần dùng tới mấy chiêu karate của cậu! Cậu ta là của cậu, Ran. Hãy cứ yên tâm."

"Đó không phải là những gì tớ muốn nói... Ý tớ là chúng ta không nên ép một người làm những việc mà người đó không muốn."

"Cậu sẽ không biết được gì cho đến khi cậu khám phá ra. Vì vậy," Sonoko nói và đặt tay lên vai Ran như thể cô sắp thông báo một điều gì đó đặc biệt quan trọng, " vì nó liên quan tới hạnh phúc cá nhân của cậu, nên đừng do dự thêm nữa."

"Tớ hoàn toàn không hiểu là cậu đang nói gì. Hơn nữa, tớ cũng chẳng biết là bao giờ mới lại được nghe tin tức từ cậu ấy."  
Mắt Sonoko mở to vì ngạc nhiên. " Chẳng phải cậu đã nói với tớ là hắn ta sẽ quay trở về trong vài ngày vào tuần này sao?"

"Ừh." Ran nhìn xuống với vẻ mặt thất vọng. " Cậu ấy vừa gọi cho tớ hôm qua. Nói ra có một vài chuyện bất ngờ lại xảy đến, nên cậu ấy chưa thể bề được."

Sonoko cau mày. "Mà thực ra thì cậu ta đang theo đuổi cái vụ án quái quỷ nào cơ chứ? Hắn ta đã biến mất được gần một năm! Chưa bao giờ có chuyện này xảy ra. Vụ án này rất lớn và khó àh? Hay hắn ta đang ngày càng ngu đi?"

"Ừh! Tớ cũng không biết. Cậu ấy, chẳng bao giờ nói nhiều về chuyện đó. Đôi lúc, tớ còn nghĩ rằng cậu ấy cố gắng nghĩ ra những lý do để tránh mặt tớ."

Sonoko nhìn cô bạn thân nhất của mình với ánh mắt an ủi và có phần thương cảm. Và rồi, đột nhiên nhớ tới điều gì đó, Sonoko búng ngón tay và hỏi.

"Cậu đã thu thập được thêm thông tin gì từ thằng bé đó chưa?"

"Ý cậu là Conan-kun?" Khuôn mặt Ran trở nê ỉu xìu hơn. " Từ khi chúng ta trở về, Conan ở lại nhà bác tiến sỹ suốt. Tớ nghĩ nó cũng đang tránh mặt tớ."

"Đứa bé này." Sonoko ngồi lại vào ghế." Đứa bé này thực sự rất khác lạ. Và cả cô bé tóc màu nâu đỏ nữa."

"Ý cậu là Ai-chan?"

"Ừh. Cậu biết nõ nhiều hơn tớ, vậy cậu nghĩ gì về cô bé đó?"

"Uhm. Cô bé có vẻ rất xa cách. Rất ít khi tớ thấy cô bé nở một nụ cười. Nhưng tớ nghe nói rằng con bé rất thông minh và chín chắn, không giống như bất kỳ một đứa bé lớp một nào. Nói chung, tớ nghĩ con bé rất giống Conan-kun nhưng không vui vẻ như Conan. Nhưng, tớ cũng không hiểu cô bé đủ nhiều để có thể đánh giá bất cứ một điều gì."

Sonoko đập đập tay lên cằm. "Hmmm... Giống Conan-kun. Tớ rất ghét phải công nhận điều này, nhưng Conan thật sự biết rất nhiều thứ kỳ quái. Có lẽ những người chăm sóc chúng muốn chúng phải thông minh như họ chăng? Cậu biết đấy, như một công thức thần kỳ về làm thế nào để tạo ra một thần đồng."

"Tớ ko nghĩ lại có bất kì một công thức nào có thể làm cho con người ta thông minh. Nó giống như là thuộc về gen, và nỗ lực bản thân. Và cả sự chăm chỉ..."

"Công thức nằm trong gen của bọn chúng! Chắc chắn là thế! Họ chắc chắn đã và đang thu thập những mẫu ADN của những thần đồng để họ có thể tìm ra được loại gen thông minh."

Ran lắc đầu với một nụ cười nở trên môi. "Chúng ta còn chưa thể ráp nối được một mẫu, nói gì tới nhiều mẫu ADN. Nó tốn rất nhiều thời gian, còn chưa nhắc tới việc phải thực hiện những phép so sánh."

Sonoko thở hổn hển. "Vậy bọn chúng là người ngoài hành tinh. Với những công nghệ cực kỳ tiên tiến."

Ran cười lớn. "Gần đây cậu hay xem những thứ gì vậy, Sonoko? Những thước phim tài liệu về UFOs àh? Wow, những suy luận của cậu cũng tệ như tớ vậy."

"Vậy của cậu là gì?" Sonoko hỏi, trong long cực kỳ háo hức.

Ran kể với cô. Ran kể với cô giả thiết của mình về sự tồn tại của Conan. "Nhưng, tớ nghĩ là tớ đã sai," cô nói vào lúc cuối. "Tớ đã bị chứng minh là sai rất nhiều lần. Có rất nhiều những sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên."

Phải mất một lúc, Sonoko mới tiếp thu được hết các thông tin. Và khi cô ấy đã hiểu, cô nói. "Chúng ta đang đối đầu với Shinichi, và cậu ra có thể chứng minh bất cứ thứ gì là đúng và bất cứ thứ gì là sai nếu cậu ta muốn."

Ran ra hiệu thay cho câu trả lời "Không" của mình. "Shinichi rất thông minh, nhưng cậu ta không phải là chúa trời. Cậu ta không thể chứng minh bất cứ điều gì là sai nếu như sự thật của nó là đúng. Và, thử nghĩ về nó xem? Cậu sẽ bị thu nhỏ nếu như bị uống một viên thuốc lạ sao? Nó thực sự nực cười như việc khẳng định người ngoài hành tinh tấn công chúng ta vậy. Đó thực sự không phải là thực tiễn khoa học."

Sonoko nhìn một cách không thực sự bị thuyết phục. " Dù sao đi nữa, thì nó cũng thực sự logic. Mọi thứ đều trùng khớp với nhau."

"Trừ việc cậu bị thu nhỏ lại."

"Có những sự trùng hợp." Sonoko chỉ ra.

"Đó...đó đâu phải là sự trùng hợp? Vậy thì cậu giải thích như thế nào về trường hợp của Ai-chan nếu giả thiết của tớ là đúng. Cô bé đâu phải là thám tử.." Nụ cười của Ran phụt tắt, "đúng không?"

"Chẳng phải cô bé là một thành viên trong nhóm Đội thám tử nhí hay gì đó sao?"

"Đó chỉ là trò chơi của trẻ con. Hơn nữa, phải một thời gian dài sau khi đội thám tử nhí được thành lập thì Ai-chan mới tham gia, và tớ chắc chắn bởi vì cô bé là bạn của bọn trẻ. Và Sonoko, nữ hoàng của sự suy luận, nếu thực sự chúng bị thu nhỏ, làm sao chúng có thể chứng minh mọi thứ là sai nếu như nó đúng? Trong khoa học, một người có thể chứng minh một giả thiết là đúng nhưng không có nghĩa chúng hoàn toàn chính xác, nhưng nếu một giả thiết là sai, thì giả thiết đó sẽ bị loại bỏ hoặc điều chỉnh... vậy..." Ran nở một nụ cười thách thức cô ban của mình... "Nữ hoàng suy luận, bọn trẻ đã làm thế nào?"

Sonoko rùng mình. "Ma thuật của người ngoài hành tinh."

"Bỏ cái ý nghĩ về người ngoài hành tinh đi Sonoko." Ran hét lên nhưng đột nhiên dừng lại ở chữ. Phép thuật.. "Sonoko này," Ran thầm thì, "chẳng phải là có trò ảo thuật làm cho ta tin rẳng chỉ có một người liên quan tới trò đó, nhưng thực sự là có rất nhiều sao?"

"Và ý cậu là?"

"Tớ không thể dùng từ ngữ để diễn đạt nó ra được khi đầu óc tớ đang rối bời. Vẫn có những điều không được hợp lí cho lắm. Nhưng theo một cách nào đó, nếu như hai người có cùng một hoàn cảnh, thực sự họ có thể làm cho một giả thiết chính xác trở thành sai. Giống như có những trò ảo thuật xuất hiện và phá vỡ những quy luật của tự nhiên.. Nhưng từ từ đã, Ai-chan thực sự là một nữ thám tử? Nhưng Shinichi chưa bao giờ nhắc tới điều đó."

Sonoko để lộ ra một tiếng khóc than. "Nếu như Shinichi chưa bao giờ nhắc tới một người hoàn toàn tồn tại, thì...tình trạng thực sự rất tồi tệ đó Ran.."

Ran hoảng sợ, nhưng cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh. "Chúng ta hoàn toàn không chắc chắn về việc đó, Sonoko. Chúng ta không nên đưa ra những giả thiết ngớ ngẩn, cho dù họ là ai đi nữa. Chúng ta không biết được rằng liệu Shinichi chỉ nghĩ về tớ như một người bạn từ thuở niên thiếu, hay liệu rằng Ai-chan có là một thám tử hay là một cái gì hơn thế nữa... Chúng ta chỉ toàn tốn thời gian ngồi tính toán, suy đoán về một quá trình không biết đã bắt đầu hay chưa, hay thậm chí có khi nó không có thật. Thật là vớ vẩn hết sức."

"Vậy cậu sẽ làm gì? Cậu sẽ làm gì khi gặp Shinichi, hoặc có khi là cả con bé đó?"

"Làm sao mà tớ biết được? Kể cả nếu như nó đúng, kể cả nếu như..." Ran cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh lại và nhìn vào người bạn thân nhất của mình, cố gắng làm cho không khí vui lên. "Chắc chắn là có lý do nào đó thực sự rất...hợp lý để giải thích cho việc che giấu đi sự thật. Mà thôi, hãy dừng việc này ở đây, được không? Đừng suy nghĩ về nó nữa. Nếu như chúng ta sai, thì thực sự nó sẽ đặt chúng ta vào một vị trí rất khó xử."

"Và nếu như chúng ta đúng?"

Sau khi cân nhắc khả năng này một lúc, Ran trả lời với một nụ cười trên môi, "Chẳng có gì cho thấy mối quan hệ giữa Shinichi và tớ có gì đó nhiều nhặn hơn là mối quan tâm giữa những người bạn thời thơ ấu. Nếu như cậu ấy thực sự... tớ sẽ rất vui vì cậu ấy cuối cùng đã có mội mối quan hệ nghiêm túc với một người con gái, thay vì tối ngày vùi đầu trong đống thư tình của các fan girl. Điều đó cho thấy, cuối cùng thì Shinichi đã trưởng thành.

Sonoko thít thật sâu khi cảm nhận được những luồng phản biện mạnh mẽ đang dấy lên trong người mình, nhưng không phải là cô không cả nhận được những nỗi buồn và sự tủi thân trong những lời nói đó từ người bạn của cô. Thực sự, cô cảm thấy rất tồi tệ và khủng khiếp. "Cậu sẽ luôn luôn bị lợi dụng nếu cứ tiếp tục tốt như thế này, Ran."

Ran cười. "Tớ nghĩ nó cũng đâu có gì là xấu phải không? Và một người bạn gái cũng là thám tử thật sự rất tuyệt vời cho một Holmes thời hiện đại. Họ có thể điều tra cùng nhau, chăm sóc cho nhau. Và điều hay nhất? Là Shinichi không bao giờ phải bỏ lại cô ấy. Chờ đợi thật sự rất khó khăn. Và ngồi nhìn thời gian trôi qua- thật sự như tra tấn."

_Đúng_, Ran nghĩ, _điều đó là tốt nhất, cho dù nó có buồn và bất công tới đâu. Hơn nữa, khi một người đã dành tình yêu thương của mình cho người kia, thì điều quan trọng nhất là làm cho người kia được hạnh phúc... Điều quan trọng nhất..._

-o-

"Hmm... Cả ngày hôm nay cái suy nghĩ là đang có chuyện gì đó xảy ra giữa Conan và Ai-chan cứ ám ảnh tớ."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko và Genta đang đi bộ trên đường với nhau, họ tách riêng ra đi một mình và lặng lẽ quan sát Conan và Ai đang đi với nhau phía trước.

Một người thì đang đi bộ với hai tay vắt chéo sau lưng, đôi mắt tỏ vẻ thờ ơ và chăm chú nhìn vào cửa kính... Người còn lại thì đi với tay đút túi quần, mắt thì liếc dọc, liếc ngang từ con đường cho tới vỉa hè và quay trở lại Ai.. thậm chí đôi mắt đó còn quay lại nhìn 3 đứa nhóc phía sau.. Thái độ đó chỉ chấm dứt khi cậu bé quay người sang nói chuyện với Ai.

Genta cau mày. "Tớ chẳng thấy có gì lạ cả. Có thể là do mình đang đi ở phía sau lưng họ thôi!"

Mitsuhiko lắc đầu. "Tớ cũng cảm thấy là có gì đó rất lạ giữa hai người bọn họ hôm nay. Hôm nay Conan-kun không hề tranh cãi với Haibara, trong khí đó dường như là thói quen của cậu ấy."

Ayumi đồng ý.

"Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy? Họ đã cãi nhau ít nhất là 5 lần trong ngày hôm nay." Genta giơ từng ngón tay một lên để đếm. "Lần thứ nhất là vào buổi sáng hôm nay khi họ đang nói cái gì đó về việc trở nên đáng yêu, lần thứ hai là về việc trộm bút chì, lần thứ ba là về việc ăn táo, và tiếp theo là về cái gì đó mà... mà.. vô... vô đạo đức-"

"Về việc thật là vô đạo đức khi cố tình ngáng chân ai đó ở hành lang." Cả hai hét lên đầy phẫn nộ trong nỗ lực giúp đỡ Genta hoàn thành câu nói của mình.

"Thì đúng là như vậy, Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko nói tiếp. "Nhưng..."

"Tớ vẫn chưa nói xong mà, họ còn nói chuyện gì đó với nhau nữa cơ. Người thì nói về bóng đá, người thì.. chờ đã, vậy đó chả phải là năm lần hay sao."

"Kể cả thế. Nhưng vẫn có cái gì đó rất là lạ." Ayumi nói.

"Thay vì tranh luận theo một cách thực sự, họ lại chỉ nói qua nói lại nhau một cách nhẹ nhàng, như để cho đối phương vui vẻ vậy."

"Vậy áh? Tớ thấy chẳng có gì là lạ cả. Àh! Trừ một lúc tớ thấy Conan gắt gỏng hơn bình thường, có vẻ như cậu ấy rất thất vọng về một điều gì đó."

Ayumi suy nghĩ rất kĩ. " Có thể hôm nay là sinh nhật Ai-chan và Conan không biết tặng cho cậu ấy cái gì?"

"Hoặc cũng có thể hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu ấy, và không ai quan tâm?"

"Hay là họ đều được ăn tối bằng món lươn?"

Mitsuhiko nhìn Genta chằm chằm.

"Cái gì?"

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun." Cô gọi với lên hai người phía trên và chạy đến bên họ khi hai người dừng lại. "Ai-chan, hôm nay có phải là sinh nhật của cậu không?"

Quá bất ngờ trước câu hỏi của Ayumi, mắt Ai trợn tròn, Ayumi cũng bị ngạc nhiên, và càng không biết phải phản ứng thế nào.

"Hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu sao?" Conan hét lên. "Tại sao lại không nói với tớ?"

Ai vẫn đang trong tình trạng bị mất phương hướng. "K-không, không phải."

"Thật không?"

"Thật."

Conan nhớ ra và hỏi luôn. " Vậy thì sinh nhật của cậu là vào bao giờ?"

"Vậy thì hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu àh? Conan-kun?" Ayumi hỏi, nhìn vào Conan.

"Hửh? Cái gì? Tớ áh? Không. Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì hôm nay hai cậu hành động rất kì lạ." Mitsuhiko nói khi Genta và cậu đã gia nhập với họ.

Conan và Ai liếc nhau trước khi quay trở lại nhìn và ba đứa bạn.

Một khoảng thời gian im lặng giữa 5 người bọn họ, và họ không còn việc gì khác để làm ngoài nhìn nhau.

"Có thể là do cơn cảm lạnh của tớ." Ai đưa ra một lời giải thích yếu ớt.

"Quên nó đi, Ai."

Cả ba đứa trẻ chớp mắt. Ai?

Mitsuhiko và Genta nhìn nhau.

Conan tiếp tục nói, giọng rất thấp. "Có phải là chúng ta làm gì xấu đâu chứ? Tại sao ta phải giấu?"

Ném một cái nhìn đầy lo lắng về phía ba đứa trẻ, Ai thở dài. Nhưng ngược lại, ba đứa trẻ dường như đã nhận ra và cười tươi hỏi lại...

"Vậy chúng tớ có thể gọi cậu bằng tên chứ?" Genta và Mitsuhiko lên tiếng.

Ai chết đứng.

"Không được." Conan đột nhiên hét tướng lên, rồi cậu nhìn bọn trẻ, trước khi trịnh trọng nắm lấy tay Ai và nói: "Vì... Ai Haibara là bạn gái của tớ."

Miệng của cả ba đứa trẻ đều há hốc... như không thể tin nổi điều họ vừa nghe thấy. Tranh thủ lúc đó, Conan kéo Ai đi.  
"Ai-chan là..."

"... bạn gái của Conan?"

"Ồ! Cũng giống như trung sĩ Tagaki và thiếu úy Sato đây mà. Thật là lãng mạn."

"Lãng mạn cái gì?" Ayumi và Mitsuhiko cùng đồng thanh nói.

"Tớ đoán." Genta gã đầu gãi tai. " Conan không phải là một người lãng mạn?"

Ayumi dang rộng vòng tay như để ngăn Conan và Ai lại, nước mắt cô bé bắt đầu rơi.."Không. Cậu không thể yêu Conan."

"Tớ đoán là Conan-kun đã ép cậu ấy làm vậy." Mitsuhiko tức giận, khoanh hai tay trước ngực. "Tớ nhớ đã có lần Haibara đã nói là mọi chuyện không lãng mạn như tớ tưởng."

Genta lắc lắc nắm đấm của mình. "Nếu Conan dám động vào Haibara, thì tớ sẽ không tha cho cậu ấy."

Trong khi đó thì...

"Tớ không phải là bạn gái của cậu."

"Không phải? Cậu không thích tớ nữa sao?"

"Thích cậu và muốn trở thành bạn gái của cậu là hai việc hoàn toàn khác nhau. Đồ điên ạ!"

"Vậy sao?"

"Cậu có bao giờ hỏi đâu. Đừng bao giờ tự quyết định một mình khi việc đó cần hai người suy nghĩ."

Conan dừng lại và nhìn Ai. " Có phải điều đó làm cho cậu buồn? Oh! Việc này thì dễ sửa thôi mà. Ai! Cậu có muốn-?"

"Tớ buồn vì cái cách cậu tuyên bố chuyện này lúc đó. Cho dù tớ biết cậu khó chịu khi phải giấu chuyện này nhưng.. chúng chỉ là trẻ con."

"Vậy thì tớ phải nói thế nào khi chúng chỉ là trẻ con chứ? Chẳng lẽ cậu vẫn muốn để bọn chúng mơ mộng rằng cậu sẽ cho Mitsuhiko cơ hội, còn Ayumi có thể trở thành bạn gái tớ chắc? Tỉnh dậy đi!"

Mặt Ai cứng lại khi cô đấu tranh với câu trả lời. Thực sự, cô không muốn lôi một người vào cuộc trò chuyện này - Ran. Ai thở dài, nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu và thả lỏng người.

Conan thở dài. "Còn một chuyện khác nữa." Conan nhìn lên nhà ông tiến sỹ và nói. "Tớ muốn chúng vì phải suy nghĩ chuyện này mà quên đi việc lên nhà ông tiến sỹ và hỏi về chuyến đi cắm trại. Ít nhất là trong hôm nay."

"Tại sao?"

"Có một chuyện đã xảy ra. Một chuyện lớn."

Ai cau mày.

Tuy nhiên, Conan vẫn cảm thấy toàn thân đơ cứng lại khi cậu và Ai tới trước cửa nhà ông tiến sỹ.

"Ba người các cậu làm gì mà đi theo tớ thế này?"

"Để hỏi về chuyến đi cắm trại." Genta nói.

Chỉ đơn giản thế thôi.

"Và để chắc chắn rằng cậu không bắt nạt Ai-chan."

Mitsuhiko gật đầu.

"Oh! Tớ sẽ cảm thấy biết ơn lắm lắm nếu cô ấy không bắt nạt tớ." Conan thì thầm và lập tức nhận được ánh mắt hình viên "kẹo" từ Ai.

"Tớ chưa bao giờ nói thế nhé!" Conan nói nhanh và giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng.

"Nào, chúng ta vào thôi!" Genta xoay nắm cửa và cả bọn bước vào.

"Cháu về rồi, ông ơi!" Ai nói to, thay giầy và bước vào phòng khách... trước khi cô kịp định thần được điều gì thì đã thấy một đôi giầy quen thuộc lạnh cóng. Cặp sách trên tay cô rơi xuống.

"Tớ không nghĩ là bác ấy có nhà." Conan nói, ngã vào Ai-chan vì anh không để ý thấy cô. Nhìn từ sau lưng cô bé tóc nâu đỏ, Conan thở dốc.

"Ai.."

Có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra. Một chuyện lớn.

"Này, bác tiến sỹ đâu?" Genta hỏi lớn khi cậu đi lang thang trong phòng khách. Và rồi cậu thấy.. "Này, ông là ai?" Cậu hét to lên và chỉ về phía người đàn ông đang ngồi trong bóng tối.

Ayumi và Mitsuhiko chạy đến bên Genta và đã nhìn thấy người đàn ông đó.

Mitsuhiko lắp bắp. "Ông ta chưa giết bác tiến sỹ đâu, phải không?"

Ayumi cố gắng bóp nghẹt tiếng hét nấc lên của mình.

"Cái gì? Hắn dám?" Genta hét lên và dơ tay về phía người đàn ông, đôi mắt người đó ánh lên những tia nhìn thích thú.

"Genta! Dừng lại." Conan hét lên và chạy nhanh về phía Genta để ngăn cậu ấy lại. 


	15. They found out Part 2

(Note: phần mở đầu của chap 15 không phải là những diễn biến tiếp tục của chap 14, mong mọi người đừng quá shock dẫn đến không theo kịp tiến độ câu chuyện.. Phần mở đầu này câu chuyện đã chuyển sang một scene khác, với những nhân vật khác, chứ không tiếp tục scene ở nhà ông tiến sỹ Agasa như phần cuối chap 14, tác giả sẽ tiếp tục diễn biến của phần này ở phần sau của chap 15...

Phần mở đầu này cũng đóng một vai trò khá quan trọng trong việc khai triển câu chuyện ở những phần sau của tác phẩm. Mong mọi người chịu khó đọc, chớ bỏ qua...)

* * *

**Chapter 15—They Found Out (Part 2)**

Thời gian trôi qua lặng lẽ... trong một khoảng thời gian rất lâu, hai cô gái không nghe thấy bất kì một tiếng động gì phát ra trong phòng, trừ tiếng vận hành của máy sưởi...

Căn phòng rất ấm, chiếc ghế sofa mà hai cô đang ngồi cũng rất rộng rãi và dễ chịu, nhưng nét mặt của hai cô gái không có vẻ gì là thỏa mái, họ cố giữ chặt ánh mắt của mình xuống dưới nền nhà, để tránh cái nhìn rất nghiêm khắc từ điệp viên FBI đang ngồi trước mặt họ.

Tiếng chuông đồng hồ ngân vang trong phòng bên cạnh, 5 giờ đúng.

Sau khi hồi chuông kết thúc, một giọng nói kiên quyết cất lên: "Thứ lỗi cho tôi, Mouri-san, nhưng FBI không phải là nơi cung cấp cho các em những thông tin cá nhân."

Ran nhìn lên... Trong ánh mắt cô có quá nhiều những cảm xúc đan xen vào nhau. Sự thấu hiểu, sự hối tiếc cho hành động tới đây và hỏi những câu hỏi ngu ngốc đó, nhưng trên hết, là sự tuyệt vọng. Cô muốn biết, cô muốn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.. "Em muốn giúp." Ran nói, giọng rất bé.

Thảo nào mà Chris Vineyard gọi con bé là Angel_ Jodie nghĩ. Cô có thể thấy nhiều câu hỏi tại sao phát sinh ngày càng nhiều hơn gần đây, nhưng những câu trả lời cho những câu hỏi đó cũng đến ngày một nhiều. Nét mặt của cô giãn ra. "Bằng cách nào?" Giọng cô đã mềm mỏng hơn, nhưng vẫn lộ rõ sự hoài nghi.

"Em không biết. Em không biết. Em thực sự không biết. Có thể.. chỉ là giúp họ mang bớt một phần gánh nặng. Nhưng em sẽ không thể làm thế nếu không hiểu rõ chuyện gì đang xảy ra."

"Vậy tại sao em không hỏi cậu ta? Mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng và đỡ nguy hiểm hơn rất nhiều so với việc tới chỗ của tôi sau giờ làm việc. Cậu ta chẳng phải đang sống với em sao?"

Ran lắc đầu một cách chậm chạp, và ánh mắt của cô một lần nữa lại gí chặt xuống sàn. Cô cúi mặt xuống. "Cậu ấy đã chuyển sang ha- nhà tiến sỹ Agasa rồi. Cậu ấy không muốn nói cho em biết."

Cô Jodie cau mày.

"Làm ơn đi mà, Jodie-sensei." Ran nhắm chặt mắt lại để ngăn chặn những giọt nước mắt đang hình thành trên bờ mi của mình rơi xuống, những giọt nước mắt của sự tuyệt vọng.. và cả cầu xin. "Tối qua em đã không thể ngủ.. Em thực sự rất lo lắng. Làm ơn nói cho em biết đi. Cô là người duy nhất có thể nói cho em biết.."

Cánh tay Jodie nới lỏng ra, cô vươn tay với lấy tách cà phê nóng trên bàn. Chậm rãi đưa lên miệng, sau đó, từ tốn nói. "Nếu cậu ấy không muốn nói với em, thì tôi cũng chẳng thể làm gì hơn thế. "Đặt lại tách cà phê lên bàn, cô nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ran. "Thực ra, lý do còn nhiều hơn vậy."

Ran bối rối.

"Em không có mối quan hệ gì với cậu ấy cả." Cô Jodie ngả người vào ghế sofa, khoanh hai tay trước ngực, và nhẹ nhàng bắt chéo hai chân. "Tại sao chúng tôi phải giải thích cho em mà không có sự cho phép của cậu ấy?"

"Nhưng Ran là người giám hộ của cậu ấy." Lời nói trên được thốt ra từ miệng của Sonoko, người vẫn đang trong tình trạng sửng sốt bởi những lời nói của cô Jodie. "Chuyện đó thì lại khác."

"Người giám hộ?" Jodie nhìn qua Ran và Sonoko một lượt, rồi lại nhìn lại Sonoko. "Ồ! Vậy thì, nó có thể thay đổi một chút đó."

Hai người bạn thân không thể kìm hãm được tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Họ nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt đầy hi vọng. Mặc dù Sonoko chẳng mấy quan tâm tới sự an nguy của Edogawa Conan, hay Shinichi, nhưng cô biết rằng bạn cô quan tâm và lo lắng tới hắn, nên cô sẵn dàng giúp đỡ bạn mình bằng mọi cách, cho dù tình huống đó có nguy hiểm tới mức nào đi chăng nữa.

"Nhưng Suzuki- san." Cô Jodie vẫn tập trung cái nhìn của mình vào Sonoko. "Em lại không phải là người giám hộ của cậu ấy. Nên dù gì đi chăng nữa, tôi vẫn không thể nói gì cả trong khi em vẫn còn đang ở đây. Xin lỗi."

Họ lại nhìn nhau một lần nữa. Tuy nhiên lần này, ánh mắt của Sonoko chứa đầy sự xin lỗi, chân thành và tha thiết. Trong khi đó, ánh mắt Ran lại chứa đựng sự bất lực, và cô sẵn sàng từ bỏ việc tìm kiếm thêm thông tin trong vụ việc này. _Thật mỉa mai làm sao, khi cô dám can thiệp vào một vụ việc của FBI_, Ran cắn môi. _Jodie- sensei có lẽ cũng đang nghĩ một điều tương tự. Có lẽ, đó chính là lý do tại sao cô lại phản ứng như thế._

"Vậy thì em sẽ đi." Sonoko nói trước khi Ran kịp cảm ơn cô Jodie và xin lỗi về tất cả những gì hai đứa đã gây ra. Sonoko quay lại nhìn người bạn gái thân nhất của mình bằng ánh mắt trấn an, Ran lúc này toàn thân bất động, khuôn mặt cô lộ rõ vẻ bất ngờ, như thể Sonoko vừa mới tuyên bố rằng mình sẽ rời khỏi Nhật Bản vậy. "Không sao đâu, Ran. Tớ sẽ đợi cậu ở quán cà phê phía bên kia đường, và sau đó chúng ta sẽ tới nhà bác sĩ Araide cùng với nhau."

"Bác sĩ Araide?" Cô Jodie hỏi với giọng đầy cấp bách. "Có phải em vừa nói bác sĩ Araide? Araide Tomoaki?"

"Vâng." Sonoko trả lời, bối rối. Cả cô và Ran đều không hiểu được vẻ mặt của cô Jodie lúc này. "Cô cũng biết anh ấy phải không? Anh ấy là bác sỹ ở trường học của em."

"Tôi biết. Nhưng tại sao hai đứa lại tới nhà cậu ta?"

"Chẳng lẽ cô Jodie chưa biết sao? Bác sĩ Araide đã tìm được một công việc mới ở một nơi khác. Anh ấy sẽ sớm rời khỏi Tokyo." Ran nói.

"Vì vậy nên chúng em định tổ chức một buồi tiệc chia tay." Sonoko nói. "Giống như lần chia tay cô vậy."

_Rời khỏi Tokyo_... Cô Jodie cau mày, nheo mắt lại, và nhìn một cách cẩn trọng vào hai cô gái đang ngồi trước mặt mình. "Em nghe chuyện này từ bao giờ vậy? Hôm nay?"

"Không. Thứ tư tuần trước." Ran và Sonoko đồng thanh.

"Em mời anh ấy tới bữa tiệc ở nhà em." Sonoko thêm vào. "Bọn em không nhìn thấy anh ấy ở trường vào hôm nay. Cô sẽ tới chứ? Jodie-sensei?"

Cả hai nhìn chằm chằm vào cô Jodie với một vẻ mặt đầy mong chờ và háo hức, do dự một lúc, cô Jodie cũng làm hài lòng hai cô gái với câu trả lời. "Có thể."

Một vài phút sau đó, họ dành để bàn bạc về bữa tiệc chia tay.. Mọi chuyện chỉ dừng lại khi Sonoko đứng dậy, quyết định rằng đây là lúc mình phải rời đi. Cô chào tạm biệt Jodie và chúc Ran may mắn, sau đó rời khỏi căn hộ, và hớn hở huýt sáo trên đường đi.

Còn lại hai người, họ lại chìm vào trong im lặng... cho tới khi Ran quyết định mình phải dũng cảm lên, cô cất tiếng hỏi. "Có thật là cô sẽ nói cho em biết vụ việc mà Conan-kun và Ai-chan đang có liên quan?"

Mặt cô Jodie cứng lại, nhưng phảng phất đâu đó là biểu hiện của tội lỗi. "Tôi xin lỗi, Mouri - san."

_Lẽ ra mình nên hiểu rõ vấn đề hơn,_ Ran nghĩ buồn bã. Ít ra như thế này còn tốt hơn việc cô Jodie trả lời rằng. "Em phải giết tôi trước." Cô đã muốn hỏi rất nhiều thứ, về Ai-chan, về Shinichi. Có lẽ cô đã chọn nhầm người để hỏi, chọn nhầm nơi để tới. Đáng lẽ ra cô không nên tới đây- nhà cô Jodie- một điệp viên FBI. Ông tiến sỹ Agasa có thể biết nhiều hơn những gì cô nghĩ, có lẽ cô nên hỏi ông ấy. Nhưng Conan-kun đang ở đó, và trước khi ông kịp tiết lộ cho cô bất cứ điều gì, thì Conan-kun sẽ tìm mọi cách để né tránh và làm gián đoạn. Giống y như mọi khi vậy.

" _Magic... là một thứ nghệ thuật đòi hỏi sự hòa quyện của tâm hồn, tài năng người nghệ sỹ và người xem,_" huh, cô tự nói với chính bản thân mình, chưa bao giờ cô căm ghét bản thân mình tới như vậy, nhất là khi câu nói này lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu cô. Chắc hẳn cô đã rất ngây thơ khi gục ngã trước những trò ảo thuật của Shinichi... NẾU như cậu ấy chính là Conan-kun.. có lẽ Sonoko nói đúng, cô nên dừng việc đối tốt với cậu ấy.. Nhưng, cô đâu có tốt như thế. Tất nhiên, cô biết rằng mình đã giúp đỡ được khá nhiều người, nhưng bản thân cô cũng biết rằng ai cũng có thể làm như thế. Hơn nữa, tốt và ngây thơ là hai việc hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Cô Jodie vẫn tiếp tục nói về sự nguy hiểm trong chiến dịch lần này của FBI.. Trong khi đó Ran dường như không được tập trung cho lắm. Một nửa não bộ cô đang tiếp thu những gì cô Jodie nói, nửa còn lại đang chìm trong những suy nghĩ của riêng cô. Nhưng dù gì đi chăng nữa, Ran kết luận, những lý do cô Jodie đưa ra rất hợp lý, nhưng vẫn còn khá thiên về một chiều.

Bọn tội phạm sẽ giết bất cứ ai biết quá nhiều về bọn chúng? Chỉ những người biết quá nhiều về bọn chúng? Có lẽ chỉ là những tên tội phạm mang đầy tính nhân văn mới làm như vậy. Và còn như thế này nữa: Nếu Ran biết thì mọi người xung quanh cô sẽ bị cuốn vào sự nguy hiểm. Ran có mong điều đó xảy ra không? Tất nhiên là không rồi, nhưng chẳng phải những lời này trái ngược với những lời cô ấy vừa nói hay sao? Và còn Conan-kun nữa, chẳng phải cậu ấy cũng giống thế hay sao? Hơn nữa, cô là _người giám hộ _của Conan cơ mà. Một tên tội phạm thông minh chắc chắc sẽ hiểu rằng, cô đáng ra phải là cái tên đầu tiên trong danh sách làm cho câm lặng vĩnh viễn của hắn, không cần biết rằng cô có biết chút thông tin gì về tên tội phạm đó hay không.

Càng lắng nghe, Ran càng cảm thấy những lời nói của cô Jodie lúc này thật nực cười. Cô không thể chắc chắn được nó nghe thật nực cười vì bản thân nó đã sẵn có như thế hay bởi vì, những lời nó đó tỏ rõ sự thiên vị của cô Jodie. Có lẽ, cô nên thử đặt mình vào địa vị của người khác... Nhưng cô đang hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng- Chết tiệt. Chỉ cần một câu càng-tránh-xa-càng-được-an-toàn được cất lên nữa thôi là Ran thề rằng mình sẽ phát điên lên mất. Nguy hiểm đang dần vây phủ lấy cuộc sống xung quanh cô ư? Nguy hiểm đã đang ở trong chính cuộc sống của những người cô yêu thương rồi.

Sự thật thì luôn luôn tàn nhẫn. Đúng, cô đồng ý. Và sự thật cũng luôn ở ngoài sự tưởng tượng của con người. Điều đó cô cũng không phủ nhận. Nhưng con người luôn luôn thích trừu tượng hóa mọi vấn đề lên, dù nó có bé bằng con kiến. Để rồi sau đó lại mất thời gian nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cái quái gì khiến mình cứ nghĩ về nó ngay từ đầu. Thật sự rất lãng phí thời gian và công sức. Đây là một canh bạc, một cuộc thương lượng, Ran thừa hiểu điều đó. Nhưng cô muốn đặt cược vào chính cái sự liều lĩnh và nguy hiểm của nó. Cho dù kết quả có là tai họa thảm khốc đi chăng nữa.

Thờ ơ tất cả, mặc kệ tất cả có thể được coi là hạnh phúc, và lúc đó một người có thể sống vô tư và không cần bạc đầu đi vì suy nghĩ. Chết tiệt, nếu như vậy thì có lẽ, tất cả những nhà triết học trên thế giới là những con người khốn khổ nhất.

Một cái gì đó trong Ran vừa lóe lên.

"Trong giấc ngủ của ta, nỗi đau mà chúng ta không thể nào quên sẽ rơi từng giọt, từng giọt vào trái tim ta, cho tới khi, trong nỗi tuyệt vọng của chính chúng ta, đi ngược lại với ý chí của ta, chúng được thông suốt qua sự ân xá khủng khiếp của Chúa." Ran ngâm lên câu nói, phá vỡ không gian buồn tẻ giữa hai người.

" Sorry?"

"Aeschylus", Ran giải thích, " Jodie-sensei, em hoàn toàn hiểu được hết tất cả những gì cô vừa nói, và trong một trường hợp nào đó khác, em hoàn toàn đồng ý với ý kiến của cô. Nhưng bây giờ, em không thể lờ đi những việc đang xảy ra xung quanh em, thờ ơ với những nguy hiểm đang đe dọa tính mạng những người em yêu thương. Em cần phải biết, và em cần phải làm một điều gì đó." Âm lượng trong giọng nói của cô bắt đầu nâng lên kèm theo với sự háo hức, " Em ghét phải chờ đợi! Em cực ghét phải chờ đợi trong bóng tối, không bao giờ biết được thời điểm mà những người em yêu thương sẽ biến mất, và không bao giờ biết được lý do tại sao! Em không muốn phải chờ tới khi mọi chuyện trở nên quá muộn và điều duy nhất em có thể làm là trả thù. Em không muốn phải trả thù bất kỳ ai, vi bất kỳ lý do gì." Ran vỡ òa trong nước mắt. " Em không muốn, không muốn."

" Trả thù?" Jodie nói nhỏ, có lẽ nó mang cô quay về thời thơ ấu của mình.

" Em thà mất đi một người khi biết rõ lý do tại sao, còn hơn là mất đi một người nào đó mà không có lý do." Giọng Ran run run cất lên, sau khi cô đã cầm được nước mắt.

" Kể cả nếu như lý do..."

Ran gật đầu. Cứng rắn. Kiên quyết.

" Em nên hỏi cậu ấy, Mouri-san," Jodie nói. " Kể cả khi vụ việc mà chúng tôi đang điều tra là giống nhau, thì những câu chuyện của hai chúng tôi rất khác nhau." Có vẻ như vị trí ngồi của Jodie đã thay đổi, dù không khác nhiều so với lúc trước, " Câu chuyện của cậu ấy là những gì em cần nghe."

Những giọt nước mắt lại bắt đầu hình thành trong đáy mắt của Ran. Thật là thất vọng, quá thất vọng. Tất cả những nỗ lực này chẳng để làm gì cả! Cúi đầu xuống, Ran đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế, chào cô Jodie trước khi chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi cửa. " Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền tới cô, Jodie-sensei."

Cánh cửa đóng sầm lại.

Sau khi hít một hơi thật sâu để lấy lại thế cân bằng, Jodie với tay lấy chiếc điện thoại, cô quyết định gọi cho James Black. Cô biết rằng cả cô và FBI đều nợ Ran một ân huệ, nhưng những gì Ran yêu cầu lại quá với khả năng của Jodie trong việc trả ơn cô. Có lẽ, cô nên nói với Ran sớm hơn, khi cô quay số gọi cho James và chờ ông ấy nhấc máy, hình ảnh của Chris lại lóe sáng trong đầu cô.

Thật là một thế giới kỳ lạ.

-o-

"Anh ấy là bạn của hakase." Conan hét lên vào tóm lấy cánh tay của Genta trước khi cậu kịp lao vào người đàn ông đang ngồi ung dung trên ghế. Và cậu đã thành công, tuy nhiên, lưng cậu ê ẩm khi bị đè và lôi ra xa một cách thô bạo, sàn nhà nóng ran lên vì cuộc vật lộn của hai đứa trẻ, tệ hơn nữa, Mitsuhiko cũng xông vào giúp Genta, khiến cho ngực Conan đau điếng khi bị chèn ép giữa hai người. " Hakase chắc chắc là vừa mới ra ngoài mua đồ ăn. Ông ấy sẽ rất bận rộn với vị khách hiếm này khi trở về. Vậy thì sao các cậu không về đi." Sau một hồi vật lộn, Conan cũng tìm được đường thoát thân và đứng lên... Xô ba người bạn của mình ra cánh cửa với thái độ tự nhiên nhất có thể, đi qua Ai đang chết đứng, "Tạm biệt, và ngày mai hãy quay lại." Cậu ném cho ba đứa trẻ cặp của bọn chúng.

"Này!" Genta hét lên và chèn chân mình trước cánh cửa, ngăn không cho nó đóng sập lại." Vậy còn cậu thì sao, tại sao cậu lại ở lại?"

Lần này, Genta còn nhận được sự trợ giúp của Mitsuhiko, khiến cho nỗ lực đóng cánh cửa của Conan, có thể ví như là nỗ lực giành giật con gấu teddy giữa một đứa trẻ nhỏ và một người trưởng thành to con.

"Cậu đâu có sống ở đây, Conan-kun." Ayumi khóc lên.

"Các cậu thật..." Conan gào lên, ngay khi đó, cậu nhận ra nếu tiếp tục trận đấu một chọi ba này, kể cả khi Ayumi chỉ là một đứa con gái, thì chắc chắc cậu sẽ chỉ nhận phần thiệt về mình.

Đừng bao giờ đánh giá thấp con gái, chẳng phải bố cậu luôn nhắc nhở cậu điều đó sao?

"Được rồi, được rồi." Conan bước chân ra khỏi nhà, không quên lôi chiếc cặp từ dưới sàn nhà lên, mặc dù sau đó cậu cũng sẽ quay trở lại đây, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa. "Đi thôi nào, nhanh lên."

Đôi khi, làm Edogawa Conan thật sự rất mệt mỏi.

Sau rất nhiều những la hét và cãi vã, Conan cũng có thể xoay sở đưa ba đứa trẻ về nhà một cách an toàn. Trên đường trở về nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, trước khi cậu kịp định thần lại, thì bước chân cậu đã đưa cậu về văn phòng thám tử Mouri. Ngạc nhiên, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cửa sổ, tự hỏi tại sao cậu lại dừng bước trước nơi này. Mặc dù nó cũng chẳng phải là nơi đem lại cho cậu kỉ niệm xấu nào cả.

"Oh, dù sao thì cũng chẳng thiệt gì nếu tạt qua và nói xin chào đúng không? Sẽ nhanh thôi mà."

"Ran- neechan." Cậu gọi to khi cậu mở cửa ra và nhòm vào phòng khách trống không, không một tiếng người trả lời," Ran-neechan, occhan?" Cậu gọi to hơn và bước vào nhà.

Chợt, cậu nghe thấy một tiếng động nhỏ phát ra từ phòng bên cạnh, đi theo tiếng động đó, cậu ngạc nhiên nhìn thấy Ran nhìn mình, cô đang đứng trước cánh cửa vào phòng cô, và cũng đang ngạc nhiên không kém. Mắt cô ấy đỏ ngầu, cô thậm chí còn chưa kịp thay bộ đồng phục.

"Chị đã khóc đấy àh?"

Ran cười, nụ cười mà, không giống nhiều người khác, không ẩn chứa bất kì sự khó chịu nào trong nó, "Em đã trở lại, Conan. Trường học thế nào?" Cô hỏi, giọng hơi khàn.

"Vẫn ổn. Như mọi khi."

Thật sự, cái cảm giác này... không hiểu sao cậu lại cảm thấy lạ khi nói chuyện với Ran lúc này. Do mọi thứ đã thay đổi, mọi chuyện bây giờ đã khác xa so với trước kia? Thật... rất khó xác định thứ gì là nguyên do của cái cảm giác này. Hay là, do tất cả các nguyên tố đó gộp lại? Những giọt nước mắt của Ran, Ai, khoảng cách giữa những cánh cửa của các phòng, sự vắng mặt của bác Mouri?

" Em tới để nói lời chào." Conan tiếp tục với giọng nói khá rụt tè. "Và để lấy thêm một số thứ nữa.." Conan lập tức hối hận khi những lời nói đó thoát ra khỏi miệng mình, chắc chắc, mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp hơn, nếu cậu không thêm vào câu nói đó.

" Oh." Thất vọng, lại một lần nữa.

" Chị dạo này thế nào?" Lại một câu ngu ngốc nữa, nhìn tình trạng cô ấy bây giờ, ai cũng có thể hiểu được tâm trạng của cô ấy, khi mà cô ấy khóc sưng húp cả mắt như thế.

" Vẫn ổn. Như mọi khi."

Cùng một cậu nói, cùng một ngữ điệu. Nhưng lại khác nhau về bản chất. Nếu như khuôn mặt cô ấy không tệ tới như thế, thì có lẽ cậu sẽ tin những lời nói của cô là thật, rằng cô vẫn ổn, như mọi khi. Đột nhiên, những lời nói đó ám ảnh cậu, khiến cho cậu nghi ngờ rằng, có phải Ran chưa bao giờ ổn, phải chăng không phải chỉ mình Ai mới phải đeo mặt nạ?

"Nhanh lên nào, đi lấy những gì em cần đi." Ran đi vào phòng khách và lấy hộp giấy, cô xì mũi. "Đừng để cho những người khác phải chờ."

Giật mình, Conan nhìn Ran một cách không thoải mái, nhưng ánh mắt Ran thì đang hướng xa xôi về đâu đó, "bác Mouri đâu rồi ạh?" Cậu hỏi khi cậu đi vào trong phòng mình.

"Bố chị đi ra ngoài chơi mạt chược rồi." Cô nói khi Conan thu thập lại những cuốn tiểu thuyết trinh thám của mình. " Đáng lẽ tối nay chị cũng sẽ không có mặt ở nhà."

"Chị định đi đâu àh?" Conan đi ra khỏi phòng của mình, trên tay là vài cuốn tiểu thuyết và chiếc ba lô, cậu đi tới bên chiếc ghế mà Ran đang ngồi.

"Nhà bác sỹ Araide." Cô lại xì mũi một lần nữa.

"Gì cơ?"

"Nhà bác sỹ Araide." Ran nói to hơn, nghĩ rằng Conan chưa nghe rõ những lời mình vừa nói.

"Tại sao?"

Ran nhìn chăm chú vào mặt Conan, cố gắng đọc ý nghĩ của cậu. "Có chuyện gì sai khi tới thăm bác sỹ Araide sao? Em và cô Jodie cùn biểu hiện y như nhay khi bọn chị nhắc tới anh ấy."

"Jodie-sensei? Bọn chị?"

Xua tay trong sự thất vọng, Ran nói. "Quên chuyện đó đi! Cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng. Em đã lấy được hết những thứ mình cần chưa?"

"Em muốn biết! Ran-neechan. Nói cho em biết đi!"

Mệt mỏi, Ran đầu hàng trước sự cầu xin trẻ con của Conan và nói vắn tắt về chuyến đi tới nhà cô Jodie cùng kế hoạch tổ chức một bữa tiệc chia tay bác sỹ Araide. "Chị mệt và không muốn đi nữa, nên chị định sẽ gọi cho Sonoko thông báo về sự vắng mặt của mình. Nhưng cậu ấy ọi cho chị trước và thông báo hủy bữa tiệc vì bác sỹ Araide không có nhà. Hàng xóm của anh ấy thậm chí đã nói rằng anh ấy đã chuyển đi rồi."

_Đã chuyển đi rồi... _

"Chẳnh phải em phải đi bây giờ sao? Đã quá sáu giờ rồi, hơi muộn rồi đó."

Conan do dự, "Gặp lại chị sau nhé, Ran-neechan."

"Chị vẫn ổn, Conan-kun. Thật đó." Ran cười. "Đừng nhìn chị như thể chị sắp chết vậy. Chị chỉ mệt thôi. Tất cả chỉ có vậy."

"Hãy chăm sóc bản thân mình."

"Chị không phải là người sắp chết."

Conan chạy vội ra ngoài cửa trước khi Ran nói thêm câu gì nữa.

"Hey, chờ đã! Conan-kun."

Cậu dừng lại ở cửa và quay đầu lại nhìn Ran.

"Em có thể.. Em và Ai-chan.."

Eh? Conan cảm thấy tim mình đập nhanh hơn.

"Vụ án... vụ án mà em và Ai-chan có liên quan tới ấy. Em có thể hứa với chị là sẽ nói cho chị biết mọi chuyện được không? Không phải là bây giờ, nhưng... một ngày nào đó, được không? Làm ơn?"

"Vụ án nào cơ?" Conan cố nở một nụ cười ngây thơ, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận thấy trái tim mình chứa đầy tội lỗi.

"Em biết chị đang nói về vụ nào mà?" Đôi mắt của Ran ánh lên sự phẫn nộ, nó thậm chí còn thể hiện trong cả giọng nói của cô, "Em chính là... Shinichi, phải không? Conan-kun?"

Conan cảm thấy như mình bị hẫng đi một nhịp, mắt cậu dán chặt xuống sàn, cậu từ từ gật đầu, "Em sẽ nói cho chị biết tất cả mọi thứ, em hứa."Cậu chạy vội ra khỏi cửa, trong đầu vẫn vang lên tiếng nói của Ai, "Đừng bao giờ hứa hẹn một cách dễ dàng, đồ ngốc." Nhưng cậu có thể làm gì hơn thế chứ?"

Ran nhìn xuống, nói nhỏ. "Tạm biệt, Conan-kun."

Conan cố quay mình lại vẫy tay chào và bước vội xuống cầu thang. Cậu đã lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian rồi.

-0-

Trong khi đó, tại nhà tiến sỹ Agasa...

Sau khi Conan đã đá được bọn trẻ ra khỏi nhà ông tiến sỹ (và cậu cũng phải đi theo bọn chúng), một khoảng thời gian im lặng, lạnh lẽo tới nghẹt thở giữa hai con người trong phòng khách. Họ cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào nhau, nhiều cảm xúc được biểu hiện trên gương mặt họ, trong đôi mắt họ. Tiếng kim đồng hồ kêu tích tắc, khô khốc, thô thiển.

"Xin chào?" Người đàn ông lên tiếng trước. Thật thú vị khi được chứng kiến cảnh ba đứa trẻ đấu vật với nhau, nhưng màn xiếc đó đã kết thúc từ lâu. Và thực sự, cũng chẳng thích thú gì khi hai người cứ đừng nhìn nhau như thế này phải không? Nhìn nhau và tự hỏi phải chăng đối phương có là thật hay chỉ là ảo ảnh?

"Akai Shuichi..." Ai thì thầm, tâm trí cô, cả cơ thể cô vẫn còn đang lạc ở trong miền đất trống nào đó, cô cảm thấy vô cùng kì quái...

"Vậy là em có biết tôi..." Shuichi dừng lại một lúc để tự xem xét lại âm điệu trong giọng nói của mình. Có vẻ như, nó không được đạt tới độ ngạc nhiên như anh mong muốn..." Vậy thì, nó sẽ tiết kiệm cho chúng ta rất nhiều thời gian, em là cháu của tiến sỹ Agase Hiroshi, đúng không?" Dứt lời, anh với tay lấy một tập hồ sơ được bọc bìa đen ở trên bà, mở ra và lướt ngón tay dọc theo các trang giấy.

"Bác tiến sỹ đâu rồi?" Ai lên tiếng ngay khi đầu óc cô đã được hoàn toàn thông suốt.

Shuichi lôi ra một đống giấy tờ từ trong tập hồ sơ. "Có lẽ em sẽ cảm thấy thú vị với cái này."

"BÁC. TIẾN. SỸ. ĐANG. Ở. ĐÂU.?"

"Em có phải là Shiho Miyano?" Shuichi nhìn lên phía cô bé có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ trước mặt, đôi mắt cô ánh lên sự giận dữ và thiếu kiên nhẫn vì phải chờ đợi, phải chứng kiến Shuichi lờ đi câu hỏi của mình.

Ai nheo mắt lại, nhưng cô vẫn không trả lời câu hỏi.

"Tôi chỉ có thể đưa em thứ này nếu như em đúng là Shiho Miyano." Shuichi nói và giơ lên đống tài liệu.

Bực mình, Ai bước thật thận trọng về phía trước và dừng lại trước chiếc ghế sofa khi cô chỉ còn cách nó một cánh tay, nhanh chóng, cô vươn tay ra giật lấy đống giấy tờ trên tay Shuichi, "Đừng có lẩn tránh câu hỏi của tôi nữa, cái thứ này là gì đây?" Cô nhìn xuống.

**APTX- 4869 **

Ai không còn tin vào mắt mình nữa, trên tay cô bây giờ là những tập tài liệu về thứ thuốc chết người đó. Đã có ai đó tìm ra những thông tin về APTX-4869 và in nó ra, từng tờ, từng tờ một, rõ ràng từng chữ.. và đưa nó cho Shuichi, và bây giờ là tới tay cô. Bằng một cách nào đó.

Có lẽ, cô đang mơ.

"Àh, Agasa Hiroshi.." Akai rút một điếu thuốc lá ra từ trong túi áo, nhưng lại cất nó vào ngay khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt mang nhiều "hàm ý" nếu- anh- hút- thuốc- anh- sẽ- chết. "Chúng tôi đã bắt ông ấy." Giọng anh thản nhiên như thể anh vừa nói. " Ông ấy đi ra ngoài mua kem."

Tất cả những đống giấy tờ Ai đang cầm trượt ra khỏi bàn tay cô, rơi rụng lả tả xuống sàn.. Cô không run rẩy... người cô như bị đông cứng lại.

"Anh.. cái gì cơ?" Khó khăn lắm những từ đó mới thốt ra được khỏi miệng Ai, cô nhanh chóng, cố gắng lấy lại khả năng hoạt động của cái đầu và hỏi. " Tại sao? Ông ấy có làm gì đâu?"

"Ông ấy có liên quan tới tổ chức."

"Không phải." Ai nói với một giọng to và chắc nịch, cứng rắn và cương quyết hơn cô nghĩ. " Ông ấy không phải là một thành viên của tổ chức. Tôi mới là thành viên của tổ chức." Ai dừng lại và đính chính. " Đã từng."

"Chúng tôi không truy đuổi em, mà là ông ấy."

"Ông ấy vô tội! Nếu chỉ vì ông ấy là người bảo hộ của tôi và trông tôi giống một đứa trẻ, thì các người không có quyền bắt ông ấy thay vì bắt tôi."

"Vấn đề không phải là việc em bị teo nhỏ." Shuichi nói với giọng lạnh lùng và cứng rắn, thậm chí xen lẫn một chút phẫn nộ. " Ông ấy là một thành viên của tổ chức, cho dù em có muốn tin hay không."

Toàn thân Ai run rẩy. Trước khi cô khuỵu ngã, cô đã nhanh chống ngồi xuống chỗ trống trên ghế sofa bên cạnh Shuichi. Miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm.  
"Anh đã lầm rồi. Ông ấy không phải là một thành viên. Nếu đúng thế thì tôi đã biết."

Shuichi thở dài. "Chị gái của em, Akemi, em không hề cảm nhận thấy gì từ chị ấy đúng ko?"

Ai nhìn lên, cô không hiểu nổi, việc đó thì có liên quan gì ở đây?

"Em có cảm nhận được gì từ Akemi, hay nói đúng hơn, em có cảm thấy cô ấy có mùi gì giống... Chris Vineyard chẳng hạn?"

Cô vẫn đang trong tình trạng bối rối. "Nhưng chị ấy là chị gái của tôi."

"Hoàn toàn chính xác." Shuichi khoanh tay. " Cô ấy là chị gái của em, nên mặc dù là một thành viên trong tổ chức, cô ấy chưa bao giờ muốn làm hại em. Chẳng phải người trong tổ chức có một mùi đặc biệt hay là gì cả. Đó chỉ là giác quan thứ sáu của em tượng trưng cho sự tự vệ và bản năng sinh tồn mà thôi. Ai cũng có giác quan đó. Kể cả loài vật. Giác quan đó của em nhạy bén hơn bởi vì em đã từng ở trong tổ chức, và chứng kiến sự dã man của nó." Anh dừng lại, " Có lẽ Agase Hiroshi cũng không muốn làm hại em, giống như chị gái của em vậy. Đó là lý do tại sao."

"Vậy thì tại sao?" Ai hỏi nhẹ nhàng. " Tại sao anh vẫn cứ phải..."

"Luật pháp là luật pháp."

Nụ cười cay đắng xuất hiện trên môi Ai. " Vậy anh cũng sẽ bắt tôi chứ?"

Shuichi nhìn cô bé đang ngồi bên cạnh mình, cựu thành viên, em gái của Akemi. "Em khác."

"Tôi không hiểu."

Điệp viên FBI chìm trong im lặng

"Tại sao anh lại biết được sự thật về con người hakase? Và cả những tư liệu nữa, anh tìm thấy nó ở đâu." Ai hỏi, xô đẩy một vài tờ giấy bằng chân của cô.

"Máy tính xách tay của Catherine Choi."

Ai nhìn lên, hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên. Tổ chức chưa bao giờ cho phép sử dụng máy tính xách tay. Tất cả mọi thứ đều nằm trong sự giám sát và kiểm soát chặt chẽ, nhận sự chỉ đạo của tổ chức. Quý cô Marie Antoinette đó chắc chắc phải có nhiều gấp đôi số dây thần kinh so với người bình thường.

"Đó là hệ thống duy nhất không bị phá hủy." Shuichi tiếp tục. "Có lẽ vì nó không được nối tới máy chủ. Cô ta đã giấu nó khá kỹ trong phòng thí nghiệm. Chúng tôi suýt nữa đi bỏ qua nó nếu như không nhờ một đôi mắt tinh nhạy của một trong những điệp viên. Nó chứa rất nhiều thông tin. Nhưng chủ yếu bằng tiếng Pháp. Chúng tôi thậm chí đã phải gọi một phiên dịch viên tới. Huh. Rất nhiều thông tin, nhưng có rất ít thông tin hữu dụng." Anh cười thầm. "Em phải nhìn thấy bộ mặt của ông phiên dịch viên. Ông ấy có rất nhiều rắc rối với việc phiên dich những thuật ngữ hóa học, và gần như là bỏ cuộc khi phát hiện ra mình đang dịch cuốn tiểu thuyết _The stranger_. Cô ta có vẻ có khá nhiều thời gian rảnh rỗi, khi up cả một cuốn tiểu thuyết vào máy tính."

"Có cả một danh sách thành viên đúng không?"

"Một danh sách nhỏ. Hầu hết là các nhà khoa học. Và phần lớn là đã chết."

"Tất nhiên." Ai lầm bầm.

Shuichi nhìn mặt của cô bé tóc màu nâu đỏ thật gần, thật kỹ. Khuôn mặt của cô tím lại. Tại vì sao? Vì chuyện ông tiến sỹ, hay chuyện những nhà khoa học đã chết?

Sau một vài phút yên lặng, Ai hỏi. "Anh còn tới đây vì việc gì nữa không?"

"Hmmm? Ôh! Tôi quên mất là em không thích tôi tới nhường nào.." Shuichi cầm bì tài liệu lên, đứng dậy mà sửa sang lại áo. "Em có vẻ... vẫn ổn." ANh nhận xét khi tiến về phía cửa.

"Tùy thuộc."

Shuichi dừng lại. "Akemi," anh nói mà không quay người lại, "cô ấy thực sự đã không còn ở đây nữa rồi."

Ai tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi và nhìn ra chỗ khác. "Sẽ chẳng đớn đau gì khi phải nói từ chết đâu." Ai nghiến răng. "Anh vẫn còn tư cách để nói cơ àh. Anh chẳng thèm quan tâm tới việc cứu chị ấy. Chị ấy yêu anh. Anh dù sao cũng chỉ là một đặc vụ ngầm, phải không? Chỉ chơi bời xung quanh. Tôi ghét anh. Tôi ghét tất cả mọi thứ về anh." Cô ngừng lại, nói thầm thì..." Nhưng tôi cũng đã yêu một con người giống như anh." Cô nghe thấy tiếng đồng hồ kêu tích tắc, xé toạc không gian lúc này. "Anh nghĩ, anh ấy có thật lòng không?" Cô hỏi.

"Em sẽ phải tự hỏi anh ta." Shuichi dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn khuôn mặt Ai, "Tôi yêu cô ấy. Thực sự. Rất yêu cô ấy."

"Vậy tại sao anh không cứu chị tôi?"

Đổ lỗi cho người khác thì lúc nào cũng dễ. Và trút bỏ đi được toàn bộ những gánh nặng mà nó gây ra. Nhưng, Ai biết rằng, cô cũng có một phần trách nhiệm trong cái chết của chị.

" Nếu em cố gắng để cứu một người không thể cứu được dù thế nào đi chăng nữa. Em sẽ chỉ gây ra sự hy sinh vô ích."

Ai quay đầu xung quanh. " Ai cũng có thể được cứu."

" Không đúng."'

"Anh đã không cố gắng. Anh sẽ không biết được nếu không cố gắng."

Shuichi cười và tiếp tục đi về phía cửa. "Con người em vẫn thực sự khó hiểu. Một mặt, có vẻ như em chẳng thay đổi gì. Mặt khác, em đã thay đổi rất nhiều." Anh vẫy tay và mở cửa. "Thật tiếc vì tôi đã không gặp em trước."

Cánh cửa đóng sập trước khi Ai kịp dừng anh lại.

Thở dài, Ai duỗi thẳng chân ra, dựa đầu vào ghế và nhìn lên trần nhà, "chúng ta đều ngốc , nee-chan.." Ai nói to, "Khi yêu hai kẻ còn ngốc hơn.." Cô cười, "Người ta nói rằng, lịch sử sẽ tự mình lặp lại.." Rồi lại thở dài buồn bã... "Hakase..."

Cô hoàn toàn không biết, không thể định nghĩa nổi, và không thể nhớ nổi, là mình đã ngồi bao nhiêu lâu trên ghế sofa- với đôi mắt nhắm chặt, bất động, cô cố gắng thả lỏng mình, cố gắng nghe nhịp đập của trái tim mình, và cố gắng thở đều để cho đầu óc được tỉnh táo và thoải mái. Cô rất tập trung vào việc mình đang làm, tới nỗi cô không hề nghe thấy tiếng cánh cửa mở nhẹ, tiếng bước chân bước chậm rãi vài phòng, tiếng giấy tờ sột soạt vì được thu gọn lại... (và không thể không nhắc tới tiếng thở hổn hển của người đó khi đọc những thông tin trên mớ giấy tờ...)

"Ai, cậu đang ngủ đó àh?"

Ai từ từ mở mắt.. và nhìn thấy gương mặt lo lắng của Conan đang nhìn mình chằm chằm. Cô dụi mắt và lắc đầu: "Không. Chỉ là đang suy nghĩ thôi." Sau khi Conan ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh cô, cô thêm vào. "Chẳng về cái gì cả."

"Akai Shuichi, anh ấy đi rồi sao?" Một cái gật đầu thay cho câu trả lời. "Anh ấy đưa cho cậu thứ này sao?" Một cái gật đầu nữa. "Làm sao anh ấy có được thứ này?"

Một lời giải thích ngắn gọn về chiếc máy tính xách tay của Cathy Choi, thêm một chút nữa về việc bác tiến sỹ Agasa đã bị bắt. Không có một chút gì trong những lời nói đó nhắc tới Akemi.

Mắt của Conan ngày càng mở to hơn khi nghe những lời Ai nói. Cũng giống như Ai, cậu không thể tin được rằng hakase là một thành viên trong tổ chức. Có thể... có thể, điều đó giải thích tất cả những gì đã xảy ra với thuốc galatea. _Có một chuyện đã xảy ra, một chuyện rất lớn_. Chắc chắn chính là nó. Chết tiệt, cậu và cái bản năng thám tử ngu ngốc của cậu.

Cậu thậm chí còn khá tức giận khi thấy rằng anh chàng điệp viên FBI đó đã bỏ mặc cậu ở lại trong một mớ lộn xộn những câu hỏi của riêng cậu, mà cậu chưa thể tìm ra lời giải đáp. Nhưng tất nhiên, cậu cảm thấy an tâm hơn rất nhiều khi Ai nói rằng cô có thể hoàn thành thuốc giải sớm thôi, và thậm chí còn thoải mái hơn nữa, khi cô chỉ ra những bảng tính toán về điều lệ, tỷ lệ protein ,mà Cathy đã làm việc với nó trước đó.

"Shinichi," Ai ngừng việc sắp xếp lại những tờ giấy trên tay mình và nói với một giọng mềm mại, "đừng bỏ mặc tớ."

Nếu như đây là một trường hợp nào đó khác, và mọi chuyện không xảy ra theo chiều hướng như thế này, thì có lẽ cậu sẽ chọc cô vì sự lo sợ thái quá của mình. Nhưng... cô đang phải đối mặt với một sự thật là bác Agasa không còn ở trong ngôi nhà này nữa. Có lẽ ngày mai, khi thức dậy, thậm chí, cả ngày mai, cô và cậu cũng không thể gặp lại bác ấy nữa. Có khi, bác ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ quay trở lại căn nhà này nữa..

Conan nắm lấy tay Ai. "Tớ sẽ không bỏ đi đâu. Yên tâm đi nào."

Tự hỏi, không biết còn có bàn tay nào có thể ấm hơn bàn tay này không, Ai cười và siết chặt tay cô hơn nữa, "Oh! Còn một điều nữa."

"Điều gì?"

"Hãy rút lại lời hứa là cậu sẽ bảo vệ tớ."

"Cái gì cơ?" Nụ cười trên gương mặt chàng thám tử biến mất. "Tại sao?"

"Hãy cứ lấy lại đi!"

"Không."

"Lấy lại đi."

"Không. Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì nó sẽ làm cho tớ cảm thấy tốt hơn rất nhiều." Sau một lúc, Ai quyết định cất lời.

Giãn lông mày ra, Conan buông tay Ai ra, và bàn tay ấy nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy má cô, nâng cằm cô lên, để cô chỉ có thể nhìn vào cậu. "Cái bộ não đó của cậu chẳng bao giờ ngừng suy nghĩ những việc linh tinh, phải không?"

"Không phải là..." Ai quá mất tập trung, quá xao nhãng để có thể hoàn tất câu nói của mình. Đôi tay của chàng thám tử quá ấm áp, quá thoải mái, quá an toàn.. cô không muốn đôi tay đó rời khỏi mặt mình.

"Không ai được phép bỏ cuộc và tự nguyện biến mình thành người ngoài cuộc, cậu hiểu không? Không một ai được phép làm điều đó."

Ai cười ngượng ngùng. _Tớ đâu có nghĩ tới việc tử tự... _

Suy nghĩ của cô hoàn toàn bị rối tung...

Cô cảm nhận được đôi môi của chàng thám tử đang ngự trị trên môi mình.. Rất nhẹ nhàng, rất dịu dàng, cậu đặt môi mình vào cô. Trái tim Ai đập nhanh hết cỡ, sự ấm nóng, sự nồng nhiệt của trái tim cô làm má cô đỏ lên, hơi ấm của bàn tay Conan và hơi ấm từ má cô hòa quyện vào nhau. Sau khi nụ hôn kết thúc, cô nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.

"Tớ yêu cậu." Conan nói.. "Tớ rất yêu cậu, nên đừng làm bất kỳ điều gì ngu ngốc. Cũng đừng bỏ tớ, hiểu chưa?"

Ai gật đầu và ôm Conan thật chặt, "Tớ biết, tớ cũng thế."

Không một chút mỉa mai... Quá khứ đã hoàn toàn bị chôn vui.

-0-

Sau một bữa tối khá vui vẻ bên nhau, sau khi họ dọn dẹp xong, rửa hết bát đũa, họ tự thưởng cho mình một khoảng không gian thật thoải mái, thư giãn và yên tĩnh trên chiếc ghế sofa. Ai dựa lưng vào Conan, duỗi thẳng chân, và gác chúng lên ghế.

"Cậu đang nghĩ về cái gì thế?" Ai hỏi, quay đầu lại một chút để nhìn vào Conan.

"Vụ án," Conan thì thầm.

"Vẫn còn muốn điều tra àh?" Ai dang rộng cánh tay, rồi đặt tay mình lên đầu gối cô, cô nhìn lên trần nhà.

"... Vậy là tổ chức cấm việc sử dụng máy tính xách tay."

"Hmm."

"Thật là lạ." Conan khoanh tay và nhìn lên trần nhà. " Cathy là một người cực kì bất cẩn, vậy mà cô ta vẫn có thể giấu đi chiếc máy tính này, nếu tính trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy."

"Có thể cô ta thuộc loại người sẽ làm việc rất tốt nếu như tập trung một chút."

"Có thể chỉ đơn giản như vậy. Àh, tiện thể, cậu có biết tại sao cô ta lại cần thuốc giải không?"

Ai nghĩ, "Nếu như cô ta coi tớ là một đối thủ về chuyện ngành, thì đó có thể là lời giải thích khá hợp lí cho lý do tại sao cô ta mong thuốc giải độc tới thế, còn nếu không, thì.. có thể chúng ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ tìm ra."

"Đúng là cô ta có nói về việc có một vấn đề cá nhân cần phải giải quyết với cậu. Đó có thể là chuyện ganh đua về kiến thức, về chuyên ngành. Mà tại sao cậu lại có được ý nghĩ đó?"

"Các nhà khoa học là như thế mà," Ai trả lời một cách đơn giản, "Cậu có biết vấn đề mà cô ta muốn giải quyết với tớ là gì không?"

Conan lắc đầu, "Nhưng giả sử rằng giả thiết của chúng ta là đúng, thì cô ta cần thuốc giải độc của cậu để làm gì? Để xem ai chế ra tốt hơn àh?"

"Có thể là như vậy."

"Việc đó thật là ngu ngốc."

"Chúng ta có thể đã sai."

Conan gật đầu trầm ngâm, "Có thể chúng ta đã sai." Cậu dừng lại một lúc, trước khi ôm đầu trong thất vọng, "Chết tiệt, tại sao cô ta phải dấn thân mình vào chỗ chết chứ?"

"Nếu một người nào đó không giữ kín những điều đã thay đổi trong kế hoạch của người ấy, thì cô ta đã không phải chết."

"Đúng, đúng. Đáng lẽ ra tớ phải nói với cậu về việc FBI sẽ tới hỗ trợ chúng ta đúng không?" Cậu khịt mũi. Không hiểu sao giọng cậu lúc này chua như chanh vậy. "Tớ chỉ nghĩ rằng, lúc đó tớ đang làm một việc rất nguy hiểm khiến cho kế hoạch của tớ sẽ rất thuận lợi khi có ít người biết. Kể cả bức tường còn có đôi tai."

"Dù sao đi chăng nữa, thì cũng bị họ phát hiện ra. Và tớ thì hoàn toàn không biết gì, tớ không phải là người đáng tin cậy, phải không? "

"Không phải thế." Cậu thở dài, rồi quyết định đùa vui một chút để xóa tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt, "Chẳng phải cậu luôn là người phá hỏng kế hoạch của tớ hay sao? Cậu có biết điều đó không?"

"Tớ đã cho cậu sự cảm thông sâu sắc nhất của tớ."

Conan cười toe toét, nhưng Ai thì không.

Cô liếc nhìn Conan rồi quay đi ngay lập tức, để ngăn không cho cậu thấy khuôn mặt buồn bã và hối tiếc của mình. "Phòng thí nghiệm mà Cathy cố lết tới khi tớ bắn cô ta, cô ta đang điều hành nó đúng không?"

"Ừh! Tại sao..? Biết được việc đó có giúp gì được cho các giả thiết của cậu không?"

Ai nhún vai, nhưng khi Conan nhìn cô thật kỹ, cậu nhận thấy rằng sắc mặt cô đã hoàn toàn tái đi. Như thể, cô sắp ốm vậy.

"Cậu có ổn không?" Conan hỏi lo lắng.

Ai gật đầu, nhưng lại càng làm cho nỗi lo lắng trong Conan tăng lên.

"Này, tớ không hề có ý đổ lỗi cho cậu, tớ.."

"Không phải là như thế. Không phải vì chuyện đó." Ai đặt chân xuống sàn và nhăn nhó, " Cậu không hề bước chân vào phòng thí nghiệm đó, đúng không?"

"Đúng vậy. Nó có liên quan gì sao? Nhắc tới mới nhớ, cậu thực sự trông rất kinh khủng khi cậu nhìn thấy tớ dưới đó-"

_"Có một tin đồn về phòng thí nghiệm này. Ngày trước..."_

"Ai," Conan thốt ra khi cậu nhớ lại câu chuyện của Cathy. Nhăn mặt, cậu hỏi một cách chậm rãi. " Chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong phòng thí nghiệm này?"

Nhắm thật chặt mắt lại, Ai che miệng mình bằng bàn tay nhỏ bé, " Cậu không muốn biết đâu."

"Hey, Ai, cậu có sao không?" Conan lắc nhẹ vai Ai.

"Xin lỗi." Ai nhảy khỏi sofa và chạy nhanh vào nhà vệ sinh.

Nhưng cô đâu có ốm...

-o-

Shiho bước chân vào cái hành lang mờ mờ, nhờ nhờ, giống như hư ảnh... và đóng sầm cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm. Người trợ lý chết tiệt của cô xứng đáng là một nỗi hổ thẹn, cái thí nghiệm sáng chế ra APTX-4869 cũng hoàn toàn là một nỗi hổ thẹn, một nỗi đau và- ugh, cái mùi khủng khiếp gì thế này? Cô đâu có ngửi thấy mùi này lúc nãy đâu? Nhăn mũi lại, cô cố gắng xác định thật rõ xem cái mùi đó là gì. Mùi của sơn mốc, và những thức mốc nát, mục rũa khác trộn lẫn vào nhau chăng, cô chưa bao giờ ngửi thấy mùi này trước đó, nhưng có vẻ như mùi này ngày càng bốc lên nặng hơn khi Shiho từ từ đi ra ngoài hành lang.

Dừng lại tại nơi mà cô cho là nơi xuất phát cái mùi hôi thối đó, nhìn qua bên phải, cô để ý thấy một cánh cửa của một phòng thí nghiệm khác được mở hé chừng ba xentimét. Phòng thí nghiệm này là nơi nghiên cứu một dự án chết tiệt nào đó mà tổ chức mới giao cho. Họ không cho cô biết, và cô cũng chẳng mấy quan tâm.

Có vẻ như lúc này, ý tưởng tốt nhất là quay về và nghiên cứu cách hoàn thành APTX-4869 một cách hoàn hảo nhất.

Cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở cái phòng thí nghiệm kia? Họ đang giải phẫu mèo chắc?

Dùng hai ngón tay kẹp chặt mũi, cô nhẹ nhàng đi đến bên cánh cửa và nhòm qua khe cửa. Trong phòng rất tốt, và cô có thể nhận thấy hai bóng người đang di chuyển trong phòng thí nghiệm. Chắc chắn là các nghiên cứu sinh. Nhưng những gì cô nhìn thấy tiếp theo, đã hoàn toàn hạ gục cô.

Chạy vội vào phòng tắm, cô cố gắng nốc tất cả những gì đang tắc nghẹn trong cổ họng mình ra. Lấy tay mở vòi nước, cô hất nước lên mặt hàng chục lần, trong nỗ lực xua đuổi cái mùi hôi thối đó ra khỏi mũi cô, ra khỏi trí óc cô. Nhưng cái mùi đó, những hình ảnh đó, vẫn không chịu rời đi

Việc họ đang làm không phải là giải phẫu mèo. Mà là giải phẫu con người. Không phải là khám nghiệm tử thi, hay bất cứ cái gì liên quan tới một cơ thể đã chết, Shiho không chắc chắn là việc gì, nhưng cô chắc một điều, việc làm này đã đi quá giới hạn của sự vô đạo đức.

Có tiếng bước chân dừng lại trước phòng vệ sinh, và cánh cửa được mở ra. Giật mình, Shiho nhìn lên, từng giọt nước trên gương mặt cô nhỏ tong tong xuống thành bồn. Trước mặt cô là một phụ nữ tuổi ngoài bốn mươi.

"Đừng có lại gần tôi." Shiho cảnh cáo người phụ nữ trước mặt mình, khiến cho bà ấy dừng lại nửa chừng. "Bà là một trong những nghiên cứu sinh ở trong cái phòng thí nghiệm đó, phải không?"

"Cô đã nhìn thấy tất cả?"

"Sao bà có thể ở lại đây? Bà đang làm gì trong đó vậy?"

Người phụ nữ cúi gằm mặt xuống đất, đầu óc trống rỗng, bà không thể tìm ra một câu trả lời.

"Việc họ đang làm giống y nhự việc mà cô đang làm, chỉ là theo một cách khác mà thôi!" một giọng nói khác vang lên.

"Oh?" Vermouth nở một nụ cười vô tội. "Nhưng cô ta muốn biết mà." Vermouth nhìn Shiho và tiếp tục nở một nụ cười trên môi, bất chấp cái nhìn không mấy thiện cảm từ nhà nghiên cứu. "Nghiên cứu, kiểm tra cơ thể con người, cả cơ thể sống và đã chết, để tìm ra chìa khóa cho cuộc sống nhân loại. Đó là những gì họ đang làm. Và khi họ khám phá ra được một điều gì đó, họ sẽ ứng dụng, dựa vào đó mà sản xuất thành những viên thuốc. Đây là lĩnh vực của cô, phải không?" Đôi mắt Vermouth trở nên nghiêm túc hơn. "Hãy quên đi những gì cô vừa thấy, Sherry." Với một nụ cười nửa miệng, Vermouth vỗ nhẹ vai nhà khoa học trẻ tuổi và đi ra ngoài.

Nhà nghiên cứu sinh tiếp tục nhìn theo bóng dang Vermouth cho tới khi cô khuất hẳn, bà nhìn lên Shiho và hỏi. "Cô sẽ ổn chứ?"

Shiho lắc đầu. "Không. Nhưng tôi cũng không muốn gặp lại bà nữa."

Nhà nghiên cứu sinh gật đầu, ánh mắt đượm buồn. "Tôi hiểu."

Cánh cửa phòng tắm đóng lại. Và đó là lần cuối cùng Shiho nhìn thấy nhà nghiên cứu sinh đó.

-o-

Ai vùi đầu mình vào ngực Conan, vòng tay rắn chắc của cậu ôm chặt lấy cô. Từ từ, chậm rãi, cô kể lại cho cậu nghe những gì cô đã nhìn thấy, về cuộc nói chuyện của cô với Vermouth và người phụ nữ đó, về căn phòng thí nghiệm kinh tởm.. Đôi lúc, trong suốt câu chuyện, cô cảm thấy mình lại muốn nôn ra lần nữa, tâm trạng lại rơi vào bất ổn. Nhưng bây giờ, sau khi câu chuyện đã kết thúc, cô cảm thấy bình tĩnh hơn trước đó rất nhiều. Mặt cô ướt đẫm mồ hôi và nước mắt.

"Nhà nghiên cứu đó.." Hơi thở Ai gấp gáp hơn, cô gần như là đang đuổi bắt với chính hơi thở của mình ." Vị nghiên cứu sinh đó. Cậu có biết đó là ai không? Chính là mẹ của tớ. Chết tiệt. Mẹ của tớ." Ai nắm chặt vạt áo sơ mi của Conan, mắt nhắm chặt.

Conan hoàn toàn không biết mình phải xử ký tình huống này thế nào nữa. Việc Ai kể cho cậu nghe câu chuyện về những "tin đồn" của cái phòng thí nghiệm này đã làm cho cậu shock tới nỗi, cậu quên mất cảm giác khi shock là như thế nào. Cậu còn không thể mở miệng ra hỏi Ai về việc làm sao người đó lại có thể là bà Miyano.

"Lúc đó tớ chưa biết." Ai tiếp tục, có lẽ cô đã đoán ra những câu hỏi đang nhảy hỗn loạn và tứ tung trong đầu Conan. "Tớ chỉ biết sau khi nghe cuộn băng casstte. Người đàn ông còn lại ở trong phòng có lẽ chính là bố tớ. Tớ chưa kịp nhìn thấy mặt ông. Họ đâu có chết vì tai nạn. Tổ chức đã nói dối. Làm sao họ có thể tiến hành một thí nghiệm kinh khủng tới như vậy? Tại sao? Chỉ mới nhìn qua mà tớ đã không chịu nổi rồi.. Tại sao?"

"Chuyện này xảy ra vào bao giờ?" Cuối cùng thì Conan đã tìm lại được giọng nói của mình, nhưng nó cũng run rẩy y như giọng của Ai vậy.

"Khoảng một tháng trước khi chị tớ chết. Tại sao?"

Conan cau mày. Bằng một cách nào đó, mọi thứ đã bắt đầu liên kết lại với nhau, tạo thành một giả thiết hoàn toàn có lý. Nhưng nếu điều đó là thật thì.. cậu sẽ không thể nào nói cho Ai biết được. Không thể nào.

Đột nhiên, cậu đã hiểu được vì sao Miyano Elena lại được mệnh danh là Hell Angel. Bà ấy thực sự là Hell Angel. Bà ấy rất rất yêu cô con gái nhỏ của mình, nhưng bà ấy cũng yêu tham vọng và ước mơ của mình. Cặp đôi nhà Miyano đã tiến hành nghiên cứu về sự bất tử, và có lẽ, họ đã nhận ra rằng có rất nhiều cách để tiếp cận nó.

Có lẽ họ đã không có đủ thời gian để thử nghiệm tất cả các phương pháp. Có lẽ họ đã không có đủ nguồn nhân lực cần thiết. Chắc chắn họ đã nhận ra rằng không phải tất cả các phương pháp đó đều thành công. Có thể chỉ một. Có thể chẳng có phương pháp nào cả. Chắc chắn, họ đã thất bại rất nhiều lần.

Sau khi Shiho ra đời, họ nhận ra rằng, có thể để cho Shiho tiếp tục một trong các nghiên cứu của họ. Và cũng chính tổ chức đã quyết định sử dụng Shiho. Vấn đề còn gây ra nhiều tranh cãi chỉ là ai là người đã nghĩ tới việc thủ tiêu cặp đôi đó, chính họ, hay là tổ chức? Lý do là gì? Để ngăn chặn những vấn đề gây xao nhãng giữa các nhà nghiên cứu khác. Hay là, còn một lý do nào đó nữa?

Miyano Akemi là người đã biết rõ mặt mũi bố mẹ mình, nên cô bị dồn xuống đáy của tổ chức.

Rồi sau đó, Shiho đã tìm ra cái phòng thí nghiệm đó. Vì một lý do nào đó, mà tổ chức đã cho rằng việc này là quá nguy hiểm. Tổ chức có lẽ đã lo sợ rằng Shiho sẽ nói lại chuyện này với người chị của mình, và rồi Akemi sẽ tìm ra bố mẹ mình. Có lẽ, bọn chúng đã lo sợ rằng Elena sẽ không cầm nổi lòng mình mà nói ra tất cả với cô con gái nhỏ.

Nếu như Shiho biết tất cả, thì rất có khả năng cô sẽ nghi ngờ những lời nói của tổ chức. Sự nghi ngờ, là nguồn gốc của tất cả những ý nghĩ, tư tưởng nổi loạn, chống đối.

Như vậy, chỉ có duy nhất một giải pháp an toàn.

Nếu như cặp đôi Miyano chết đi, thì điều đó sẽ chứng minh cho những gì mà tổ chức nói trước đó là sự thật, rằng cô đã mất bố mẹ từ nhỏ do một tai nạn.

_Đúng rồi... _Conan nghĩ cay đắng. _Một tai nạn_.

Akemi có lẽ đã bị tổ chức đánh lừa rằng, nếu cô cướp được một tỉ yên từ ngân hàng và giao cho tổ chức số tiền đó an toàn, thì cô và em gái cô sẽ được thả. Sự thật là, tổ chức đã muốn tìm một cách nào đó để thanh trùng Akemi. Từ đó, xem nó như một lực ép, bó buộc Shiho phải làm một cái gì đó diệu kì đạt được tới những gì bọn chúng mong muốn.

Conan nghĩ rằng, có lẽ mình đã đánh giá quá cao khả năng của bọn chúng chăng? Tại sao chúng lại phải giết với những lý do trên? Hay vì bất kì lý do nào khác?

Cậu có thể đã sai. Nhưng nếu ráp lại tất cả những mảnh nối mà cậu đã tìm được gần đây về những hoạt động của tổ chức trong quá khứ, điều đó là hoàn toàn hợp lý. Hoàn toàn logic, bởi tổ chức chắn chắn cần một thứ gì đó để che đậy, biện minh cho những hành động của chúng.

Những bằng chứng càng ngày càng cho thấy rằng, Tổ chức là một fan cuồng nhiệt của sự đấu tranh, áp bức trong tâm lý của con người.

Chàng thám tử trẻ tuổi lại nghĩ về Cathy một lần nữa. Có lẽ cô ta đã muốn nói với Ai về bố mẹ của Ai. Nhưng rồi, thuốc giải độc...

Ai lẩm nhẩm một điều gì đó.

"Cậu vừa nói gì àh?"

"Cậu đã thấy phòng thí nghiệm đó?"

"Đúng, Nhưng trong đó không có gì cả."

"Oh! Tớ đã hiểu. Tớ xin lỗi vì đã nói cho cậu biết những điều này. Nhưng có vẻ như tớ vừa gạt bỏ được một ý nghĩ nào đó ra khỏi đầu. Tớ vẫn chưa hiểu rõ được lý do tại sao. Nhưng... Cám ơn cậu."

Conan cười và xoa xoa lưng của Ai để tạo cho cô cảm giác yên tâm. "Tớ hiểu. Cậu có muốn đi ngủ ngay không? Hay.."

Ai ngẩng đầu lên và gật đầu. Cô thực sự rất mệt. "Shinichi, cậu có thể ngủ trên giường trong phòng hakase hôm nay không?" Cô hỏi như thể cô sắp đi đánh răng vậy.

_Phải rồi_, Conan nghĩ, _giường của hakase ở ngay bên cạnh giường của cô_. "Cái gì? Cậu sợ sao?" Conan trêu chọc.

"Cậu có thể hay không thể đây?" Liếc qua tấm gương lớn trong phòng vệ sinh, cô lấy chiếc bàn chải của mình và nói.

"Chắc chắn rồi."

Ai quay trở lại việc đánh răng của mình, không nở một nụ cười với Conan như cậu hằng mong muốn.

Trong khi chờ Ai làm những việc vệ sinh cá nhân cần thiết trước khi đi ngủ, Conan lại chìm vào trong những suy nghĩ của mình, về Tổ chức, về Choi, thuốc giải độc, cặp đôi Miyano và...

_Nó hoàn toàn là một sự nhầm lẫn, hoàn toàn sai. Chắc chắn suy nghĩ của mình đã lạc đường ở đâu đó rồi. Chắc chắc là như thế. Nó phải là như thế. Chỉ bởi vì cái này xảy ra nối tiếp với cái kia, không có nghĩa chúng có một mối quan hệ nguyên nhân và kết quả. Đúng thế. Nhưng... nhưng sự tò mò chắc chắn sẽ giết chết.. - KHÔNG, không, mình... _

Cánh cửa phòng vệ sinh bật mở và Ai bước ra trong bộ đồ ngủ. "Good night." Cô nói và bước lên cầu thang.

Whoa! Cô không định chờ cậu sao?

Dù sao đi nữa, thì... Conan quay trở lại với những ý nghĩ trong đầu mình khi cậu đang đánh răng. Ai đã nhắc tới sự trừng phạt khủng khiếp khi làm xáo trộn tới dòng chảy của thời gian- Cậu có thể hiểu được rằng, làm thế nào mà việc được nhìn thấy lại bố mẹ mình trong khi họ đã được xác nhận là đã chết, chính là một sự việc làm xáo trộn cái dòng chảy của thời gian đó. Nhưng nếu như Ai đã có nhắc tới, có giới thiệu qua cho cậu biết về hình phạt của những sự việc dường-như-không-có-quan-hệ-nguyên-nhân-và-kết-quả, thì...

Conan gãi đầu. Thì sao chứ? Rằng cô ấy có lẽ đã nên biết tất cả sự thật, tất cả sự thật liên quan tới những điều mà cô ấy đang thắc mắc, trong khi thực sự thì cô ấy lại không hề biết gì những điều đó? Có lẽ cô ấy đã biết sơ bộ, tổng quát về những hình phạt đó, chỉ là chưa tự áp dụng lên chính bản thân mình mà thôi. Tổng quát đối chọi lại với những chi tiết cụ thể.

Chàng thám tử trẻ tuổi thở dài. Nếu như tất cả những phỏng đoán của cậu là đúng, thì sẽ chẳng còn lâu nữa trước khi Ai có thể ráp nối tất cả những mảnh ghép lại với nhau. _Cô gái nhỏ đó_, Conan nghĩ buồn bã khi đang xúc miệng, _cũng sẽ lại có những hành động tồi tệ giống y như Ran khi cô ấy khám phá ra, khi tự đổ lỗi cho chính mình. _

Chờ đã. Vậy còn thứ thuốc APTX-4869 đó thì sao? Nó thực sự chính là một trong những cách làm xáo trộn thời gian. Conan lại nghĩ về mình. Chắc chắn là cậu đã mất rất nhiều thứ so với khi cậu còn là Shinichi Kudou, lúc cậu bị biến thành Edogawa Conan như thế này. Nhưng nếu không như vậy thì chắc chắn cậu đã không thể gặp được Ai. Conan nheo nheo mắt... Cậu đang rà soát lại tất cả những lần cậu biến trở lại hình dáng cũ, rồi lại thành Conan. Ý tưởng về sự trừng phạt đã bắt đầu hình thành trong đầu cậu.. Nhưng nó không mấy rõ ràng...

Mọi việc, giống như là một câu đố toán học với hai vòng tròn, mỗi vòng có một cái lỗ nhỏ, mà nhờ cái lỗ đó, hai vòng được đính chặt lại với nhau. Câu đố là phải tìm một cách nào đó để có thể vừa tháo được hai chiếc vòng ra, rồi lại đính nó lại như cũ, mà không làm biến dạng chiếc vòng, hay kéo và đẩy nó- câu đố đó, tất nhiên, sẽ dễ dàng giải được nếu như bạn tìm ra được kỹ thuật chính xác nhất. Hai cái lỗ nhỏ đó, nếu để ý thật kĩ, chúng thông qua nhau một cách rất thẳng hàng, khiến cho bạn có thể tháo, rồi lại đính nó lại dễ dàng mà không cần phải sử dụng bất cứ một lực nào, có một, và chỉ một cách đó mà thôi.

Có một cái gì đó đã cản trở Conan, cản trở cậu khỏi việc tìm kiếm cái sự liên kết thẳng hàng đó, để gắn kết hai cái vòng tròn riêng biệt lại với nhau.

"Tớ đi ngủ đây." Conan rên rỉ và bước lên lầu cùng với Ai. Thật ngạc nhiên, cô vẫn còn thức. Cô đang ngồi trên giường và nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.  
"Gì thế?" Cậu hỏi.

"Không có gì." Ai nói, đoạn tự quấn chăn xung quanh mình, trông cô như một con sâu bướm trong giai đoạn kén vậy, cô thả người xuống giường, mắt vẫn nhìn Conan. "Cậu sẽ không phiền nếu như tớ hét lên vào giữa đêm, đúng không?"

Conan nhướn lông mày lên. "Cậu hét sao? Vậy thì tớ cũng phải đi mộng du?"

"Điều đó không buồn cười chút nào đâu. Bây giờ tớ thực sự không dám nhắm mắt lại. Tớ chẳng biết là mình sẽ mơ gì tối nay nữa, hay là tối ngày mai. Chỉ cảm thấy là tớ nên nói với cậu."

"Đừng lo lắng quá!" Conan nói và tắt đèn đi, trèo lên giường, cố gắng thích nghi với bóng tối đang bao phủ xung quanh họ. "Tớ ở ngay đây, bất cứ khi nào cậu cần tớ." Conan nói với Ai, đôi mắt của cô vẫn gắng mở to trong bóng tối. "Đi ngủ đi nào."

Ai cắn môi. "Cậu nói đi, cho đến khi tớ ngủ." Ai gắng nhắm mắt lại, đôi chút lưỡng lự.

"Cậu là ai vậy? Một đứa trẻ àh?"

Cô lầm bầm. "Cậu cũng sẽ hành động như thế thôi! Nếu cậu tận mắt chứng kiến những gì xảy ra trong phòng thí nghiệm đó."

"Sinh nhật của cậu vào bao giờ?" Conan thay đổi chủ đề.

Mắt của Ai đột nhiên mở to ra, rồi lại đóng lại ngay lập tức. "Tớ sẽ không nói với cậu đâu."

"Tại sao không?"

"Vì tớ không muốn."

"Nhưng tớ sẽ tặng cậu quà kiểu gì nếu cậu không nói cho tớ biết chứ?"

"Hãy tặng tớ gấp đôi vào giáng sinh ấy."

"Nè, hai cái đó là hoàn toàn khác nhau đó!"

"Không. Đâu phải thế!"

"Sinh nhật, không bao giờ nên đối xử với nó như thể nó thuộc hàng top secrets vậy."

"Tại sao không?"

"Vì đó là một dịp vui vẻ, dịp mà người ta thường tổ chức tiệc vui."

"Một dịp vui vẻ?" Ai hỏi lại với một giọng cực trầm, mang chút hối tiếc, mắt cô mở to nhìn Conan.

Chết tiệt. Cậu hoàn toàn quên mất rằng, sinh nhật Ai (hay chính xác hơn là sinh nhật Shiho), chưa bao giờ là một niềm vui đối với cô cả.

Đợi đã. Vậy là cô ấy có biết? Phải chăng cô ấy vừa mới hiểu ra mọi thứ một cách nhanh chóng, hay là ngay từ đầu, cô ấy đã biết? Không, chắc chắn là cô ấy đang nghĩ về một cái gì đó khác.

"Uhm... vậy, tớ kể cho cậu nghe một câu chuyện về Dumbo nhé?"

"Dumbo? Dumbo là ai?"

Conan nhìn Ai đầy bất ngờ. Cậu định mở miệng ra mỉa mai cô, như cô vẫn làm với cậu mọi khi, nhưng miệng cậu ngậm chặt lại ngay lập tức, khi nhớ ra rằng, Ai thực sự không có một tuổi thơ như bao đứa trẻ khác. "Dumbo là một con voi biết bay, một nhân vật của Disney."

"Disney?" Vậy mà cô đã nghĩ là cậu ấy chẳng có ấn tượng tới bất cứ cái gì ngoài những vụ bí ấn. "Tớ đâu phải là trẻ con."

"Đó là một câu chuyện rất hay!"

"Được thôi. Kể đi nào." Ai vùi mình sâu hơn vào tấm chăn dày và nhắm chặt mắt lại.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa, có một con voi bé sống trong một rạp xiếc. Tên cậu ấy là Dumbo. Dumbo muốn được bay lên như những chú chim. Một lần nọ, cậu gặp được hai con quạ. Chúng lắng nghe giấc mơ của cậu và quyết định giúp đỡ cậu. Chúng đưa cho cậu một cái lông vũ màu đen, và nói rằng cái lông đó có một sức mạnh kỳ diệu, nếu cậu giữ cái lông đó ở mũi của mình, và đập tai mình cùng lúc, thì cậu sẽ bay được."

"Ngày hôm sau, cậu có một buổi biểu diễn. Cậu gắng giữ chặt chiếc lông ở mũi, và nhảy xuống từ một nơi rất cao, cố gắng đập đập tai của mình. Và tuyệt vời chưa, cậu đang bay. Đám đông bên dưới đang xem cậu biểu diễn liền đứng lên và cổ vũ cậu, chúc mừng cậu. Nhưng đột ngột, chiếc lông ở mũi cậu rơi ra, và bay nhẹ nhàng xuống mặt đất. Dumbo cũng vì thế mà rơi xuống. Nhưng đám đông ở dưới khuyên cậu nên tiếp tục đập đập tai của mình, và không được để mất đi sự tự tin. Cậu tin và họ và cố gắng thử. Và cậu đã bay được. Không cần nhờ tới chiếc lông vũ. Từ đó, cậu được biết tới với biệt danh chú voi biết bay, Dumbo. The end." Conan nhìn về phía giường Ai. "Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi tớ đọc chuyện này. Có lẽ tớ đã bỏ mất đi một vài đoạn, nhưng những gì căn bản thì vẫn còn đó. Cậu có thích không?"

Ai không trả lời. Cô đã ngủ rồi.

Conan cười và ngáp dài, chìm vào giấc ngủ của mình cũng nhanh như khi cậu quyết định kể cho câu nghe câu chuyện ấy vậy.

Đúng, đó là một câu chuyện rất hay. Nhưng trong thế giới thật, thì voi không hề biết bay.

Thật là tệ khi nó chỉ là một câu chuyện dành cho trẻ con. Conan cũng không thêm thắt cho nó bất kì một ý tưởng nào cả. Còn Ai thì không mấy quan tâm tới voi.

* * *

**Note:**

- Aeschylus(525 - 456TCN) là một nhà soạn kịch Hy Lạp. Ông được công nhận là cha đẻ của bi kịch hiện đại. Trong các tác phẩm của mình,Aeschylus thường sáng tác nhiều nhân vật trong các vở kịch để tạo sự mâu thuẫn giữa các nhân vật. Trong số khoảng 70 vở kịch viết bởi Aeschylus chỉ còn 7 tác phẩm là còn tồn tại cho đến ngày nay.

- Trong phần này, tất cả những chỗ Ran nhắc tới Conan, Mia đều dịch là cậu ấy, thay vì em ấy, để cho mọi người thấy rõ được sự hoài nghi đang ngày càng lớn lên trong Ran. Trong nguyên tác, tác giả cũng chỉ sử dụng ngôn ngữ TA đơn thuần là "he", "I", "you", "his"...

- Bản dịch này đã có chút sửa đổi, để cắt nghĩa và làm rõ hơn ý đồ của tác giả.. Ai không thích có thể xem lại tác phẩm gốc. Nguồn ở bên trên.

(*): Giọng nói của Cathy vọng về từ trong quá khứ và xuất hiện trong đầu Conan.


	16. Innamoramento

**Chap 16: Innamoramento **

(tiếng Ý_ tạm dịch: Yêu)

Gin tắt chiếc radio, đài vừa có thông báo về một vụ tai nạn xe hơi xảy ra ở gần đại sứ quán Mỹ. Đó là một tai nạn giao thông thảm khốc, hai chiếc xe ô tô đâm đầu vào nhau tại ngã tư; tất cả các hành khách và tài xế đều qua đời trước khi xe cấp cứu có thể tới nơi xảy ra tai nạn. Hiện tại, chưa có bất kỳ kết luận cụ thể nào về nguyên nhân gây ra tai nạn, mặc dù một số cảnh sát đã đưa ra giả thiết rằng, có thể một trong hai chiếc xe đã bị hỏng. Điều không may mắn, là một trong những nạn nhân là người đang được Đại sứ quán Mỹ bảo hộ và chăm sóc, nên một vụ tranh chấp lớn gần như là đã nổ ra giữa cảnh sát Nhật Bản với các viên chức cấp cao của chính phủ Mỹ, nhưng trước khi chính phủ Nhật can thiệp vào, thì phía bên Đại sứ quán đã quyết định rằng tai nạn xảy ra chỉ là chuyện ngẫu nhiên và quyết định không mổ xẻ vấn đề này nữa.

"Chúng ta nên làm gì bây giờ?" Vodka lên tiếng hỏi khi chiếc Porsche 356A dừng lại trước đèn đỏ. Giọng nói của hắn rất đơn giản, như thể cái câu hỏi của hắn chỉ cần một câu trả lời đơn giản vậy. Và, ngay lập tức, hắn hối hận vì đã hỏi như vậy, khi ánh mắt của Gin dần dần được thu hẹp lại, lườm hắn, những tia máu đỏ hiện lên lạnh lẽo.

Với điếu thuốc lá trên miệng, Gin hỏi. "Khi mày tìm thấy kho báu, thì mày sẽ làm gì?"

Mắt của Vodka mở to hết cỡ vì ngạc nhiên, ngạc nhiên vì ý nghĩa của câu hỏi, và ngạc nhiên cả vì đại ca của hắn đang hỏi ý kiến hắn. Nhưng rồi, hắn nhận ra rằng Gin không hề muốn hắn trả lời câu hỏi đó, và câu hỏi đó, chỉ là để tóm tắt ngắn gọn tình hình của họ hiện giờ, cả bên trong lẫn bên ngoài. "Sherry?", hắn hỏi để xác nhận lại câu trả lời.

Đèn đã chuyển sang màu xanh và Gin nhấn ga. "Tao không thể chờ đợi lâu hơn được nữa để nhìn thấy nó chìm trong đau đớn, nhưng-", anh nói thêm mà không tiếp tục. Khi chiếc Porsche chạy qua ngã tư tiếp theo, Vodka có thể nhận thấy khoảng tối đang bao phủ trên gương mặt của Gin. Đó có thể là do anh đang suy nghĩ về những cách để trừng phạt kẻ phản bội, nhưng cũng có thể, đó chỉ là một nỗi thất vọng lớn lao ẩn chứa sau chữ "nhưng." Sự im lặng bị xé toạc khi Gin cất lời. "Chúng ta đã quá ngây thơ khi nghĩ rằng ta chỉ có một kẻ phản bội để trừng phạt." Gin nói với giọng trầm và giận dữ.

Vodka gật đầu đồng ý. "Nhưng bọn chúng đều đã được chăm sóc hết rồi." Hắn chỉ ra. "Àh! Loại trừ Sherry. Nhưng anh đã biết rõ cô ta ở đâu rồi, phải không? Chúng ta có thể tới đó đêm nay."

Lại "nhưng" một lần nữa. Thật chẳng giống Gin chút nào, đã từ bao giờ anh trở nên do dự thế này, Vodka tự hỏi cái gì đang làm phiền anh. Phải chăng là cuộc hẹn sau bữa trưa giữa Boss và đại ca? Vermouth cũng có mặt ở đó, cùng với một số thành viên cấp cao khác. Vodka không chắc chắn về việc họ đã bàn luận những gì trong phòng, nhưng anh chắc chắn rằng, đã có một số sự xáo trộn xấu xí trong tổ chức. Vodka đoán rằng họ đã cãi nhau to về việc quyết định sẽ làm những gì tiếp theo. Họ chưa biết về sự tồn tại của Sherry vào lúc đó. Ít ra thì đó là những gì mà Vodka đã nghĩ.

"Tất cả mọi thứ đều sai lầm theo một cách chết tiệt." Gin lầm bầm trong một giọng nói mà đến cả Vodka cũng sợ khiếp vía. Họ đã đi qua nhà của tién sỹ Agasa, mà bản thân hai người họ đều không để ý.

Lẽ đương nhiên, là Vodka nghĩ rằng Gin đang nguyền rủa FBI, vì bởi vì đó là sự thật khi chẳng có một chút gì rõ ràng về việc ai- FBI hay Tổ chức- đang giữ thế bị động trong cuộc chiến này cả. The Boss đã tổ chức buổi họp mặt này vì sự cố xảy ra cuối tuần qua. Tuy nhiên, những gì Vodka chưa biết, đó chính là một số sự tráo đổi cay đắng trong buổi họp này chủ yếu là về kẻ phản bội, đặc biệt là về Sherry, mặc dù sự thật là họ đã tốn khá nhiều thời gian bàn bạc về việc phải làm tiếp theo vào ban đầu. Trước khi ai đó trong số những người được triệu tập đề cập tới Sherry. Và tất nhiên, Vodka cũng chưa biết, rằng, hai tiếng trước khi buổi họp bắt đầu, nội bộ đã lan truyền thông tin rằng FBI đang có kế hoạch bắt giữ tiến sỹ Agasa, việc này dẫn đến một loạt tiếng la hét, sự nghi ngờ, sự phẫn nộ, và sự suy đoán.

Không có nhiều người trong buổi họp mặt, nhưng cũng đủ để làm nên bạo động. Một số đã cảnh báo rằng tổ chức đã không quan tâm chặt chẽ tới FBI, khiến cho sự việc càng ngày càng trở nên khó khăn và khó xử, một số khác lại nói rằng tổ chức không cần quan tâm nhiều tới FBI nếu như họ nhìn thấy được đầu của Sherry, vì theo họ, lúc đó mọi việc sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Một số khác lại cố lái cuộc thảo luận đến những vụ bắt giữ khó hiểu của cảnh sát gần đây và ngay lập tức nhận được những phản hồi đầy lo lắng, một số còn lại thì lại hy vọng điên cuồng rằng một ai đó sẽ sắp xếp lại trật tự, nhưng rồi chính bản thân họ lại làm mất đi cái sự trật tự vốn có... Chẳng mất nhiều thời gian trước khi họ cãi nhau, ném những cái nhìn hình viên đạn vào mặt nhau, đổ lỗi cho nhau về những gì đã xảy ra...

Vì tất cả các loại lý do có thể có trên đời, và chỉ như thế thôi, những ý kiến trong Tổ chức đã bắt đầu bị chia rẽ, mặc dù ngay từ đầu chúng đã không có được sự đồng nhất. Và có lẽ, những gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo với tổ chức này rất dễ đoán. Sau tất cả, họ cũng chỉ là con người. Đồng thời, thật là kỳ lạ, khi những sự kiện khá nhỏ nhặt, mang tính thường nhật, chỉ là việc nó xảy đến nằm ngoài dự đoán của mọi người, lại được nâng cao lên tầm nguy hiểm như thế. Có lẽ, đó chính là những gì mà người ta luôn nói- họ là tạo vật của chúa trời, và cũng của quỷ dữ.

Và kể cả khi Vodka có biết những điều đó, thì hắn cũng chẳng thể làm được gì.

-0-

Oh! Thật là tuyệt vời làm sao! Đây là lần thứ hai cậu tỉnh dậy giữa đêm. Cuối cùng, bản thân cậu đành thừa nhận rằng, cậu chẳng có thể quay lại giấc ngủ của mình một cách dễ dàng, cậu mở mắt. 2h36, cậu nhìn đồng hồ điện tử ngay bên cạnh giường. Lần đầu tiên cậu thức giấc có lẽ là khoảng vài tiếng trước, hoặc có khi chỉ mấy phút trước, cậu không chắc chắn vì cậu còn chẳng thèm mở mắt ra nữa. Một giấc mơ đã làm cho giấc ngủ của cậu bị đứt quãng, và nó đã kích thích triệt để các tế bào não của cậu. Khoảng 2 tiếng sau, cậu đã tìm ra được những điều cậu muốn, và cậu lại thức dậy một lần nữa, nhưng lần này, là do cậu bị lạnh.

Vui mừng khi nhìn thấy giấc ngủ của Ai không bị xáo trộn bởi cậu hay bởi chính cô ấy- chưa bị thì đúng hơn, và cậu mong là nó sẽ giữ mãi như thế. Conan ngồi dậy, để lưng cậu có thể tựa vào thành giường và hướng mắt lên trần nhà. Đó là không phải là một cơn ác mộng, nhưng cũng không hẳn theo kiểu giấc mơ Tôi-đang-bay! (giấc mơ hạnh phúc). Nó chỉ là, nó rất... khó chịu! Và khó hiểu. Bây giờ, khi cậu cố nhớ lại nội dung của giấc mơ, cậu phát hiện ra rằng cậu chẳng nhớ gì về nó cả, ngoại trừ một vài câu nói xuất hiện trong giấc mơ, và bao trùm lên nó là cảm giác phiền toái. Và điều này lại càng làm cậu thêm khó chịu.

Sau khi dành ra thêm một chút thời gian cố nhớ lại giấc mơ, nhận ra thêm được rằng trong giấc mơ cậu có sự xuất hiện của Ai, Choi, và cả Sharon, cậu bỏ cuộc. Giấc mơ khác hoàn toàn với một vụ án giết người. Có một chút hình ảnh mờ mờ trong đó, và Conan nghĩ rằng đó có thể là Ran, nhưng rồi cậu xua tay khi nghĩ rằng cậu có thể bị nhầm lẫn khi những kí ức từ não bộ của cậu bị trộn lẫn với giấc mơ. Nếu không có Ran, thì tất cả những người khác cậu mơ thấy chỉ là người ở trong tổ chức, và thật là điên cuồng khi nghĩ tới điều đó. Ít ra là vào bây giờ.

Trước khi cậu bị thu nhỏ, cậu đã từng có một giấc mơ về toán học, giấc mơ đó đã giúp cậu nhớ lại được một công thức cũ mà cậu đã quên, mặc dù những sự liên kết logic trong giấc mơ đó hoàn toàn sai. Ai mà biết được rằng một thứ không đúng lại giúp cậu hiểu được một thứ đúng mà không làm cho nó rắc rối thêm.

Một điều kỳ diệu, Conan cười trước ý nghĩ đó, giống như là một trò đùa vậy. Điều kì diệu. Nụ cười của cậu biến mất, và cậu nhìn vào Ai, tư thế ngủ của cô không hề thay đổi kể từ lần cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy cô- gương mặt cô hướng vào cậu, như thể đang tìm kiếm một sự an ủi. Cậu không thể nhớ được những gì Choi hay Sharon đã nói trong giấc mơ, nhưng cậu nhớ rõ lời nói có phần buồn bã của Ai rằng cô cũng chỉ là một con người, và lời nói chắc nịch của cậu khi an ủi cô rằng trong một đời người, ai cũng phạm sai lầm ít nhất là một lần.

Cậu tự hỏi phải chăng điều đó làm cậu yêu cô. Cho tới tận bây giờ, cậu chưa bao giờ coi nó như một ý nghĩ nghiêm túc. Chưa bao giờ, cậu nghĩ, ý nghĩ tại sao đó xuất hiện trong đầu cậu. Và ngay cả bây giờ, nó cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì nữa. Buồn cười thật, cậu nghĩ, cái "tại sao" đó không cần có câu trả lời. Nếu là trong những trường hợp khác, cậu sẽ cố gắng tìm hiểu cho ra ngọn ngành cái chữ "tại sao" đó để hiểu vấn đề kỹ càng hơn. Tất nhiên, là không phải lý do nào cũng là câu trả lời, nhưng chỉ cần cố gắng...

Cau mày, Conan hạ mình xuống, vùi mình vào trong chăn và nhắm chặt mắt lại, cố thả lỏng và làm đầu óc trống rỗng để quay trở lại với giấc ngủ. Để cậu không còn phải suy nghĩ về những điều vớ vẩn nữa. Yêu một ai đó đâu có cần lý do, cậu tự nói với chính mình.

Tiếng bíp đinh tai nhức óc từ chiếc đồng hồ báo thức điện tử (mà trước đó đã hơn một lần đe dọa màng nhĩ của Ai) dựng Conan dậy và tặng thêm cho cậu một cơn đau đầu như búa bổ. Rên rỉ, cậu chậm rãi mở mắt, tay thì cuống cuồng đập tới tấp vào chiếc đồng hồ, cậu dò dẫm nó một lúc lâu trước khi có thể tìm thấy được nút bấm chính xác để tắt nó đi. Tại sao Ai lại không bao giờ đề cập tới những vấn đề kinh khủng như thế này cơ chứ? Conan định quay người lại nhìn chằm chằm, với một chút nhăn nhó khó chịu mỗi buổi sáng sớm, vào Ai trước khi nhận ra rằng giường của cô hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Bình tĩnh nào, cậu dặn dò chính bản thân mình, giờ thì cậu đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Từ chiếc giường hoàn toàn gọn gàng, cho đến mùi hương café thoảng bay trong buổi sớm, cậu đi đến kết luận rằng, Ai có lẽ đang thưởng thức một bữa sáng yên bình ở dưới nhà. Thậm chí, có khi cô ấy còn đang cười thầm vì cái sự bất hạnh của cậu khi bị bỏ lại một mình với cái đồng hồ đáng nguyền rủa đó.

Giống y như những gì cậu mong đợi, cậu tìm thấy cô ấy ở dưới phòng ăn sau khi cậu đã ăn vận chỉnh tề và dò dẫm bước xuống cầu thang. Lưng cô quay ngược lại với phía cậu đang đứng khi cậu đi xuống, cô gối đầu trên cánh tay mình, hoàn toàn yên bình, như thể cô đang ngủ vậy. Cốc cà phê đặt ngay bên cạnh khuỷu tay cô không có một chút khói bốc lên, hoặc là cô đã uống xong cốc café của mình, hoặc là nó đã nguội lạnh. Cậu trèo lên chiếc ghế, di chuyển sang hướng bên kia, tất cả chỉ để phát hiện ra rằng cô vẫn còn thức. Mắt họ chạm nhau, sự tò mò đã ngay lập tức thay thế cái nhìn sâu thăm thẳm vào hư không trong mắt cô trước đó, và ngay lập tức, cậu bị thu hút.

"Cậu đang suy nghĩ." Chàng thám tử trẻ tuổi nói sau khi quan sát, mắt vẫn không rời cô.

Không chút ngập ngừng, nữ khoa học trẻ tuổi ngả người vào thành ghế, hai tay đặt gọn trên lòng, và trả lời với một giọng không khác giọng điệu của chàng thám tử là mấy. "Cậu đã chết lạnh đêm qua."

Ý thức chống lại sự mỉa mai không rõ ràng đó lập tức dấy lên trong đầu cậu, nâng cao cằm mình một chút, phản bác lại để làm cho mọi thứ hiển nhiên hơn, "Tớ đã tự kiếm cho mình một cái chăn khác." Cậu nói trịnh trọng như thể đây là chiến thắng lớn nhất của đời cậu vậy. Và ngay sau đó, cơn dị ứng xông lên mũi, cậu hắt hơi thật mạnh.

"Muốn tớ lấy cho cậu chút thuốc không?" Cậu mơ hồ nghe Ai nói, trong khi đầu óc cậu còn đang hỗn loạn bởi ý nghĩ cậu không thể tự mình cản nổi một cơn hắt xì. Bao che nó bằng một cái ngáp dài, cố gắng chèn ép nó xuống dưới đáy cổ họng và đáy mũi, bất kỳ thứ gì cũng được! Hơn nữa, cậu để ý cô bạn mình kỹ hơn, giọng điệu trầm trầm đó, cùng với sự thiếu vắng của nụ cười mỉa mai quen thuộc khiến cậu giật mình. Trông cô thực sự nghiêm túc.

"Không, cám ơn."

Ai nhấc chiếc cốc của cô lên và nhún vai. "Tùy cậu thôi." Cô uống nốt những giọt cuối cùng trong chiếc cốc café đã lạnh và đi vào trong bếp, trong khi Conan thì cật lực xì mũi mình. Cô quay lại với một cốc nước và một viên thuốc, duỗi dài cánh tay của mình để đưa nó cho Conan. "Đừng để bị ốm."

Conan khịt mũi, nhưng cậu lại nuốt viên thuốc một cách vâng lời. Cậu đang trở thành Ran đó, lời nói đó đã ở đầu lưỡi cậu, nhưng rồi cậu quyết định nuốt nó trở lại. "Cậu cũngg làm đồ ăn sáng cho cả tớ nữa hả?" Cậu nói một cách hy vọng và phấn khởi khi nhìn Ai ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu.

"Tại sao tớ lại phải làm thế? Và điều gì khiến cậu nghĩ rằng tớ đã ăn rồi?"

Ngạc nhiên, mắt Conan mở to. "Cậu chưa ăn?" Cậu nghĩ về nó và cuối cùng thấy khá hợp lý khi một người bình thường uống café trước khi ăn một bữa sáng theo đúng nghĩ của nó. Để có thể làm việc với một đầu óc sảng khoái, và tỉnh táo. "Vậy cậu đã làm gì?" Conan hỏi trong tò mò, và phần nào cũng để bào chữa cho sự ngượng nghịu của mình khi vội vàng đưa ra kết luận rằng Ai đã ăn sáng.

"Suy nghĩ chăng?" Ai gợi ý với đôi mày khẽ nhếch lên.

Tò mò đã lên đến đỉnh điểm, Conan hỏi. "Vậy cậu dậy vào lúc mấy giờ?"

"Tầm 5 a.m"

Conan liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường và rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào Ai. Cậu biết rằng cậu có thể dành hàng tiếng đồng hồ để suy nghĩ về những vụ án, nhưng còn cô, thì cô nghĩ về cái gì? Cậu hỏi Ai.

"Không có gì là quan trọng đối với cậu cả."

Đã biết trước câu trả lời, Conan lưu giữ lại nó trong đầu, rồi cậu tiếp tục ghi nhận thấy ánh mắt Ai vẫn đang khóa chặt với cậu, cậu không thể hiểu được cô nghĩ gì. "Có vẻ như dạo gần đây, cậu bắt đầu có thói quen nghiền ngẫm." Cậu nhận xét, giả vờ như không nhận ra những gì cô đang cố muốn làm cho cậu không nhận ra, nhưng cẩn thận để không làm trò quá lố. Hơn nữa, suy nghĩ đâu phải là một tội ác. Tại sao nó lại gây khó khăn cho cậu được? Cậu thay đổi chủ đề.

Không có gì quan trọng đối với cậu cả. Ai nhắc lại câu nói này một lần nữa trong đầu mình. Chưa có.

-0-

Trong giờ nghỉ giải lao, đội thám tử nhí tập trung tại một chiếc bàn, và nửa mơ mộng, nửa thích thú ngắm nhìn cái tờ giấy có kích cỡ bé tí bằng cái card, với bốn vòng tròn được vẽ tại cuối mỗi góc tờ giấy. Genta là chủ nhân của tờ giấy đó, và phải mất một lúc, cậu mới giải thích được cho hai đứa trẻ kia hiểu rằng cậu muốn chúng làm gì với tờ giấy đó. Cuối cùng, Mitsuhiko đã dùng "ý nghĩa nghệ thuật" để gọi cái mục đích chính của họ khi nhìn vào tờ giấy này.

"Kể cả khi đã gọi như vậy, tất cả những gì tớ thấy chỉ là bốn vòng tròn," Mitsuhiko nói, khoanh hai tay và lông mày thì nhíu lại.

"Sử dụng trí tưởng tượng của cậu đi!" Genta nhấn mạnh với vẻ kiêu ngạo, giống hệt như lúc cậu đưa ra tờ giấy này. Nhưng có vẻ, cậu đang dần mất hết kiên nhẫn.

Nhớ lại tình yêu của Genta với thức ăn, Ayumi đề nghị một cách rụt rè, "Bánh kếp chăng?"

Genta lắc đầu, "Nhìn vào phía sau của bức tranh đi. Không phải như thế chứ!" Cậu hét lên khi nhìn thấy Ayumi trèo lên bàn để dò xét mặt sau của bức tranh.

Mitsuhiko nhìn Genta một cách thận trọng. "Tớ nghĩ, chắc có lẽ cậu không định dùng cái gợi ý "rửa mặt khi đang nằm xuống" đâu nhỉ? Ý tưởng đó thuộc về Haibara-san!" Có nghĩa là, Mitsuhiko đang nhắc Genta về kho báu mà Ai đã giúp đỡ tiến sỹ Agasa, đưa ra một câu đố mà làm khó cả Conan trong một thời gian dài.

"Tất nhiên là không phải rồi!" Genta hét lên đầy phẫn nộ, niềm kiêu hãnh của cậu dần bị tổn thương. "Những gì tớ muốn nói là cậu phải nhìn ra đằng sau, nhưng không phải thực sự là đằng sau, để nhìn ra cái đằng sau thực sự- Ý tớ là, thực sự..."

Khó hiểu, hai đứa trẻ nhìn chằm chằm vào Genta trong khi cậu ra đang ấp úng như gà mắc tóc, khi cố gắng chuyển tải tất cả những ý nghĩ trong đầu thành lời nói.

"Tớ nghĩ rằng tất cả những gì cậu ấy muốn nói là cậu nên nghĩ xa hơn những gì mà cậu đang nhìn thấy." Conan nói, bước tới bên cạnh bàn, và cúi xuống nhìn mẩu giấy đó, lờ đi vẻ mặt đầy vui sướng vì biết ơn của Genta.

"Cậu đã tìm ra ý nghĩa nghệ thuật của tờ giấy này chưa, Conan-kun?" Ayumi hỏi.

Chàng thám tử trẻ nhìn lên, thoáng chút kinh ngạc, "Nghệ thuật?"

Cả ba đứa trẻ gật đầu.

Mắt hơi co giật, Conan cúi xuống nhìn tờ giấy một lần nữa. Bốn vòng tròn, mỗi cái có đường kính khoảng 1cm, mỗi cái ở một góc của tờ giấy hình chữ nhật nhưng không có cái nào chạm vào mép tờ giấy. Làm sao mà nó có thể gọi là nghệ thuật được? "Ah! Chắc chắn là như vậy rồi!" Cậu đập tay mình và nhìn lên, làm cho hai đứa trẻ giật mình và nhìn nhau đầy cảnh giác. "Hình tròn là những hình hoàn hảo nhất nhưng cũng bất thường nhất! Một trong những hằng số quan trọng nhất, pi ( số Pi: 3.14159265), là từ vòng tròn mà ra..." Và cứ thế cậu tiếp tục, nói cho ba đứa trẻ bảy tuổi biết tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ ra về đường tròn, cậu chỉ dừng lại khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt ngạc nhiên xen lẫn sự trống rỗng của chúng, nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu với vẻ mặt không hiểu nổi. Hắng giọng, cậu nói. "Tớ đã đoán sai, phải không?"

Genta từ từ gật đầu.

Aiyumi lấy lại tinh thần gần như ngay lập tức. "Ai-chan!" cô gọi to ngay khi cô tia được cô bé tóc màu nâu đỏ đang từ từ tiến vào lớp, từ bất cứ nơi nào mà cô bé vừa đi ra. "Lại đây nào!" Vẫy gọi Ai với đôi tay của mình, Ayumi nhảy vội khỏi ghế, chạy tới bên cạnh Ai, và kéo cô bé về phía cả nhóm đang ngồi. Tay Ayumi vẫn đang giữ chặt cánh tay Ai, cô cầm lấy mảnh giấy, đưa nó cho Ai xem, và cùng nghiên cứu với cô ấy.

"Chúng ta phải tìm một cái gì đó được gọi là "hàm ý nghệ thuật" trong đó," Conan giải thích, nhấn mạnh chữ "nghệ thuật", và khoanh tay lại, như thế cậu đang chuẩn bị tư thế sẵn sàng để "giải quyết" Ai nếu như cô đoán đúng được ý nghĩa của cái tờ giấy này.

"Tớ không phải là một người yêu nghệ thuật," Ai nói rất rõ ràng và ném tờ giấy trở lại trên mặt bàn, hơn nữa, hành động này của cô còn có thể cứu được cô khỏi khoảnh khắc khó xử khi cô đưa ra câu trả lời, cho dù nó có đúng hay là sai.

Rên rỉ, Ayumi giữ thật chặt lấy cánh tay Ai, vẻ mặt cô bé như thể cô đang dọa Ai rằng cô sẽ khóc nếu Ai cứ tiếp tục giữ thái độ đó. Nhưng, trước khi Ai nghĩ ra được câu trả lời phù hợp, Ayumi đã lên tiếng trước, nghẹn ngào trong nước mắt, "Cậu thực sự không muốn giúp bọn tớ sao?"

Mitsuhiko và Genta nhìn nhau.

"Tớ", Ai vật lộn với câu trả lời, nhưng cuối cùng, cô cũng đành nói, "không thể giúp được."

Conan cười khẩy, đây là điều Ai đang cố gắng sao không cho nó xảy ra.

Đột ngột buông tay Ai ra, Ayumi chạy về bạn và khóc nấc lên. "Đến cả Ai- chan cũng đâu có biết câu trả lời. Genta-kun, chắc cậu cũng chẳng biết đâu."

"Tất nhiên là tớ biết rồi!"

"Vậy nói cho bọn tớ biết đi!"

Những tiếng nói to của ba đứa trẻ bắt đầu thu hút sự chú ý của những đứa trẻ khác, và chúng từ từ vây quanh chiếc bàn để đưa ra những ý kiến khác nhau: bánh quy, bóng đèn hình tròn, nắp chai, CDs, cúc áo, một cái ô tô nhìn từ đằng sau... Ai và Conan lắng nghe, trong mệt mỏi, hàng tấn câu trả lời với trăm sự biểu đạt khác nhau. Chắc chắn, là có ai đó đã trả lời đúng.

"Đó là một con voi đang nằm nghỉ ngơi trên lưng của chính mình, với bốn chân được duỗi thẳng. Những cái vòng tròn chính là mặt đáy của bốn cái chân của nó." Genta hét lên, đầu hàng trước những màn cãi nhau và xô đẩy của bọn trẻ.

Một giây im lặng trôi qua trước khi hàng loạt những âm thanh, những tiếng nói khác nhau ùa đến như ong vỡ tổ. Một số nói rằng con voi đó chắc chắn đang nằm thả nổi trên mặt nước, một số khác lại tuyên bố rằng chúng đã biết câu trả lời từ trước.

"Vậy đó là hàm ý nghệ thuật của bức tranh này?" Conan nói thẳng thừng. "Chắc chắn tớ sẽ chẳng bao giờ đoán ra được."

Ai không nói bất cứ một lời bình luận nào.

"Đi ra ngoài đi!" Conan nói và nắm lấy tay Ai, đưa cô ra ngoài, nơi họ chọn một chỗ ngồi khá thoải mái trên những bậc thanh gần cửa phòng học, họ thong thả nhìn những đứa trẻ khác nô đùa, chạy nhảy, đuổi bắt lấy nhau trên sân trường.

"Cậu nên học cách trân trọng những khoảnh khắc như thế này." Ai nói, bắt chước gương mặt bực tức của Conan vì những lời mỉa mai của cô dành cho cậu. "Chắc chắn cậu sẽ quay về nơi đó-" Ai chỉ tay về phía trường Trung học Teitan.. "vào một lúc nào đó trong tuần sau."

Chàng thám tử bị thu nhỏ nhìn chằm chằm vào Ai, như thể cô vừa mọc ra một cái đầu nữa vậy. "Thuốc giải độc? Nhưng...nh... nhưng tuần sau?"

"Nếu như nó không gặp bất cứ một sự gián đoạn nào." Ai sửa đổi.

"Đúng. Nhưng.. tớ tưởng cậu cần rất nhiều thời gian để làm các thí nghiệm kiểm tra! V.. và..."

"Nghe này. Các thí nghiệm kiểm tra sẽ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì nếu như thuốc giải độc hoàn toàn có hiệu quả, bởi vì lúc đó, cậu sẽ phải theo dõi tình trạng sức khỏe của một con chuột trong một thời gian tương đương với chính quỹ thời gian của cuộc đời nó. Nếu như con chuột không chết trong vòng 24h đồng hồ, tớ sẽ đưa cho cậu thuốc giải độc, và cậu sẽ có toàn quyền quyết định với nó. Đừng quên rằng, cậu có tất cả mọi lý do để nói "không". Tất nhiên, tớ có thể kéo dài thời gian kiểm tra lên hai tuần."

"Tớ tin cậu." Conan nói nhẹ nhàng nhưng đầy cương quyết, biết chắc Ai đang hướng chủ đề tới đâu.

Một thứ gì đó trong suy nghĩ của Ai đã được giải quyết. Cô cười nhưng nhanh chóng biến nó thành một cái cười khẩy. "Dù sao thì, tất cả các dữ liệu đều thuộc về Catherine Choi."

"Bây giờ thì những gì cậu vừa nói hoàn toàn chẳng hay chút nào hết. Tại sao cậu không làm lại tất cả mọi thứ? Ai?" cậu nói với vẻ nghiêm túc hơi hài hước, trong thâm tâm không hiểu tại sao cậu lại coi chuyện này như một trò đùa. Có lẽ, lý do chính là cái giọng điệu hung hăng của Choi khi cô quả quyết với cậu cô là một bác sỹ, nhưng.. chuyện đó đã xảy ra vào bao giờ?

"24h hay 2 tuần?"

"Gì cơ? Oh!" Conan ngừng lại và xem xét. Cân nhắc lại những gì đã xảy ra với Galatea, nhưng trở lại làm người lớn cũng là một việc khẩn cấp. "24h." Cuối cùng, cậu lên tiếng, rồi lại giật mình nhận ra câu nói đó Ai sẽ hiểu như thế nào. Nhưng khi cậu nhìn cô, trong mắt cô chỉ hiển thị sự đồng tình. Có thể cậu đã nghĩ quá nhiều. Đầu nặng trình trịch, cậu đặt bàn tay lên trán của mình và nhắm chặt mắt lại. Là một thám tử, cậu suốt ngày phải đau đầu vì những vụ án, nhưng, cậu bắt đầu nhận ra rằng, Tổ chức áo đen này hút nhiều năng lượng của cậu hơn tất cả các vụ án khác cộng lại. Thật nực cười. Trước kia đâu có như thế chứ.

"Cậu có sao không? Có bị cảm lạnh không?" Ai hỏi và kéo bàn tay Conan ra khỏi trán cậu và thay thế bằng bàn tay mình để kiểm tra nhiệt độ. "Không có dấu hiệu của sốt.."

"Tớ ổn." Cậu vừa dứt câu thì tiếng chuông vào lớp reo vang. Những đứa trẻ trên sân trường vội vã chạy vào lớp học. "Thật sự là như thế"

-0-

"Cậu có chắc là cậu ổn không?" Ai khỏi khi họ đang bước ra khỏi cổng trường. Nhóm thám tử nhí đi trước, chuyện trò vui vẻ. "Kể từ lúc ấy, trông cậu có vẻ mệt."

"Kì lạ thế là đủ, cậu có vẻ vẫn ổn," Conan khô khan đáp lại. "Sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra, ý tớ là thế"

"Tớ biết. Này, đừng nói là _cậu_đêm qua không ngủ được nhé."

"Không! Tớ chỉ-đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, như cậu thôi!" Cậu lấy gói khăn giấy ra và xì mũi.

"Thấy chưa?"

"Tớ bị dị ứng mà, có phải cảm đâu."

"Dị ứng với cái gì? Lá rụng à?"

"Ừ, sao không?"

"Cậu cảm thấy nhục khi mà thú nhận rằng mình bị cảm sao?"

"Không phải là 'nhục'. Chỉ là 'tớ không bị cảm'! Tớ còn không ho, vì khóc quá nhièu!" Đó là sự thật.

"Hai cậu lại cãi nhau rồi," Ayumi lặng lẽ quan sát. Cho tới khi ấy, Ai và Conan mới nhận ra nhóm thám tử nhí đã nhìn 2 người một lúc rồi.

"Nói với bạn ấy đi," Ai chỉ về phía Conan với 3 đứa nhóc trước mặt, "điều mà bạn ấy phải làm khi bị cảm."

"Uống thuốc."

"Uống nhiều nước."

"Và nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ."

"Đúng thế. Cậu,"Ai quay sang Conan và yêu cầu, "sẽ về nhà làm những việc mà các bạn ấy vừa nói và không được hoãn lại." Cô khoanh tay lại và lườm Conan một cái nhìn rõ ràng cho biết, cuộc bàn luận kết thúc. Đừng có ốm nặng quá đấy.

Conan càu nhàu dưới hơi thở.

"Khi nào _bọn mình _mới về nhà?" Mitsu hỏi, hơi lúng túng

Hai người lớn bị teo nhỏ nhìn 3 đứa nhóc. Cả hai đã mong đợi điều này sẽ tới một ngày nào đó, vậy có lẽ chính là lúc này. Conan nắm lấy tay Ai như một tín hiệu hợp tác.

"Các cậu có nhớ người bạn của giáo sư hôm trước không?" Conan nhẹ nhàng bắt đầu trong khi Ai cố gắng cười tươi nhất có thể. "Họ rủ giáo sư đi cùng trong một chuyến đi. Nên bác ấy sẽ không về trong một khoảng thời gian."

"Bác ấy lại đi sao?" Genta khóc, khó chịu. "Lần này bác ấy đi đâu?"

"Ờ, là Hokkaido." Conan nói bừa ra. "Họ mới đi sáng nay."

"Hokkaido…Khá là xa đấy-từ từ. Haibara-san sẽ sống một mình sao?" Mitsu hỏi, hơi sợ.

"Không. Tớ sang ở cùng với bạn ấy. Chị Ran đồng ý rồi." Conan hơi rúm người lại khi nghĩ tới điều này. Và ý nghĩ tiếp theo, là mong rằng bọn nhóc thám tử nhí sẽ giữ kín chuyện này sau hôm nay. Mà có vẻ là không như vậy. "Bọn tớ sẽ ổn thôi. Dù sao cũng có anh Shinichi chăm sóc cho bọn tớ mà."

"Anh Shinichi? Ai thế?" Genta hỏi.

"Là cái anh mà sống trong căn nhà ma ám ở cạnh nhà giáo sư ấy," Mitsu nói.

"À, tớ nhớ ra rồi," Genta nói vẻ suy ngẫm. "Anh ấy rất thân thiện. Thân thiện tới mức đáng sợ ấy. Và điều đó rất đáng nghi. Có lẽ chúng ta thử đi điều tra anh ấy đi."

"Này!" Conan hét lên nhưng đã nhận ra sự sai lầm của cậu. "Ý tớ là, bọn tớ đi xuống phố này, và các cậu đi xuống phố kia, đúng không? Vậy nên hẹn gặp ngày mai và các cậu đi thẳng về nhà luôn đi, thế nhé?"

Bọn nhóc có vẻ hơi do dự, nhưng cuối cùng cũng nghe theo và đi về, lại tiếp tục trò chuyện cùng nhau.

"Về nhà à? Tớ không tin là cậu lại nói thế được," Ai nhẹ nhàng nói.

Conan nắm chặt tay Ai và nắm chặt dần hơi khi họ lặng lẽ bước xuống phố. Cậu cũng cảnh giác rằng Ai đang không tự mắng nhiếc mình vì đã lỡ miệng nói ra dẫn tới tất cả những rắc rối làm cho 3 đứa nhóc kia tò mò. Cậu biết là rất khó khăn với cô để có thể về-nhà. Cậu đang nghĩ xem định nói gì, nhưng Ai lại mở lời trước.

"Cậu có thể chứng minh bác ấy vô tội, đúng không?"Ai hỏi.

Conan quay lại và nhìn Ai. Sau một phút im lặng, điều khiến cho Ai cảm thấy hơi lo lắng, cậu hỏi, "Đó có phải là lí do vì sao cậu muốn đưa tớ trở lại làm Shinichi?"

Một chút tạm dừng. "Tớ không biết điều gì có thể xảy ra nếu cậu uống thuốc giải khi cậu đang ốm. Nó có thể giết cậu. Cho nên, suy nghĩ kĩ đi. Sẽ rất thô lỗ nếu cậu làm hỏng sản phẩm của tớ chỉ bởi vì một cơn cảm cúm vớ vẩn của cậu."

Conan chớp mắt khi nghe thấy câu trả lời lạ kì, cậu hiểu vì sao cô không muốn cậu ốm nhưng vẫn không thể hiểu vì sao cô lại tránh câu hỏi của cậu. Có lẽ cũng nên đổi sang chủ đề khác. "Gì cơ? Vậy ra là cậu không hề quan tâm tới sức khoẻ của tớ sao? Chán nhỉ." Cậu nắm lấy tay cô và tiếp tục bước đi. "Và tớ đâu có bị cảm!"

"Nếu cậu muốn chết, dưới bàn tay người khác. Không phải tớ, thì cảm ơn rất nhiều nhé."

"À, nhưng nếu chết dưới tay người tớ yêu thì cũng có thể coi là một vinh dự đấy chứ, tớ đoán vậy."

Ai ngac nhiên nhìn cậu thám tử. "Tớ thấy là cơn cảm đã đánh bại Óc Suy Luận Bình Thường của Kudo ra khỏi cậu rồi."

Conan mỉm cười, mặc dù phần nào cũng đã phải chấp nhận như Ai đã khẳng định là cậu đang bị bệnh. "Vậy thì bây giờ tớ là ai?"

"Nếu tớ biết rằng cậu là ai, chẳng phải tớ là cậu sao?"

Ai dường nhu hơi chùn bước lại và chưa cảm thấy dễ chịu gì với câu hỏi. "Một người với tay phải và tay trái. Sẽ dễ dàng làm mọi việc hơn với cả 2 tay."

Conan nhìn cô, bối rối hỏi. "Chẳng phải cậu được sinh ra với 2 bàn tay -một trái và một phải sao?"

"Đúng. Và cậu cũng vậy." Ai mỉm cười. "Cậu nên thực sự học cách sử dụng cả 2 tay, thay vì chỉ dựa dẫm vào một tay quá nhiều."

"Sẽ rất thô lỗ nếu tớ không làm vậy sao?" Conan hỏi, như một lời thách thức, trong khi vẫn đang cố tìm hiểu xem Ai nói vậy là có ý gì.

"Chỉ là rất thô lỗ với chính bản thân cậu thôi," Ai trả lời đơn giản.

-0-

Cầm một cốc nước ấm trên tay, Ai hướng về phía chiếc giường, tay kia cầm thuốc, và đưa cả 2 cho Conan, người đang thở dài và biết rằng muốn cãi lại cũng chẳng thể làm gì. Cậu gần như muốn nói, Vâng, thưa mẹ. Và, hừm, ai biết được đấy? Có lẽ thuốc sẽ giúp cậu làm giảm cơn đau đầu mà cậu phải chịu suốt cả một ngày vừa qua.

"Cậu ngủ đi. Tớ sẽ vào phòng thí nghiệm." Ai đưa tay lấy chiếc cốc từ tay Conan và quay lại bước ra.

"Cần giúp gì không? Ý tớ là, với việc nghiên cứu."

"Tớ bảo _đi ngủ._"

"Được rồi. Haiz. Ngủ-ủ-ủ-ủ." Cậu đảo mắt, tránh nhìn đôi mắt đang tức tối nhìn mình. Sau khi đá đôi dép ra, cậu nhảy lên giường, nhẹ nhõm rằng Ai không làm phiền nữa. Cậu đã mệt mỏi hơn cậu tưởng, và cậu nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ trước khi Ai quay lại từ nhà bếp để kiểm tra cậu. Cô ngồi một lúc, lặng lẽ nhìn cậu, trước khi quyết định tiếp tục quay lại làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm.

-o-

Hôm sau, cậu đã khá hơn. Nhưng mà vẫn còn ngạt mũi, thế cũng không tệ lắm, và cậu trông không mệt mỏi. Ai cho rằng đó là nhờ tác dụng của thuốc, trong khi Conan vẫn hoài nghi. Cậu cho rằng là nhờ có giấc ngủ ngon, với ý nửa trái lại Ai khi cậu nói với cô, nhưng đã bị ép nói ra giấc mơ mà-có vẻ, cô thêm vào-đã làm cô tỉnh giấc vào đêm hôm trước.

Mọi chuyện ở trường đều ổn. Tương đối là vậy. Muốn gặp anh Shinichi sau giờ học, nhóm thám tử nhí đi theo Conan và Ai bất ngờ và sang nhà giáo sư chơi một lúc. Hơi mất công, nhưng bọn nhóc cũng chấp nhận lời giải thích của Conan rằng một thám tử rất bận rộn không có thể chăm sóc được hai đứa nhóc mà không cần xuất hiện thường xuyên. Dù vậy, bọn nhóc muốn được cùng ở lại xem 1 tập Kamen Yaiba cùng nhau trước khi về. Nhưng 1 tập thành 2 tập, rồi 4 tập,…

"Đôi khi, tớ thực sự nghĩ rằng bọn nhóc định làm gì đấy." Conan thở dài sau khi chào tạm biệt bọn nhóc và ra ngoài ban công cùng Ai.

"Cậu có bao giờ định nói với bọn nhóc sự thật? Về bất cứ cái gì?" Ai hỏi, bước vào bếp, chuẩn bị làm bữa tối.

Conan dựa vai vào tủ bếp, tay đút trong túi áo, và suy nghĩ một lúc. Cậu nhún vao. "Tớ không biết. Nhưng tớ có cảm giác rằng chúng sẽ phát hiện ra, không cách này thì cách khác."

Ở ngoài, nhóm thám tử nhí đi chậm rãi xa dần nhà giáo sư Agasa. Cảm thấy như sẽ trộm cái gì đó, Ayumi nhìn xuống chiếc huy hiệu thám tử trong tay và liếc nhìn về phía ngôi nhà. Cô đã ăn trộm 1 thứ: thông tin mà cô, Mitsu và Genta không hiểu được.

Đó là huy hiệu của cô, cô lén bỏ nó vào túi áo Ai hôm trước. Nó đã ở đó từ cuộc bàn luận về những bức tranh với các ý nghĩa nghệ thuật, cho tới khi cô lấy lại nó khi xem tập Yaiba đầu tiên. Và đúng vậy, nhóm thám tử nhí đã nghe được gần hết cuộc hội thoại của Ai và Conan khi Ai đang mặc áo khoác và cả 2 đang không chú ý. Nếu không phải là cảm giác tội lỗi cứ bao trùm lấy Ayumi, cả 3 đã có thể nghe được nhiều hơn. Từ chiếc huy hiệu ban đầu chỉ để kiểm tra lại mối quan hệ giữa Conan và Ai. Nếu họ chỉ gặp khó khăn với kế hoạch đối mặt trực tiếp đầu tiên…Ayumi suýt khóc, và cô cũng không hiểu tại sao.

Thứ 5 đến rồi đi, yên lặng hơn mọi khi. Cả 3 đều đang có điều suy tư lúc này, Conan nghĩ vậy, thoát khỏi sự băn khoăn về tay trái và tay phải. Cậu tự hỏi là điều gì. Cậu chưa nói với bọn nhóc rằng cả 2 sắp "chuyển đi", nên không thể là chuyện đó. Conan bỗng ngồi bật dậy trên chiếc mà cậu đã nằm hơn 1 tiếng rồi. Ngoài trời bây gờ thì tối, và trong căn phòng, từ khi cậu chẳng buồn bật đèn lên. Chỉ là cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn khi nằm thoải mái trong bóng tối và suy nghĩ. Cậu nhảy khỏi ghế và xuống tầng dưới.

"Chúng ta có rắc rối rồi!" Cậu hét lên khi lao vào phòng thí nghiệm. Chân trượt dừng lại, cậu đứng lên, chớp mắt nhìn ánh đèn, và cậu biết cậu gặp rắc rối to khi nghe thấy tiếng thuỷ tinh vỡ. Tiếng thuỷ tinh vỡ ấy cùng với một thứ chất lỏng màu xanh, chính xác hơn, là cũng với vài ống thí nghiệm, tất cả đều bị đổ ra tay và khuỷu tay Ai khi cô bị giật mình bất ngờ như thế.

"Đúng vậy. Tớ thấy là chúng ta có rắc rối rồi," Ai nói với giọng khô khan như lá cây mùa thu đã bị rơi lâu rồi và lấy những mảnh thuỷ tinh vỡ ra khỏi các chất hoá học trên sàn nhà. Cái liếc giết người của Ai sau cặp kính bảo hộ làm Conan ước rằng cậu đang ở nơi khác.

"Xin lỗi. Tớ sẽ giúp dọn dẹp," Conan nói nhanh và tiến về phía trước.

Nhà khoa học gạt cánh tay cậu thám tử ra khi cậu cúi xuống nhặt những mảnh thuỷ tinh vỡ. "Lấy khăn giấy hoặc cái gì đó trước khi cậu mất bàn tay, ngốc!"

Nhăn nhó vì vết đau ở mu bàn tay, Conan tự khắc sâu ghi nhớ rằng đừng bao giờ lao vào phòng như thế một lần nào nữa. Cậu biết là Ai có thể ném bất cứ thứ gì khi cô giận. Cậu lấy một tờ khăn và nhặt những mảnh vỡ lên trong khi Ai dọn thứ chất lỏng. "Được rồi. Rắc rối là ai sẽ lo cho tớ hồ sơ chuyển trường khi tớ lớn trở lại. Lúc trước thì giáo sư sẽ làm, nhưng…"

"Đó là một trong những lí do chúng ta cần bác ấy quay trở lại." Ai bắn về phía Conan một ánh nhìn giận dữ và tiếp tục công việc của mình.

"Cậu thấy đấy, đó là điều mà cậu mâu thuẫn với chính mình." Conan sau một lúc nhìn lên Ai, người đang cúi đầu xuống như thể cô chưa nghe thấy điều đó. "Cậu muốn tớ uống thuốc giải trước khi tớ tìm cách đưa giáo sư quay trở lại."

"Tớ không nói gì về những điều như vậy," Ai ngắt lời, giọng vẫn căng thẳng và khó chịu nhưng không khắc nghiệt nhu trước. Cô nhìn lên, gặp ánh mắt cậu, và cả hai bỗng thoáng quên mất công việc của mình.

"Ừ đúng. Cậu không nói như vậy." Conan nói với nụ cười ngượng ngùng và kết thúc nhặt nhạnh các mảnh vỡ còn lại. Cậu đứng dậy và bỏ những mảnh thuỷ tinh vỡ cũng cái khăn vào thùng rác. Bất giác nhìn bức tường trước mặt mình, cậu nói nhỏ, "Tớ đoán là tớ đã liên kết những điều đó vì tớ không nghĩ là tớ có thể làm điều đó nếu tớ là Edogawa Conan. Nếu khi ấy tớ mà không nghĩ vậy thì…"

"Cậu sẽ không nghĩ vậy lúc này," Ai kết thúc câu nói của cô nói và vứt chồng khăn giấy của cô đi. "Cậu luôn tự tin vào khả năng của mình có thể làm những điều không thể, cậu biết không."

Conan nắm chặt bàn tay. "Giáo sư cần Kudou Shinichi, không phải là một thằng nhóc. FBI chết tiệt." Cậu thở dài. "Tớ nghĩ là tớ có thể gọi mẹ, nhưng…"Một chuỗi những điều cậu lẩm bẩm khó hiểu tíêp theo. Rồi im lặng. "Tớ đi ra đây." Cậu quay về phía cửa. "Xin lỗi vì tớ gây nhiều rắc rối đến vậy. Chuyện đó sẽ không còn xảy ra nữa đâu."

"Này." Ai gọi nhẹ khi Conan sắp bước ra cửa. Cậu nhìn lại, mắt ngạc nhiên. "Ở dưới này khá là cô đơn và rất khó phải làm việc một mình. Tớ biết là cậu sẽ làm rối tung mọi thứ lên nếu cậu cố giúp, nhưng…"=

"Đã nhớ tớ đến thế rồi à?" Conan hỏi với nụ cười nhếch môi, và Ai đỏ mặt nhìn sang hướng khác. "Nhưng phòng này nhiều đồ lắm. Tớ muốn ở trên kia hơn."

Ai nhìn Conan, nhưng mắt lại hướng đi với vẻ thất vọng. "Ừ, được rồi."

"Không thể tin được là cậu bị lừa như thế!" Conan bỗng khóc, suýt cười ầm lên. Ai nhìn lên, bối rối. "Và tớ tưởng câu tiếp theo cậu nói sẽ là 'chỉ đùa thôi' cơ đấy!" cậu mỉm cười. "Ở trên đó yên lặng lắm. _Quá _yên lặng." Và rất khó để đợi một mình, ở trên, Có lẽ cậu đã cảm nhận được cảm giác của Ran suốt bao lâu này, cậu ngẫm nghĩ. "Miễn sao cậu đừng gạt tay tớ mạnh thế nữa, tớ sẽ ở lại."

Ai nhớ lại. "Tớ đập tay cậu khá mạnh, phải không?"

Conan gật đầu không suy nghĩ, nhưng một ý nghĩ bỗng vụt qua đầu, cậu kêu, "_Khá _mạnh? Tôi _không _nghĩ thế, thưa cô! Nó _cực kì _mạnh!"

Mỉm cười thông cảm, Ai lien tiếp xin lỗi nhưng lúc sau quyết định rằng đó là lỗi của cậu và cậu xứng đáng nhận điều đó.

Cho nên tới khi Ai chế ra thuốc giải, Conan ở trong phòng thí nghiệm bất cứ khi nào Ai ở đó, như một trợ lí tốt. Thường thì, Ai thường nhờ cậu làm sạch đồ thuỷ tinh, nhưng chủ yếu, cậu ngồi yên lặng ở ghế. Đôi khi cậu chỉ nhìn cô, đôi khi cậu mang theo truyện để đọc, đôi khi cậu ngủ…Khi Ai có vẻ mệt, cậu bảo cô dừng lại và nói chuyện cùng cô hoặc nhắc cô đi nghỉ. Cậu tránh để Ai làm việc quá sức, nhưng cậu rất ấn tượng với điều mà nhà khoa học này làm được mà không suy sụp. Và cô tỏ ra cảm ơn với những sự gián đoạn dễ chịu này, Ai vẫn nghĩ Conan không đánh giá cao mình và cứ than phiền rằng cô có thể làm xong thuốc giải từ Chủ nhật khi mà đến thứ 3 cô mới đưa nó cho cậu.

-o-

Nhưng trước thứ 3.

Conan bỗng quyết định rằng cậu nên thử kế hoạch B, điều mà cậu nghĩ ra trong tiết mĩ thuật, trước kế hoạch A, là nhờ đến sự trợ giúp của bố mẹ cậu. Cậu gọi cô Jodie để ít nhất là yêu cầu về thông tin tình trạng của giáo sư, ừhm, đề phòng sẵn điều gì đó có thể xảy ra ngoài mong muốn. Ai mà biét được? Mọi thứ cũng vẫn có thể thành công mà không cần lien quan tới bố mẹ cậu. Edogawa Conan = Shinichi Kudou. Với lại, cô Jodie cũng tốt, và dễ lien lạc. Không như Akai Shuichi hay James Black, người mà Conan cần đến tất cả may mắn để có thể may ra thì gặp ở trên đường với không lí do gì tốt. Những người như họ, Conan ngẫm nghĩ, chẳng bao giờ ở gần khi ta cần họ.

Đúng vậy, cậu không mong đợi sự hợp tác từ cô Jodie, nhưng bỗng không nghe máy là sao? Cậu gọi 4 lần tối thư 6, để lại tịn nhắn thoại lần cuối, và hầu như mỗi giờ hôm thứ 7. Ban đầu, cậu nghĩ là cô không ở nhà hay bất cứ lí do gì, nhưng cậu bắt đầu nghi ngờ rằng cô ấy đang lờ những cuộc gọi của cậu. Hoặc là FBI đã quyết định chuyển sang nơi khác. Nếu boss của Tổ chức thay đổi địa điểm, thì không có lí do gì mà FBI cũng không làm vậy.

Giân dữ lầm bầm dưới hơi thở, cậu nhấn mạnh nút gọi lại vào 10h sáng thứ 7. Đó sẽ là lần cuối cậu gọi cho Saintemillion.

"Đó là lí do vì sao cậu không bao giờ nên thử kế hoạch B trước kế hoạch A," Ai nói với vẻ duyên dáng, nhìn lên từ bàn làm việc.

Conan nhấc điện thoại lên một lần nữa.

"Vẫn cố gọi cho FBI à?" Ai hỏi, nhướn mày. "Cậu khá dai dẳng đấy."

"Không, cuộc này gọi tới L.A." Cậu nhấn mạnh một chuối các số, nhấn với nhiều sức hơn cần thiết và liếc nhìn đồng hồ. "Gì cơ? 6h sáng ở California? Cái quái gì nữa. Không phải điều mình quan tâm." Cậu dậm chân một cách mất bình tĩnh chờ đợi người trả lời điện thoạt. Và khi điều đó xảy ra, cậu nói thẳng thừng, "Mẹ, hãy lên chuyến bay tiếp theo tới Tokyo."

Gần như đảo mắt, Ai lắc đầu và nhìn trong sự ngạc nhiên.

"Vâng. Và con muốn mẹ lên chuyến bay tiếp theo tới Tokyo. …Lên chuyến bay tiếp theo tới Tokyo," Conan nhắc lại, bực tức. "Con sẽ giải thích khi mẹ tới đây. …Chỉ là-con sẽ giải thích khi mẹ tới đây! … Mẹ cứ _đến đi _! Được không? Nó rất quan trọng!...Cuộc sống của mọi người đang bị đe doạ! … Tốt!" Cậu gác máy và rên rỉ.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi," Ai nói với một nụ cười và tiếp tục làm việc. "Họ là bố mẹ cậu mà."

Yusaku và Yukiko đến Beika vào tối Chủ nhật, và Conan trở lại nhà cậu để gặp họ. Ai lắc đầu từ chối khi Conan hỏi cô nếu cô có muốn đi cùng không, với lí do rằng (tự bịa ra) cô cần một khoảng thời gian để tiếp tục công việc chế tạo thuốc giải.

Cô ngồi trong phòng thí nghiệm, vô thức nhìn công việc trước mặt mình. Đầu óc cô hoàn toàn trống rỗng; cô chỉ ngồi, đơn giản là cảm nhận sự bình thản hiếm có.

Chỉ một giờ nữa là việc chế tạo thuốc giải sẽ hoàn thiện, nhưng Ai không cảm thấy muốn tiếp tục. Không phải lúc này.

"Cậu không quên làm thuốc giải cho chính mình đấy chứ?" cậu bất ngờ hỏi vào một buổi chiểu.

"Cậu hỏi tớ điều đó _bây giờ_sao?"

"Cậu làm chưa?"

"Tớ sẽ làm sau."

"Sao cậu không làm luôn cùng 1 lúc đi? Không. Tại sao cậu không làm nhiều hơn? Chúng đều như nhau, đúng không?"

"Để tớ hỏi cậu câu này: Cuộc sống có đơn giản không?"

"Tớ không hiểu."

"Và tớ không muốn giải thích."

Hơi ngừng lại một chút. "Nhưng cậu sẽ làm cho bản thân cậu một viên thuốc giải, đúng không?"

"Thế cậu nghĩ sao?"

"Tớ không biết nghĩ như thế nào cả!"

"Vậy thì cố mà tìm ra đi."

Cậu im lặng sau đó.

Ai ngồi trong im lặng, ngẫm nghĩ rất nhiều điều cô muốn nói với Conan. Cô muốn nó với cậu cô đã vui mừng như thế nào khi cậu đã hiểu và tha thứ cho cô. Cô muốn nói với cậu cô cảm thấy dễ chịu như thế nào khi cậu thắp ngọn nến lên trong bóng tối và trở thành cánh tay trái của cô. Cô muốn nói với cậu cô yêu cậu và cô muốn cậu chia sẻ bớt những gánh nặng cho mình. Nhưng trên hết, cô muốn nói với cậu rằng uống thuốc giải chưa chắc đã là cách tốt nhất.

Với cậu, viên thuốc giải sẽ đảo ngược tất cả những gì APTX-4869 đã làm với cậu. Tất nhiên cậu biết là chỉ ở một giới hạn nào đó thôi. Cậu tự nói với bản thân mình, cậu không thể nào quay lưng lại và giả vờ như một phần trong cậu chưa bao giờ hiện hữu. Nhưng một lỗi nhỏ là tất cả những gì cậu mong đợi. Cho dù thế giới của cậu chỉ có đen và trằng. Cậu có thể coi nó như một trong những vụ án của cậu-cậu là thám tử và Thời gian là kẻ tội phạm. Thời gian cướp đi mọi thứ khỏi cậu, và cậu muốn lại nó. Chỉ là thế. Nó là sự công bằng. Và điều đó chỉ là sửa lại Thời gian.

Cậu không thấy nó sẽ có gì hại.

Đứng dậy khỏi ghế, Ai liếc qua công việc cô đã hoàn thành tối thứ Hai và lên tầng trên.

Thời gian là bị cáo, và cũng chính là thẩm phán.

-o-

"Cậu sắp chuyển đi sao?" Ayumi, Mitsu và Genta hét lên, làm Conan co rúm lại. "Tớ đâu?"

"Sang Mỹ, bố mẹ tớ ở bên đó." So sánh với tiếng hét, câu trả lời của cậu chỉ bằng một lời thì thầm. "N-này, Ayumi-chan, đừng khóc chứ!"

Nhưng cô bé không thể ngừng. Khóc, cô dựa mình vào Conan và nhẹ nhàng xin cậu hãy ở lại.

Dựa lưng vào thanh dọc ở cửa lớp, Ai nhìn cậu thám tử nhỏ cố trấn an Ayumi và trả lời Mitsu và Genta về những điều sắp tới cùng một lúc.

Cậu ấy có đến khi mà chuyến bay của cậu cất cánh vào nửa đêm? Có, có thể, nhưng không cao (Thuốc giải đã hoàn thành, và cuộc thử nghiệm 24h sẽ kết thúc vào đêm đó. Trừ khi có chuyện xảy ra với lũ chuột…)Cậu ấy có quay lại thăm không? Có thể, nhưng cậu ấy sẽ không thể hứa điều gì. Vì sao? Vì tương lai như thế nào không ai biết chắc. Cậu ấy có gọi điện không? Có, nếu bọn nhóc muốn. Họ có thể tổ chức một bữa tiệc chia tay cho cậu không? Có thể không, vì cậu còn bận sắp xếp đồ đạc. Làm sao cậu ấy có thể làm Ayumi khóc?

Ừhm…

Ai không biết Conan đã nói gì với bố mẹ cậu. Cậu không nói về chuyện đó, và cô cũng không hỏi. Cậu ở nhà cậu suốt hơn 3 tiếng, và Ai có thể đoán được điều gì cần giải thích và sao lại mất thời gian như thế. Dù sao, có vẻ mọi chuyệ vẫn ổn. Và cậu ấy chắc chắn rất vui mừng về việc có thuốc giải.

Nếu bố mẹ cậu để cậu ở lại, Ai nghe 3 người nói chuyện và thấy mình cũng đang gần như mong muốn điều đó. Nếu mà cô nhầm chất gì đó khi pha chế thuốc, nếu mà ý tưởng rằng có thể tạo ra thuốc giải được là vô lí.  
Họ sẽ biết khi tới 7h48'. Và nó sẽ là một thành công.

-o-

Conan hít thật sâu và nhìn viên thuốc giải trên tay Ai. Nếu là nhiều tuần trước, cậu sẽ giật ngay lấy nó và khóc Hallelujah. Bây giờ, điều đang làm cậu trăn trở là hang trăm điều sai có thể xảy ra. Không chỉ cậu cảm thấy vậy, mà Ai cũng thế, dù trước đó cô đã mong rằng có điều gì đó sai … xảy ra với lũ chuột. Giờ thì, Ai bắt đầu ước rằng cô có thể kiểm tra lại cái này hay tính lại cái kia…

Cái quái gì đâu, Conan nghĩ khi cầm viên thuốc trong tay. Lấy quần áo của mình, đổ đầy một cốc nước, nuốt viên thuốc vào họng, và sẽ là sống hoặc chết. Cậu kéo Ai vào vòng tay và nhanh chóng ôm lấy cô, đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn và chạy vào phòng tắm.

Sau khi nghe tiếng cửa phòng tắm đóng lại, Ai cảm thấy môi mình run run và muốn đi khỏi hơn bất cứ điều gì. Cô nhắc nhở bản thân mình, Không được chạy trốn, không được chạy trốn. Cuối cùng, cô về phòng mình và ngồi lên giường, nơi cô coi là xa nhất với phòng tắm. Cô lấy tay che tai, nhắm mắt lại, và chờ đợi.

Khoảnh khắc ấy dường như chẳng bao giờ kết thúc. Khi cô đã mệt vì quá căng thẳng, cô chậm rãi đưa tay xuống và mở mắt ra. Cô nghe thấy ai đó đang gọi tên mình. Đó chỉ là cô đang tưởng tượng thôi. Cô thấy ai đó đang đi lên gác, mỉm cười và vẫy tay với cô. Đó cũng chỉ là tưởng tượng thôi. Cô đã mất ngủ. Ảo giác có thể xảy ra. Không phải là vậy cho tới khi cậu nhấc cô khỏi mặt đất và quay vòng, lảm nhảm không ngừng về việc cô tuyệt vời đến thế nào, viên thuốc tuyệt vời như thế nào, thế giới tuyệt vời như thế nào, và giờ thì cô đã tin đó là sự thật.

Vẫn còn choáng váng sau cú xoay vòng, điều mà sau đó cô nghĩ là cảm giác tồi tệ nhất từ trước đến giờ, cô nhìn và mỉm cười nhẹ về phía Kudou Shinichi, người đang đá loạn xạ, nhảy múa, và…hát x. Ừhm, thì hát bài hát bong đá đó: O-lay-olay-olay-olay . "Tớ sẽ quay lại ngay!" cô nghe thấy cô hét lên và biết cậu đã rời khỏi biệt thự Kudou. Buồn cười thật, một năm vs. một tuần và một tuần thắng. Buồn cười thật.


	17. God's Will Part 1: Angel

******Chapter 17—God's Will (Part 1: Angel)**

Shinichi quay trở lại, có lẽ lần này sẽ ổn, Ran thầm tạ ơn Chúa. Sonoko tỏ vẻ phấn khởi nhất, Ran âm thầm nguyền rủa.

Bên ngoài, Ran cư xử như thể không có gì khác trước. Cô vẫn gọi Shinichi là đồ ngốc, một tên quái dị, phàn nàn với Shinichi và là biện pháp tốt. Bên trong, Ran ước Conan-kun đừng chuyển sang nhà giáo sư Agasa. Giá mà cô có thể thấy Shinichi thật và Conan thật một lần nữa, cô sẽ không còn hoài nghi, lo sợ, và cười, bằng cả trái tim, cùng với cả lớp.

Nhưng lần này thì khác, cả Ran và Shinichi đều biết, và cả hai đều cảnh giác với khuôn mặt tươi cười của người kia nhưng đôi mắt thì tỏ vẻ không vui chút nào. Đó là điều không thể trành khỏi, khi các bạn trong lớp không gán ghép họ nữa, Shinichi kéo Ran lại gần và nói rằng họ cần nói chuyện thằng thắn. Liệu hẹn gặp tại quán café dưới văn phòng thám tử có được không? Có, tất nhiên.

"Cẩn thận với những gì cậu làm kể từ bây giờ," Ai cảnh báo cậu vào sáng nay. Đáp lời lại, cậu cố nói điều gì đó vui vẻ để bầu không khí bớt căng thẳng, nhưng Ai bắn cho cậu một cái liếc đầy sát khí. "Luật của Murphy giữ-bất cứ điều gì sai, _sẽ. _Tớ không muốn cậu trở thành một người, nói đùa là, nhảy khỏi toà nhà Empire State và hét càng xa càng tốt, khi đang rơi xuống. Nó không buồn cười đâu."

Rất nguy hiểm, dù tên của Shinichi không còn trong dữ liệu của tổ chức nữa, bởi vì ít nhất đó là điều mà cậu và Ai muốn ti. Tổ chức có thể làm bất cứ điều gì. Một giây mất cảnh giác thôi, cũng đã có thể là lời từ biệt rồi.

Dù cậu có nên nói với Ran mọi chuyện hay không, cậu vẫn muốn dành thời gian cân nhắc lợi ích và tác hại của mỗi lựa chọn. Sự thiếu ý kiến của Ai – ý kiến trong lòng – đã khiến cậu suy nghĩ nhiều hơn những gì cậu đã hiểu hay cần thiết, nhưng không còn đường trở lại. Cốc cà phê đã được phục vụ.

-o-

Khuấy cốc cà phê đá một cách vô thức và nhấm nháp nó từng chút một, Ran nghe Shinichi huyên thuyên về những thứ kiểu như Sherlock Holmes. Dù sao, cô cũng là người đưa ra chủ đề cuộc nói chuyện lần này, sau đó cô sẽ kể về trường học, nói rằng cô muốn nghe nhiều hơn về Holmes. Họ như là 2 người bạn cũ đã nhiều năm không gặp lại, Shinichi nghĩ với một chút dằn vặt khi nói, không thể nói chuyện tự nhiên và dễ dàng như trước, nhưng lại cảm thấy không thích những khoảnh khắc im lặng lạ kì giữa những cuộc nói chuyện ngắn.

"Nói về Holmes thế là đủ rồi," Shinichi nói sau khi nhấp một ngụm cà phê. "Cuộc sống của cậu giờ thế nào?"

Ran nhún vai, trả lời với một nụ cười. "Vẫn thế thôi, thế thôi."

"Gần đây có vụ nào thú vị không?"

Ran nhún vai lần nữa và tập trung vào việc khuấy cốc cà phê. Thật thú vị cái cách mà kem tươi hoà vào với cà phê và rồi lại tách ra như dầu và nước khi ngừng khuấy. Có điều gì đó cần làm với mật độ, chắc chắn vậy. "Quanh tớ thì không. Mấy hôm nay tớ ở nhà, nên tớ cũng không biết gì về những vụ việc của bố. Nhưng có vẻ hiện tại ông ấy đang làm không tốt lắm. Từ khi Conan-kun chuyển đi, cậu biết đấy." Cô thả chiếc thìa lại, nước cà phê quay vài vòng trong cốc rồi dừng lại. Cô khoanh tay lại, và nhìn lên. Chính là lúc này đây. "Tớ đã nói với cậu rồi, phải không? Lần mà tớ nghĩ rằng cậu và Conan-kun là một người ấy…"

Nhưng Shinichi có vẻ không chú ý đến lời nói của cô lắm vì điện thoại của cậu bắt đầu rung ngay lúc ấy. Là 1 cuộc gọi từ nhà giáo sư. Chắc là Ai.

"A lô." cậu trả lời điện thoại khi Ran đang nhìn xuống và nghịch nghịch chiếc váy của mình. "Ai!" Ran và một vài người khác ngồi gần quay lại. "Anh ấy nói gì?...Nhưng tớ - cậu nói gì cơ?... À, ừ. Khi nào anh ấy định nói chuyện với tớ?... Đợi chút. _Bây giờ? _"Cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, đảo mắt qua con phố. "À, tớ thấy rồi. …Tớ biết rồi, biết rồi." Cậu chớp mắt và mỉm cười cảm thông mà Ai không nhìn thấy được. "Này! Tớ phải tìm anh ta ở đâu?... À. Được rồi. … Gặp lại sau nhé. Chào." Sau khi cúp máy và cất điện thoại, cậu nhìn Ran, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ rạng rỡ và đầy sức sống hơn. Như vừa nhớ ra, cậu nói nhanh, "Xin lỗi. Cậu vừa nói gì nhỉ?"

Ran lắc đầu và cố hết sức để mỉm cười. "Cuộc gọi đó là về vụ án của Cậu với một chữ C đúng không?"

Chữ C? Shinichi chớp mắt. Cậu mất đến nửa phút hay hơn để hiểu ra Ran đang nói về chuyện gì. Rồi cậu cười một vẻ lo lắng và gãi đầu, cậu trả lời, "Ừ, có liên quan."

Im lặng.

"Không phải cậu phải đi ngay bây giờ sao?"

"Tới đâu?"

"Vụ án!"

"À, không. Tớ không cần phải gặp anh ta cho tới khi tớ - muộn hơn." Shinichi mỉm cười.

Lại im lặng.

"Vậy thì. Chính xác khi nào cậu phải đi?"

"M-một lúc nữa."

"Một lúc là _bao_ lâu?

"Tuỳ xem còn cần thiết đến đâu. Tớ đoán vậy."

Ran đảo mắt và thở dài. "Sao cậu luôn nói về mọi thứ _mơ hồ_ như vậy? Vẫn luôn là 'Tớ sẽ quay trở lại sớm thôi,' nhưng cậu không nói rõ là sớm như thế nào – ba ngày, ba tháng, ba năm? Rồi luôn là 'Tớ đang vướng một vụ án,' nhưng vụ án như thế nào? Và cậu không còn xuất hiện trên các trang báo nữa. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Ran ngừng lại và nhìn Shinichi, nửa như muốn tìm hiểu, nửa như cảm thấy liên quan, nhìn khuôn mặt Shinichi đang cúi xuống. Biểu hiện của cô cứng rắng hơn khi cô dựa người về phía truớc để hỏi với một giọng trầm, "Ai.Là.Edogawa Conan?"

Lần này, sự yên lặng lâu hơn những lần trước – Shinichi cố nghĩ nhưng đầu óc lại hoàn toàn trống rỗng, và Ran kiên nhẫn đợi, biết rằng cô có thể đợi đến khi cậu nói ra. Một lần. Nếu Shinichi còn kiếm cớ bận một vụ việc và rời đi, như mọi khi, Ran định sẽ dần cho cậu một trận không thương tiếc cho tới khi cậu phải nói ra.

"Tớ," cậu rền rĩ.

"Tớ chưa nghe rõ." Không thể nói rẳng cô đang nói một cách thật lòng hay không.

"Tớ.Là.Conan," cậu nói không to lắm, nhưng cũng đã đủ để khiến những người xung quanh chú ý. "Ran."

"Nhìn xem, Shinichi." Ran dựa người lại phía sau đột ngột và thất vọng vẫy tay trong khi tiếp tục, "Khi tớ hỏi Conan-kun là ai, tớ không buộc tội cậu cái gì cả. Tớ chỉ muốn biết cậu nhóc là ai. Vậy Conan là ai? Nói thật với tớ đi."

"Tớ đã nói sự thật với cậu rồi," Shinichi đáp lại, sững sờ.

"Rằng cậu là Conan-kun?"

"Ừ."

Ran cười, như thể cô vừa nghe điều gì đó buồn cười nhưng chưa vi phạm, có lẽ là xúc phạm tới cô, cùng một lúc. Cậu không phải là Conan." Nụ cười trên khuôn mặt cô có vẻ khó khăn, "Conan-kun 7 tuổi, cậu nhóc lùn, đeo kính, cậu nhóc…cậu nhóc thông minh hơn cậu. V-và tốt hơn. Biết quan tâm hơn. Và chỉ - tốt hơn cậu. Không phải là cậu."

"Chị Ran." Đó là một giọng khác, sâu hơn, nhưng vẫn là giọng đó. Như giọng của Conan khi lo lắng. Shinichi nhìn đi và nụ cười của Ran cũng nhoà dần đi.

Chớp mắt nhanh chóng, Ran nhìn đi một lúc trước khi lấy một hơi thật sâu và ngồi thẳng dậy. Hai đôi mắt gặp nhau. "Mẹ cậu là một diễn viên, Shinichi," Ran nói nhẹ nhàng, chưa bao giờ cô nghĩ rằng cô lại dựa vào thần tượng của mình, đối phó lại với người bạn thơ ấu, tình yêu của cô.

"Tại sao tớ lại phải nói dối cậu chứ?"

"Bởi vì cậu vẫn luôn làm vậy!" Ran hét, nước mắt tuôn rơi, lờ nhưng ánh mắt và những lời xì xào của những người xung quanh. "Tại sao cậu lại nói dối tớ? Đúng. Tại sao? Tớ muốn biết. Tớ biết cậu thích làm thám tử, và tớ tôn trọng mơ ước của cậu. Nhưng sao cậu không thể lo cho bản thân mình? Và sao cậu không thể tin tưởng tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu thay vì đưa cậu vào khó khăn?"

"Đó không phải là vì sao tớ không nói với cậu –"

"Tớ không quan tâm vì sao cậu không nói với tớ! Có vấn đề sao? Cậu nói dối và –"

"Tớ không muốn cậu gặp nguy hiểm và tớ không muốn cậu lo lắng!" Shinichi gào lại to hơn cả Ran, nghĩ rằng có lẽ chẳng cần phải giải thích cho Ran về APTX-4869 nữa, về tổ chức, về tất cả mọi thứ…

"Tớ không quan tâm!" Ran hét lên, cố làm cho Shinichi không nói nữa. Sau khi lấy lại được bình tĩnh và lau khô nước mắt, cô nói nhỏ, "Lí do và xin lỗi khác nhau, tớ biết. Nhưng cậu không thể dựa vào chúng để có được sự tha thứ, Shinichi. Tớ xin lỗi."

"Tớ không cần cậu tha thứ," Shinichi nói nhỏ, nhìn Ran, nước mắt lại bắt đầu tiếp tục rơi lần nữa. "Tớ chỉ mong rằng cậu có thể hiểu. Hiếu chứ không phải chấp nhận."

"Tớ không thể hiểu. Tớ không hiểu. Tớ…"

"Vậy thì cậu sẽ cố hiểu chứ?"

Lặng lẽ thổn thức, Ran ngồi xuống, không nhìn Shinichi. Một vài phút trôi qua, và cô nhìn lên, kiềm chế được bản thân hơn. "Cậu có đang gặp nguy hiểm không?" cô hỏi nhẹ nhàng.

"Không. Nên giữ yêu lặng, được chứ?"

"Tại sao? Tại sao bây giờ cậu lại nói với tớ?"

Cậu muốn nói, rằng cậu đã hứa. Nhưng không hiểu vì sao, cậu lại buột miệng nói "Tớ không biết."

Họ ngồi im lặng một lúc, cả hai đều đang chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ của mình. Cặp đôi ở bàn kế bên thanh toán và rời đi.

"Shinichi chẳng thay đổi gì cả," Ran nhận xét với một nụ cười, khiến cậu thám tử nhìn lên trong ngạc nhiên. "Vẫn và luôn luôn tự giải quyết mọi khó khăn." Thở dài, cô nhìn lên. Không phải là luôn luôn, mà là chưa bao giờ. Cô gần như bật cười khi bỗng nhiên nhớ ra ai đó nói Không bao giờ nói 'không bao giờ'. "Ai đã thay đổi cậu vậy?" _Ai là vị Chúa mà mình cảm ơn sáng nay?_

Nhìn ra phía xa, Shinichi hơi choáng váng, nhận ra điều gì đó.

"Là Ai-chan sao?" Ran hỏi, nhìn Shinichi.

"Hả? Ừm, cô ấy làm sao?"

Hơi ngừng lại. Ran mở miệng vài lần định hỏi điều gì đó, nhưng cô không thể nói ra được. "Cô ấy là ai?" cuối cùng cô cũng hỏi nhưng thêm vào sau ngay lập tức. "Xin lỗi. Tớ không có ý tò mò."

Shinichi nhíu mày, nhưng không có vẻ căng thẳng lắm. "Ran, đừng nói xin lỗi nữa. Tớ nợ cậu nhiều lắm rồi. Tớ nên là người nói điều đó. Xin lỗi. Tớ xin lỗi." Vì nhưng lời nói dối và tất cả mọi thứ. "Tớ xin lỗi." Vì đã không yêu cậu. "Tớ xin lỗi…tớ nghĩ tớ nên đi bây giờ." Cậu đứng dậy định đi, và Ran không ngăn cậu lại như cô nghĩ cô sẽ làm vậy. Cậu thanh toán, rời khỏi quán cà phê, và liếc nhìn Ran qua cửa sổ lớn.

Ba lần xin lỗi. Cô ấy có biết không? Nó có vấn đề gì không? Cô ấy đang khóc.

Quay đi, cậu thở dài và thấy Shuichi đang đợi ở bên kia đường. Hy vọng, mọi thứ sẽ khá hơn với FBI hơn là với Angel.

Hy vọng.**  
**


	18. God's Will Part 2: Death

******Chapter 18—God's Will (Part 2: Death)**

"Thứ cậu muốn đây," Shuichi nói và đưa một chiếc laptop đen cho Shinichi. Tay kia của cậu đang kẹp 1 tờ báo.

"Ah." Shinichi chớp mắt ngạc nhiên và cầm chiếc laptop. Không chào hỏi gì, là thế đấy. Trực tiếp vào công việc luôn. "Cảm ơn." Cậu mở máy và nhìn bên trong, là một chiếc IBM Think Pad. "Nó có kèm theo máy này không?" Cậu hỏi khi xem xét chiếc laptop, của hãng mà cậu chưa bao giờ nghe tới. Laptop IBM khá to, nhưng cái này cũng khá tốt.

"Chúng tôi chỉ mang laptop đến. Nó không có gì kèm theo."

"Tôi hiểu rồi." Cậu chỉ vào laptop trước khi đóng nó lại và hỏi, "Đây là laptop của Choi, phải không?"

Đặc vụ FBI gật đầu và rút một điều thuốc lá ra.

"Vậy mà anh đưa cho tôi? Ngay trên phố?" Shinichi hỏi, nhíu mày với vẻ nghi ngờ.

Shuichi nhún vai. "Không có gì có ích trong đó, tôi phải cảnh báo cậu."

"Khi nào tôi cần trả lại?"

"Bất cứ khi nào cậu xong."

Cong mày, Shinichi nhìn đặc vụ với ánh mắt khó hiểu và nhìn chiếc laptop trong tay mà cậu không biết phải làm gì với nó. Nắm chiếc máy bằng tay cầm, cậu hạ tay xuống ngang bên mình và nhìn lên. "Cô Jodie gọi cho anh sao?"

Hơi ngừng lại một chút trước khi Shuichi trả lời. "Đúng."

"Gần đây cô ấy đang làm gì vậy?" Shinichi hỏi, nhắc tới không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu không gọi được cho cô Jodie mấy hôm trước. "Tại sao cô ấy không trả lời điện thoại?"

"Cô ấy bận," Shuichi nói đơn giản.

Bản năng thám tử của Shinichi cho rằng anh ta đang nói dối, và là FBI, nên rất khó đoán được. Họ là chuyên gia trong việc nói dối, với kinh nghiệm điều tra và tất cả. Thực ra, cậu cũng không quan tâm lắm đến những gì FBI đang làm. Này, nếu họ không muốn cậu "can thiệp", cậu sẽ không làm vậy. Làm theo như họ mong đợi. Nhưng lúc này, cậu có chuyện khác quan trọng hơn. "Về giáo sư Agasa. Tôi không nói rằng bác ấy vô tội, nhưng tôi muốn tham gia vào cuộc điều tra." _Để chứng minh bác ấy vô tôi. Nếu có thể._

"Không cần thiết." Shuichi nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu thám tử lần đầu tiên trong cuộc nói chuyện.

Shinichi nhíu mày. "Vì sao không?" Chẳng phải họ đã có tất cả các bằng chứng – các bằng chứng chắc chắn – cho cả hai bên.

"Bởi vì không cần thiết," Shuichi nói, nhấn mạnh từng từ một, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi cậu thám tử trẻ.

Nó nghe như một mệnh lệnh giải tán, nhưng Shinichi nhận ra không phải Shuichi không muốn nói với cậu vì đó không phải là việc của anh; Shuichi không muốn nói với anh và nó có tất cả những gì anh cần làm với nó.

"Xin lỗi. Tôi không hiểu," Shinichi nói, cảm thấy tim đập mạnh hon và thở dốc hơn, cũng đang nhìn người đối diện.

Shuichi nhìn đi và nói nhỏ, "Ông ấy đã chêt trong một vụ tai nạn ô tô."

Một vài giây, Shinichi chết đứng. "Bác ấy _sao cơ _?" Cậu hỏi lại, kinh ngạc

Không có câu trả lời. Và cũng chẳng cần thiết, cũng nhưng không mong đợi. Sự tức giận dù sao cũng đã trong dự đoán.

"Làm sao chuyện đó xảy ra được?" Shinchi hét, gây sự chú ý của những người đi qua nhưng không ai ngu tới mức dừng lại xem chuyện gì xảy ra.

Im lặng, Shuichi đưa Shinichi tờ báo mà anh giữ. Đó là tờ báo từ 1 tuần trước. Không phải là tin chính, nhưng đúng, cậu nhớ là cậu đã đọc nó - vụ tai nạn ô tô ở trước Đại sứ quán Mỹ. Lúc ấy, cậu cũng chẳng nghĩ gì. Tại sao chứ? Tại sao bản tin đó không nhắc đến những cái tên? Và còn Ai. Anh ấy có định nói cho Ai biết không?"Các đặc vụ của anh đã làm cái quái gì vậy?" Shinichi hỏi. "Họ là người lái xe phải không?"

"Tai nạn xảy ra," Shuichi nói nhỏ.

"Chết tiệt! Họ đã làm một sai lầm fatal, và giờ chúng ta không còn có thể cho bác ấy một cơ hội."

Đặc vụ FBI lườm Shinichi. "Giờ tôi sẽ nói cho cậu – đó không phải là tai nạn, ai muốn ai chết, tôi chắc cậu cũng biết rõ điều đó."

Shinichi mở to mắt trong sự sốc và kinh tởm. "Anh đang nói rằng …_vụ tai nạn _này là một bằng chứng rằng giáo sư là một trong số họ sao? Chết tiệt! Tôi muốn gặp giáo sư. Ngay bây giờ!"

"Chúng tôi không thể làm thế." Nghĩa là FBI không có khả năng làm vậy, nhưng Shinichi coi như FBI không muốn.

"Có, có thể chứ," Shinichi nói. "Mấy người có chương trình Bảo vệ nhân chứng tuyệt vời đấy còn gì. Tôi không biết kế hoạch của mấy người là gì, nhưng tôi biêt bác ấy vẫn còn sống!"

"Không."

"Anh nói 'không' là có ý gì?' Tôi phải nói gì với Ai đây? Tôi không muốn cô ấy tổn thương lần nữa!"

Shuichi nhắm mắt và cong mày khỏi sự đau thương và bối rối. "Có những lỗi lầm không thể sửa chữa được. Chẳng phải cậu cũng biết rồi sao, Kudou?" Anh mở mắt và quay sang bước xuống đường, để lại cậu thám tử đang choáng váng ở phía sau.

Điều mà đi qua đầu óc của hai người người vừa gặp nhau hoàn toàn khác nhau. Shinichi nghĩ đến tất cả những vụ án mà cậu đã phá, những điều hối hận của những tên tội phạm, và chấp nhận biểu hiện của Shuichi như lời xin lỗi từ FBI do thất bại và vô dụng. Trong khi, Shinichi nghĩ về Akemi. Nếu cậu chọn cách khác, nếu cậu quay lại và gặp Shiho trước, thì cậu đã không yêu, đã không nhờ đến chị cô ấy, đã không tạo nên sự kết thúc cho gia đình mình vì anh là ai…

Cảm xúc. Sự lạnh lùng của Shiho và mỉa mai có thể đã chứa đựng điều đó, và anh biết anh đã làm gì, không như bản tính vui vẻ tự nhiên của Akemi đã giải phóng họ. Bằng tất cả.

Sau khi đi lòng vòng quanh các phố khoảng nửa tiếng, nói đúng hơn là suy nghĩ xem nên làm gì, Shinichi dừng lại trước cửa nhà giáo sư Agasa. Dù cả hai đã đồng ý là cậu sẽ trở lại nhà mình sống từ bây giờ vì dù sao cũng ở ngay bên cạnh, cậu biết cậu sẽ ở lại đây một thời gian nữa. Do dự, cậu nhần chuông cửa.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?" Ai hỏi khi cô mở móc cửa và đẩy cửa ra cho cậu vào. "Nếu cậu đến ăn, thì muộn lắm rồi."

Đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại, Shinichi nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất và nuốt nước bọt, không chắc cậu nên nói với cô tin này như thế nào, hay _nếu_ cậu có nên làm. Bởi vì thế, cậu mới đến đây, và không giấu chuyện này với cô nữa, những giấc mơ – ác mộng - sẽ xảy ra. "Ai," cậu bắt đầu run, nói nhỏ.

Từ khi cánh cửa mở ra, Ai đã chú ý đến vẻ mặt đáng thương của Shinichi, tìm một dấu hiệu giải thích điều mà cô đang nhìn thấy và vì sao. Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, và có điều gì đó nói với Ai hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần cho điều tồi tệ nhất, cho dù có là chuyện gì. Và rất nhiều khả năng xuất hiện trong ý nghĩ của cô.

"Giáo sư," Shinichi tiếp tục, gần như không thở ra hơi. "Giáo sư…Bác ấy…Tớ xin lỗi." Cậu phải nói thế nào đây? "Bác ấy…sẽ không thể…quay trở lại…nữa. Tớ xin lỗi." Cậu nhắm mắt lại trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn và mở ra xem phản ứng của Ai. Thực sự, cậu không muốn nói gì thêm nữa. Cậu nghĩ có lẽ là biểu hiện kinh hoàng, sốc, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu thấy là một khuôn mặt vô cảm nhìn cậu, tìm một câu trả lời. Đợi cho một sự rắc rối. Cô ấy không hiểu sao?

Cảm tưởng như thuỷ tinh đang vỡ vụn trong cô, từng lớp chắn bên ngoài. Thật khâm phục rằng cô ấy vẫn vững vàng như vậy sau bao năm, bao kinh nghiệm. Không như Ran, người có khả năng (gần bằng Ai) vượt qua những kí ức đau đớn. Hoặc có lẽ Ai không thực sự hiểu từ mỗi góc nhìn của mỗi người có thể như thế nào, với cùng một hoàn cảnh. Cô ấy không ngốc, nên điều đó có lẽ là một bản năng tự vệ. Một kiểu khác, nhưng vẫn thế.

Nó đã biến mất - sự nhận ra chớp nhoáng - trước khi Shinichi có thể cảm thấy tin tưởng việc bỗng dưng nói những từ đó. Ánh mắt của Ai tập trung vào đâu đó, như thể đang suy nghĩ hay nhớ đến điều gì đó. Shinichi lặng lẽ đứng, đợi một phản ứng hay 1 điều gì đó tương tự.

Khuôn mặt Ai trở nên buồn hẳn, và cô nhìn lên. "Chết?"

Shinichi cúi mình xuống và gật đầu, nhìn vào mắt Ai, đôi mắt dường như đã mất đi , từ rất lâu, ánh mắt của những thiếu niên bình thường.

"Như thế nào?" Ai hỏi với giọng ném Shinichi mất cân bằng. Giống như cô đang dò hỏi lí do khiến một thí nghiệm thất bại, dù đôi mắt vẫn rất buồn.

"Tai nạn ô tô."

Lần này thì Ai mất cân bằng. Thế là cảm giác sốc đã rõ ràng. Và cả sự không tin tưởng và sai lạc. Nhưng tất cả đều biến mất khi chúng bị thế chỗ bởi sự hiểu, và nhờ có lỗ hổng cảm xúc. "Bọn chúng."

"Không," Shinichi gần như hét lên. "Đó là một tai nạn."

Cậu đang định nói thêm về những vụ tai nạn như thế xảy ra, nhưng Ai ngắt lời cậu. "À," cô nói nhẹ, giống như cô vừa mất sự mong đợi về một điều gì đó và câu trả lời làm cô thất vọng.

Có lẽ nó đã ăn sâu vào trong cô, Shinichi nghĩ và đưa tay ra kéo cô vào trong lòng cậu để an ủi. Nhưng cô đẩy ra, khiến Shinichi phải rút tay lại, và cô nhìn có vẻ sợ hãi bởi một lí do nào đó.

"Tớ ổn," cô cam đoan, nghe, có vẻ, cô rất chắc chắn. "Cậu đi đi. Tớ vẫn có việc phải làm." Cô quay đi.

"Không, tớ ở lại," Shinichi nói, dù cậu nhận thấy Ai có lẽ muốn buồn một mình và không ngượng. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là không thể để cô một mình. Shinichi bỗng giật mình bởi ý nghĩ và biết rằng nỗi lo sợ của cậu đã chắc chắn khi Ai nói tiếp.

"Để tớ một mình," cô nói nhỏ.

Shinichi lắc đầu và đứng dậy. "Không."

"Tớ nói tớ muốn ở một mình. Nên đi đi," Ai nói với giọng chắc chắn. "Làm ơn." Nó có thể là một lời cầu xin.

Shinichi lại lắc đầu. "Không bao giờ."

"Cậu là đồ ngốc." Ai quay đi và bắt đầu bước đi. "Được rồi. Nếu cậu muốn ở lại, tớ sẽ không ngăn cậu. Cứ làm thế đi." Cô nói với vẻ coi như đã thất bại nghĩa là Để tôi yên.

Shinichi chẳng phải đi nhiều để có thể bắt kịp cô và quay cô lại. "Cậu nói vậy là có ý gì?"

"Rằng cậu nên để một cô gái muốn khóc một mình."

"Tớ có nên _để_ một cô gái muốn khóc một mình không? Hay tớ nên để một cô gái muốn khóc, _một mình_?

Ai nhìn chằm chằm, ngạc nhiên. Tất nhiên, cô biết rõ câu trả lời, nhưng cô không nghĩ cậu đáp lại nhanh như thế. Không bao giờ có thể coi thường người được gọi là cứu cánh của cảnh sát Nhật Bản. Hay người có ước mơ trở thành Holmes của hiện đại.

"Những gì xảy ra không phải là lỗi của cậu –"

"Tớ chưa bao giờ nói gì như thế -"

"Đó là những gì cậu nghĩ!" Shinichi hét. "Và không phải. Không phải lỗi của cậu."

Ai đẩy tay Shinichi khỏi vai mình. "Cậu không biết gì cả."

"Thử xem."

Ai không đáp lại, nhưng cô run, cho dù đã cố gắng không làm như thế.

"Tớ là cánh tay trái của cậu, Ai. Nói với tớ. Đừng bỏ nó đi. Sẽ rất đau."

Ai liếc nhìn, dù cô ấn tượng và ngạc nhiên, lần thứ hai.

"Giáo sư như một người ông đối với tớ," Shinichi nói tiếp. "Cậu không cô đơn. Cái chết…đôi lúc có thể vô nghĩa. Và ngẫu nhiên."

"Nó không vô nghĩa. Và nó không ngẫu nhiên!" Ai hét. "Tại sao và thế nào…Là bọn chúng! Đừng lừa dối bản thân mình nữa!"

"Vậy thì đó là lỗi của _họ_, không phải của cậu!"

"Cậu không hiểu!" Cô bắt đầu ứng xử như một đứa trẻ bị hiểu nhầm và giật mạnh khỏi vòng tay của Shinichi.

"Tớ có hiểu, và tớ có thể thấy vì sao có thể đơn giản nghĩ như vậy, nhưng đó không phải là – "

"Là bởi vì tớ. Bởi vì tớ mà tớ mất họ. Gia đình của tớ." Không chỉ gia đình ruột thịt của cô. "Tớ không ngu! Tớ biết điều gì đang xảy ra. Tớ có thể phân tích. Tớ có kiến thức về triết học. Họ sống, rồi họ chết, vì Tớ. Ở. Đó."

Cúi người xuống một lần nữa, Shinichi cố một lần nữa, và lần này, cô không chống lại. Cậu ôm chặt cô và để cô khóc trên vai mình. "Đó không phải là lỗi của cậu," Shinichi tiếp tục nói. "Không phải là lỗi của cậu." Như thể điều đó có thể đảo ngược 1 điều gì. "Không phải là lỗi của cậu." Và Ai đẩy cậu ra.

"Vậy thì là lỗi của ai?" Ai hỏi, những giọt nước mắt ngừng chảy và cô bỗng cảm thấy tức giận. "Tớ không nhận ra bất cứ ai theo lý luận lô-gíc là người có lỗi trừ khi cậu cho rằng đó là lỗi của tớ." Shinichi chỉ gật đầu. Bất cứ điều gì. Có thể đưa cô ra khỏi sự tự huỷ hoại bản thân mình. "Cậu biết không? Cậu nói đúng. Tất cả là lỗi của cậu. Cậu có người bố tiểu thuyết gia nổi tiếng. Cậu thông minh và tất cả đều vì-công-lý. Cậu phải đi hẹn. Cậu phải theo họ. Cậu phải cứu APTX-4869. Cậu phải tiếp tục theo đuổi bọn chúng. Cậu phải để tớ ở lại. Vì sao?" Những giọt nước mắt lại tuôn rơi. "Tại sao cậu lại để tớ ở lại? Để tớ sống? Để nói rằng cậu yêu tớ khi tớ chỉ là lựa chọn thứ hai? Khi cậu không đủ tốt với một thiên thần (angel)?

Shinichi im lặng.

"Tớ nên giết cậu ngay tại đây, ngay bây giờ." Ai hít một hơi thật sâu. "Tớ còn không biết vì sao tớ lại nói với cậu những điều này. Tớ chỉ biết tớ yêu cậu, tớ yêu cậu, tớ yêu cậu!" Ai vòng tay qua cổ Shinichi và khóc thật to. Bởi cảm xúc của cô, cái chết, và ý nghĩ cô có thể mất cậu. "Giáo sư ra đi rồi! Như tất cả những người khác!"

Suốt một thời gian dài, vì rất nhiều thứ…cô cuối cùng cũng đã bỏ được một phần nhỏ. Cậu sẽ phải nghe nữa. Nữa và nữa. Khắc nghiệt như những gì có vẻ vậy.

Cô khóc trên vai Shinichi - cậu quỳ xuống vào cô níu chặt lấy cậu. Cô thật nhỏ bé.

Và cô hiểu.

-o-

Đêm dài. Lúc đâu, Ai bị thức giấc, xem xem Shinichi còn ở đó không, cậu còn sống không. Và mỗi lần, cậu lại nhìn cô với một nụ cười chắc chắn và nắm chặt lấy tay cô. Cô cảm thấy thật tệ khi làm cậu thức giấc (khi đang ngủ trên ghế cạnh giường cô), nhưng dù chiếc giường kế bên trống trải đến đáng sợ, cô không cho cậu dùng nó.

Cuối cùng, cậu ôm cô trong lòng khi họ ngủ. Ai ít bị thức giấc hơn sau đó và yên giấc được vài tiếng trước khi trời sáng. Cô an tâm rằng cô có thể cảm thấy nhịp đập của trái tim cậu, được ở gần cậu, và cô biết rằng không cần nhiều để một tấm ngực có thể chắc chắn và lạnh lẽo như một bức tường. Sự im lặng vĩnh cửu.


	19. God's Will Part 3: ONE

**Chapter 19—God's Will (Part 3: ONE)**

"Ai," Shinichi gọi nhẹ nhàng và đặt tay lên trán Ai. Đôi mắt cô mở dần và nhìn cậu, dù ánh mắt không thực sự chú ý do cơn buồn ngủ của buổi sáng. Cậu mỉm cười. "Hôm nay cậu ở nhà nhé! Tớ sẽ gọi tới trường. Tớ cũng ở lại."

"- mấy giờ rồi?" Ai ngồi dậy và liếc nhìn đồng hồ, vẫn hơi choáng.

"Nếu cậu muốn đến trường thì vẫn chưa muộn đâu. Nhưng cậu có chắc không? Cậu có cảm thấy khoẻ không?"

Ai nhìn Shinichi, giống như cô đang rất khó khăn suy nghĩ thẳng thắn. "Cậu dậy được một lúc rồi à?" cô hỏi, nhận ra mái tóc vẫn còn ẩm của cậu.

Cậu gật đầu. "Tớ còn làm cả bữa sáng, nhưng tớ không nghĩ cậu đến trường là một ý hay. Cậu mệt. Và, uhm…"

"Tớ ổn,"Ai nói với giọng vừa đủ để nghe rõ và bước xuống giường, mắt tập trung vào hướng khác.

Có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ, sẽ tốt hơn nếu hôm nay cô sao lãng hơn, Shinichi nghĩ sẽ đi cùng cô tới trường. Nhưng có quá nhiều việc mà Ai có thế làm lúc này. Cậu nhìn cô bé tóc nâu đỏ đi bên cạnh cậu, cô bé từ chối để cậu cầm hộ cặp sách và im lặng suốt bữa sáng, đang chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ của mình. Cậu ước giá mà cô nói điều gì đó. Bất cứ điều gì.

"Tạm biệt," cô nói nhỏ và nhanh chân bước về phía nhóm Thám tử nhí ở cổng trường. Cô mỉm cười, nhưng đó chỉ là một sự cố gắng quá sức. Dù trước khi cô kịp bước đến chỗ bọn nhóc, Ayumi đã tự hỏi không lẽ Ai lại ốm nữa.

Shinichi đứng từ xa, cuối cùng cũng giữ được ý nghĩ rằng đúng ra là cậu không than với nhóm Thám tử nhí, và buồn rầu nhìn Ai lại tiếp tục che giấu đi cảm xúc thật của mình. Cậu gần như không ngạc nhiên về việc cô thuyết phục được bọn nhóc là cô vẫn ổn. Vẫn đang còn buồn ngủ, cô nói với bọn nhóc như vậy. Có lẽ cô nên đi rửa mặt với nước lạnh trước khi vào lớp.

Bọn nhóc hét "Chào buổi sang" với "anh Shinichi" và bước về phía dãy lớp học. Điều cuối cùng cậu thấy là một nụ cười thật của Ai với cậu trước khi bước lên cầu thang và biến mất vào toà nhà với nhóm Thám tử nhí. Cậu muốn đi với bọn nhóc, để xem Ai có ổn không. Nhưng đó là ở vị trí của Edogawa Conan.

Bạn bè của cậu ở trường TH Teitan lại túm tụm lại ở quanh cậu, không tin được cậu đến trường 2 ngày liên tiếp, trong khi Ran im lặng ngồi ở bàn mình, đọc sách và tự tách mình khỏi lớp. Khỏi Shinichi. Ánh mắt của cô, dù sao, cũng lướt trên những trang giấy và hướng về phía đám đông ở cửa lớp. Khi ánh mắt cô gặp ánh mắt Shinichi, cô nhìn đi và giả vờ như đang tập trung đọc. Sonoko nhìn Ran với vẻ ngạc nhiên.

Sau khi đám bạn để cho cậu yên, Shinichi lấy sách vở từ trong cặp ra, bỗng ngừng tay lại khi cậu chạm tới laptop của Choi và các tập tài liệu bị tống vào cặp cậu sang nay. _APTX-4869_, cậu nghĩ và lôi đống tài lieu ra nghiên cứu trước khi cất lại chúng vào cặp. _Mình có thể làm được. Mình là Kudou Shinichi._

-o-

Nhóm thám tử nhí ăn lươn vào buổi trưa, món ăn yêu thích của Genta. Mitsu làu bàu trong khi Ayumi cười khúc khích trước sự hân hoan của Genta. Và rồi nụ cười của Ayumi biến mất.

"Conan có gọi điện không?" cô bé hỏi. Ai không trả lời. Ayumi chăm chú nhìn khuôn mặt Ai. "Ai-chan?"

"Gì?" Ai nhìn lên, nhận ra là Ayumi đang nói với cô.

"Conan-kun có gọi điện không?" Ayumi nhắc lại.

Ai nhìn vô cảm trước sự nghiêm túc nhưng đáng thương của Ayumi trước khi lại đưa mắt về phía bát cơm. "Không," cô nói sau một lúc trầm ngâm.

"Vậy sao?" Ayumi có vẻ hoài nghi, nhưng giọng nói không cục cằn. Vì một lí do nào đó, Ai-chan có vẻ tệ hôm nay, và có vẻ không phải vì "buồn ngủ" nữa. Có lẽ Conan-kun không gọi thật…

"Cậu ta sẽ không bao giờ gọi." Giọng Ai thay đổi. "Vì cậu ta là một tên ngốc!" cô bất ngờ nhìn lên cùng với một nụ cười rạng rỡ.

Nhóm thám tử nhí chớp mắt và quyết định đó là cách ứng xử bình thường của Ai.

"Uhm," Mitsu bắt đầu và hơi đỏ mặt khi Ai chú ý đến cậu. "Cậu có thực sự yêu Conan-kun không?" cậu rụt rè hỏi, sợ phải nghe câu trả lời và cũng sợ không biết câu trả lời.

Ai ngừng ăn một lúc. Cô nhún vai. "Tớ không biết."

"Cậu không biết sao?" Genta bỗng dưng khóc và với sự ngạc nhiên này, một chút thức ăn của cậu văng ra.

"Kinh quá, Genta-kun," cô bé ngồi cạnh nói và nhận được một cái lườm của Genta.

"Thế Conan-kun có yêu cậu không?" Ayumi hỏi.

"Có lẽ."

"Nhưng cậu ấy nói cậu là bạn gái cậu ấy!" Mitsu nói.

"Đúng vậy."

"Vậy cậu ấy thì sao?"

"Và cậu thì sao?"

"Làm sao?"

"Yêu nhau!" Ayumi và Mitsu đồng thanh.

"Sao các cậu coi việc này quan trọng thể?" Genta hỏi.

Dựa đầu vào một tay, Ai tiếp tục ăn, lại mất những ý nghĩ một lần nữa. "Tớ không biết. Đúng vậy." Giọng cô nhỏ dần như một lời thì thầm. "Nhưng cậu ấy không gọi."

Ayumi và Mitsu nhìn nhau. Ayumi cău mày, gãi đầu, và rồi mỉm cười. "Ai-chan," cô bé nói, khiến Ai-chan nhìn lên. "Nếu bạn ấy không gọi, thì cậu gọi bạn ấy đi."

Bọn nhóc không biết cô đang nói về điều gì. Ai thầm thở dài. Tất nhiên là không. Nhưng ít nhất bọn nhóc không có vẻ ghét cô. "Được rồi," cuối cùng cô nói, không chắc điều mình đang nghĩ. "Tớ sẽ gọi cậu ấy." Dù điều đó không thể. Nhưng cũng không phải là tệ lắm, cô mỉm cười lại với 3 đứa nhóc. Bọn chúng là những người tốt.

-o-

"Laptop mới của cậu à?" Sonoko hỏi, khoanh tay trước ngực và đứng trước mặt Shinichi, đang ngồi dưới gốc cây ngoài sân và có vẻ thất vọng.

"Không, là cho vụ án tớ đang giải quyết."

"Thật sao," Sonoko cúi xuống xem định xem màn hình nhưng rồi nhíu mày với sự khó chịu khi Shinichi đóng máy lại. Cô vươn vai và khịt mũi. "Được rồi. Tớ có thể không quan tâm đến vụ này. Nhưng chuyện gì xảy ra giữa cậu và Ran vậy?"

"Không có gì."

"Không có gì." Sonoko gắt gỏng. "Ran cũng nói vậy, khi tớ hỏi bạn ấy. Cậu có quan tâm kĩ đến việc này không, Sherlock?"

Shinichi không trả lờ nhưng tiếp tục nhìn 1 vài người bạn đang đá bóng trên sân. 4869-Sherlock.

"Cái gì đây?" Sonoko chỉ đống giấy nằm trên mặt đất và định nhấc chúng lên xem thì Shinichi đã cất đi.

"Làm ơn, Suzuki Sonoko-san, tớ có việc phải làm."

"Sonoko?" Một giọng nói từ phía sau và Sonoko nhìn lên-Ran.

"Ran!" Sonoko hét và chạy về phía cô bạn thân của mình. "Ra nói chuyện với cậu ta đi! Nói với cậu ta tất cả những gì buồn phiềntrong trái tim cậu!" Cô quay sang Shinichi. "Này, tên ngốc!"

"Cậu có biết AI nghĩa là gì không, Ran?" Shinichi hỏi, nhíu mày. Ran và Sonoko đều ngạc nhiên bởi câu hỏi lạc đề của cậu.

"AI?" Sonoko nhướn mày. "Ah! Chẳng phải là phiên âm của từ 'yêu' sao?"

Shinichi lắc đầu nhẹ nhàng. "Thử Tiếng Anh, Pháp hay Trung Quốc đi."

"Uhm," Ran nói và hơi mỉm cười trong khi Sonoko nhìn chằm chằm Shinichi như thể cậu vừa mới mất nó. "Trí thông minh nhân tạo (Artificial Intelligence), phải không?"

Shinichi nhìn lên lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Sonoko xuất hiện và ngạc nhiên nhìn Ran trước khi tiếp tục quay về phía màn hình máy tính. "Artificial Intelligence," cậu tự thì thầm với bản thân mình. _Giờ thì mình đã hiểu! AI. Điều đã được đưa tới loài người. AI_. Cậu nhìn tập tin word, bị khoá mã bảo vệ và được đặt tên là 'AI'. Shuichi chưa từng nhắc đến bất cứ điều gì về tập tin khoá mã trong laptop của Choi, và lúc đầu cậu đã lo rằng không thể phá khoá tập tin được, nhưng bây giờ thì…"Ai…Ai…" Ai bây giờ ở trường thế nào?

"Gì, bây giờ cậu lại có hứng thú với khoa học tưởng tượng à? Mới đấy…" Sonoko ba hoa về việc Shinichi ngốc tới mức không hiểu AI nghĩa là gì, tuyên bố sự thất bại của Shinichi, khẳng định sự vô cảm của cậu trước những cảm xúc của Ran…

"Tớ có giúp được gì không, Shinichi?" Ran hỏi. "Shinichi?"

"Có! Cảm ơn rát nhiều!" Shinichi đóng laptop lại, nắm lấy tập tài liệu mà cậu lấy-mượn từ Ai, và đứng dậy. "Cảm ơn!" Cậu vỗ nhẹ nhanh lên vai Ran và chạy về phía dãy lớp học.

Ran vui mừng vì biết rằng cô đã giúp được Shinichi. Cô không muốn trở thành gánh nặng, Shinichi nghĩ như vậy và chạy lên cầu thang. Cô tin rằng Ai là một thám tử. Cô vẫn tin, cô vẫn hy vọng… Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu nói với cô nửa sự thật còn lại? Sau khi bước vào lớp, Shinichi ngồi xuống ghế và nhớ lại mọi chuyện kể từ khi cậu trở lại, tưởng tượng xem từ giờ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

AI, AI. Cậu không nguyền rủa về AI, về Choi, về tổ chức…Có lẽ tối nay cậu nên làm súp gà cho Ai.

-o-

Shinichi thấy Ai đang ngồi trên bậc thềm ngoài nhà khi cậu về. Cậu đến trường Tiểu học Teitan để đón cô, nhưng các bạn cùng lớp đều nói là cô đã về rồi. Cậu không ngạc nhiên vì cô vẫn đang ngồi ở ngoài. Tay cô che mặt lại. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

"Ngày hôm nay của cậu thế nào?" Cậu hỏi sau đó, bởi cậu muốn bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện.

"Tớ nghe nói Giáo sư đang trên đường về," Ai nói, từng từ nghẹt lại. Shinichi mở to mắt. "Nhưng bác ấy không ở đó. Tớ đã bị ảo giác rồi…"

Thì ra là vậy. Shinichi thở dài. "Cậu không cô đơn, Ai."

Im lặng một lúc lâu. "Tất nhiên tớ không cô đơn. Còn 15 tỉ người trên Trái Đất. Tớ không cô đơn."

"Ý tớ không phải là như thế!" Shinichi nói, hơi tức giận.

Ai ngẩng đầu lên và dựa vào Shinichi, đôi mắt cô khẽ nhắm lại, như là cô muốn nghỉ một chút. "Cậu có nước không?"

"Chúng ta có thể vào trong lấy," Shinichi gợi ý.

Ai mở mắt và ngừng lại. "Ừ."

-o-

"Của cậu đây," Shinichi nói với một nụ cười khi cậu đưa cốc nước cho Ai khi họ vào trong bếp.

Ai cho vật gì đó vào miệng và nuốt cùng với nước.

"Này, đợi đã!" Shinichi hét và giật lấy cốc nước gần hết khỏi tay Ai. "Cậu vừa uống gì vậy?" Shinichi hỏi.

"Thuốc giải," Ai nói, giống như cách mà lúc trước Shinichi nói với Sonoko 'không có gì.' "Cậu nghĩ tớ có thể để cậu thực hiện cái kế hoạch quay lại làm Conan sao? Đừng đùa nữa!"

Shinichi sửng sốt. "Cậu biết." Ai không đáp lại. "Nhưng thuốc giải được làm lúc nào?"

Ai lắc đầu và cố sức vượt qua cơn đau tăng dần trong cơ thể cô.

_Thời gian tiếp tục trôi, và sẽ chỉ trôi mãi. Nhưng chúng ta thì không._

-o-

Sự thống nhất tối đó có lẽ phần nào đã thoát khỏi tội lỗi. Shiho chẳng bao giờ nói gì về điều đó. Cậu vẫn gọi cô là Ai, nhưng cô có vẻ không phiền. Mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, những câu nói cũng đã nói ra rồi. Một lần là đủ. Cậu nói với cô đừng tránh né số phận của mình. Và cậu cũng vậy. Cậu nằm đó trong đêm, nghĩ ngợi, _Cuộc sống tiếp tục. Trên thế giới xung quanh. _Cầu nối băng qua và đã bị phá huỷ, với 2 người ở một bên. Và không điều gì khác là vấn đề - Chúa, Ác quỷ, họ, chúng ta, cậu, cô ấy…

Ai của cậu, tình yêu duy nhất của cậu.**  
**


End file.
